Lightning strike
by Kallypso
Summary: Being stuck with Ed isn't great when you have the same temper. The other dangerous stuff can be bad too I guess. I've seen alot in my life and have had hard learned lessons. But nothing prepared me for this insanity. Envy/OC later! R&R! REVISING!
1. Chapter 1: Call me short and die

_**I'm making major revisions to this book in the series just because I'm annoyed with how much I used to suck. Enjoy these spell checked chapters with actual content in them instead of a non stop caps locked screaming fest and Review if you wish.**_

* * *

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ears. The Central train station was bustling with people all rushing around or waiting to meet relatives. I unfortunately wasn't quite sure who I was suppose to meet. The Flame Alchemist, Colonel Mustang said he would send someone to meet me. But how was I supposed to find them in this crowded station?

I twisted my hands together and glanced around. I was a little antsy from the train ride. I never liked trains. They were uncomfortable and so boring that I wanted to bounce off the walls by the end of them. I just can't sit still for that long without twitching. Maybe it was just because I wasn't used to them.

My name is Liz Parker and I am thirteen. A few months ago I had been caught in a situation at the wrong time as I often am, in a village not far from Central. There was a terrorist attack and I ended up saving a man's life by use of my alchemy. It was only afterwards I realized he was a general, but as I love to take advantage of these situations, I mentioned my interest in taking the state alchemy exam.

Kids couldn't normally take the exam but I guess he was impressed (That or he didn't want to owe a kid like me) and he sent a recommendation letter to Central. They were allowing me now to take the state alchemy exam.

"Hey!" I heard a man call. "Are you Elizabeth Parker?"

I turned to see a guy with spiky blonde hair, a military uniform, and a cigarette stub sticking out of his mouth.

"It's _Liz_" I stressed annoyed. Everyone always called me by my full name which annoyed me to no end. "And yes that would be me. How'd you manage to pick me out of all these people."

"Oh, Colonel Mustang said I'd be looking for a really short girl and-" he stopped short when he saw me glaring viciously at him. My glare usually makes people stop short. Maybe because it's kind of creepy since you can't see the pupil. My eyes aren't black; they're just really dark brown. They kind of look like the color of muddy water if you look really closely. But from a distance they look black. And it's cooler to say you have black eyes then muddy brown eyes.

"You don't like being called short do you?" he sighed.

"How'd you guess" I growled.

The man sighed and scratched his head "Man, not another one."

"What do you mean another one?" I asked curiously.

"Never mind. You'll find out soon enough" he shook his head before sticking out his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Havoc. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah" I took his hand and shook it once. "Nice to meet you too. So where are we off to?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang's office" Havoc explained as he lead me out of the station. "Also known as the Flame Alchemist. You've probably heard of him."

"Yep. The pyromaniac, womanizing guy." I nodded.

Havoc sighed "Yeah… that's him. He's going to discuss where you'll be staying in the weeks leading up to the test. By the way, didn't you bring a suitcase?"

"No…" I shrugged and pulled at the corners of my black jacket. "This is all I have."

"Oh, you're a light traveler." He commented, turning away.

I shrugged but said nothing. I didn't really have anything I needed to take with me but the clothes on my back, money in my pocket, my black jacket and my white gloves, on which I had stitched black transmutation circles.

We got into a car and Havoc drove to Central Head Quarters. There was no denying the immense size of the building. It was a fortress. I had never been to Central city. It really was a sight to see.

Havoc lead me through the maze of hallways until we came to a stop in front of a door. Havoc rapped lightly and called "Hey Colonel! It's Havoc! I brought the Parker girl."

"Liz." I muttered. You'd think people would rather use the one syllable word wouldn't you?

"Send her in" a voice from the other side of the door said. Havoc opened the door and saluted. I crossed my arms as I laid eyes on Mustang. He was attractive. It was easy to see why he would be a womanizer with his black hair and his cocky smirk. But I had a feeling he was going to piss me off one way or another.

Always set the lowest expectations for people and you're never disappointed.

"So you're Elizabeth Parker" Mustang said. Observing me from behind his clasped hands. He gestured to a chair in front of the desk "Take a seat."

I did I was told. Havoc waved and left the room.

"My name is Colonel Mustang" the man said. "That's what you'll be calling me if you're as good as they say."

"Hmm" I replied, deciding I might not want to piss off a future superior… yet.

"I've heard about your alchemy from General Raiven." Mustang continued. "Alchemy with lightning. That is very interesting. How does it work?"

"I don't want you stealing my methods sir" the corner of my mouth twitched.

Mustang smirked "Fair enough. Don't worry; I have no intention of stealing methods from a kid like you."

I glared at him and crossed my arms "Don't speak so soon. Lightning makes for an awesome, dramatic entrance. I'm sure you like to draw attention."

Mustang seemed amused by my remarks, instead of getting angry and up tight. At least if he was my superior he wouldn't me a complete stiff. "Regarding your living situation" Mustang drew out a file from his desk and pushed it across to me. "You will be staying with an alchemist named Shou Tucker. He is the Sewing Life alchemist."

"Fancy title." I remarked.

"He transmuted a talking chimera two years back to earn his title, it was quite impressive" Mustang informed me.

"Talking Chimera?" I blinked. "Damn."

"There will be a lot of things to learn about alchemy if you are to pass the test." Mustang said. "Shou Tucker has access to hundreds of different alchemic texts in his library that you will be able to study. Also, you will not be alone. Two brothers your age have also proved their exploits and were recommended to take the test. So you have competition."

"We'll see about that" I muttered.

"Yes… like you, one of them is also a pipsqueak." Mustang smirked.

I slammed my hand on the desk "I am _not _a pipsqueak damn it! I'm NORMAL sized!"

"Of course you are." Mustang smirked. "Havoc will drive you to the Tucker's mansion. Good luck with studying."

"Thanks… sir." I added the formality with great difficulty. He did annoy me. He was so incredibly cocky.

At least I had set low expectations for him.

* * *

"We're here" Havoc said pulling to a stop in front of a mansion of a house fifteen minutes later.

"... big..." I mumbled awestruck.

A howl came from my right and a giant dog came soaring into view, practically blotting out the sun. I was barely able to roll out of the way to avoid being squashed.

"Heh. The same thing happened to Elric when he came" Havoc gave a laugh "Except for he got landed on. You have quick reflexes."

"Yep" I muttered "Good thing too."

"Alexander!" a little girls voice whined, not quite able to pronounce her R's.

I looked up to see a balding man with glasses and a little girl with braids standing in the doorway.

"Oh my, not again. You must be Elizabeth Parker am I right?" the man said.

"Liz" I stressed.

"Yes of course. Sorry about that" Shou Tucker scratched his head "Come right on in. This is my little girl Nina."

The little girl looked up at me and beamed "Hi!"

"Hey kiddo" I smiled down at her. She was cute. I wasn't so good with interacting with kids lately though.

"The Elric brothers are in the library already studying. Your welcome to go there." Tucker said "It's just down the hall, to the right, to the left then at the end of the hall."

"Yeah, just" I muttered as I followed his instructions.

I reached a set of double doors and pushed them open. Inside was a large library of books.

... A very large library of books. All on alchemy? Geez. This guy did have an extensive collection.

"Tucker? Is that you?" I heard a boy's voice.

A boy with long blonde hair pulled back into a braid peeked out from behind the book shelf. I guess he was supposed to be the pipsqueak...

... and he was a fricken inch taller than me! NOT FAIR!

"I'm Liz" I said "Liz parker."

"Right. You're the other girl studying for the exam" the boy said, his eyes narrowing slightly. I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

_'Competition'_

After all, only one or two people passed the exam a year and became state alchemists.

"Who's there?" another voice asked, this one sounding younger. A huge suit of armor walked into view "Oh hi! I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward."

"Older?" I raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't the older brother be… taller?"

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak so small you crush him like an ant you little twerp!" Edward yelled at me.

Not exactly what I said but… whatever! He called me short!

"I'm not a twerp! You're the dwarf!"

"Am not shrimp!"

"Are to Elf."

"Bug!"

"Flea!"

"Microscopic organism!"

"Atom! HA! I win!"

"You do not!"

"Do too! Atoms are the smallest basic form of matter idiot!"

"You're an inch shorter than me!"

"Bite me!"

Alphonse sighed "This is not a good combination."

"SHUTUP!" we shouted in unison.

"Dinner is ready you three." Shou Tucker opened the door, only to see us spewing negative energy at each other. "Glad to see we're making friends."

No… no we weren't making friends. This kid and I would never be friends. Not in a million years.

You set low expectations, you're never disappointed.

* * *

**Changes made: **

**I didn't use the caps lock key alot**

**I gave a reason for Liz being able to take the alchemy exam**

**I added in a discussion with Mustang**

**I tried to be less clunky with my description of her appearance**

**I added descriptions.**

**Yeah... this first chapter origionally sucked.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Friends

**This is the second chapter I have revised. You will be able to tell which ones are revised because of the authors notes and because I actually spell checked this thing. Enjoy and Review on the changes if you like. I'm not begging. I've gotten 310 reviews on this thing.**

* * *

"So what do you do Liz? What is your specialty?" Tucker asked at dinner to make friendly conversation… that or the silent glares Ed and I were shooting each other were getting annoying.

"I call it Lightning alchemy" I grinned snapping my fingers and letting energy twist around my finger tips.

"You're alchemy works a lot like the Colonels!" Al speculated. "With the transmutation circle on your glove and all."

"Sort of." I shrugged. "I can also store small amounts of energy in me so I can still make a reaction even without my gloves. Think of it like pent up energy being released. Of course it's dangerous. Once absorbed the lightning energy bonds with my own energy and if I use to much it saps my strength."

"I've never studied lightning alchemy before" Al admitted. "But it sounds cool. You'll have to show me how it works!"

I had decided at this point that there was no way Al could be related to Ed. He was much too nice to have any blood relation to him. He was also way too sweet to be in that intimidating suit of armor.

I flashed a smirk at Ed "So what do you do Mr. pipsqueak?"

Ed glared at me then leaned back in his chair "All sorts of things."

"Hmph… that's not very fair" I crossed my arms. "I told you what I did."

"Yeah, that's your fault!" Ed sneered.

"Brother" Al sighed.

"Bigger brother isn't eating his dinner!" Nina called out, pointing her fork at Al's untouched plate. "That's no good, you have to eat to get all grown up!"

"I think I'm pretty big" Al said, waving his hands in front of him before he sighed and lifted his helmet, putting a piece of bread inside. "Yum! Sure is delicious."

The voice was too false to really be sincere. It seemed he was just doing this to please Nina. Why wasn't he eating? I decided to drop the subject.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with nothing but studying. There was _a lot _about alchemy I didn't know. Luckily I had a really good memory so I was able to retain most of the information.

When the week of the exam arrived I managed to pass the written exam and make it through the interview. After that, the only thing left was the practical's, which was sure to be interesting.

Interesting as in I was totally going to beat Edward out.

Al wasn't in the running for the title of state alchemist anymore. I wasn't sure why, but he got pulled out of the exam.

During this time I had also met Maes Hughes, a nice Major, and his wife Gracia. They had just had a new baby girl, and when I say just, I mean just. We witnessed the birth ourselves, we even helped deliver the baby.

And be helped I mean we ran around screaming and doing nothing useful.

It had been an interesting few weeks, but Ed and I weren't showing any sign of tolerating eachother. At least Al served as a decent mediator.

"Tomorrow's the day of the practical's" I grinned as I sat on the lawn watching Ed and Al play with Nina.

"Don't remind me" Ed muttered "I don't know what to do."

"Oh I do" I smirked.

"You aren't helping."

"Not trying to."

"Gee thanks"

"Oh don't sulk" I sighed coming down the steps "You'll figure it out when you get there. Most of the things I do are like that. Impulse."

Alexander bounded over to Ed and grabbed at his coat.

"Hey! Get off me you dumb dog" Ed pulled away but Alexander's mouth instead came away with his right glove.

"Huh?" I stared at his right hand. It was... metal. "Automail?" I looked at Ed. He hastily pulled back on his glove.

"I sense a complicated and interesting story." I looked at Ed expectantly.

"Well it's none of your business" Ed snapped angrily.

I hmphed and crossed my arms "Whatever keep it to yourself then pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE! SO TINY YOU COULDN"T SEE BEHIND A GRAIN OF RICE!"

That's one way to lighten the mood...

* * *

The day of the practical's finally arrived. I had made sure to bring my gloves with me. Ed was looking a little sick.

"Not backing out now are you pipsqueak?" I grinned at him.

"You wish midget!"

I glared at him "You're one to talk dwarf."

"Oh shut up you tiny-"

"Guys not this again." Al groaned "Go. You'll be late!"

I shrugged "Fine. Race you pipsqueak." I winked "If you can keep up with those short little legs."

"YOU"RE SHORTER THAN ME!" Ed exploded.

"But still faster." I took off up the steps.

* * *

I got to say the practical's were very... eventful. First this guy totally used up his energy on a giant, useless tower thing and then a guy made a balloon out of water and trees which I also found useless. Then the hydrogen balloon dropped onto the tower and it started to fall.

How did a paper balloon knock down a stone tower?

I guess the tower had all the stability of an elaborate sand castle.

"Not good!" Ed yelled as the first few rocks dropped. He rushed forward to protect the exhausted alchemist on the ground and clapped his hands together. The rocks became... flowers.

Manly choice Ed, really.

Still, it was impressive since he had done that without a circle and I was not going to let him show me up. I clapped my hands together and spread a sort of lightning force field over the crowd as the rest of the limp, hydrogen balloon fluttered to the ground before I sent a bolt of lighting up to the flowery, manliness and the display became a fireworks show of lightning bolts.

Ed looked up and whistled before he quickly realized he was complimenting me and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Roy Mustang was smiling a little "I think we found our two state alchemists."

Ed and I looked at each other grinning.

No I am still not friends with him!

* * *

_Later..._

"Congratz both of you." Roy Mustang threw us both a silver pocket watch "You're both dogs of the military."

"You don't have to sound so thrilled" I muttered sarcastically.

"Also these" Mustang handed us each a paper. "Your titles. I must admit Edwards is... ironic. These will be like your second name."

"Fullmetal." Edward read. "Catchy. I won't let a big title like this weigh me down."

I remembered Edward's metal hand and felt the urge to ask more questions but I decided I didn't want this lovely military room to be wrecked.

I smiled and looked at my title "The lightning alchemist? Not bad. I like it."

"Also we found it fitting." Mustang continued with a not at all comforting smirk on his face "That since you two are around the same age and seem to… play well off each other that you will be partners from now on, until I say so."

"WHAT?" Ed and I yelled at the same time staring at Mustang as if he had just said he had a chronic fear of fire.

"But I have Al!" Ed protested.

"And I have my multiple personalities!" I added.

Mustang smirked "I'm sure that more help won't be problem."

"Ed won't be help!" I exclaimed "He's a pipsqueak!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Mustang rolled his eyes "Dismissed."

Ed and I stormed out of the room.

"Uh…" Al looked between us as we stalked out of the building in silence, occasionally shooting each other glares. "Do I want to know?"

"No, No you don't" I growled.

"Don't even ask" Ed muttered moodily.

Al sighed "Whatever you say brother."

Damn, I couldn't believe that smug bastard Mustang but like it or not now I was with the guy who _wasn't _my friend.

Damn that's annoying.

* * *

**Changes made:**

**More explanation behind Liz's lightning alchemy so it doesn't sound too stupid or physically impossible.**

**More fleshed out conversations.**

**Mention of some other events that took place during this period of time**

**I actually didn't make too many changes to this chapter beside adding stuff here and there. I'm still skipping to Liore in the next chapter because I'm not going to write whole new chapters.**

**Like I said, Review if you want or if you're new to this series. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Three years Later

**_Ok so um... review and stuff people! You know the drill!_**

My eyes scanned the desert. Nothing but sand and hot sun and more sand. On the horizon I could just make out the city of Lior like a dimond in a box of... sand.

Eh, I couldn't care less about the cities looks. I just wanted the water.

"Coming Flash?" I heard Ed call from ahead of me. "Quit day dreaming or we'll never get to the city."

"Don't call me flash pipsqueak." I growled.

"Sparky!"

"Midget!"

"Shockster!"

"Dwarf!"

"I'm two inches taller than you!"

"But i make up for that with brains tiny!"

"Shut up you-"

"Guys not again!" Al groaned. "If you two keep arguing we'll never get to Lior.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Whatever. Let's go."

Over the past few years Edward and Alphones had been my partners. I had found out alot about them actually. Their past, why they had automail and armor, and their quest for the philosipher's stone. My task was to help them though I'd rather have my own assignments.

Al was a sweet little kid, always calm when me and his brother weren't and able to maintain cuteness even in a shell of armor. Not an easy feat.

His brother Ed... well I think we were probably best frenemies. We were always fighting but we did make a good team. Alot had happened in the past years so we were learning to work together and keep a top on the arguments... sometimes.

I mean from the incident with Nina to Barry the chopper, to the coal mining adventure... some pretty heavy stuff had happened.

We reached the city and Ed lumbered forward "Water... I can almost hear it."

"I just want to taste it." I muttered.

"WAIT I CAN HEAR IT!" Ed pointed twoards a fountain in the middle of the square. "WATER!" he charged twoards it.

"Um Ed I think that's..." I started but the store owner from a shop came over and hit him with a broom "That wine is for adults only!"

"Ow..." Ed muttered.

I was struggling not to burst out laughing.

After we cleared up the mis understanding we bought some real water from the bar tender.

Bar tender looked around "So you guys are tourists eh? Hmm... oh it looks like it's about that time." he switched on a radio.

The air was filled with this deep, soothing voice talking about God or saving your souls or who knows what else.

"Whose the guy on the radio?" I wondered aloud.

"You've never heard of father Cornello." a man nearby gasped.

"Whose he?" Al asked.

"He preforms miricales!" a lady said.

"Our town was just a lowly desert town and he got us back on our feet again." another guy said.

"He even brings people back from the dead!" another person proclaimed.

Ed and I exchanged glances.

"So you must be from far away." the bar tender said "Who are you?"

"Well not to brag" Ed said in a bragging voice "But we're pretty well known from where we come from."

"Never heard of you." people looked confused.

"Of course you have." said a low woman's voice. I turned to see a lady garbed in a cloak and with long black hair sitting next to us. "That's the fullmetal alchemist."

"Wow!" the people clustered around... Al "I can see why they mean Fullmetal. How'd you get to be a state alchemist?"

"No no that's my brother" Al said shaking his hands violently.

"You mean that pipsqueak?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUSSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!? SO SMALL YOU COULD CRUSH WITH A NEEDLE!" Edward began attacking people.

"This is completly normal" I assured the bar tender "Really." I looked over to where the lady had been but she was gone.

Hmph she didn't mention my name. I'm ofended. Am I just Elric's little sidekick or something?

"Who are you then?" the people asked when they recovered from the attack "I'm the lightning alchemist." I grinned "And I'm the girl stuck with that miget!"

"You can't talk you shorty!"

"Your shorter than your temper!"

"You couldn't beat an Ant in armwrestling!"

"I could crush you though!"

Yep just another day in the life of the lighting alchemist.

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON JUMP!_**

"So the full metal shorty is here then?" a man with long dark green hair raised his eyebrows.

"Yes" a woman with long black hair nodded.

"Can I eat him?" a fat man asked baring his teeth in a hungry grin.

"No Gluttony you may not." the woman shook her head. "Yes the Fullmetal alchemist and his brother are here but there's someone else with them too. A girl. I don't know who she is. I think she might be the lightning alchemist the only female state alchemist in the military."

"Two pipsqueaks in one show huh?" the first man grinned.

"I want to find out more about her" the woman continued. "I'll continue to watch the priest. Envy... until that time you might as well make yourself useful."

Envy sighed "Do I have to, Lust?"

"Yes." Lust said firmly "I don't care how you disguise yourself just find out who the girl is."

Envy got to his feet and flashed a grin "On it."

"Subtle Envy" Lust reminded "Don't be yourself for a few hours."

Envy rolled his eyes "Whatever. I know."

* * *

**_BACK TO FIRST PERSON!_**

"Ok so here's the plan." Ed said.

"I hate plans." I muttered.

"Oh be quiet. That Rose girl is gonna find us to place to sleep."

"The tragic girl who annoys me." I nodded.

"We'll try to find out more about this Cornello guy there while you search out here."

"The priest is obviously using alchemy." I nodded again.

"And we'll meet you at the miricale gathering thingy later."

"The thing that probably involves a certain desired stone" I nodded a third time.

"Do you have to comment on everything I say." Ed snapped.

"Yes" I stated bluntly.

"Whatever. See you this afternoon." Ed and Al left with Miss tragicly beautiful.

I sighed and got to my feet "Work, work, work that's all I ever do." I kicked a stone. Ugh this town was too loud in the square. I decided to go sulk around the alley ways and hope the Cornello experts hung around there.

I let my feet drag as I walked and stared at the incredibly fasinating ground. Then I bumped into someone.

"Woops sorry." I looked up and saw a guy who looked like he was in his early twenties with short black hair, pale skin and a crooked grin. Most facinating was the deep purple shade of his eyes.

"Well what do you think is gonna happen if you stare at the ground." the guy smirked.

"People usually avoid me back where I come from, sorry." I shot back suddenly not feeling at all sorry.

The smirk lingered "Where exactly would that be?"

"Central." I shrugged. "I'm the lightning alchemist so most people give me space. I might end up accidently shocking them. Did I shock you?"

"Nope" the guy shook his head. Momentary pause.

"You have a name?" I asked.

"William." the guy said. "You?"

"Liz." I answered.

"So I guess you're traveling with the fullmetal shorty who was just here?" Willam asked lightly.

"Annyoing little midget..." I muttered angrily.

"You know you aren't really one to talk-"

"Oh shut up you aren't helping!" I snapped.

"I wasn't really trying to. You two close?"

"Close to killing eachother" I muttered truthfully. "I didn't ask to get stuck with him."

"So what are you state alchemists doing now?"

I hesitated "You ask alot of questions." I said warily.

William smirk "Call it curiosity."

I studied him. I wasn't sure I could trust him. There was something mischevious and suspicious about those dark eyes.

"We're just passing through" I finally said "We'll probably only be here a day or two." _If things go as planned _I added to myself.

"Fair enough" William shrugged but I think he knew that I was lying. "Well I better get going." and just like that he walked away.

"Well that was strange." I muttered leaning against the wall.

I definetly didn't trust him.

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON!_**

Envy ducked into an alley and transformed from "William" to another random guy. She had saw through his act, didn't trust him. No logical person would but ugh... Lust was right, he'd have to work on being more subtle.

Still he still found out a few important things.

She was the lightning alchemist and she was travling with fullmetal.

And they didn't always get along.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Phycotic Priest

**_Ok so um... PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!?_**

"So how are you three likeing your first miracle gathering?" Rose asked.

"Alchemy" Ed and I muttered in unison.

"There's no other explanation." Ed reasoned "But he's completely ignoring the laws of equivelent exchanged."

"I smell a stone" I sang under my breath.

"Well maybe they are miracles" Rose burst out!

"Doubt it." I muttered. Damn this girl annoyed me.

* * *

Ed, Al and I were hanging out in the church room for no apparent reason later that day. Rose was in there polishing an altar. We had just recently found out that her boy friend Cane had died and that Cornello promised to bring him back. What a load of crap!

That just made me more annoyed with that simple minded girl.

"So if you polish the altar enough times someone dead will come back to life?" Ed asked dryly.

"Something like that" Rose said through a forced smile.

"Wow are you delusional lady." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

Edward pulled out his alchemy hand book and began to read out the list of ingredients required to make a human.

"What's that?" Rose questioned looking clueless.

"It's the ingredients to make a human." I stated as if it were obvious. "Funny, humans should be able to be made easily... but no one can forge a soul."

"Miracles can!" Rose protested.

"Yes and pigs can fly... well I guess if you made a chimera out of a pig and a bird." I reasoned.

"The point is" Ed continued "The sun is just a ball of hydrogen. Maybe you should try picking up an alchemy book instead of scripture."

I suddenly heard a bang of a bullet and I saw Al's head go flying across the room. I turned to see Al's body crumple and reveal one of Cornello's follower dudes. Cray? Was that his name?

"That wasn't very nice" I said dryly with a crooked grin.

"Cray! What are you-" Rose stuttered.

"These people are enemies of God!" Cray accused us "This is his will."

"What a kind and loving God" I sighed unimpressed.

Al got to his feet "Get away from my brother!" Cray turned around to be petrified by Al's awesome emptyness and Ed picked up Al's head and hit Cray in the skull. Al caught it and put it back on his head.

"Strike!" Ed grinned. We slapped high fives.

Rose screamed.

I sighed "Don't go all innocent fear on us lady."

"Don't be afraid Rose" Al said "This is how I am."

Rose of course ran away.

"I vote we follow her" Ed said.

"I don't want to!" I complained.

"She might lead us to Cornello."

"Ugh! Fine but it's probably a trap."

"Traps make things exciting"

"Toushe"

We took off after miss tragically beautiful.

* * *

A few minutes later we were standing in the doorway of a huge underground room.

"Can't see sermons being held down here" Ed muttered.

"Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric and Lightning Alchemist Elizabeth Parker." Cornello came down the stare to a raised platform at the other end of the room. Rose was with him.

"Sup." I waved once.

"You three are enemies of God. There fore you must be destroyed."

"That's nice" I yawned "But we're just here to get something."

"The philosipher's stone" Ed said eyes narrowed "Hand it over."

"Oh you mean this" Cornello took a hand out of his pocket and displayed a ring on his finger set with a glowing red stone.

Ed grinned "Yes. Look Cornello you can hand it over peacefully or we'll take it from you."

"Sorry but this is not something I will give away just like that." he reached behind him and pushed a big red button that basically screamed "DANGER APPROACHING!"

"You should be able to appreciate this over anyone else. A chimera."

A lion, snake, goat mix. How origional. The chimara ran at Ed but Ed slapped his hands together and to the ground growing a spear straight from the solid ground.

"No transmutation circle." Cornello's eyes widened.

"Nope" I grinned and clapped my hands together, reninforcing the spear with energy.

"Not you either?" Cornello sounded out raged.

"As long as I don't break into my stores." I wiggled my black gloves with a white transmutation circle on them.

Ed slammed the chimara with the energy enforced spear sending it spinning of to the side.

"Ah! My pet bring me his head!" Cornello sent a canary that transformed into a giant man eating bird from his shoulder.

"My turn" I grinned rushing forward and sent the bird to the ground with a wall of energy. Then I clapped my hands together and placed them against the bird. It's life energy was absorbed into mine. It was how I kept myself stocked up. The life energy of animals and plants. The bird collapsed, dead and twitching.

"What!" Cornello stared from me to the bird.

"In case of emergency" I said straightening my gloves "Like if I didn't have these on. I would be albe to use stored energy taken from other animals or plants. That way I'm never helpless... until I run out of energy that is."

Suddenly I heard a roar. The Chimera was coming back for another round. He lunged straight at Ed and chomped down on his arm.

Ed simply glared at the Chimera as it tried to chew throught he automail "What's a matter you poor bastard? Can't get a good taste?"

He slammed the chimera away with his arm practically breaking it's jaw. I absorbed the remainder of it's life energy. The poor, pathetic creature would probably rather be dead anyway.

Cornello was practically twitching "But... the teeth on your arm."

"No effect." Ed shook his head.

"Wait... your limbs! They're fake!"

"Only two" I murmered.

"Brilliant deduction" Edward growled pulling at his cloak letting cloth tear over gleaming metal "Don't look away Rose. You need to see what happens when you try to bring someone back from the dead. Is this what you want! Look!" Edward through off his cloak.

"Ha!" Cornello laughed "You were crazy enough to find put for yourself what would happen! You are the fullmetal alchemist!"

"And lightning" I added.

"Well that certinly explains a few things." Cornello said seeming more relaxed "You tried a human transmutation. How foolish."

"You don't know the story!" Al cried. "We just wanted to see mom's face again!"

I took in a shaky breath and clenched my fists. I had to get myself under control.

"So now you want the philosipher's stone to bring your precious mommy back" Cornello mocked.

"Wrong holy man!" Ed said "We just want to get our bodies back."

"Well I will not let you have the stone." I saw a flash behind Cornello's back as he pulled out a machine gun.

"Watch it" I held my hands forward and let an energy forcefield spread between us and Cornello causing the bullets to bounce away harmlessly.

Just then the Cornello possy arrived. "Let's get out of here" I muttered "I got our backs if you've got our fronts."

Ed nodded and we ran to the nearest wall where Ed transmuted a door and we bolted away.

"Trap" I pointed out as we ran.

"Exciting" Ed shot back.

"Can't argue with that one."

* * *

**_I'm on my knees! REVIEW!_**

**_Liz: That's how desperate she is._**

**_Shut it sparky!_**

**_Liz: DON'T CALL ME-_**

**_I just did. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Defacing prophets is fun!

**_Pwease REVIEW! PWEASE!!!_**

I guess I don't need to say that we were in a hole lot of trouble. We made it back to the fountain without being caught by the Cornello Possie, we'll just call them the CP's, but no sooner did we, a message came on over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen. There has been an attempt on father Cornello's life" Translation: someone knows what we're up to. "Please stay in your homes. One is in a suit of armor, another in a red cloak and the third is a short girl." (Twitch) translation: We want you to go cause trouble for them right now. "Take all nessarasary precausion."

In other words: Crap we're screwed.

"Dang there are way to many CP's about to come after us." I muttered irritated.

"CP's?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Cornello Possie" I explained.

"Gotcha." Ed nodded "Ok I have a plan."

"I hate plans" I muttered.

"I don't really give a crap Liz" Ed sighed impatiently "We don't have to many options anyway. Al I'm going to make a model of you and you run and hide. Use the bell and one of the radios to hook up sound to the prison cells. Liz and I will get caught and have Cornello announce being a fake to the world without him even knowing it."

"Wow that's a pretty decent plan for once pipsqueak." I grinned.

"Who are you calling a pip-" we heard yelling from the streets.

"Damn." Ed muttered "Get going Al" he clapped his hands together and slammed them against the pavement generating a fake Al. Al got out of sight as the crowd began showing up.

"You traitors! We welcomed you here." One woman shouted.

"Yeah and you repay us by trying to kill our prophet!" another man called.

"He's swindling you people" I rolled my eyes.

"With alchemy" Edward nodded.

Fake Al said nothing since inanimate objects don't tend to talk.

"There!" more people were ariving "The armored guy and the two short kids."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD HIDE BEHIND A SUNFLOWER!" Edward snarled.

"I'M NOT SMALLER THAN A FLEA!" I put in loudly.

"Shut up! No one said that!" our friend from the bar said in a very un friendly tone.

There was a sudden tremor that went through the ground and we saw statues of the sun god thundering twoards us.

"There! Can you do that with alchemy?" A woman demanded.

"Yes." I muttered.

The first of the statues hit fake Al and then Ed got a fist in the back of the head too and toppled to the ground.

"Hmm he's even shorter now" I mused before feeling a sharp pain on my head and blacking out.

* * *

I woke with a major head ache. Hey maybe inanimate objects don't speak but some of them punch like Hell!

I found that I was suspended by my arms in between two of the CP's right next to Ed who was in a simaler predicament.

"Well that was painful" I muttered and Ed gave me a "No fricken duh" face.

"No match for my alchemy I see" Cornello was standing in front of us with his fatness and his gigantic annoying grin. He reminded me of Santa's evil twin brother, for some reason.

"Hello our superiority complex infested friend." I said. Then I saw he had my silver pocketwatch. "Hey give me that back! Me like!"

"No" Cornello pocket the watches "They amplify your alchemic power I'm sure you'll be quite harmless without them."

Ha. That's what you think buster!

"WRATH WILL FALL ON THOU WHO STEALS MY POCKETWATCH OF DIVINE SHINYNESS!" I belowed randomly.

I heard Ed sigh deeply, a sigh which I pointedly ignored.

"Take them to the dungeons" Cornello ordered "I'll deal with them later."

Ed and I were halled off.

* * *

"I'm bored" I sighed.

"Too bad."

"I'm hungry"

"Too bad"

"My wrists hurt"

"Too bad"

"I'm thirsty"

"Too bad"

"You're short"

"Too- HEY!" Ed glared at me "If I wasn't chain to the wall right now I would kill you!"

"But you are" I pointed out grinning smugly "So you won't"

Ed banged his head back against the wall "Damn you are annoying"

Yes we were in a dungeon and yes we were chained to the wall. Yes I was bored. No I could not stare at my shiny silver pocket watch. And No bothering Ed never get's old.

"Well while we're waiting for Al we could always take this time to gain a better and deeper understanding of ourselves." I suggested.

"Sounds pointless" Ed muttered.

"Always the critic aren't you?" I stuck my tounge out at him. Then a thought randomly popped into my mind "I met this dude named William who asked way too many questions the other day."

"Facinating" Ed murmered sounding un facinated.

"I know" I countered ignoring his sarcarm "And he had dark purple eyes. It was wierd."

"Don't really care" Ed muttered eyes closed. Then I heard a sound from right behind him, like a shifting of equipment.

"Looks like we're set" Ed grinned "Now we just have to wait for Cornello."

"I love defacing prophets! It's fun!" I grinned.

"You are a scary girl" Ed muttered.

"You just now figured that out Edward?" I rolled my eyes.

It was about half an hour later when Cornello showed. I'll tell you we had quite an intresting conversation. I do recall Cornello... mentioning everyone was his mindless pawns, that he was crazy and wanted to dominate the world and the fact that no one could be brought back from the dead but all and all I think that conversation definetly went in his favor!

Heh... NOT!

Edward meanwhile was calmly munching on bread since he had gotten the chain undone from the wall and I cut through the chains with a little slice of energy and was watching ammused.

Cornello finally realized that Ed was free.

"Wait..." his eyes narrowed.

Ed grinned and rolled aside to reveal the microphone.

"WHAT!" Cornello bellowed "HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN ON!"

"Long enough for the mindless pawns part I think" Ed said grinning.

"And the fact that you've been tricking them the entire time" I added.

Cornello being the diplomatic and very holy man he was used the philosiohers stone to make a machine gun and try to blast Ed of the face of the planet but Ed was gone in a flash and so was I. Ed cut off half of the machine guns with his arm blade.

"By the way. I don't get my skills from a pocket watch." Ed grinned.

"Me niether but I want shiny back." I tried to snatched the watches from Cornellos pocket but he paniced and ran.

"Damnit come back!" Ed called frustrated and we took off after him.

* * *

We got to the front of the temple and saw Cornello talking fast in front of a very angry mob of ex CP's.

"The unholy ones have used alchemy to impersinate me. BEHOLD GOD'S POWER!" Cornello held up his hand with the philosiphers stone on it and made some of the statues come to life.

Ed and I sighed in unison and Cornello turned around "By the way you didn't fool me with your display in the dungeons. You can only control the alchemy in your arm."

"Your not the only one who doesn't like non believers pal." Ed growled, clapping his hands together and slamming them against the ground. A second later the giant sun statue broke out of the temple and began walking twoards us.

I snapped my fingers and let energy circle around the stautue forming a ring of divine...

"Shiny" I hissed grinning evily.

Ed rolled his eyes.

The sun god punched the ground right next to Cornello who stumbled and fell down but he being the power hungry guy he was began putting a pointless fight.

"NO I'LL NEVER SURRENDER THE STONE!" at which point the stone back fired and Cornello's arm got torn up with gears and wires ect.

"Wha- The stone..." Edward stared at the red stone as it cracked and then shattered. "A fake..."

I stomped up to Cornello and snatched back my watch and held it protectivly to my cheast "My shiny."

Cornello glared up at me his face contorted in pain.

Ed's fist clenched and he glared up at the sky "Another fake. STOP JERKING ME AROUND!"

* * *

"So we all set to move out?" I asked trying to act cheerful. Ed and Al were a little depressed at our recent failure and I was too. Now we would have to go back and tell Colonel Sparky that we failed and I would have to listen to the lecture.

"You should never have come" I heard a familier tragic girls voice say.

Great, to top off my awful day Rose has to show up.

"Oh get over yourself" I snapped then turned to Edward "Come and get me when you're ready to go."

I stalked off down the alleyway not wanting to run into any grudge bearing villagers.

"Just passing through hmm?" I turned to see... William smirking and leaning againt a wall.

"Yes. Call it a vacation." I muttered sarcasticly.

"Defacing prophets is a vacation?" William raised an eyebrow

"No that was self defence." I sighed and leaned against the wall. "You here to pester me about the trouble I've caused because if so I will not hesitate to jam your face into the nearest wall."

Jeez did that smirk ever waver?

"I'm not saying anything." Willam shrugged "Well, see you Lightning alchemist."

"Liz" I muttered "My name is _Liz. _Not lightning alchemist or Elizabeth or sparky or flash or... you get the picture right?"

Smirk. "Yeah."

"Hey Liz!" Ed was walking twoards me "Let's get moving."

"Yeah yeah. Well b-" I turned but William was gone.

Huh... there is something very strange about that guy...

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcoming Reception

**_I'm skipping the other Elric brothers and the phantom thief cause they bore me... deal with it we're on to Episode 13: Fullmetal vs. Flame!_**

"Do ya think Colonel Sparky will be mad at us for playing hookie of few days?" I asked lightly.

"We just made a few stops." Ed muttered.

"Yeah very minor stops" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Where'd Al?" Ed looked around.

"Coming!" Al trotted up.

"Where have you been?" Ed asked impatiently.

"Uh... no where brother. So we better go see the Colonel now right? heh heh."

...GUILTY!

"What's up Al?" I whispered to him as we started walking.

"There was this poor cat just sitting out in the rain and-"

"Ok I won't tell Ed." I sighed.

"Don't tell me what." Ed looked back at us.

"That you've shrunk" I smirked.

"I HAVE NOT!"

* * *

I peeked into the lounge room for solidiers and found Breda on top of a dresser, Hawkeye glaring at Havoc, Furrie holding a little puppy and Falman watching amused.

"Should we come back later?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Hey there Ed" Hawkeye smiled "Glad to see you're back too Al, Liz."

"Yeah we-" Ed began but a meowing came from Al's cheast plate.

Al jumped looking nervous. "Uh... heh heh."

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Ed glared at Al.

"Just remember to speak to colonel Mustang!" Hawkeye reminded us.

"Got it." I saluted her and stepped out.

"Al we cannot carry around a cat!" Ed was saying.

"But it's raining and it's cold and-" Al began but Ed stamped his foot against the ground.

"NO Al. Put it back!"

If armor could tear up Al would be crying but he just ran away with the Cat "I hate you brother! You don't even have a heart."

"Ouch" I whistled. "Let's just go see Colonel Sparky kay?"

* * *

"So Edward I heard about the action in Lior." Mustang was sitting behind his desk his chin rested on his clasped hands.

"You told us to go to Lior" Ed reminded him irritably.

"But I didn't ask you to unseat their favorite prophet." Mustang smirked "By the was there was quite an uproar in Xenotime."

"Yeah now where is that?' Ed theactrically stroked his chin "That's a city right?"

"How about you fill out a report on the red water too?"

Ed made a grumbling noise.

"Oh and I got a call from a detective too." Mustang smirked "Is it true Siren's a real ten under the mask?"

I laughed at Ed's expression.

"And I heard" Mustang turned to me "That part of a mansion was destroyed but several strange bolts of lightning."

"Oh shut up!" I snapped "Mugiar deserved it!"

"So you know everything we do is that what you're trying to tell us?" Ed muttered looking irritated.

Mustang shrugged "Dismissed"

"Wait um... Mustang" Ed said before we left "Do you know about anyone called Marco? He was an alchemic docter who came through Xenotime."

"Marco? Never heard of him." Mustang looked out his window.

* * *

"He has definetly heard of him" Ed said angrily as he leafed roughly through a book.

Ed, Al and I were searching for information on Marco but couldn't find a thing.

"So he doesn't feel like telling you?" I shrugged "No suprise there."

"Oh I'll get the information. I'll beat it out of him!" Ed clenched his fist.

Meow!

"AL!" Ed glared at his younger brother.

"Well it's uh still raining outside and-"

"Elric brothers? Parker?"

"Liz" I muttered half heartidly.

Falman came into view "A message from Colonel Mustang. He says that your alchemist reassesments are coming up."

Ed and I both suddenly grinned evil grins "Hmm, I know what we can do?"

"Yes I do too?" I grinned sadistically.

"Right Al?"

"Ugh..."

* * *

"THIS FIGHT WILL BE TWO AGAINST ONE!" Hues called from the platform.

I liked Hues as long as he wasn't obsessing over his daughter which he usually was. But he was a nice man. I liked him. He had helped us alot in the past years, throwing a birthday party for Ed, helping us with the serial killer investigation and alot of other things.

"ON ONE SIDE THE FLAME COLONEL HIMSELF! ROY MUSTANG!" there was some applause.

"AND ON THE OTHERSIDE, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST EDWARD ELRIC AND LIGHTNING ALCHEMIST LIZ PARKER!"

Well thankgod he remebered not to call me Elizabeth.

There were calls from the audience. "Where?"

"I can't see them"

"There too tiny."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN AN ANEREXIC FLEA!" I yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I"LL CUT OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed bellowed.

"Guys." Al sighed.

"Your right Al. Today is a wonderful day. The day I kick Mustang's butt!"

"Amen" I growled.

* * *

"FIGHTERS READY!" Hues took off abruptibly "FIGHT!"

"Huh?" Ed looked at a retreating Hues.

"Too slow" Mustang snapped but I brought up a forcefield in front of the blast.

"Ditto Flame boy" I smirked when the smoke cleared.

He glared at me a snapped again I dodged and sent a bolt of lightning his way. He was quick enough to dodge though.

Ed was meanwhile sneaking around and he suddenly came forward, blade arm out and cut through Mustang's glove cutting off the transmutation circle.

"Let's see you attack now!" Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground and sent up a huge cannon from the ground.

"Always over dramatic" I sighed.

Mustang suddenly smirked and pulled out a second gloved hand.

"CRAP!" Ed yelled and Mustang snapped sending the cannon up in smoke.

When the dust cleared both me and Ed were on the ground looking up at Mustang's infuriatingly triumphant face.

"Just end it" Ed growled.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Mustang held out his hand but he suddenly froze up. Ed used this oppurtunity to bring his blade arm up to his throat.

I clapped and an energy force field came up around Ed's blade but I was careful not to touch the metal or I knew the automail would backfire.

The fuer came forward through the smoke clapping "Very nice. Well done every one."

"Hey we aren't finished yet!" Ed complained.

"Yes I'm sure you aren't but the fair ground is and you three will have enough on your hands cleaning it up." The fuer smiled.

"Heh. Right." I grinned weakly.

"No you don't have to lightning." Bradly turned to me. "It was those two who caused the real damage. Your attacks never touched the ground. You're getting off."

"SWEET!" I grinned then turned to where Mustang and Ed were glaring at me. I shrugged "Hey I'm not as careless? Have fun!"

Sympathetic I am not.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming!_**


	7. Chapter 7:The potenial death of me

**_Ok so please ENJOY and REVIEW!_**

It was very nice of the Fuer to let me off the hook. Maybe it was a ploy to get Ed and Mustang to kill eachother without a possible peace keeper in the way but I didn't really care anyhow. So what was I spending my free time without Ed doing? Taking a nighttime walk around Eastern headquarters of course!

You see I love nighttime walks. They're refreshing and they're alot less bright then daytime walks. The pale moonlight always seemed like a better light source to me then the sun.

I sighed and twirled around my silver pocket watch letting moonlight bounce off it.

...Shiny.

Now I guess some people would admonish this late night activity with Scar around but hadn't all the military people come here to avoid him? He was probably somewhere in central right now.

Besides who would exspect a completely innocent girl like me?

...scratch the innocent part.

_'He's done his research. He'll know' _the little sensible voice in my head said.

I tend to ignore said sensible voice.

I ducked into an alleyway... actually it had a dead end right after it so it could hardly be called an alleyway. More like a... pocket between buildings.

I leaned back against the wall and stared up at the sky where a wispy cloud was passing over the moon. I pocketed my pocketwatch and decided to head back to see if Ed and Mustang were still alive.

"You are a state alchemist correct?" a heard a deep, smooth voice say.

I saw a figure, shrouded in shadow standing at the head of the alleyway. (Ominous right?)

"Who want's to know?" I asked wearily.

The figure stepped into the moonlight to reveal a man with brown skin and an X shaped scar on his forehead.

Wait didn't Scar have the a scar like th-...Oh.

...Damnit!

"Well I'm only sixteen" I said in the sweetest voice I could possibly muster through a slowly growing panic. "How am I supposed to be a state alchemist?"

"I saw your pocketwatch" Scar took a step forward. "I believe you are the lightning alchemist."

... You know it is in times like these when that annoying little sensible voice comes back and slaps me in the face.

"Well if you already knew why'd you ask?" I said nervously taking a step back.

Scar just flexed his hand by his side. "Judgement will be passed on those who have strayed from the path."

I nodded slowly having absolutely no idea what he was talking about "Um... yeah ok. Remind me to kill the guy who gave the directions."

Ha ha! Follow with the metaphor! Take that!

...am I pushing my luck? Yeah yeah I know but I'm in a dangerous situation, these comments come naturally!

I think I saw Scar's mouth twitch a little "You have guts for a girl, lightning alchemist."

SNAP!

"WHAT DOES BEING A GIRL HAVE TO DO WITH IT! WHY THE HELL DOES IT MATTER I AM THE ONLY FEMALE STATE AlCHEMIST! ARE YOU SEXIST!?" I yelled, anger clouding my vision.

I barely even noticed him charging me and I jsut barely was able to duck away from his hand as it swung twoards my face, flip back on one hand and land gracefully on one knee.

"You're light on your feet" Scar turned around to face me again "But you will not escape."

"Well I sure as Hell am gonna try!" I hissed and I turned and ran full speed for the alleyway exit. There was a bang and an avalanche of brick and stone tumbled down forming a baracade between me and my way out. The only other opening was the sky and last time I checked I can't fly.

I turned around to glare at Scar "Ok, that is _not _fair."

Scar said nothing but charged me again. I jumped up and cartwheeled over his shoulders and landed behind him.

A succession of acrobatics followed as I tried to match Scar's speed. I wasn't trying to kill him I just wanted to avoid dying. Plus my energy needed to be saved.

...Did I mention that I left my gloves in my room? I didn't? Heh heh... yeah...

"You can't keep this up forever " Scar growled as he nearly got me for the fith time.

"Yeah thanks for the update captain obvious. I'm well aware that I'm not a super human!" I did a one handed cartwheel. "But since my power is energy I think I'll not worry about that and deal with that when it comes."

The problem was I hadn't really stocked up lately and my stores were a little depleted after todays fight so I was kind of in a... well I was... I couldn't...

...Ok I know. I'm screwed.

All that needed to happen was for me to make a wrong move, to stumble or step the wrong way. Then I was dead. I had maybe one good energy attack up my sleeve before my own energy started draining so I had to save it.

Then it happened. I stepped right instead of left. One crucial mistake and Scar's arm swung around and hit me square in the cheast, sending me flying into the back wall.

I slumped to the ground my vision fuzzy. The back of my head was sticky with blood.

"Ow." I muttered.

Scar began to come twoards me "I did have conflicted feelings about killing a young girl like yourself."

"Then don't" I suggested scooting myself as far back into a corner as I possibly could. I could feel adrenalin pumping through my veins. I couldn't attack or he would dodge and kill me quicker. I had to by time. Had to play this right.

Scar just shook his head "All state alchemists must perish."

"Well that kind of sucks" I said bluntly.

Scar knelt down in front of me. It tensed. A hand flew infront of my face instinctivly but Scar caught my wrist and pinned it to the wall over my head. I tried to jerk away but his grip was firm.

"Let me go" I hissed feeling panic rise in my voice.

"I will kill you quickly." Scar said softly. "You won't be in pain for very long."

"Yeah" I growled "And _then _I'll be dead. That's not exactly very comforting."

"It isn't meant to be."

"Your sympathy warms my heart really."

Scar had ammused look in his eye though his face was still set like a stone "You aren't very afraid are you?"

"No, no, I'm fricken terrified." I said shakily "But when I'm in the life threatening situation my adrenalin comes with sarcastic comments. Natural reaction."

Scar sighed and placed his hand on my forehead.

Now I was shaking. I tried to jerk away but Scar's grip stayed firm.

"Farewell Lightning Alchemist" Scar murmered.

"Yeah same to you!" I growled.

And just as Scar's hand began to glow I brought out my energy wave. My final trump card. The reactions hitting eachother sent me flying upwards, high enough to grab the roof edge and swing myself onto it.

"I'm alive" I breathed "I didn't think it would block it but it did! I LOVE MY ENERGY FORCEFIELD!" I laughed gleefully and took off, jumping over the roofs for a moment before swinging to the ground and running for where Central HQ stood it's lights breaking through the night.

My arms pumped at my sides. Not too much farther-

That's when Scar suddenly appeared in front of me and gave me a blow to the stomache that forced me to my knees.

I coughed and curled up into a ball, the breath knocked out of me.

"You have no more energy attacks left" Scar said from where he stood over me "That is why you weren't using them before. You are starting to have to absorb your own energy. You were careless and do not have what you need to get more energy."

I looked up at him still clutching my stomache "Yeah, everyone always told me my carelessness would be the death of me but I just didn't think they meant it literally."

I felt Scar's hand ontop of my head "Pray before you die."

_Um... Dear Gods please don't let him kill me? That would be nice. _I thought. I was trembling all over. I was actually going to die here.

There was a sudden orange flash that cut through the night sky.

"Step away from the girl Scar." Mustang's voice ordered.

I looked up to see that there were several military personel surrounding us. With them was Hawkeye, Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Hues, Ed and Al and the fuer.

My I sure am popular this evening.

Scar's hand slowly came away from my head "Stay out of this. Your time will come soon."

"Yeah I'd rather be soon then now" I muttered as if my opinion mattered "So run away and kill me later."

Scar seemed to be contimplating whether or not he had enough time to kill me then he slammed his hand against the ground and in a blast of debree he disapeared in the classic sewer escape.

"Is he gone" I asked shakily, coughing and looking around.

Mustang sighed and lowered his hand "Yes."

I tried to stand but stumbled again and began to fall, only to be caught by Ed.

Ed steadied me "Can you walk?"

I nodded "Yeah I think so."

"Are you ok Lightning?" Mustang came twoards us.

I put on a bright smile "Lovely! I've almost been killed twice tonight by a phyco serial killer with a religious complex and explodes peoples brains but I am just dandy."

Mustang kind of smiled "Of course you are."

"Isn't that the serial killer that's been targeting state alchemists?" Al cast a worried glance at Ed.

"No the other serial killer" I muttered sarcastically. "Seriously is there any other?"

"Not at the moment no." Hues sighed. "But he's giving us plenty of trouble as it is."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Hawkeye asked me wrapping her coat around my shoulders. I hadn't realized how much I was shaking.

"I've got a good sized cut on the back of my head and my breath is still kind of out of me from when me in the stomache and I'm tired as Hell but other than that I'm ok." I shrugged.

"What were you doing anyway?" Ed asked incredilously.

"Uh, wandering dark alleyways without my gloves or a good supply of energy while suspiciously swinging around my pocketwatch?" I said sheepishly.

"What the Hell" I muttered.

"What? Not worried about me are we chibi-san?" I smirked

"You wish!" Ed snapped

I heard Al sigh.

* * *

**_Intense chapter! Hope you like! REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Just plain Suckish!

**_Ok so you people know the drill. Review and all that good stuff._**

"So this is where Marco is supposed to live huh?" I looked around the little village. It looked simple enough, nice and safe.

It was just a day after my encounter with Scar. Ed had suggested that maybe I should stay and recover but I told him that I would be just fine. Actually it was kind of annoying how the military had hovered over me after my encounter and I was glad to get away from them.

I mean Jeez, get attacked by a serial killer once and be hovered over the rest of your life?

Still I was taking every nessasary precaution. I had completely stocked up before we left and yes I had my gloves. I'm prepared!

"Yep" Ed sighed "Let's ask around a bit shall we?"

I nodded.

After about half an hour of asking around we discovered that there was a doctor named Maro and not Marco who lived here but we might as well check it out anyway.

"Well here goes nothing" I knocked on the door.

The door swung open and an old man stood in the doorway- pointing a gun at us.

"No. I won't go back! You can't make me!"

"Did we miss something?" I asked.

"Whoa easy there Marco" Ed held up his hands "We aren't here to make you do anything."

"Then you're here for my research!" Marco was deathly pale "I... I won't! Stay back!"

Al stepped in front of me and Al "It's ok. We aren't here to take anything. If you shoot at me you'll just end up hurting yourself. Put the gun down Marco."

Marco slowly let the gun drop "I... I don't."

"May we come in?" Al asked politely.

Marco hesitated then nodded and stepped aside.

"Do us a favor Liz and stand gaurd." Ed told me "I think I saw someone from the military here earlier and I think we're being followed.

I sighed and nodded "Whatever. This will probably be a boring conversation anyway."

* * *

I sat on the porch rail swinging my legs back and forth. I was beginning to think that Ed was just trying to get rid of me when some cars pulled up and solidiers got out. At the lead was the Brigadier General Grand.

Yeah just to make things clear I hat that guys freakin guts. I want punch that pompus guys face in and hear his nose and jaw snap in unison and... yeah I guess you get the picture.

I tapped the door "Ed! Trouble!"

"What?" came the sound from the other side of the door.

I would've replied but Grande was right in front of me "Lightning alchemist. Move."

"Um, can I ask why?"

"Do not question a direct order." Grande said sternly.

_I'll do alot more than question, I'll take your giant head and shove it up your-_

Grande pushed me aside and stepped in.

"Lightning alchemist we must ask you to stay put" some solidiers said.

I glared at them "Yeah whatever." I slid down the porch railing, landed on the ground and crossed my arms moodily.

Five minutes later Bas Gran and some solidiers marched Marco to their car and began to drive off. Ed began to take after them. I followed feeling kind of irritated.

"So what I miss?' I asked as I ran beside Ed.

"Tell you later" he muttered.

"Okeydokey."

Then very suddenly the car stopped.

"Um..." I looked at Ed.

"Don't know." he muttered.

Then I saw, just a little taller than the car the man with an X shaped scar on his for head.

"Crap" I whispered instantly rooted on the spot. Ed hadn't quite picked up how dangerous this situation was until Scar made the car go bye bye.

Bas Gran got to his feet seemingly un shaken by the sudden explosion of the car.

"Iron blood alchemist Bas Gran" Scar said in the voice that made chills go up my spine.

"Uh... Liz isn't that-?" Ed began slowly.

"Yep" I said through gritted teeth "My best friend the serial killer."

I saw Scar charge Gran suddenly when he tried to pull something out of his pocket. He grabbed his face and a second later blood burst from Gran's head.

That is how I had almost died?

Ed stared wide eyed, just as frozen as me as the now dead Gran dropped to the ground like a rag doll. It had been awhile since I had watch someone die and... even though Gran wasn't my most favorite person in the world... well death in general isn't an enjoyable thing.

Luckily Scar didn't acknowledge us yet cause I would've been dead if he had tried to attack me now. Instead he turned to where Marco was lying on the ground.

"Crystal Alchemist Tim Marco." Ok how and the hell is he getting everyones names and titles? I'm asking Hues about that one. "I thought you were dead. I'll have to take special care to wipe you off the face of this world."

Here's the funny thing. Marco doesn't even argue. He says that he "understands".

Am I missing something here or what? I mean really why and the Hell is this excusable.

Ed suddenly snapped back to his senses, ran forward and pulled Marco out of the way and began running with him.

"Come on!" Ed grabbed me with his free arm from where I was still rooted on the spot.

"Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric and Lightning alchemist Elizabeth Parker, you won't escape either." Scar was running after us and adrenalin was making my legs work again.

Oh and the smart remarks.

"How the freak do you know my name psycho path!" I yelled "Go blow up someone elses freakin brain."

"Liz what the Hell is wrong with you!" Ed glared at me.

"Alot of things Ed." I sighed "Alot of things. Sorry is my mouth moves before I tell it to but you haven't had to deal with this psycho before."

"Brother, Liz! In here." Al called to us from a tunnel.

We hurried inside and Al blocked the entrance.

"You ok Liz?" Al asked sounding worried.

I swallowed hard "Yeah just uh... a little annoyed."

"It's ok to admit you're afraid you know" Al said.

_Not in front of Ed it isn't _I thought but I didn't say this out loud. Intstead I just shrugged.

Then there was an explosion and rocks tumbled everywhere. When the dust cleared Scar was standing at the entrance of the tunnel.

"I suggest that we start running now." I muttered and I turned and followed my own advice. Ed, Al and Marco were close behind me.

A few moments later there was an avalanche of rocks that blocked our path leaving the only escape root behind where Scar was.

...anybody getting a little sense of dejavu or is it just me?

I whirled around and glared "That trick again! You need to get more origional buddy."

"Um Liz" Ed muttered.

"And seriously!" I said feeling really hyped up right now "I mean it hasn't even been 24 hours and you show up again. That just isn't fair! I don't even get a freakin days respite! What the Hell!"

"Liz do you think you should shut up right about now" Ed hissed.

"Shut up pipsqueak!" I snarled "I'm feeling really pissed off at the world and my luck right now so let me rant for a minute."

Awkwardish pause.

Ed, sensing that I was done ranting glared at Scar "Who the Hell are you! Whay are you coming after us? Why the heck did you tried to kill Liz last night?"

"Yeah I'd definetly like to know that last one." I muttered.

Scar studied Ed "You have a kind look in your eyes. My older brothers were exactly the same. Eyes peering into the endless distance."

Yeah way to change the subject dude.

"It was three years ago" Scar continued "I was happy to learn you had stopped being a state alchemist so I could take you off my list but now..."

"Yeah too bad isn't it" Ed growled.

"I'm sorry did I miss something. Have we seen this guy before?" I asked.

"It was back right after Nina died Liz" Ed answered not taking his eyes off Scar "When we were investigating that serial killer. On the library steps."

"Barry the Chopper?" I thought a minute. "Wait... Oh I rememb- well then that's kind of sort of wierd."

I remembered him from the library steps and later on after Ed had given up his certification hadn't he asked Ed if he was a state alchemist?

Well damn good thing Ed gave up his certification when he did though I didn't see how this was going to help us now.

"Well you can't have any of us." Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted a blade from the tunnel then charged Scar.

Scar dodged Ed easily "You're too slow." Scar sent his hand twoards Ed's arm, his flesh and blood arm.

"ED YOU IDIOT!" I yelled and I clapped my hands together and sent a forcefield between him and Scar's hand. Al pushed Ed away.

Scar barely even reacted to the shock. He just flexed his hand once or twice and glared at me.

"I came prepared this time" I growled wiggling my gloved hands and grinning a bit "So sorry."

Scar looked at Al "Stay out of this. My only enemies are state alchemists and those who stand between."

"Why? Why are you after us?" Ed demanded.

"Alchemists are those who take something god made and make it into something grotesque." Scar answered "They pertain God, creator of all and claim they have a better design. I come as a right hand of God to carry out his judgements."

"What the Hell!" I screached "Hypocrite you think it's better to explode peoples brains with alchemy! All you do is destroy we at least make something out of what we've lossed! How can you justify using alchemy like you do! Don't ya think God might be a little critical about freakin murder!"

"I'm an alchemist too" Al interjected into my rant "I don't have a state certification but-"

"Why do you seek death?" Scar asked him in his cold voice.

"This isn't for suicidal purposes" I muttered under my breath.

"I don't" Al said "But you mentioned you had an older brother too. And there are probably others you cared about. SO you should understand why I can't just sit by and let you kill Liz and my brother. Even you should-"

"Yes I do!" Scar snapped suddenly "I know exactly what it feels like to watch your brother and others you care about murdered before your eyes when you can't do a thing!"

Old memories suddenly probed at my head but I shut them out. I couldn't afford to be distracted right now and I couldn't feel sympathy either.

"In fact maybe" Scar's eyes flashed "I'll show Ed!" He lunged at Al.

In any other cases, someone mistaking Al for the older brother would be funny but not in this case.

"NO!" Ed charged Scar again. Scar grabbed his automail arm.

"I told you you're too slow." there was a flash of red light and Ed was thrown back. His sleeve was ripped.

"Auto mail? Then your arm beggets nothing but destruction also." Scar stated.

"Don't start with that" Ed transmutted his arm into a blade "We're nothing alike pal!"

Ed was about to attack Scar again when there was another explosion. Then a huge musceled guy stepped from the rubble.

"Sorry I'm late" he looked at us "The leutinant colonel ordered me to tail you as protection."

"Thankyou Hues." I said aloud feeling overwhelmingly grateful.

"So you say you are a messenger of God." the guy stepped up glaring at Scar "Well then why don't you try passing judgement on me! That's Alex Louise Armstrong the Strong armed alchemist!"

"Okey dokey" I stared at the newcommer or Armstrong I guess.

"Come on let's split" Ed hissed and we ran from the tunnel.

I hoped this Armstrong guy wouldn't die and I hoped he could buy us enough time to get away.

Damn this was Just plain SUCKISH!

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9: 24 hour nightmare

**_Ok so do i even need to say anything? Review, I don't own FMA, blah blah blah... HEY LOOK CYBER COOKIES!_**

It seemed like forever before we slowed our pace and came to a stop in a grassy field, panting.

"Damn. I hate that. guy" I muttered. "He's a freakin psycho!"

"Yeah and you survived how, with only one energy attack... alone?" Ed asked.

"Acrobatics" I grinned "And lots of fast talking."

"Hey Marco, you dropped this." Ed brought a red stone out of his pocket.

"That's the uh... philosiphers stone right" I asked staring. "It's shiny."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Marco looked at Ed "Why didn't you take it."

"The younger me probably would've without a second thought" Ed shrugged "But seeing all the people here who you've helped... who am I to take that away?"

"Wow Ed you almost sounded grown up" I smirked "The height is the problem."

Ed stuck his tounge out at me then continued "Now we have to find some place where the military and that killer won't find us."

"Do you think we can escape?" Marco asked.

"Hey you have legs don't you?" Ed grinned "Let's put 'em to work."

"As long as we get away from mr. psycho and his religious complex and twisted motives I don't care where the hell we go." I sighed "Which reminds me, I hope Strongarm or... armstrong... strong- ah damnit. Whoever he said he is I hope he makes it out ok."

Ed nodded "Yeah."

With that we all hurried off.

* * *

We had been putting our awesome covert skills to work, dodging military personel for awhile when Marco stopped.

"I can't run any more. I don't care if that man kills me. How can I when I deserve it. He is after all from Ishbal."

"Ishbal?" I cocked my head to the side "That city the military got into a war with."

"Besides I don't get it." Ed said "How does him being from Ishbal have to do with you?"

"I know that Ishbalan's lost people but so did the military. That's how war is." Al reasoned.

"It wasn't a war" Marco said bitterly "It was a massacre."

Then we heard the full story about the war, how it started and how they brought in the state alchemists and wiped them out in one night.

"I left with the information for the stone but it was to late. The damage was done. Ishbal was exterminated." Marco finished his endlessly depressing tale.

Now I could understand exactly why Scar was doing this.

"That's no reason for him to come after us" Ed looked troubled.

"He wants revenge" marco sighed "What could be more legitamate?"

I winsed at the word _revenge. _It was a cursed word to me, one that I was all too familier with.

"He's dragging people in that have nothing to do with it." Ed snapped "How can you talk about legitamacy? He's a fraud. He's on a tirade a personal vengence and hiding behind this excuse of 'God's will' so he can claim it's noble."

"Still, if someone took you away from me brother. I think I'd do the same" Al said quietly "Isn't that equivelent exchange?"

"No! That's not how the principle works!" Ed said a bit to sharply "Taking someone elses life won't bring someone back. We just need to live and be content while we can."

All this time I was sitting with my arms around my knees, staring at the ground.

"Liz?" Al asked "Are you ok? You've been quiet this whole time. What do you think?"

I smiled weakly "All I'm gonna say is no matter how many people this guy kills it won't make things better. Actually it will make it worse. Eventually he'll learn that." I looked at Ed and Al "But hopefully you two will never have to learn about revenge the hard way. It's ugliest in hind sight. Remember that."

"Liz..." Al murmered.

They knew what I was talking about. I had told them about my past just as they had told me about theirs. They knew what had happened to me when I was ten. Yeah my concept then was more immature but even so.

"Liz I didn't mean..." Ed looked guilty.

I smiled bitterly "Forget about it. I know what I did. I'm fine. But I can't critisize what Scar is doing. That would be a little hypacriticle of me."

"It's different" protested Ed.

"To an extent." I shrugged "But in the end all revenge is the same."

Marco of course had no clue what we were talking about (A/N: And you probably don't either cause I'm not revealing the dramatic backstory till a later chapter ;))

After a long pause Ed said "Hey I know. Marco what if we hid you in our home town Rissenbol? It's only a few days by train."

"Now that you mention it I've always wanted to see your home town." I said glad that we had gotten off the more dreary subjects.

"It might be hard on us going back though." Al pointed out.

"Nah. We have friends there" Ed grinned "The Rockbells would be glad to have us-" he cut off at the look on Marco's face.

"N-no I can't go there!" Marco look horrified "I'm sorry" he took off in the opposite direction.

We ran after him and finally caught up to him in an alleyway.

"Calm down Marco" Ed tried to placate the doctor "We won't make you go any where you don't want to go."

_Man this has to be one of the top ten most depressing days of my life _I thought absent mindedly _Scar attacked us, Marco almost was apprehended, we learned the secret of the Ishballan war and bad memories are playing the let's-annoy-Liz-To-the-point-of-insanity! game. I really don't think this day could get much worse._

No sooner did that thought cross my mind did I hear gun shots and see Scar volting over the top of a building and landing in between, Al, Ed and I and Marco.

"Are you fricken serious!" I yelled "Do you have a friggin track down Liz and friends device that I don't know about cause this is the third time you've shown up in the last twenty four freakin hours!"

Scar ignored me and instead went for Marco. Al came up behind him and stopped him and I got a sudden sick feeling in my gut that was all to familier.

"AL GET AWAY!" I yelled.

Scar's eyes narrowed "This time I have an attack made just for you!"

And then in front of my eyes I saw metal pieces flying everywhere as Al was torn apart.

"AL!" Ed cried.

I couldn't even speak. I felt a cold rage creeping over me. Going after state alchemists was one thing. That I could semi understand even if it was useless revenge. But Al was just an innocent little kid. Just trying to protect people. That I could not understand.

Ed was already punching and kicking at Scar rage in every aspect of his features. Then Scar caught his automail arm in one of his huge hands.

"ED GET AWAY FROM HIM" I yelled running at Scar. Too late. A second later their was a screech of metal and Ed's automail arm shattered and he flew back.

Now I was angry . More than I could even describe. I charged Scar, clapping my hands together and reninforcing them with an electric current. Scar dodged all my attacks with ease. He knew how I fought. He swung one hand at my face but I cartwheeled out of the way. I sent a bolt of energy at him from my hand but he managed to dodge just barely and it caused a good sized dent in the stone wall instead.

"LEAVE US ALONE BASTARD!" I was screaming as I fought "JUST LEAVE US ALONE! EVENTUALLY YOU'RE GONNA FIGURE OUT HOW POINTLESS THIS ALL WAS AND YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!"

"Your movements are not as sharp when you're angry" Scar observed and I felt my feet fly out from under my body in the wake of Scar's foot. He caught one of my wrists as I fell and through me to the ground next to Al.

I looked up at Scar and glared now speaking more quietly "We had _nothing _to do with the Ishbalan war. We were barely even born and we didn't have all powerful infant mind powers to control the solidiers. What the hell do we have to do with your quest for revenge."

Scar ignored me again and turned away to where Ed lay on the ground.

"I will give you a moment to pray" he told him coldly.

"Sorry but I don't believe." Ed hissed staring at the ground "Stopped along time ago." he looked up "Back in the tunnel you said you had an older brother right?"

"Correct fullmetal" Scar said "He was killed by another state alchemist."

"Well I'm the older brother" Ed said "Take my life and go. Let Al go and let Liz go for now."

"Ed don't even think about sacrificing yourself for me!" I snapped.

"Brother no!" Al cried from beside me "You just said yourself a life doesn't equal a life."

"Stay out out of this both of you!" Ed snapped "I'm doing what's fair. My brother isn't a state alchemist and Liz... just let her go for now. I should be enough."

"I cannot let lightning go." Scar said after a pause "She has already escaped me too many times. But I swear before God I won't hurt your brother." I felt myself breath a sigh of relief. If nothing Al would get away. "But you should listen to your brother Fullmetal a life doesn't equal a life. Nothing will equal the loss of my brother and my people. Nothing will make it easier to bear!"

I heard myself draw in a sharp breath. _So he already understands that revenge doesn't make things easier and he's still murdering everyone. That... that psycho! Ed's right his motives are totally different from mine!_

"Really" Ed hissed "Then why are you murdering all of these people?" That was putting a nice tone to what I wanted to say to Scar at that moment.

Scar said nothing but pressed his hand to Ed's head.

"NO!" My hand shot up and I held it outstreched in front of me, the palm directed twoards Scar. I couldn't let it end like this. Energy began to crackle around the transmutation circle of my glove, building up pressure.

Scar looked over at me as if waiting for me to attack. Waiting for me to try to kill him.

Pressure continued to build up. It would kill him if it hit him no doubt.

_...kill._

Images flashed through my mind. A man looming over me with a knife, my hand raising in front of me, a flash of light. Memories from my past, from that night when I was ten. Through tears I glared at Scar.

_Kill. I can't... I swore I wouldn't kill... not again._

At the last possible second my twisted my arm up and the bolt shot at the sky penatrating nothing but air and causing a loud resounding crack to echo through the alley.

"I'm sorry Ed" I whispered "I can't do it. I can't kill."

Scar stared at me. There was definetly suprise in his eyes.

Ed smiled weakly at me "It's ok Liz."

I was still staring at the ground on my hands and knees chanting "Cant... can't do it... I can't..."

That's when I heard Scar yell. I looked up to see him clutching his arm that was glowing bright red. Marco was walking forward (Damn where was he all this time?) with the philosipher's stone held in one of his outstreched hands.

"Marco?" Ed stared at the doctor "Don't you have any sense!? You should be long gone by now!"

"Read something about that tatoo of yours while in Ishbal. And it obviously is getting a reaction from the stone."

Scar charged him, his face contorted in pain but Marco through the stone. It hit Scar's hand... and was absorbed right into it!

I had already figured out that Scar didn't submit easily to pain so the fact that he was yelling in agony must've meant it hurt like Hell. Clutching his arm he ran.

Then I heard a clicking of guns and saw that right out side the alleyway... was the military.

THANK YOU GOD! PERFECT TIMING!

Scar obviously wasn't in the mood to fight because he slammed his hand to the ground and in a blast of debree he had dissapeared into the sewers like he had when he had first come after me.

The whole gang was there. Hawkeye, Mustang, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Hues, Armstrong (Who was injured. I was glad to see he made it out alive though) along several other random soldiers whose names escaped me.

Ed had dropped next to Al "Al are you still with me?" he sounded paniced "Talk to me!"

"You idiot!" Al punched him.

"Hey what was that for!" Ed demanded.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you!" Al sounded furious.

"Because steel for brains then he would of killed you!" Ed yelled back.

"So you decided to die instead!? Oh yeah that was really smart!" Al said sarcastically.

"Don't call your older brother an idiot, idiot!" Ed retorted.

I felt a ghost of a smile touch my lips.

I felt a coat wrap around my shoulders.

"You're just a danger magnet aren't you" it was Hawkeye.

"Apparently so" I sighed I winsed when I tried to get up.

"Broken ribs" Hawkeye speculated.

"I wish I could fix that but I no longer have the philosipher's stone." Marco sighed.

"I'll be ok" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh this is just perfect! Now my arms gone too!" I heard Al yell "This has been a terrible day!"

"No joke." I murmered. "The past twenty four hours have been one of the worst of my life."

Ed laughed slightly "We're really falling apart at the seams huh? Al broken, me without an arm, Liz with broken ribs..."

_But we're alive _I thought. _And right now that's all that matters._

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Rockbells

**_So um... I haven't ha reviews for two chapters so please REVIEW!_**

After the Scar attack Ed Al and I had to figure out what to do next. Al of course was broken and couldn't walk, Ed had no right arm so he couldn't do alchemy and two of my ribs were broken so I wouldn't be a big help if we were attacked again by Scar (Which didn't seem too impossible given the fact that he had tracked me down three times in under twenty four hours bust whatever.

So what we ended up deciding was to go back to visit Ed and Al's home town so that Ed could get a new arm. I had only met his mechaninc, Winry, once... when she was kidnapped by a serial killer (Yeah it's seems I meet alot of people in life threatening situations) She was a nice girl, obsessive about machines, but nice.

Besides a trip to the country sounded like what I needed. Luckily my ribs were only a little cracked so they wouldn't take long to heal.

The one problem was we had to have an escort. We got Major sparkles.

Oh yeah, that's my new nick name for Armstrong. I mean I am grateful to him for saving us from Scar but let's face it, the guy was too etcentric for my taste.

But whatever. I guess it made since. Not like we could do much against Scar at the moment.

We got to Resinbol after a few minor detours (Aka: Al being mistaken for cargo and us listening to a depressing old man talk about dreams and stuff... I don't know I was mostly just sleeping) and started out twoards the home of the Rockbells.

* * *

"There's the field we always used to play in. And over there is a nice family." Al was pointing out.

"It's pretty out here." I grinned "And this really is a nice break from city busstle.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can really relax" Ed muttered. "I want to get to central and to the first branch as soon as possible."

Oh yeah did I not mention the note Marco dropped us? It said "Central Library first branch"and then also "The truth behind all truths"

...Whatever that means.

"There. There's our house!" Al pointed out.

It looked like a modest, two story country house. Outside it was a sign that read Rockbell Automail Outfitters. Standing on the porch was short old woman... like shorter than Ed and I short.

I asumed this was their Aunt Pinako.

She walked up to meet us "Well look who it is."

"Hey their Pinako" Ed grinned.

"I can't believe it. All this time and you haven't grown an inch." Pinako's mouth quirked.

Ed practicly exploded "WHO ARE CALLING SHORT YOU TINY OLD HAG!"

"YOU'RE SHORTER THAN YOUR TEMPER!"

"YOU COULDN'T BE SEEN BEHIND A-"

Armstrong interupted this incredibly entertaining argument by ripping off his shirt (He does that alot) and saying "Children should respect their elders!"

I blinked "Wow..."

"Your friend doesn't get the joke does he?" Pinako muttered.

"Alex Louise Armstrong Madam." Armstrong held out a hand. The sparkles were begininning to creep me out.

"Flattered" Pinako took his hand after a pause.

I heard a woosh as a wrench came flying through the air and hit Ed right in the head knocking him down flat.

"Oh hey Winry!" I waved at the angry girl on the balcony.

"WHAT THE HECK! I BUY YOU A WRENCH AND YOUT TRY TO KILL ME WITH IT!" Ed yelled a bump already forming on his head.

"Well apparently you're trying to kill your selves!" Winry snapped "What have you been up too!? Oh, Hi Liz."

Ed and Al exchanged nervous glances.

"Just pycho serial killers who blow up peoples brains. Nothing to major." I said cheerfully.

Winry's eyes bugged "WHAT!?"

"In our defence he found us." I smiled sheepishly "So don't kill them."

"Nice job telling her Liz!" Ed muttered.

* * *

"Completely broken!" Winry looked livid. "I put my heart and soul into that automail!"

"Yeha." Ed grinned sheepishly "And if you can get it done quickly we need to get back to central."

Winry inspected Ed and Al "It wouldn't happen to be something dangerous your doing is it?" she wipped out her wrench.

"No nothing like that!"

"Nothing dangerous!"

Winry's eyes narrowed and she turned on me "Liz?"

"Just some reasearch" I grinned from the couch "Don't worry Winry."

"Ok fine" Winry sighed

"What! You trust her and not me!" Ed quipped.

"Yes of course I do! What kind of question is that?" Winry strode out of the room.

Pinako laughed softly and came in "She worries about you two you know."

"I know" Ed sighed.

"So, you're the lightning alchemist?" Pinako turned to me "Winry's told me about you. I hope you've been keeping these boys out of trouble."

Ed rolled his eyes as if to say "Yeah right. We're the ones getting her out of trouble." but I ignored him.

"I do my best!" I grinned.

Pinako nodded and shook her head "Another child in the grasp of the military." she turned back to Ed "So you need to get to central hmm?"

"Yeah" Ed said "Can you get the repairs done in a week cause we need to get there quickly."

"Don't insult me Ed" Pinako smoked her pipe "We'll have it done in three days."

Ed looked pleased.

* * *

Waiting for Ed's arm and leg (Apparently he had grown an inch and had to get his leg re lengthened.) was uneventful bliss. It was a great break from running around looking for the philosiphers stone and going on assingments and running from serial killers ecetera. I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Al probably had it rough only being able to sit in a crate.

Ed however did not seem to being enjoying the break.

"I can't stand doing nothing! I get all fidgety!" Ed muttered rolling around in the grass.

I rolled my eyes "Loosen up. You'll be fine!"

"Brother" Al suggested "Maybe you should go visit mom's grave. You have nothing else to do. Liz and I will wait here."

I smiled "Yeah Ed. That's a good idea."

Ed nodded "Yeah, ok."

* * *

Later that day Al and I were sitting by the house when Winry came out "Anything I can get you two?"

"We're good." Al and I said in unison.

"Winry" Al saked looking out at a girl passing by "Who is she?"

"Oh you know her. That's Melly. We used to play when we were kids" Winry laughed.

"Oh." Al sounded troubled.

"Something the matter?" Winry asked.

"No I just... couldn't remember." Al murmered.

"It's been awhile" Winry pointed out.

"Yeah maybe."

I looked at Al as Winry went back inside "Are you ok."

"I think there's something wrong with me Liz" Al mumbled "I... I try to picture alot of things from my past but it's all fuzy."

I bit my lip "I guess the best person to ask about that would be Ed, Al. Maybe he knows."

Al nodded "Yeah. You're right. I should."

* * *

That night, right after dinner I was sitting and Ed and Al's room with them. Eventually the conversation got around to Al asking Ed what he'd been meaning to.

"Brother... I think there's something wround with me." Al said. His voice really did sound like a childs now. It was always hard to picture a fourteen year old in that gigantic suit of armor that stood so tall over Ed and me.

Ed stared at him, waiting for explanaition.

"I... I can't picture parts of my past. They're all fuzzy. It seems like there are whole sections of my life missing.

Ed sighed and looked at the ground. "Al... there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile but... I've been to afraid of what your reaction would be."

"What?" Al leaned forward.

"It's... never mind" Ed shook his head.

"What!?"

"No, forget about it."

I was about to ask Ed myself when Major sparkles stormed into the room talking about the beautiful night and moon.

"Were you listening in?" I muttered.

Armstrong ignored me.

* * *

"Ed?" I asked him later "What is it you were meaning to tell Al?"

"I just... wanted to ask him..." Ed looked off into the distance with a forlorn expression on his face "If he... hated me for everything that's happened."

I stared at him dumbly for a secong before wacking him hard over the head.

"OW! Hey! What was that for!" Ed demanded rubbing his head.

"You idiot." I growled "I've seen you two together and I tell you this. There is no way Al could possibly hate you! He idolizes you! He _loves _you. I know he would gladly give him self up for you. And Al... I don't think he's capable of hate in general." I smiled "Al could never hate you Edward."

Ed stared at me for a second before smiling "Thanks Liz."

* * *

"And now the day you've all been waiting for" Winry said cheerfully clapping her hands together. "Docking time!"

Ed looked pale. "Yep attaching each one of my nerves to the automail! I can't get enough!" he said through a forced smile.

I grinned and leaned back against the wall "Something tells me this is going to be entertaining."

"Don't complain you baby" Winry" smiled as she and Pinako lined the automail limbs up "You want to hurry and get back to Central right?"

"No kidding. This is more motivation for me to get my body back to pure flesh and bone!" Ed muttered.

"Be a shame to lose our best customer though" Pinako commented.

"Seriously Ed why go to this trouble for normal limbs" Winry said "You've got the smell of oil, the creak of synthetic musels. Who needs real limbs when you've got automail?"

"Loser machine junky" Ed grinned.

"Alchemy freak" Winry retorted.

Al sighed and I laughed.

"Ok we're ready" Pinako said. "1... 2... 3."

They turned two of the cranks and there was an electric fizzle. Ed gritted his teeth and hissed in pain his eyes shut tight.

"Armstrong, Liz get over here. We're laying him over there. We could use some help!" Pinako commanded.

* * *

"So what do you think about the changes in your automail" Winry asked sitting down on the couch next to where Ed lay.

"Yes Ed." I grinned "What have you noticed? Besides the excruciating pain."

Ed grunted.

"I tried to make the steel 80% lighter. We can't have you being wieghed down by your automail and not grow any taller."

"That has to be illeagle." Ed growled forcing himself to sit up. "Making fun of someones hieght when they're in pain like this."

Winry and I both laughed.

"Now the automail be lighter" Winry continued "It will make you faster but that means it's easier to break so don't be careless."

_Why does this seem like a bad idea _I thoguht _It couldn't be cause we're always getting in life threatening situations could it?_

Meh, whatever. I'm sure my sensible voice has no idea what it's talking about.

* * *

Soon Ed had fixed Al and he was back on his feet.

"I feel great! Thanks brother!" Al said happily.

"No problem" Ed grinned "So? Are usual routine then?"

"What's that?" Armstrong asked.

"Just a skirmish between brothers." Ed said "Our teacher said you have to train the body to train the mind so we spar once in a while to test ourselves. But I've never beaten this tin can once!"

"Well then" Armstrong ripped off his shirt (again) "Allow me to help you in your goal Edward!"

"Thanks!" Ed said wuickly "But I'll stick with Liz." he turned to me "Wanna help me fight AL?"

I sighed "Well if I had a choice I'd rather beat up you but sure why not?" I grinned and charged Al who dodged and took a swipe at me.

I cartwheeled smoothly out of the way and rolled around Al while Ed attacked him from the front then I jumped onto his grabbed my arm and threw me off. I landed ten feet away on one knee and watched as Ed was tossed over by Al and landed next to me.

"Next up: ME!" Armstrong charged Al and they both grasped eachothers hands trying to master eachothers strength.

"Your attitude is to soft. You'll never win like this!" Armstrong picked Al up and tossed him over by us.

"Damn" Ed hissed.

"Elric's? Liz? Is that all you've got?" Armstrong taunted.

"You wish!" I growled.

We charged him again. Al came first slamming his hands against Armstrong's then I jumped over Al and onto Armstrong's shoulders. Ed slid under Al and hit armstrongs legs with his automail foot making him lose his balance and allowing me and Al to flip him over to the ground.

I jumped off of him at the last possible second before he hit the ground with a hard thud.

"YES!" Ed, Al and I slapped high fives.

Take that Major Sparkles!

* * *

Later that day, around sunset, Ed and Al led Armstrong and I to a pile of burnt rubble.

"This was our house" Ed sighed.

"The front door was here" Al was walking through the rubble "And the living room. And the fire place was here." he turned to Ed 'You'd always find an excuse not to chop wood."

Ed smiled "Yeah."

"And whenever we stayed out to late" Al recalled "Mom would flash a light from the top wherever we were we'd see it and come running home."

I sighed "My mom used to have a bell she'd ring. And my little brother and I..." I trailed off and stared at the ground.

Al put one of his metal hands on my shoulder and I smiled at him.

Ed sighed and looked at the rubble.

"You do have a home" Armstrong sighed "With a caring family that loves you."

I smiled "He's right. You two are lucky."

"You as well Elizabeth." Armstrong said and I didn't bother correcting him "The Rockbells are glad for your company and as lond as you are partners with the Elrics it will be your home as well."

I smiled... a home. I liked the sound of that.

* * *

**_Well that was long... REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Tempers and Hard work

**_Ok so please review!_**

* * *

"Leutinant Maria Ross reporting sir!"

"And I'm sergent Denny Block, humbly at your service."

Great. We finally get off that long bumpy train ride and we have baby sitters! What a nice way to end my morning!

"We are honored to meet you Fullmetal alchemist and Lightning Alchemist." the two baby sitters said looking at me and... Al.

"Wow you really up to your name" Sergent Block grinned "When they say fullmetal they really aren't kidding!"

I started to crack up as Al pointed at Ed who was sulking on the ground "You're talking to the wrong guy."

"Oh you mean this little guy?" Block asked foolishly. Ed looked like he needed to be rushed to an insane asylum.

"S-sorry sir" Block struggled to recover. "I just thought you'd be uh fuller and uh more metal."

"Shut up!" Ed growled.

"I know it's hard to believe." I grinned once I recovered from my laughing fit "But that's him. I'm Liz. Hi."

"Hello lightning Alchemist" Ross greeted me in an official tone.

"It's Liz" I muttered. What's with the stupid formalities?

"Come on Major" Ed turned on Armstrong "We don't need baby sitters anymore. We've both been fully repaired and Liz's ribs are healed now!"

"Scar has been spotted around central again" Ross explained "And he's specifically targeted you in the past."

"Of course he's been spotted" I muttered "I mean it wouldn't be my life with a daily life threatening situation!"

"We don't have a choice Edward" Armstrong sighed. "You'll just have to put up with them for now."

"But you don't have to worry sir" Ross saluted "We'll keep you, your brother and Lighting safe from harm."

"Liz!" I corrected irritably. I didn't really see what use they would be against a psych serial killer who dodges bullets and blows up peoples brains but I didn't voice this aloud.

"I just hope you don't slow us down." Ed grumbled and he turned and walked away.

"I just hope Scar doesn't show up" I muttered trotting after Ed. "Now let's go find that book so we can crack this thing already!"

"You seem eager" Ed speculated.

"Ed, I have been searching for this thing with you for the past few years. I am anxious to find it so I can finally get my own assignments." I sighed.

"So eager to leave us already?" Ed raised an eyebrow "Was that the deal Mustang made with you."

"Yup!" I nodded. "Now stop talking you walk slower."

"... Wow Liz."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding" Ed murmered looking at the ashes and ruins of what had previously been the first branch.

"Damn" I growled "This sucks."

That about summed it up.

"Scar's on wanted posters all over town" Ross informed us. "Several eye witnesses saw him in the area before the fire started."

"Yeah but why would Scar burn down the library" I reasoned "It doesn't make any sense..."

Hmm... maybe he couldn't find a book he wanted?

Ed bent down wordlessly to the ground and picked up a book that crumbled to ashes in his hands.

"Our first decent lead and it's all a pile of ashes" Ed hissed through clenched teeth.

Yeah... not much seemed to be going our way lately.

* * *

"We've been searching all morning and these were the only books we could recover." the library attendant informed us setting a box on the table.

"Thanks for trying" I sighed staring at the meager box of singed books. I decided it was pretty much impossible Marco's whould be one of them.

As Ed leafed through the books another one of the library attendants entered the room looking at a clip board. "I'm sorry but there's no record of a Tim Marco's book in the Main building. If it had been moved here we'd have a record of it."

"Is it possible someone has it checked out?" Ed asked.

"Yep. "Making The Philosiphers Stone Made Easy" is on the best sellers lis these days" I hissed under my breath.

"I suppose" the library lady said optimisticly "But all of our records were destroyed in the fire.

"Oh yeah." Ed sighed "But if we could just confirm Marco's book existed that would be something. Was there anyone else working at the first branch?"

"No. Derrel and I were the only two librarians on staff at the first branch." the librarian lady said. "Being restricted to stae alchemists we didn't get much traffic."

"When I was last there I remember a mousy girl with glasses" Ed recalled.

"Oh, you must be thinking of Scheska." the lady sighed "But you must not of been their lately because she was let go."

"Let go?" Ed raised his eyebrows.

"She was an oddball. Always had her head in a book." the other librarian explained.

"She was thrown out of a library... for reading to much?" I stared.

"Yes" the librarian lady said.

"There is something truly ironic about that" I muttered.

"Huh." Ed rubbed his chin "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"No answer" Bloch sighed "She must not be home."

We were standing on the porch of Scheska's house knocking but no one was coming to the door.

"I'm going in" Ed resolved.

"You can't do that!" Ross protested.

"Hey at least we're just breaking an entery and not killing eachother." I pointed out "This is nothing."

When Ed opened the door I blinked. Mountains, stacks and piles of books everywhere! I wasn't even sure I saw any floor space!

"Oh my God!" Bloch gasped "I can't believe someone actually lives in that!"

"Um... excuse me! Ms. Scheska!" Ed called.

Then I heard a small voice coming from... underneath one of the mountains of books "Someone! Please help!"

"Holy crap! Book avalanche!" I yelled randomly "The worst there is!"

After a brief awkward pause we all lunged forward and began franticly digging for the book worm.

After about five minutes we managed to get her out.

"Thankyou all so much!" Scheska said bowing her head "They always said I'd die with my head in a book but I never thought they meant it... literally."

"You take that expression to a whole new level girl" I panted.

"Scheska" Ed said cutting to the chase "You used to work in the first branch isn't that right?"

"Right" Scheska nodded "Unfortuantely they fired me for what they called lack luster performance i.e: reading instead of doing my work. But I just couldn't help myself!"

... I'm not the only one seeing the irony am I?

"I needed that job" Scheska continued "My mom's sicka nd I've got to pay har bills!"

"I'm sorry to here that" Ed said sounding unpatient.

"You sound so sincere" I muttered.

Ed shot me a glare and continued "Let me cut to the chase. Do you happen to remember any books by Tim Marco? It'd probably be a thick hand written research journal."

"Tim Marco" Scheska though for a moment "Oh yeah! It was a leather bound volume with lots of hand written notes. I always remember the books in the back."

"In the back!" Ed, AL and I sank into a momentary depressive state.

"It was burned for sure" Ed mumbled. "We'll never get to read it."

"This is just suckish" I muttered "And I could almost taste freedom from yout two."

"Thanks Liz" Ed muttered.

"Don't mention it."

"Sorry guys" Scheska apoligized "I know how it feels to not find that one book you want. It's a tragic story. I once scaled the hieghts and plunged the depths looking for the perfect book but I couldn't find it. It's tragic!"

I didn't know whether to pat the girl on the back with sympathy, burst out laughing or back away slowly.

"Thanks anyway Scheska" Ed sighed "You confirmed the book actually existed. Now at least I know what my next move is."

I stared "Hmm, this will be interesting."

* * *

"I'm going to transmute the ashes of the books to their origional form." Ed announced.

I leaned against a wall "Yeah good luck with that."

"That would be incredible" Bloch said "You can really do that?"

"Watch and learn." Ed clapped his hands together. Just then a strong gust of wind blew past and the ashes were blown away.

"Wheee!" I muttered "Bu- bye lead!"

"Was that what I supposed to be watching for." Bloch looked confused.

"That's mother nature not alchemy" I rolled my eyes.

"Guess we're just not meant to read it" Al murmered as Ed dropped to his knees looking incredibly depressed.

"Actually, if you want I can reproduce the book no problem." Scheska said.

We all turned to stare at her. "Wha..?

"I have a photographic memory see, so I can re create any book I've ever read!"

"You could've mentioned that before." I muttered.

"Hey Liz, don't you have a photographic memory?" Ed asked.

"Not as strong and I haven't read the book so that wouldn't help." I sighed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Ed asked Scheska.

"Well most people have made fun of me for it." Scheska admited.

... hmm... there's a suprise.

"Don't worry Scheska" I said cheerfully "Everyone always made fun of me for having moments of random phycopathicness!"

Ed rolled his eyes, AL sighed and Bloch, Ross and Scheska stared and blinked.

I pulled out my pocket watch and began twirling it around in the sunlight while randomly chanting "Shiny!"

"Ok..." Ed blinked.

"What you aren't used to it by now?" I pocketed the watch again. I was in a much better mood now that we had a lead.

* * *

Scheka copied the book for us which turned out to be a cookbook. But _obviously _it was a code. Anyway, we decided to hold up in the main library.

"No way" Ross was trying to sound authoritative "A library was Scar's last target and he's still at large."

"Yes those damn books do drive him insane" i said sarcasticly. "Look Ross, I doubt Scar is trying to destroy libraries. Besides if he were here he would've found me by now cause he's got a habit of doing that. No offense but you aren't gonna be able to protect us well either way. So leave us alone.

"Lightning alchemist-" Ross began.

"IT'S LIZ!" I exploded "HOW FREAKIN HARD IS IT FOR YOU PEOPLE TO GET THAT CONCEPT! MY NAME IS LIZ! NOT ELIZABETH OR LIGHTNING ALCHEMIST OR-"

"Flash?" Ed asked dryly.

"SHUT UP PIPSQUEAK" I snarled "Now if you'll excuse me. We're going to the library Ross." I stormed past in a really bad mood.

* * *

"My brain is officialy deep fried." I sighed hours later banging my head on the desk. "I might as well destroy what few braincells are left to spare them the pain."

"Yeah I thought this would be easier." Ed grumbled "Do some research make a few colums, you know."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep for a long time. Wake me when you're done." I announced.

"Hey you can't quit yet." Ed exclaimed "You have to help us!"

"Do it yourself."

"Think about becoming a free alchemist!"

"I try but then I realize I'm to damn lazy."

"You're hopeless flash."

"You're insufferable Pipsqueak."

"Say that to my face ant!"

"It's too close to the ground!"

"Why you-"

"I've lossed intrest in this conversation. Good night!"

"...seriously?"

"Wakey Wakey!" I heard a familier voice say.

"Hues!" I jumped up and grinned suddenly not tired "It's good to see you!"

"Hey I thought you were tired!" Ed growled.

"Not anymore" I grinned.

Ed rolled his eyes and turned to the lieutinant colonel "So what's up? Been to busy to come say hello?"

"It's these damn Scar sightings lately. He's got us chasing our own tails." Hues grinned "So did you get the repairs you needed Al?"

"Yep all better." Al nodded.

"And how are those ribs Liz?" Hues looked down at me.

... ok he's an adult! He can be taller than me!

"Yep. All good." I nodded.

f all the military Hues was my favorite. He was more easy going, funny, and he remembered to call me Liz which was a major bonus. Even though he was obsessed with his daughter he was nice. I liked him alot.

"Lieutinant Colonel Hues" Ross came into the room "If there were an attack here we could not insure the saftey of Fullmetal and Lightning."

"Liz..." I growled ready to grab a rusty fork and stabb Ross with it. "You wouldn't be able to protect us anyway!"

After a long heated debate we finally won by getting Hues Scheska to remake lost casefiles, therefore freeing up more men to protect us.

"Well everyone." I said once all that had been cleared up. "I'm going to take a break."

"We've been on one!" Ed protested.

"It's not a break unless I say it is" I sniffed "See ya." I headed for the door.

"-With all do respect sir they're only children!" I heard the voice of Ross.

"Those children are the future of central" that was Hues "As adults it's our job to enable them. When you have kids, you'll understand."

I smiled. Hues did care about us. It was more than alot of people did.

I popped out into the night, yawing and streching "Rough night eh?" I said smugly to Ross.

Ross sighed "Get Fullmetal. We need to go back to the library now."

"You can go ahead and take them. I'm taking a little walk around Central." I jumped over the porch railing.

"What!" Ross ran down and blocked my path "You can't not without an escort."

"Ross." I growled "Stop babying me! I can take care of myself."

"You're a child" Ross exclaimed "Why won't you put more trust in adults!"

"Oh shut up will you! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm not strong and smart. I could whip your butt anyday. It's your job to enable us!" I quoted Hues words. One thing I couldn't stand was being looked down on... in more ways than one.

"Lightning alch-"

"Liz" I hissed giving Ross my black death glare "My name is Liz." then I pushed past her and strode off into the night.

* * *

**_3rd Person switch_**

Deep purple eyes watched the lightning alchemist from the shadows.

"This is almost to perfect" a voice muttered "She's all alone." a flash of white teeth. "You might be strong Liz. But maybe you should've listened to that military woman. Oh well. Makes my job easier."

Envy let out a soft, mirthless laugh.

* * *

**_First Person!_**

I stopped and looked around. Why did I get the feeling that someone was watching me? I suddenly had a bad feeling that my sensible voice would yell at me tonight but for reason I kept walking.

For reasons that escape my thread of logic.

Yep... that's me. Impulsive, logicless girl.

* * *

**_Cliffy! Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12: A Psychopathic Palmtree?

**_Ok so um... this is a good chapter in my opinion._**

**_Envy: Yeah! My entrance!_**

**_Liz: We've actually already seen you. Back in Lior._**

**_Envy... You're not even supposed to know that yet._**

**_Liz: Woops..._**

**_Dang it! You got into my head again didn't you!_**

**_Liz: Of course! I can secretly read minds!_**

**_Ed: ..._**

**_Al: ..._**

**_Envy: ..._**

**_Ok this is getting awkward... R&R!_**

You know I really love night time walks around central. It's so nice and quiet compared to the day time.

Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "Remember what happened last time you took a night time walk." Well my sensible voice is thinking the exact same thing. Granted you guys are kind of right, the last walk almost ended with my brain being blown up... not so good. But I felt relativly safe... ish.

Actually I had a strange and eerie feeling that someone was watching me... meh, I'm sure it's nothing.

I kicked a rock absentmindedly wondering if Ed and Al had figured out the code by now. How long had I been out here? Ten minutes? They should've figured it out by now... ok maybe I have a little too high expectations but in any case I decided that I should head back now before Ross called out a search party.

"Hello there lightning alchemist." a cool voice sneered. This voice was definetly not Scar's. It was almost... a femine voice but... not.

Does that make any sense?

A figure dropped from the roof of one of the buildings. The figure had hair that resembled a... palm tree and deep purple eyes... where had I seen those eyes before? I was a little thrown off by the face cause it didn't mix well with the voice. By the smirk I decided it was a guy... even though it... he, was wearing a skort.

"Um... hi?" I said after an awkward pause. There were red alerts going off in my head for some reason.

The palmtree smirked (Where had I seen that smirk before?) "Why don't you be a good _little girl _and come with me."

Snap!

"Who are you calling a pint size little weakling who can't even defend herself against a flea! Too small to see behind a sunflower seed!" I ranted angrily.

Palmtree sighed and rolled his eyes "You" in a giant, inhuman leap he was standing right in front of me. He was about a foot taller than me which wasn't helping my self esteem. Then again this wasn't the time to make my self feel good about myself.

Palmtree rested his hands on my shoulders and smirked down at me "You're going to come with me now Liz."

How did this guy know to call me Liz? Something wasn't right here.

"As muxh as I'd love to." I narrowed my eyes. Before palmtree could stop me I clapped my hands together and reinforced my hands with an energy field then clasp down hard on his arms.

Palmtree hissed and loosened his grip enough for me to jump away and run like Heck, not even bothering to look back.

_"I told you!" _my sensible voice screamed _"Did I not tell you this would be dangerous!?"_

"Shut up voice" I muttered to myself as I ran "You aren't helping!"

...Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I'm finally going mad. In fact I bet the strangly garbed palmtree chasing me is an illusion. I wasn't gonna try to find out.

I skidded around a corner and bumped straight into- leutinant Ross.

...I never thought I'd be glad to see that woman!

"Liz are you ok?" Ross studied me "You're as pale as a ghost."

"Yeah sorry Ross" I turned around to check behind me for a sign of pursuit "I'm just running from this palmtree creep."

...Wait. Ross never called me Liz.

Before I could turn around there was a strange sound from behind me and the next thing I knew a hand was wrapped around my waist and sharp metal was at my throat.

"Now, what were you saying about a creep" said creep purred in my ear.

I glanced own and saw that palmtree's hand was... morphed into a blade.

"That's... completely...normal." I muttered.

Palmtree gave a low chuckle. "Did you really think you could get away?"

"Well, I was feeling pretty good about escape up until now" I sighed "But uh, now I'm beginning to think I'm screwed." I began to struggle trying to bring my arms up but they were pinned to my sides.

"Now, don't struggle" palmtree hissed, gripping me tighter. "It'll only make it worse for you."

"Who are you?" I growled, ignoring the don't struggle advice.

"That's really none of your concern" Palmtree said indifferently.

"Fine!" I snapped beggining to feel pissed off "I'll just call you pycho, crossdressing palmtree. How's that?"

In answer I felt a sharp pain in my head sending stars dancing across my vision.

I slumped to the ground feeling ymself drift into unconciouness.

The last thing I remembered was Palmtree keeling down next to my ear and whispering "The name is Envy. Don't forget it."

Then my world went black.

* * *

**_Third Person jump!_**

It was only the next morning that Ed even remembered to think about Liz. He had been so caught up with researching the philosiphers stone he had barely noticed her absence.

Great she was gonna kill him now so that he'd always know when she was gone."

"Al?" Ed asked "Have you seen Liz?"

Al shook his head "Not since last night. Do you think she went to Hues house?"

"Let's ask Ross. She's usually up to date on everywhere we step. Hey Ross!" Ed called.

Ross entered the room "Yes sir? Is their a problem?"

"You know where Liz is? We haven't seen her since last night."

"Sorry Fullmetal" Ross looked guilty "But the last time I saw her was last night too. She was going to take a walk around central."

Ed and Al exchanged glances.

"Is there a phone nearby leutinant?"

* * *

"Hello?" Hues cheerful voice answered the phone. "Who is it?"

"Hey Hues it's Ed" Ed said into the reciever "I was just wondering if Liz was with you guys? She never came home last night."

"I haven't seen her since last nigh when I left" Hues sounded a little worried.

Ed sighed exasperated "Has anybody seen her after that!"

"I don't know Ed..." Hues voice was troubled "I'll check with the others in the area. And Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"... Be careful." the line went dead.

Ed slowly hung up the phone and stared at it for a long time.

"Brother?" Al asked nervously.

"I don't know Al" Ed sighed "Maybe we should go back and do some more research. I know we're close now. Liz will turn up. Maybe she got lossed following something shiny."

"You don't think Scar-" Al began but Ed shook his head.

"Liz was stocked up this time. We'd know if their had been a fight between them."

"I guess so" Al said slowly.

"Come on" Ed sighed. "Let's go back and finish our research. We're close now."

* * *

**_What will happen to Liz? Where is she now? Will Ed and Al find her? Will they uncover the mystery behind the stone? Will they find Waldo?_**

**_Ed: ...what?_**

**_Envy: (sarcasticly) Never heard that one before_**

**_And is Envy actually a girl?_**

**_Envy: Hey! _**

**_Al and Ed: Restrain wrath of homunculus! (Grab Envy and keep him from strangling me)_**

**_Liz: Well this is certinly interesting._**

**_Hey! You should be kidnapped right now!_**

**_Liz Oh yeah thanks for caring people._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13: The Homunculi

**_Ok so pweese review! Don't be shy if you already have on a previous chapter!!!_**

**_Liz: Cause she has nothing else to live for but your reviews..._**

**_Envy: So by all means let's make her suicidal!_**

**_Liz: Wouldn't it be faster if we just killed her ourselves?_**

**_Envy: Yeah but it's more fun to watch her wallow in misery before she dies._**

**_SCREW BOTH OF YOU! I SHALL KILL YOU!_**

**_Envy: I'm immortal!_**

**_Liz: I'm the main character!_**

**_I DON'T CARE!_**

**_(begins chasing characters around the room. Tries to hit Envy with a frying pan but he hides behind a door just as Ed comes in and he get's wacked instead)_**

**_Ed: x_x_**

**_Al: Brother!_**

**_Liz: R&R!_**

**_Envy: While we run away!_**

The first thing I registered when my mind began to slowly come back into conciouness was the throbbing pain in my head. The second were the voices.

"She's been out for awhile" Envy's voice stated bluntly.

"I told you specifically _not _to harm her" another familier sounding voice that I just couldn't put my finger on said.

"Relax Lust" Envy's voice sighed "She'll be fine... I think..."

"Can I eat her if she's not?" a third voice asked.

"No Gluttony" said the voice of who I assumed was Lust. "You may not."

_Eat me? _I wondered groggily cracking my eyes open.

"Look our little captive's awake." Envy was looming over me from where I lay, leaned up against a wall, with an annoying smirk on his face.

Now I would've punched him very hard... had my hands and feet not been tightly bound. And I probably would've had a snappy retort... if their wasn't a gag stuck in my mouth.

How utterly inconvieniant.

"Mph mmm hmm" I struggled to speak through the rag in my mouth.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Envy knelt down to my eye level still smirking.

I glared at him murderously.

Envy sighed and began to undo the gag "I wonder if I really should be doing this."

As soon as the gag was gone I was talking "You bastard! You knocked me out! What the Hell was that far you-"

Envy clamped a hand back over my mouth "Yep, that was a bad idea."

"I think you've antagoinized the girl enough for one day" the low voice of the woman Envy called Lust said.

I turned twoards the voice and saw a pale skined, black haired woman with a dress that made no attempt to conceal much clevage. Next to her was a short, fat guy with a hungry grin on his face. I could only assume that this was Gluttony.

"My thoughts exactly" I muttered then cocked my head to the side "Hey you seem somewhat familier... have I seen you before?"

"As a matter of fact you have" Lust said "The first time I caught a glimpse of you was in Lior at bar."

The memory flooded back to me "Of course! You were that lady who knew who Ed was... but failed to mention my name." I glared sullenly.

"I would've if I knew who you were" Lust commented dryly.

"Oh great I guess I'm just little miss obselete! Or maybe I'm "That girl with Fullmetal pipsqueak" or better yet "Fullmetal pipsqueaks sidekick so small you can't even see her behind _him!_" I feel very special now!" I hissed my eye twitching.

Lust stared and Envy began to crack up at my expression.

"Shut up palmtree!" I snarled.

He stopped laughing and glared at me murderously "Do you recall getting knocked out last time you said that?"

"I do but I'm a slow learner so I'm gonna keep calling you names!" I smiled brightly.

Envy took a step forward but Lust intervened.

"Envy do not knock her out again! Last time she was out for a day and a half!"

Envy crossed his arms and sat back down.

"So I suppose you know Envy." Lust said "And this is Gluttony."

"Hello." Gluttony sounded like he had mental problems "Can I eat you?"

"Do I look like food to you!" I snapped.

Gluttony nodded earnestly "Yes."

"Who are you people anyway?" I asked "I saw Envy can shape shift and GLuttony wants to eat me. There is no way you guys are human."

"We aren't" Lust stated.

"Alright then." I sighed "I'm glad we're getting to know eachother."

I noticed for the first time that on Lust's chest and Envy's left thigh there was a simaler tatoo. "You have the tatoo of the oroborus" I closed my eyes and tried to remember where I had seen that... at Tucker's old house! "Homunculus." I recalled "Created humans."

There was silence as the three stared at me.

"Well am I wrong?" I challenged.

"No" Lust smirked "I just didn't know that humans still knew that word or that we existed. How did you figure out?"

"I have a photographic memory." I gave a triumphant smirk at my knowledge "I read at Shou Tucker's house when I was studying for the state alchemy exam... I believe it was in a secret compartment in a book shelf with books that had _DO NOT READ! _printed on them."

Envy raised an eyebrow "You don't enjoy following rules do you Liz?"

"Nope not really." I shrugged "And by the way how do you know to call me Liz. No one I've just met has ever known."

"Maybe because you made it very clear that's what you wanted to be called" Envy said with a mischevious smirk.

My eyes narrowed "Have we met before this?"

"You have actually" Lust interjected into our conversation "In Lior as well. I guess he looked a little different though."

I studied Envy's smirking face, that smirk that was so familier. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "William."

...Well Damn.

* * *

**_Third person switch_**

"Still no sign of Liz?" Ed asked when Hues came by one morning looking bleak.

Hues shook his head "Nothing."

"Do you think Scar-" Al began but Hues shook his head again.

"No. Scar doesn't make an attempt to hid his murders. He likes them to be noticed actually. I don't think it could be him."

Ed sighed with relief "Right. Thanks for looking Hues."

"I didn't just come wiht bad news." Hues gave a bleak smile, reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver alchemist pocket watch.

"That's Liz's" Ed exclaimed jumping forward and grabbing the pocketwatch.

"We found it right outside labortory five" Hues informed them "Listen Ed, I want both of you to be careful. Don't do anything drastic and stay with Ross and Bloch.

"Right. Don't worry about it Hues" Ed said feeling a little guilty. They had already planned to go to labortory five that night as they had a feeling that clues to the philosiphers stone might be there. Now that Liz might be in their they were going for certain.

Hues nodded once then beamed "Oh I almost forgot!" He whipped a picture of Elysia out "Isn't she the most adorable thing! It's her on her tricycle!"

Ed sighed deeply "Adorable Hues. We have to go before Ross and Bloch get worried."

"All right then Ed" Hues straightened "Don't over work your selves!"

"I feel guilty not telling him" AL sighed as Hues walked away.

"We can't jepordize our misson tonight Al" Ed said firmly "We need to get to teh bottom of this... and find Liz."

"Especially find Liz." Al nodded.

With that the two brothers made their way back up to their room.

* * *

**_REVIEW! ANd find out Liz's reaction to Envy beenign William in the next chapter._**

**_Liz: I'm so going to kill him._**

**_Envy: You can't kill a homunculus genius._**

**_Liz: I'll find a way. I'm sure there's some complicated and dramatic loop hole that connects with the past lives of the homunculus that makes them able to die!_**

**_Cough... eh heh..._**

**_Liz:... TELL ME! (Launches self at Kallypso)_**

**_Envy: REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter14:A Series of Annoying Epiphanys

**_Well Review!_**

**_Liz: Ah finally I get to kill Envy!_**

**_Envy: Attempt to kill me. There is a difference._**

**_Liz: Oh no I'm definetly going to kill you._**

**_Hey whose writing the story here?_**

**_Liz: You are (points gun at my head) And now I controll you._**

**_Immortal remember?_**

**_Liz:... Ah damn..._**

**_Envy: (cheerfully) Reivew!_**

William... the guy from Lior... the one who had asked too many questions... was this freak show!?

I'd like to say that I reacted quite calmly to this news or that I had suspected it all along that William was a homunculus and that I had an awesome retort up my sleeve. That would be great and I could tell you that.

...but that would be a lie. Here's the reality:

"Y-YOU! Stupid CROSS DRESSING PALMTREE! You got me to tell you who I was with your stupid little shape shifting and vudu mind powers! I'm so going to kill you right now! I KILL YOU! DIE!" I brought myself to my feet, some how even with my hands tied behind my back and threw myself at Envy.

Envy rolled his eyes and stopped me and mid leap then pushed me back to the ground "What gave me away pip squeak?"

Now that my origional wave of psycho pathic fury had rolled over I was back to just seething. I glared up at Envy and allowed myself a smirk. "Two things. The same eyes and the fact that you _never _stop smirking."

Envy smirked (To further prove my point) "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"You realize that now every person I meet I'm probably going to think is you?" I muttered.

"Yeah didn't think of that but that should be pretty amusing" Envy flashed a grin.

"Palmtree" I hissed under my breath.

Envy rolled me over onto my face.

"Oh screw you" i growled but it sounded more like "mph mmm hmmm"

"Envy" Lust sighed.

"Oh fine" Envy rolled me back over. Dang having your hands and feet bound was annoying!

"You have to job to do if I remember correctly" Lust pointed out "Get those subjects and bring them here."

"Right" Envy stood then flashed me a smirk "We'll talk later eh short stuff?"

"Go die palmtree!" I retorted.

Envy stalked away.

Lust was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, not many people are brave enough to call Envy that and even less of them live to tell the tale." Lust explained. "The only reason he hasn't killed you yet is because you're valuble to us."

"I'll keep that in mind." I muttered. "Why am I valuable to you exactly."

"Right now you're serving as a little extra bait for the Elrics for all intensive purposes but later who knows" Lust shrugged.

"Oh great so I'm the damsel in distress! Now I feel awesome! I'm going to sleep" I promptly closed my eyes.

Lust chuckled softly.

Before I lost awareness I heard Gluttony say "Lust? She reminds me of-"

"Yes I know Gluttony" Lust sighed "And I'm wondering how long it'll take Envy to realize it too..."

* * *

I woke to a swishing sound as the bonds on my feet were cut by... Lust's nail... ok then.

"Get up Lightning alchemist" Lust said "We're going to pay one of your friends a visit."

"I'm to lazy" I muttered. Gluttony grabbed my collar and pulled me to my feet.

"Ok fine!" I snapped. "I'm up! Geez!"

I was led along several corridors that looked exactly the same to me.

After my seventh yawn Lust sighed "Tired?"

"Bored" I corrected "Incredibly bored." I struggled with the bonds "By the way can you untie my hands."

"No" Lust answered shortly.

"Aw! Come on! You took away my gloves and I'm tired! I'm not doing anything!"

"No!"

"Meh... no fun."

Then I heard Al's voice from around the corner "-that's why we came here, because we need to know... and we need to save Liz. If it's true then-"

"My, my my" Lust stepped around the corner "This day is filling up with all sorts of unpleasent interuptions."

"Like the one that woke me up from my nap" I said irritably peeking out from around the corner.

"Liz!" Al gasped.

"No I'm her evil twin" I rolled my eyes. Then I glanced at who was with my armored friend. Not Ed but... "Scar?" I raised an eyebrow "What the Hell? I'm not even gonna ask why you two are with eachother because quite frankily that is not me number one priority." I cocked my head twoards the homunculi.

"How did you get here?" Al asked.

"Well let's see." I recalled "I was attacked and kidnapped by a psychopathic palmtree. Yeah that sounds about right."

"He is going to kill you one of these days for saying that" Lust told me pointedly.

"Meh, let him try."

"I probably will."

"Thanks Lust."

"You again" Scar was glaring at Lust "This time you're going to tell me why you have that face. My brothers work... did he succeed in bringing you back?"

"Uh... what?" I stared "Did I miss something? Where have you two met before?"

"First branch central library." Lust told me.

"Oh so it's you two's fault that that burnt down!" I glared "That annoys me to no end."

"Who are these people?" AL asked nervously.

"The homunculi" Scar and I said in unison.

...Jinx

"But...they couldn't be" AL stuttered.

Lust's nails extended.

"Yes, yes they could." I muttered.

Gluttony charged Scar since I guess he would be more eadible.

Luckily (Or not so lucky since I wasn't sure if Scar was still trying to kill Ed and I or not) Scar was fast or he would've been eaten right then. Their battle was lossed in dust in debree. Lust meanwhile chased Al into the next room where he turned to face her.

"Al you idiot run!" I growled running up to stand behind Lust.

"I've been watching you boy" Lust smirked "THe first time a caught a glimpse of you was almost four years ago. The sky was a blaze with fireworks that night."

I had no idea what she was talking about but Al obviously did "You! Who are you! They called you homunculi but that can't be."

"And why is that?" Lust asked indifferently.

"A homunculus is an artificialy created human. A person that's not a person. A living doll! No one has ever succesfully made one before." Al said.

"Apparently they have" I muttered

"It's impossible" Al protested.

"Oh it's quite possible" Lust said "No more impossible then a boy who has a soul but no body to go with it."

...she had a point.

Lust suddenly extended her fingernails and pinned Al to the wall.

"Hey!" I protested but Lust knocked me aside with her other hand.

"You really aren't human are you!" Al whispered, frightened.

...you just figured that out?

"Oh goodie Lust" I heard Gluttony's voice from behind Al "Does that mean I get to eat him?"

The fat homunculus garbbed Al's leg and sank his teeth into the armor, coming away a piece of it.

"Let him go!" I got back to my feet "Stupid homunculi! I kill you homunculus bi-" I got no further before I was slammed against the wall. There wasa searing pain in my shoulder as Lust's nail dug into it forcing a hiss of pain from between my teeth.

"Watch your words now Liz" Lust said indifferently "Now we have fullmetal's brother, we may not need you so much."

"Screw... you..." I growled blood running down my arm. I began to feel dizzy. Lust's nail came away from my shoulder as I collapsed to the floor.

"Liz!" I heard Al's terrified cry and then all went black.

* * *

**_Another cliffy!_**

**_Ed: you are the queen of cliff hangers... and I didn't appear in this chapter!_**

**_Next chapter Ed, next chapter._**

**_Liz: I need a medic. Why did you have to go and inflict unnessary pain Lust?_**

**_Lust: Because the authoress told me too._**

**_Liz: Oh thanks Kallypso._**

**_No prob!_**

**_Envy: Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Wasn't expecting that

**_So... it's been a bit. Sorry for the wait._**

**_Liz: Especially at that cliff hanger_**

**_Ed: That was designed to keep you on edge and checking fanfiction every five minutes for the next update_**

**_Envy: Cause you people have no lives_**

**_Al: Guys! Be nice!_**

**_All: Be quiet Al. You're too nice._**

**_Al: REVIEW PLEASE!_**

When I woke my shoulder was throbbing painfully against a scratchy, blood stained bandage. Apparently they did still want me alive... unless they were doing this out of the goodness of their hearts which I wasn't finding all too likely.

Damn you Lust!

My hands were unbound along with my legs. That was good but I was so exhausted I guess it didn't matter.

"Liz?" Al's weak voice reached my ears.

I turned my head to the side and saw Al, half his body gone... again, lying their next me.

"Al." I whispered.

"Are you ok?" Al asked "That wound doesn't look to good."

I could've laughed. Al was their completely mutilated and he was asking _me _if _I _was ok? I sense irony there.

"Be quiet armor and tasty looking girl." Gluttony said from where he stood above us.

I glared up at him "Bite me!"

"Not alowed to" Gluttony said mournfully.

...Sarcasm is waisted on idiots like him.

"I suggest you get on with the transmutation." I heard Lust's voice from the next room "We've had a minor, unexpected set back but the ingredients are still fresh."

"You want me to use these convicts to make a philosiphers stone?" That was Ed "Was that your plan? You'd really think I'd take their lives?"

"...I'm lost" I muttered.

"Liz," Al said softly "The final ingredient for the philosiphers stone is live humans."

I stared at the armor for a second before saying "Wow... I did miss alot."

Gluttony grabbed me and Al and dragged us into the next room as Lust said "I don't think you have a chlice in the matter Fullmetal."

I winsed as I was dropped on the floor... on my bad shoulder. "OW! What the Hell!"

"Al! Liz!" Ed was on the ground a little ways away from us. He looked like crap... I guess we all did. "Liz what happened."

"I'm to lazy to explain" I muttered "Ask the psychotic palmtree over there." I gestured twoards where Envy was standing.

I suddenly realized this probably wasn't the best time for calling names... right around the time Envy kicked me... really hard.

"You are _really _startung to annoy me kid." Envy growled hoisting me up by the collar "So I suggest you don't push your luck."

"Luck? What is this luck that you speak of?" I gasped still trying to regain my breath.

"Brother!" Al was saying "These people... they're homunculi."

"Homunculi?" Ed whispered in disbelief.

"That is correct." a whispery voice said. A chimera walked over to join Lust and GLuttony where they stood. A chimera with the face of...

"Tucker!" I hissed "Shou Tucker! Why the Hell aren't you dead!"

Anger clouded my vision. Tucker... the man who had turned his own daughter in to a chimera during the more bleak part of our journey.

Tucker ignored me "These people are indeed homunculi. Perfectly created artificial humans. They've promised to give me the secrets of creating a homunculus so I can bring my precious Nina back to life."

Ed argued with Tucker saying that his attempts were pointless: He couldn't recreate Nina's soul. And then ucker said he kept her soul inside all his memories... which frankly didn't make too much sense to me.

"It still won't be the real Nina!" Ed protested.

Envy, who still had me by the collar, kicked Ed, jostling me around as I tried to pry myself out of the homunculi's grasp.

"This pointless chit chat stops here" Envy ordered "So pipsqueak, why don't you get on with the transmutation. You can start by fixing the celing."

Lust sighed "I'm embarassed to admit but our group cannot perform alchemy on our own. We have to rely on others to do it for us."

"If you can't use alchemy what's the point? What could you possibly do with a philosiphers stone?"

"I want to become a human" Lust answered "Nothing more."

"Wha?" I muttered "That's not very dramatic or evil at all. I'm suprised it wasn't world domination."

"Well if you guys are really homunculi like you say their must be an alchemist who created you why don't you get him to do your dirty work!" Ed protested.

"Or her" I muttered a bit peeved by this sexist comment... then again it's a bit demeaning knowing a girl created all these wack jobs.

"We weren't created by anyone" Envy said coldly. "We were born."

"All we could do was leave a trail of bread crumbs pointing twoards the stone and advise some ager alchemist on how to construct the stone themselves." Lust said.

"Wait a minute you were behind Cornello!" I speculated and Mugiar and... I officially hate you guys now..."

"We leave the fake bait" Envy smirked (Oh how I hated that smirk) "And sure enough every alchemist interested in the stone came flocking."

"And that's how we found you three. You found us" Lust concluded.

"THis was your plan all along" Ed whispered.

"I hate you even _more _now." I growled.

"No. Al and I started this journey for our own reasons of our own free will!" Ed protested.

"And I was teamed up with them... against my will." I added probably not helping the situation.

Lust and Ed got into an argument about who controlled whose life.

"Hey Envy can you put me down now?" I asked.

"What is this irritating you" Envy smirked shaking me.

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Just kidding I love being strangled by the collar."

"Nice try kid."

I heard Al's helmet clatter off and I saw Lust reaching inside of the armor with a long, pointy finger of death. A gasp from AL told us she found his blood seal.

"This won't take long" Lust smirked "and your other fragile friend won't be hard to dispose of either."

Envy pulled me in front of him and held his blade morphed hand to my throat.

"Hey I am not a damsel in distress! Put me the Hell down" I growled struggling against Envy but he wrapped and hand around my waist preventing me from struggling out of his grasp.

"No!" Ed cried "He's my little brother. She's my... friend." he said this with great difficulty.

I raised an eyebrow "Well this is a new development. It was frenemy but now I guess it's friend."

"Ed it's ok..." Al whispered "What am I after all."

"Uh... his little brother?" I stated obviously.

"Don't give up on me now Al!" Ed clapped his hands together and the celing reconstructed.

Envy whistled and dropped me... on my bad shoulder... again.

Al was protesting wildly as Ed moved containers of what looked like philosiphers stone ingredients. I wanted to protest to but... I didn't want to put Al's life at risk... and I wasn't to anxious to die either.

Then Ed was kneeling in front of the transmutation. Envy gave a long winded speech on equivilent exchange.

"As they say... death is the high cost of living."

"In order to achieve anything in life you inevitably have to take it from someone else. Any honest adult knows that" Lust said.

"You make people sound like selfish creatures beyond any redemption whatsoever." I muttered dully "...wait... you've got a point."

"We're not adults!" Al protested.

"Edward and Liz gave up all aspects of childhood when they became dogs of the military" Lust said coldly.

Ed clapped his hands together and reached twoards the transmutation circle.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to witness death.

"I'm sorry Al" I heard Ed whisper. My eyes snapped open. Ed dropped his hand "I just can't do it."

Everyone stood silent for a moment. Envy took a step twoards Ed then there was a huge explosion.

"Fullmetal alchemist!" A familier voice boomed.

"Hey... Scar lived." I said in a dead pan voice.

"Take your brother and Lightning and get out of here."

"I don't need your help!" Ed yelled being prideful.

"Yeah ya kinda do" I muttered.

"Maybe not but your younger brother needs you."

Good point their Scar.

Ed hovered a moment in indesison then shouted "LIZ GO! DON'T STOP! WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

I jumped to my feet adrenalin giving back some energy and sprinted out the door, one hand clutching my shoulder and the other pumping at my side.

"Envy!" Lust called from somewhere behind me.

"On it!" I knew that Envy was pursuing me in that moment so I quickened my pace. The pain in my shoulder was slowing me down.

I tripped suddenly... which was just incredibly inconveniant... and sprawled across the floor (Did I mention I landed on my bad shoulder again?)

Envy came into view "Don't even think about it kid."

In a desperate attempt I grabbed a rusty metal pole and swung it at Envy's face. He caught it in one hand.

"Crap" I whimpered. A sudden electric shock (Maybe from my panic) coursed through the rod and sent Envy flying back.

I stared at my wepon "Well that was freakin awesome..." Fatigue was getting to me though. Then I saw Scar running through the wreckage, maybe trying to find a way out. I saw the rocks crumbling above him before he did.

"Watch it!" I warned shooting out my energy shield. I felt a wave of exhaustion settle over me. Rocks flew in every direction one caught me in the head... hard.

I hissed and clutched at my forehead. Envy was back up now, recovered from the shock (he he... the sho- never mind)

He looked kind of sort of angry with me... ish, but I didn't have the energy to move from where I lay.

"You have a death wish kid?" Envy asked approaching me.

"I get that alot" I said weakly.

Envy stopped suddenly and glared at some one behind me "Back away Scarred man. She could still be valuable to us and I don't need you killing her."

I twisted myself around to look at Scar standing just behind me and glancing down at me. I ran through the choices in my head. Damsel or death?

"I choose death quite frankly" I decided.

I felt eyes boreing into me.

"I don't want to be your stupid puppet/ damsel thing." I growled at Envy "I'd rather die."

"Your being an idiot" Envy told me.

"Go die palmtree" I hissed.

"Envy!" Lust called "The military is coming it's time to get out!"

Envy looked indecisivly at me then rolled his eyes "Your call kid." and he was gone.

"Thankyou" I whispered down at the floor.

"For what?" Scar asked.

"Don't know" I murmered. I was losing concious and blood was seeping from the wound on my forehead "Just get it over with."

I felt his hand over my head for a minute and I braced myself to die but nothing ever came. The hand left my head and I heard a sigh.

"Scar?" I said weakly my voice barely audible. Was he... not going to kill me?

That was the last thought that crossed my mind before I blacked out.

...I do that alot lately.

* * *

**_Scar having a moral crisis?_**

**_Liz: I did techincally save him from being mauled by rocks_**

**_Yeah good point_**

**_Envy: Review!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Blades of Shinyness

**_Kind of filler ish but it's got some good humor._**

**_Liz: Me and my obsession with shiny stuff comes into play!_**

**_Envy:...obsession with shiny stuff?_**

**_Liz: (looks around wildly) I'M NOT ADD! Ooh look! A squirrel!_**

**_Is that how you spell squirrel? I forgot._**

**_Envy: Why the heck does it matter?_**

**_You're right, we're getting off topic._**

**_Liz: Which is bad because?..._**

**_Don't know... R&R!_**

I cracked my eyes open allowing sunlight to temporarily blind me. "Mmph."

"Oh your awake." I heard the familier voice of Hues say.

I opened my eyes the rest of the way to see the Leutinant colonel smiling brightly. I was lying on a bed in a room I'd never been in before.

"How do you feel?" Hues asked.

"Head hurts like crap." I speculated "And my shoulder is worse than that" (which was to be expected since I only fell on it like TWENTY FREAKIN TIMES!)

"I know just what will pick you up" Hues had that look that I knew all to well.

"Uh no that's not ness-"

"Look at these pictures! Aren't they adorable? Isn't she just the cutest little thing you've ever seen?"

"Uh yeah Hues." I muttered. "Um... if you don't mind me asking... what the Hell happened?"

"Ross and Bloch found you unconcious just outside lab five, good thing you got out before the building started collapsing." Hues explained "The hospital gave you 10 stiches on your shoulder and three on your forehead but you made it out relativly un scathed. After you were all right again they let me board you up in my house." Hues grinned "Hope you don't mind."

"No not at all" I murmered gingerly touching my forehead.

"Something the matter Liz?" Hues asked looking conserned.

Yeah I was freakin confused. Scar hadn't killed me. I hadn't gotten out of the building so Scar must've carried me out after I lost concious. This made no sense what so ever to me. And there was the homunculi too and the philosiphers stone and everything else. I didn't know how much Ed told Hues so I decided to keep silent about my worries.

"Nothing." I said "Just, are Ed and Al ok?"

"Ed's auto mail arm is broken." Hues informed me. "And he's pretty banged up. Al is missing half of his body again so Ed needs his arm fixed before we can fix that. They're at the hospital at the moment. I think their mechanic friend is getting in today."

"Winry?" I smiled "I'd like to see her again."

"Rest for now" Hues told me standing "You've had a rough time what with being kidnapped and all."

_You don't know the half of it Hues _I thought.

* * *

A little while after Hues left me to rest I was still trying to put two and two together about Scar. It made no sense to me. A little voice reached my ears.

"Um... hi."

I looked over to see Elysia, Hues daughter, standing in the door way.

I smiled "Hey there kiddo." I remember being there for Elysia's birth. We were all spazzing out, Me, Ed, Al and... Nina. I remembered seeing Shou Tucker in lab five and sighed.

"Are you sick or something" Elysia asked.

"No why do ask?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Whenever I'm sick I have to stay in bed" Elysia rocked back in forth on her heels. "But you're not sick?"

"Nope. I'm healthy." I assured the toddler.

"Good!" Elysia beamed "Then you can come to my birthsay party today!"

"Oh it's your birthday?" I grinned "Come to think of it it's Ed's too."

Ed would turn sixteen today. I always teased him because my birthday was three months before his. I was the oldest of our group, I sometimes forgot that.

"Yup I'm turning." Elysia paused to count on her fingers "1...2...3...Four! I'm turning four today!"

"Congrats kiddo." I smiled "I'll be sure to be there."

"Elysia" Gracia came to the doorway and took the four yearold by the hand "Sorry if she bothered you. She's just curious."

"It's fine" I shrugged "I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"Bye!" Elysia waved as her mom led her from the room.

They were all such a perfect family.

* * *

Winry came to the party. Hues had practically kidnapped her and brought her here. She did seem to be kind of sad though, with a forlorn expression all through the party.

"What's up?" I asked sitting beside her.

"What?" Winry snapped out of her thoughts "Oh, nothing really." she looked at me "Liz... I... can you tell me what happened at lab five!?"

I was taken aback by this request. "Ed didn't tell you?"

Winry shook her head.

I sighed "It's not for me to tell Winry. They're closer to you then I am. If they don't want you to know then I'm not going to spill either."

Winry looked angry "It's not fair! They never tell me anything! Why are boys so stubborn?!"

"Something genetic I think" I half smiled "Winry they care about you. They don't want you to be caught up in their problems. We get into some dangerous stuff. They don't want you to worry about them."

"But I do worry about them" Winry murmered "Just not knowing... it's scary. You guys get into danger and I don't even know what it is."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair "Ed likes to play tough guy and Al follows his lead. But they depend on you more than you know Winry."

She smiled at me "Thanks Liz."

"No prob" I accidently twisted the wrong way and a spasm of pain went through my shoulder. I winsed, my had flying to my wound instinctivly.

"Liz?" Winry asked conserned "Are you ok? What happened to your shoulder."

"Got stabbed" I muttered then mentally slapped myself.

Winry's eyes widened. She looked like she was gonna ask for details but I just shook my head "That's all you're getting out of me Winry. I'm fine." I straightened up. "Really."

Winry smiled bleakly "Ed isn't the only one who likes to play tough, Liz. You do it to. You hide your thoughts from others."

"Others don't need to know what I'm thinking about" I shrugged in differently. "My problems are my problems."

"Yeah" Winry looked me in the eye "But if you ever need to talk, promise you'll come to me."

I smile "I promise Winry."

* * *

After the party, after I had finished helping Gracia clean up Hues came into the kitchen and clapped me on the shoulder (My good one thankfully) "So how are you? Feeling ok?"

"Yup pretty good" I nodded "You?"

Hues rolled his eyes "You ask _me _that question? Anything I can do for you?"

"No...yeah...yeah there is. This may sound a tad bit strange though" I said.

"Shoot." Hues encouraged.

"Um... Do you know where they sell wepons?"

* * *

"I'm in heaven" I murmered. "Everything is so... shiny!"

I was in a wepons shop. There was an entire wall of kinves of all shapes and sizes.

"Can I help you?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yeah, I want to buy two decent sized combat knives. Know what I should get?" I asked.

"Um..." the shop keeper eyed me warily "And what does a young lady like yourself want with knives?"

"Are you implying that I'm a helpless little girl who can't defend her self?" I asked through gritted teeth, my eye twitching.

"Uh...uh no!" the shop keeper stuttered "But it's also... you need to be over eighteen for me to sell to you and-"

"I think this should clear things up" I set my pocket watch on the counter.

"A state alchemist! Then you're the lighting alchemist." the shop keeper said with wide eyes.

"Then we're clear?" I asked "I'm going to get what I want."

"Of course" the shop keeper nodded "One moment." he dissapeared into the back room.

"What brought this on Liz?" Hues asked.

I sighed "I can't give too many details but at a point while I was fighting I shot electricity through an iron pole on accident." I recalled my encounter with Envy. "It didn't use up nearly as much energy. I figure that if I engrave a transmutation circle on knives I can sen energy through them without loseing to much energy."

"Insightful" Hues approved "Wouldn't have thought of that."

"I wouldn't either" I admited.

"Here's a nice set of blades" the shop keeper returned and set a box that contained two long, silver, shiny knives in a velvet lined box. "They're sharp and well balanced, light and excellent for fighting hand to hand." he studied me as I examined the blades "Of course I have other models that-"

"They're perfect" I interupted "Great balance indeed."

I paid the shop keeper for the knives and a leather belt built to hold them and Hues and I headed out from the store.

"Hey Hues" I called strapping the belt around my waist and sheathing the two knives. "Mind if I take a walk. I promise I won't go into any dark abandon alleys and it's a nice day and all."

"Sure but be careful" Hues warned "And be back before it's two late. You don't want to miss dinner."

"Thanks." I grinned and waved "Well see ya later then."

I strode off. On my way through the streets I decided to go and check in on Ed and Al, I had yet to wish Ed a happy birthday.

Then I saw a suit of armor hurrying through the streets. Alone.

"Ed's arm must be fixed" I thought aloud "What's Al up to then?"

I took off after the armor.

* * *

**_Ok next chapter we'll get back on the plot line!_**

**_Liz: Oh good I was worried!_**

**_Envy: Sure you were._**

**_Ed: Envy? Why do you keep on popping up in authors notes?_**

**_Al: Yeah even when you're not in the chapter?_**

**_Because he's awesome. REIVEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Flash of Light

**_So... I'm updating again!_**

**_Envy: Yippee..._**

**_Liz: Aren't you enthusiastic._**

**_Envy: Of course I am. I'm still not making an appearance._**

**_You will... eventually... at some point in time... in the future-_**

**_Envy: ok ok, point taken I'm not wanted (stalks away)_**

**_I NEVER SAID THAT!_**

**_Liz: Palmtrees..._**

**_I know what you mean. REVIEW!_**

I glanced around the streets. Where was Al? I had seen him. I sighed and continued to walk down the street. So much for it being a nice day, it had started raining. Ugh... where was that stupid suit of armor?

"Did you hear that? This pile of junk said something" a voice from an alleyway said.

"No, I'm not a pile of junk" I heard a familier voice answer. "Hey you look like- are you guys from Ishbal?"

"What about Ishbalans and Al being a talking junk pile?" I asked peeking around the corner to see Al and two kids with brown skin and red eyes. Like Scar.

"Liz!" Al jumped to his feet "Are you ok? Are you hurt."

"I'm fine." I grinned "Where's Ed?"

Al was silent.

"Did something happen. Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"You?" Al seemed suprised "No. How would you know anyway."

"I'm confused."

"I don't want to talk about it Liz." Al murmered.

I shrugged "Fair enough."

* * *

The Isbalan kids led us to a little hideout under the sewers where I was suprised to see tents set up everywhere. Interestiong accomidations but I guess it made sense.

There we met an old Ishbalan.

"I know it must seem strange finding so many people in a place like this" the man laughed.

"No not at all" Al said at the same time I said "Yeah it is."

"It's just... not what we were expecting" Al explained.

"Don't worry about it." the old man chuckled. He glanced at the two boys "I guess these two boys were causing some trouble on the surface." he turned back to Al, studing him "By the way where did you get that strange armor. Is it some kind of uniform?"

"Relax" the voice I heard made me nearly jump out my skin as I whirled around to see Scar. "He's not part of the military."

I had a sudden urge to slowly back away and laugh nervously but Scar didn't mention me being a state alchemist.

"You!" Al exclaimed seeming suprised.

"Our paths intwine don't they Alphones Elric." Scar glanced at me "So you made it out of the building."

I wanted to say '_WHY THE HECK DIDN"T YOU KILL ME! ARE YOU HAVING A MORAL COMPLEX?! WAS THAT SOMEONE ELSE WHO LOOKS LIKE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL SCAR?!' _but for the sake of not freaking everyone out, not prompting my death and not confusing Al I just nodded and said "Looks like you did too... unless you're a halusination... which given the bump on my head I would believe."

"I didn't know you would be here" Al said in a somewhat hostile voice.

Al? Hostile? Jeez, that's an oxymoron in and of itself.

"Well do you three know eachother then?" the old ishbalan asked.

"In a sense." Scar answered.

'_Yeah, in a random blood enemies/ temporary rescuer sense' _I thought.

"Good than this should be easy." the elder said "I must ask you two not to tell anyone about our hiding place."

"Oh I won't" Al shook his head quickly.

"Me niether" I piped in. "Word of honor."

"I heard about what happened in Ishbal" Al sighed "But why did you end up here?"

"Because the military came and attacked us!" the older kid, Leo I think his name was, said.

My eyes widened "Seriously?"

"Yes." Scar said "They've destroyed our homes and massacred our people again and again but they do not tire. They just keep coming. If those state alchemists try to hunt me down then now might be their best chance" he glanced at me.

...I'm not hunting him down! I have a debt to pay off!

"Because you're injured" Al reasoned.

"Not as badly as I might've been" Scar murmered then looked at Al "What happened to your brother?"

A pause. "I don't care what happens to him."

I stared blankly. "Did I... miss something? Has the sky fallen? Is Hell frozen over? Did Mustang stop being a pompous womanizer? Somethings not right here! I'VE GOT TO BE DREAMING! OR MAYBE I'M DEAD!"

Yeah, maybe I was overreacting but Al does not say stuff about people. Not even a worst enemy and definetly not his brother.

After an awkward moment of silence the younger boy, Rick, gasped "Mom's locket! It's gone!"

"Who cares about that dumb old thing anyway!" Leo grumbled.

Rick's eyes widened "When I fell!" then he took off.

"Wait for me!" Leo ran after his younger brother.

"You can't!" the elder called after them "Someone might see you!"

"I'll bring them back." Scar sighed.

"Me too." I nodded "Coming Al?"

After a pause Al got up and we followed Scar.

* * *

"I don't know what happened Alphones Elric" Scar said as we walked "But if you and your brother hate eachother now that makes things a great deal easier for me."

Ok so he still hates me and Ed. Good he wasn't insane. I guess we were just at a temporary truce that probably was going to expire relativly soon.

"Al what happened?" I asked.

Al said nothing.

"I claim senority over you and Ed" I said firmly "Alphonse tell me what happened right now before I blast your head of with lightning and you know I'll do it."

"I'm a fake." Al whispered after a pause.

"Come again?" I looked at the armor confused.

"You remember in Resinbol when Ed wanted to tell me something but was to afraid of my reaction?" Al's voiced seemed near tears... if armor could cry. "Well I figured it out. I never was human. I'm just a bunch of fabricated memories!"

I stared at Al for a moment... before I blasted his head off with lightning.

"Hey!" Al caught his head as it came back down "What was that for!"

"You're an idiot." I growled "You think Ed made you up? You think him trying to get your body back is a lie! What about Winry and Pinako!"

"They're probably in on it to" Al muttered.

"OK blame it on a conspiracy theory! That's real smart!" I rolled my eyes "Who put this stupid idea into your head anyway?"

"Uh... Barry the Chopper. He's armor now too."

I stared at Al "Let's think about this logicly for a second. Barry the Chopper is... a psycopathic, insane killer... and you're listening to him..."

"But he said-"

"I don't care what he freakin said Al you're being an idiot! Ed loves you! He'd do anything to get you back to normal! How can you not understand that after all this time! Do you think he would've become a freakin dog of the military if it wasn't for you? Do you think I would've if I hadn't promised my brother that-" I cut off abruptibly staring at the ground.

I wasn't sure if Scar had heard anything but he said "You two are drawing attention. Be quiet."

...If he had heard anything he wasn't letting on.

* * *

We were heading back to the sewers with the two boys. Rick had found his locket and was holding onto it despite protests from his older brother.

As we reached the sewers I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I looked around.

"What is it?" Scar asked.

"I have a strange feeling we're being watched" I muttered "Last time this happened I was kidnapped by a psychopathic palmtree. I do not enjoy this feeling."

"Wait a second." Rick ran back and looked around "Yep all clear."

As if by some cruel timing several men (in military uniforms... damn we are not improving our image) dropped from the tops of the buildings. One of them grabbed Rick the other started shooting at us. Al stepped in front of Leo, Scar and I and the bullets richoshet off him.

"Ok you kidnap a kid you put me in a really bad mood!" I hissed drawing my new knives from my belt and twirling them around. "Let's see if this works."

A shot a bolt of lighting through one knife at the same time a random guy fired a bazuka at us. The two collided creating a huge explosion that sent me flying back into a nearby wall.

When the dust cleared the men were gone and so was Rick. We heard the squealing of tires and then silence.

I coughed "Ok that could've been planned out better, I'll admit."

"Uh Liz?" Al asked "Where did the knives come from?"

"Oh these?" I grinned as I got up. "My new shiny way to perform lightning alchemy! This is Justice" I sliced the air with one knife "And this is dignity. Or vice cersa since I can't reallt tell the difference. I engraved my transmutation circle on them since I don't exactly have my gloves anymore."

"You...named them?" Al stared.

"I was bored!" I said definsivly.

...Yeah.

* * *

"So they were mercenaries?" Scar asked as we drove. Don't ask wear we got the car it had nothing to do with me... for once.

"Yes" Al nodded "They're using an old military instulation on the outskirts of the city. Rick should be there too." he leaned over and whispered "But Scar should we really be doing this? It's going to be kind of dangerous."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a problem with us coming along?" Leo snapped.

"No I just..."

"Understand boy that nothing is more important to an ishbalan than loyalty to their kin. If the life of an old man can be of some use I would freely give it up." the elder said.

I wasn't sure what use he'd be anyway but whatever.

"He's right. Ishbalans protect their own no matter what the cost is." Leo said firmly "Except... except for mom! She flat out abandon us!"

I stared straight ahead at the road as Leo tol of what happened during the massacre and how their mom abandon them in their time of need. It seemed like almost no body these days didn't have a bad past to speak of. At least not the people I associated with.

"Over there" Scar stopped the car.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered.

* * *

I looked down on the mercinary thugs through a hole in the roof. There was a drain pipe up the side of the building making it easy to climb for someone my size.

"Ricks on the left side of the room!" I called down.

"Got it." Al blasted open the wall with alchemy and the elder and Leo grabbed Rick.

"GET HIM!" I heard a voice command followed by the sound of the ground being torn up. That would be Scar.

"I love being right." I guess this guy way the leader. He came in to my view and drew a knife "You guys take care of the tin can. This ones all mine!" he lunged at Scar with a knife... which Scar was dodging incredibly easily.

As a suit of armor (which I assumed was the psycho Barry the Chopper) attacked Al I decided to take on the rest of the mercinaries. As a crowd went to charge Al I lept down from the building and landed in the center of them.

"Hello everyone!" I grinned brightly.

"Take this little girl down" one of the men growled.

"The little girl has knives buddie" I hissed drawing my wepons "So I suggest you don't be sexist! It put's me in a FREAKIN BAD MOOD!" I lunged at the guy slashing at him with the knives. I'll say I'm not too gifted yet in the art of knife fighting... then again this guy wasn't amazing at dodging. I got him across the arm and he stumbled back glaring at me.

More footsteps were coming from behind me and I whirled around to fight, only to draw back from a spasm of pain that shot through my shoulder. I fell to my knees to avoid a punch and pressed myself against the wall willing the pain to stop.

'_Why always when I'm fighting!' _I wondered _'Why do I always have these inconveniances while I'm fighting!'_

"Aw she's hurt" the man I had slashed mocked.

Ugh quit toying with me losers.

"Not so tough now are you little girl" another man growled.

"Go on and cry for mommy. Maybe she'll here."

That struck a nerve. Hard

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screeched whipping one of knives up and sending a bolt of energy coursing through it with a force that pushed me hard against the wall.

But I missed the guy at the lead... bad aim. And I hit another guy in the back... right. through. the heart.

"Holy shit!" the men backed up and ran.

I just sat and stared, at the pale, lifeless man on the ground. I killed. I killed. No... no I couldn't have.

Then I saw, just sticking out of the dead man's pocket, the picture of a woman and a little boy.

"Not again" I whispered. "No, I swore I wouldn't..." my throat ached fire, I could barely speak. Tears were beggining to stream down my face as my body was racked with sobs.

Remembering my vow suddenly I slowly raised my knife, my heart pounding in my ears, sheer panic and madness driving all of my actions maybe with some fear. I plunged it downwards twoards my own heart to end my life. A hand abruptibly stopped the blades path, grabbing my wrist in an iron grip.

"Let go!" I sobbed whipping around to see Scar, stony faces as always.

"Drop the knife Liz."

I knew everyone was watching now, the mercinaries, Al, the Isbalans, Ed and WInry too. I must have missed them getting here.

I slowly uncurled my fingers from the knife hilt and the blade dropped to the ground.

Tears now flowing freely I turned and ran for the woods, not daring to look back.

I had killed the man... it had happened again...

* * *

**_We find out Liz's past next chapter! REVIEW!_**

**_Envy: Or die!_**

**_Liz: Or something less extreme!_**


	18. Chapter 18: Blood Red Memories

**_At long last you get to learn about Liz's past!_**

**_Liz: And boy is it depressing beyond redemption!_**

**_Envy: Yep!_**

**_I thought you were mad._**

**_Envy: I was until I decided to get back at you._**

**_...how?_**

**_Envy: Well, you know your knife collection?_**

**_GIVE IT BACK! (lunges)_**

**_Liz:...uh...REVIEW!_**

I'm not exactly sure how long I kept running. When I look back on it I just remember it was a freakin long time. I don't know exactly what I was running away from. My friends, the face of the man I had killed, myself? Everything just ran together in my mind in a huge jumble of confusion, guilt and fear.

Finally I was stopped by an inconveniently placed tree root and I tripped and fell on my face, then rolled over a couple times till I ended up on my back, staring up at the night sky. I was mostly out of any tears now. Now I was left with an ache in my throat and my chest.

I had killed that guy. I hadn't even meant to kill him I just... aimed wrong... I didn't want to kill anyone but I... had.

I had _killed. _

_Flashback!!!_

_"Big sister? Big sister where are you?" my little brother, Timmy, called entering my room "Mom says it's time for dinner!"_

_"In a second" I muttered distractidly as I bent over the alchemy book. "I'm trying to figure this out..."_

_"You know dad doesn't like that magic stuff." Timmy said plopping down beside me._

_"It's alchemy" I corrected. "And I don't really care." tounge between my teeth I drew out the transmutation circle carefully on the paper. Timmy watched over my shoulder, probably trying to make sense of the strange lines and shapes._

_He was too young of course. He was seven, two years younger than me, always curious, always asking questions. He didn't understand alchemy he just knew I liked it alot. He had shaggy, unruly black hair and big blue eyes that stared at you with such... cuteness! He was my little brother and best friend._

_"Done." I said setting the pencil down._

_"Still working on that lighting stuff?" Timmy asked._

_"It's the coolest" I nodded. "Now let's see." I placed my hands down on the circle. There was a bright flash and a bolt of lighting shot forth and was absorbed into the transmutation circle I had drawn on my hand._

_"Woah big sister." Timmy stared "That was so cool! What'd you do?"_

_"I've been reading this stuff and energy can be stored easily" I answered. Then with the right path you can access it later and-" I noticed Timmy's lost expression. "Never mind. Don't worry bout it Tims."_

_"You should become a state alchemist" Timmy grinned, rocking back and forth._

_"Why?" I asked as I cleaned up my stuff and stashed thm away in my bottum drawer._

_"Cause you're so amazing!" he beamed "You could help people! That's what state alchemsit do right?"_

_"What they're suppposed to do" I muttered under my breath._

_"Then you have to become one" Timmy ordered "Swear it. Pinky swear it!"_

_"Pinky swear" I rolled my eyes and locked pinkies with him "I'll do my best."_

_"Good!" Timmy grinned. "Let's get to dinner before-"_

_There was a tremendous crash from down stares and yelling._

_"Wha-" Timmy had gone wide eyes "Mom. Dad!" he ran from the room and for the stairs._

_"Timmy come back!" I scrambled after my little brother. I didn't catch up to him to grab his arm till he reached the kitchen door way. _

_I felt bile rise up in my throat. My mom and dad were on the floor, oozing red smiles on their throats as they stared blankly, straight ahead. There were four men around their bodies laughing drunkenly._

_A man with a gun was the first to notice them "Those their little brats?" he slurred. "We can't have witnesses" he raised the gun._

_"Timmy run!" I cried but no sooner had the words escaped my throat I heard an ear splitting bang. I waited to feel the pain of the bullet but didn't. SLowly I turned and saw where Timmy lay on the ground, a red flower blossuming on his shirt._

_"TIMMY!" I shreeked. ANother one of the men, one with a bloodied knife came twoards me backing me into a corner._

_"Bye bye sweetie." he cooed._

_"Get away!" I raised my hand in front of me maybe in attempt to block the blade but I felt an odd sensation coil through my arm and the same lightning bolt I absorbed shot from it like a deadly missel, shooting straight through his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He stared at me in utter confusion and shock before he slumped to the ground._

_"Aw, shit!" the men ran, stumbling over eachother to get out the door. I just stared at the man on the ground blankly and was suprised to realize how satisfied I felt seeing him dead. After a pause I ran to Timmy._

_"Timmy wake up." I whispered "Right now! I'm here! Don't leave me!"_

_Timmy's eye lids fluttered "You were... amazing sister" he breathed "Rem...member. You pinky... swore..." he went limp, his face pale and bloodless._

_"Come back" I growled clenching my hands "Come back right now damn it! TIMMY! DON'T DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE! DAMN IT DON'T LEAVE ME! WAKE UP!" I sobbed into the floor._

_And all this time no one came..._

Afterwards I ran away from my house. Most children would've been lost and disoriented or run to a neighbor, but me? Oh, I had a specific goal in mind. I remembered every face of the men in my house. I felt such a , satisfaction from seening my almost murder dead on the ground I wanted the rest of them to die as well. I wanted to kill them myself.

I hunted them down. Once I found the first man it was easy, I got him to tell me the names of the other murders before I killed him, the same way I killed my first time. Each time I got just as much satisfaction... until the last one.

The fifth man who had just been driving the car. I found him walking the streets of his town... but when he died... when I killed him... two people came around the corner.

It was a mother and her little boy. I remember them staring in shock and then the piercing words of the little boy reached my ears.

"Daddy?"

Then all the horror of what I had been doing crashed down on me. These people had families too... people who probably hated me now. This jolt back to reality of what my childish revenge had caused drove me to near insanity for a time. I his away in an abandon cellar. I humored myself with the idea of ending my own life. I almost did once or twice before I realized I was too much of a coward.

At the lowest point in my despair I remembered my brother and what he made me swear on that day. I slowly managed to bring myself back up and I started to study alchemy again. But I swore that if I ever killed someone again I would kill myself.

That is why I hadn't killed Scar on that day. That is why I was feeling so low now. I learned about revenge the hard way. The hardest way possible... and I was only nine.

I faintly heard people calling my name somewhere far off in the woods but I stayed where I was. I didn't want to move or breath or anything.

A twig snapped and jerked up. There was Scar. He was looking at me oddly, like not the I'm-going-to-kill-you way.

I stared up at the sky "Why didn't you kill me? Back at the fifth lab you had the perfect chance and you let me go... more than that you saved my life. Why?"

"Why didn't you kill me on that day I was about to kill Fullmetal?"

That was a topic I really didn't feel like discussing.

"That's different" I muttered. "I don't like killing that's it."

Scar didn't answer but I could tell he knew there was more.

"I have my motivations." I said finally "You have yours. We might as well keep them to ourselves if neither of us want to revisit them."

Scar nodded once.

I slowly brought myself shakily to my feet. "Thankyou. I was gonna kill my self. You stopped me, even if I'm not sure why. That's twice you've saved me I guess." I smiled bitterly "I have a really big debt to pay off I guess."

"Don't be mistaken we are still enemies" Scar informed me "I will still hunt down state alchemists."

"That's your call after all" I sighed.

"Liz!" Ed, Winry and Al appeared.

"Are you ok?" Winry ran up to me.

"Fine" I whispered smiling weakly.

"Damnit you're still doing it!" she sighed "You're still trying to be tough!"

I shrugged. Ed stood at a distance from me, watching Scar out of the corner of his eye. Al was looking at me conserned.

"Liz..."

"Drop it" I muttered. "Are those kids ok?"

Ed nodded.

I sighed and smiled. "Good."

* * *

The next day the Ishbalans left along with Scar but I was guessing we'd see him again soon. Cause Ed had asked him if there was a philosiphers stone created in Ishbal and he had sailed away without giving an answer.

But whatever, I'd cut him some slack. I owed him.

Ed and Al were best bros again as well. I was glad or I'd have to beat them both over the head.

"So Liz... where'd you get the knives?" Ed asked warily.

"A wepons shop" I grinned and snapped open a knife "Shinyness!"

Ed stared "You have got to be one of the wierdest girls I've ever met."

I shrugged and began to run ahead "Race ya to Hues house pipsqueak!"

"TAKE THAT BACK LITTLE TWIRP!"

"Guys..." AL and Winry sighed in unison.

Good... everything was back to normal again.

* * *

**_Liz: You've got to love drama._**

**_Envy: Yep..._**

**_Liz: Oh and Envy. I thought I'd tell you that Kallypso's behind you with a cro-_**

**_(Envy id hit over head and knocked out) Mwahahaha! Teach you to steal my knives from me.)_**

**_Envy: x.x_**

**_Liz: (twitch) Review!_**


	19. Chapter 19: Shot in the Night

**_Please review! I only got two reviews on the last chapter!_**

**_Liz: Because she's never satisfied._**

**_I AM TOO!_**

**_Liz: Are not!_**

**_Are too!_**

**_Liz: Are not!_**

**_Are too!_**

**_Liz: Are not infinitie._**

**_Damn..._**

**_Envy: Well this is certinly entertaining._**

**_Ed: No joke._**

**_(the two look at eachother.)_**

**_Both: WAIT! WE MUST KILL EACHOTHER FOR NO APPARENT REASON!_**

**_(the two began trying to kill eachother)_**

**_Al:...sigh... REVIEW!_**

"So what's the plan?" I asked when Ed, Al and I were alone in their hospital room. "Now that all that hype is over with."

Ed and Al glanced at eachother then Ed said "We've heard about a pretty big Ishbalan Refugee camp to the South and there's a chance Scar might be with them."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes "So we're going after Scar? Why the heck do we always have to go twoards the people who want to kill us."

"We don't really have a choice. The people trying to kill us are on all sides." Ed pointed out.

"Right" I muttered "Scar, the homunculi, some higher ups in the military, that guy I stole a car from-"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Plus there's a good chance a philosiphers stone was created there" Al supplied. "Since their society rejects alchemy we think there might be a whole different method used."

...I'll admit it made sense.

"I'm gonna beat it out of Scar." Ed said firmly "Till he tells me how to make one."

I stared at him then rolled my eyes "Whenever we go up against Scar it's been us who take the beating. And what makes you think he created it?"

Ed shrugged and stared out the window.

"Scar really isn't that bad of a person brother." Al told Ed.

"In a sense" I shrugged "Hey, he is a little bit murderous, vengeful and revenge driven but... he saved my life... twice."

"We owe him for that." Al nodded.

"Liz owes him for that." Ed said stubbornly. "I owe him nothing. I can't forgive him for all the alchemists he's killed."

"Though Bas Gran's death wasn't a huge tragedy" I smiled.

"Good point" Ed nodded. "We need a cover story for where we're going too."

"Huh?" I was confused "Why?"

"The military won't exactly approve" Ed shrugged "And we don't want to get Hughes or Armstrong deeper into this. As far as anyone knows, we're going to Dublith to visit our teacher and see if she knows an alternative was out of this."

"Why not just try that first?" I asked.

Ed and Al began to shake. "I want to live a little longer" Ed shivered.

"She'd kill us if she found out we tried human transmutation!" Al's armor quaked. "And she'd kill brother even worse when she finds out he became a state alchemist."

"Accepting teacher" I commented.

"Hey there kids!" Hughes burst into the room, grinning, Armstrong and Winry right behind him. "I've got some information for you guys."

A few minutes later we were all clustered around Ed as he observed the files.

"So all the higher ups we assume were in lab fives chain of command are either dead or missing." Ed said slowly.

"Nice job. Wonder what that looked like in the job description" I muttered. "Must have no morals, must be blantantly evil or stupid enough to be manipulated and must be ok with dieing when you become a liability so that we can hush this all up with a well placed consipiracy."

"You'll notice the criminals with the oroborus tatoos aren't on that list" Hughes pointed out.

"The scientists working under dr. Marco are also not on that list" Armstrong said. "Maybe they were thought to have not had enough knowledge individually to be a threat. If we can find them..."

"Leave it to me" Hughes interjected.

Ed, Al and I glanced at eachother and realizied we should probably stop this conversation from going in the wrong direction.

"About that" Al began.

"We really don't care about that anymore" Ed shrugged nonshalantly.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Winry demanded "Are you crazy?"

"We just don't think we should be involved with dangerous stuff anymore" Ed said leaning back. "Like the philosiphers stone and homunculi."

"I've gotten banged up too many times" I put in. "I want a little break from all that."

"We thought it would be better to look for a different way, you know?" Al said innocently.

Wow... we are liers... Us avoiding danger? Yeah right!

"If there is a better way why did you go to all this trouble?" Hughes asked.

An excellent question... damn he was seeing through our act.

"Who knows" Ed was keeping his cool "But there's someone we should ask."

"Our old teacher" Al explained. "She lives in Dublith. South of here."

"We're gonna take a trip there" Ed nodded.

"But it's so sudden-" Armstrong began only to be interupted by a gasp from Winry.

The first thing I thought was 'O_h god. There's a fire, someone just died, the homunculi are coming' _but no. Instead:

"There! On the way to Dublith." she pointed a quivering finger at the map.

"Uh...what?" I asked, morbidly curious.

"ONLY THE HOME OF THE GREATEST AUTOMAIL: RUSH VALLEY!" Winry began jumping around everywhere like a child who'd just had a major sugar intake... only there's no wave of exhaustion afterwords.

...unfortunately.

"YOU REALLY GOT TO TAKE ME THERE YOU GOTTA! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO! PLEASE!"

"Vacation on your own time" Ed muttered.

"Well then who would pay for my travel expenses" Winry asked irritably.

"Very funny!" Ed snapped.

"We can do it" AL supplied. "It's on the way."

To Ishbal luckily... good thing Ishbal is in the South too or this would be a problem.

Ed relented "Ok fine."

"Hooray!" Winry twirled around.

I sighed deeply.

* * *

"I'm sorry but there are only three more tickets availible on this train." a ticket man apoligized.

"What!" Ed stared "Listen, we need too-"

"Is there another train going South?" I interupted.

"Uh...yes ma'am." the man nodded "Tommorow morning actually."

"I'll take that one" I told Ed. "You, Al and Winry take this one and I'll see you in Rush Valley."

After a pause Ed nodded. "Yeah, ok."

"She can stay with me." Hughes offered. "We won't mind."

We all said our goodbyes and Ed, Al and Winry left on the train.

I sighed "I hope Ed doesn't kill anyone."

"Winry will keep him in line" Hughes encouraged. "Let's go back to my house. Gracia's cooking."

"I'm so there." I grinned.

* * *

"Ms. Gracia? Where's Hughes?" I asked late that night.

"He went to work why?" she asked.

"I..." I wasn't sure why I was asking really. I had a bad feeling about Hughes continuing to research the higher ups. He needed to stop with the dangerous stuff.

"Never mind" I said after a pause. "I need to ask him something. I'm gonna head over there."

"Be careful" Gracia called after me as I slid my knices into my belt.

"I'm always careful" I grinned.

...ish.

* * *

Where was Hughes office again? Damn, I should've asked Gracia. Maybe I could get a hold of Hughes on the phone. I trotted down the streets, twoards the nearest phone booth.

Then I heard the voices. "Forgive me, but I got a wife and kids at home." that was Hughes. I quickened my pace.

Then I heard a familier flashing sound "You're right Hughes maybe this is a more fitting end." the voice of Gracia.

Then I heard an ear splitting crack of a gun shot. I rounded the corner in time to see Hughes fall.

And his killer... there was only one option because it wouldn't be Gracia.

Envy had killed Hughes.

* * *

**_I'm an evil person, yes I am!_**

**_Liz: Yep._**

**_Envy: So am I._**

**_Liz: Yep._**

**_Ed: I'm not!_**

**_Liz:... uh, yeah you are.... pipsqueak._**

**_Ed: I'LL KILL YOU!_**

**_Liz: I rest my case._**

**_Envy: Review!_**


	20. Chapter 20: Fire and Ice

**_Kind of dramatic chapter._**

**_Liz: Understandably._**

**_Envy: You write alot of those lately._**

**_Yes I do. Problem?_**

**_Envy: No... but hey, I'm finally in the story again!_**

**_Liz: Congrats to you... palmtree._**

**_Envy: You're dead._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

There are two types of hatred in this world that I knew.

The first was hot, like fire fooding through your veins. You see red, the blood rises to your cheeks, adrenalin douses your brain. In that moment you're more angry then you ever thought you could be and you don't think straight.

But more dangerous is a cold hatred. Hot hatred is short lived and fast coming, but cold creeps it's way to your heart, numbs it. It lingers on till all hot anger is gone and you just feel numb. It freezes your heart and soul. You feel in a daze.

It was that night that I experianced such a cold hatred. Most of my anger is fast in coming and quick to recede, like fire, it does the devestation fast.

Ice melts slowly. Even after your freezing temper stops keeping it cold, it melts down and loses it's venom drop by drop. That is how grudges are born. Because even after you forgive you don't forget.

And if there's one thing I had learned was dangerous it was a grudge. It births revenge which never ends well. I would know.

But in that moment I didn't care.

Hughes was laying on the ground, eyes twoards the sky, blood pooling around him. Maybe he was still breathing.

"Well this is a suprise." I heard Envy's voice as he morphed back to his origional form.

His voice made me snap back into awareness, drawn back by my rage.

"BASTARD!" I screeched drawing one of my knives and sending a bolt of lightning coursing through it. It hit Envy even before he had a chance to think about dodging and sent him flying back. I didn't feel the guilt I did when killing a human because Envy wasn't dead and he wasn't human.

But seeing him dissapear into the darkness gave me enough sense to go to Hughes' side. He was still breathing, barely.

"Hughes" I breathed. "Hughes it's me. Please wake up."

His eyes fluttered "Liz, what are you doing here?" his voice was hoarse and weak. "You should get out... it's... dangerous." his eyes began to droop.

"Don't you die!" I demanded feeling tears coming. "Don't you die! You can't! What about Gracia and Elysia!"

"...yes." Hughes murmered. "Tell them I'm sorry..." then he stopped talking with a final sigh.

"Damn it Hughes!" I clenched my fists. "Damn it wake up!"

"That's sweet" a voice purred from behind me. Before I could turn around there was an arm around my waist and a knife to my throat. An actual knife this time, one of mine I had dropped on the ground."

I was frozen, fear, grief, and icy hatred combining to leave me still.

"You know I thought the scarred man would've killed you, kid. Guess you survived. Makes things easier though." Envy hissed from behind me.

"Let me go!" I remembered to struggle. "Bastard! Put me the Hell down!"

Envy only gripped me tighter "Don't think so kid. Maybe if you hadn't blasted me I would be feeling more leniant but you did. Shame isn't it."

"Don't mess with me palmtree!" I growled struggling to reach my other knife but my hands were pinned to my sides.

"Mind saying that again?" Envy growled threateningly.

My anger made me lose my common sense "Palmtree!"

I was slammed against a wall. Envy was glaring down at me murderously "You should really think about _not _calling me that kid."

"What are you going to kill me!" I challenged. God I hope he doesn't call that one.

Envy smirked "As much as I'd love to, I'm not alowed to."

"Oh, well I guess that's just too bad." I hissed glaring at him. My fingers managed to curl around my second knife and I swung it upward intent on blasting him to bits but Envy caught my wrist and yanked the knife out my hand.

"Nice try."

"Damn you!" I growled struggling. "I paid for those!"

"That's nice."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Palmtree."

"Pipsqueak"

"Go to Hell"

"Sorry. Kicked out."

I was going to retort but Envy covered my mouth "You're going to wake up the whole town."

That was my goal actually but Envy kept his hand over my mouth as he dragged me back into the shadows.

I was caught again, Hughes was dead, Envy stole my knives and Ed, Al and Winry had no idea any of this was going on.

I was going to kill Envy. I would find a way to kill him even if he was a homunculus. Because he wasn't human I think I could manage it without much guilt or regret.

Like ice in winter, my cold hatred was fading any time soon.

* * *

**_Third person! (Yippee!)_**

"Do you think Liz will be ok Ed?" Winry asked.

"Sure she will" Ed laughed. "Hughes is taking care of her isn't he? She'll meet us in Rush Valley like she said."

"Do you two every worry about her?" Winry wondered.

"Not ususally" Al admited. "She's good when it comes to surviving on her own. And it's only for a day any how. Why do you ask Winry?"

Winry shrugged. She just had a wierd feeling about leaving Liz behind.

* * *

**_Liz: Oh woe is me! My life sucks._**

**_Envy: I don't care._**

**_Liz: Cross dressing palm tree._**

**_Envy: Whiny little girl._**

**_Liz: Sexist._**

**_Envy: Pipsqueak_**

**_Liz: Go die-_**

**_Shut up! Go argue later! REVIEW!_**


	21. Chapter 21:Dark Nights and Darker Dreams

**_Enjoy! Thanks for all of your reviews!_**

**_Liz: Obviously that isn't an invitation to stop._**

**_Envy: Yeah keep on reviewing._**

**_Both: Because she's never satis-_**

**_OK I GET IT!_**

"Envy." a familier female voice said as Envy rounded the corner, dragging me with him. "Did you finish the job?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Envy said lazily and he let me fall to the ground.

...ON MY FREAKIN BAD SHOULDER!

"WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!" I snarled vicously glaring up at Envy.

Envy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Everytime you drop me it's on the shoulder that Lust stabbed! Why do you keep doing that!" I demanded.

Envy shrugged and smirked "Try landing on your other shoulder next time."

"...I really hate you."

"Don't care."

I made a growling noise in my throat and got back to my feet to see Lust and... the Fuers secratary.

...huh.

"Lust" I said cooly. "Random fuers secratary lady."

"It's Sloth." the woman corrected.

"Right." I nodded slowly. "So where are Pride, Greed and Wrath?"

They ignored my question.

"So she survived." Lust speculated. "I was sure the scared man would've killed her."

"Apparently he felt like it wasn't worth his time" Envy shrugged. "But I guess this is better anyway."

"I feel in the dark." I muttered.

"That's not gonna change kid."

"Stop calling me kid for crying out loud!"

"No."

I seethed silently as the homunculi kept on talking without taking any notice of my rage.

"So where are the Elrics? I thought she'd be with them." Lust asked.

"Good question. Why aren't you with them?" Envy asked me kicking me in the back for good measure.

"Train ran out of tickets." I mumbled.

"A train going where?"

"I'm not telling you."

"And why's that?"

"You kicked me."

"If you base how cooperativie your going to be on Envy's manners" Lust grinned dryly. "You're going to be one Hell of a stubborn mule."

I crossed my arms and glared "Well then we'll have to just get Envy to be nicer."

Envy snorted from behind me like this was the most ridiculous notion he'd ever heard.

"Regardless of how cooperative you're going to be." The woman, Sloth I guess, said cooly in a buisness like manner. "Lust, Envy. Isn't about time that you two and Gluttony headed South? Our masters their anyway so you should just take the girl."

"Where in the South?" I asked.

"You don't need to know that." Envy hoisted me back to my feet. "Lust. Get Gluttony and meet us at the train station."

"Let go of me!" I growled struggling. "I'm not going anywhere with you! What the Hell am I to you anyway!"

Envy ignored me.

"ARGH!" I punched him as hard as I could in the jaw causing his head to snap back. Rubbing my fingers I ran as fast as I could down the street. Suddenly Envy landed in front of me from the sky. "Aw Damn."

Envy gave a dangerous smirk that made me think twice about what I had just done then there was a sharp pain on my head and I fell into blackness.

"Not again." I heard Lust sigh.

* * *

Nightmares plauged my sleep. Disturbing and confusing most of them... ones I couldn't make much sense of. But some of them were clear enough.

I was wandering through a desolate area, nothing was there but... well, nothing. No there were blood stains and the occasional ruin. The sky was dark except for occasional flashes of lightning. On top of a hill where a single grave stone sat was a young boy.

"Timmy!" I cried and tried to run twoards the figure but it was like running through rushing water. "Timmy!"

The boy turned and looked at me his face vacant. "Lizzie? Lizzie why didn't you save me?"

A stab of guilt went through my heart "I... I couldn't."

Timmy's face suddenly looked terrified. "LIZZIE HELP!"

I tried to pull myself faster twoards the hill but each step became harder. A bolt of lightning struck Timmy and he fell to the ground.

"NO! TIMMY!" now I could run. I ran up the hill into his side. "Timmy?"

Timmy blinked and looked up at me.

"Big sister?" the boy asked quietly then his hand shot out and grabbed my throat, his eyes suddenly ravenous and vicious. This wasn't Timmy. I was choking, I couldn't pry his finger off my neck. "How many people will you let down?" the voice now sounded strange like a man's, a woman's, a child's yet not human at all and the figure choking me was just a shadowy silloet... all at the same time.

Then the shadowy figure melted into other people I knew. I saw my parents, Timmy, Hughes, all the men I'd killed and other faces that came so fast I couldn't even make them out. Then there was blank white space with a huge doorway in the center. The gate slowly opened and something... like tendrils of black smoke reaching out... no they were hands.

"We've been waiting for you." the cold voice sense chills up my spine.

_It's a dream. _I told myself. _It's just a dream. _but it felt so real.

The hands reached out for me. I ran as fast as I could away from them but they snaked around my ankles and wrists pulling me down. I struggled wildly against the snakes but they pulled me through the doorway and into the blackness.

The last thing I heard before the dream faded was the cry of "LIZ!" I couldn't identify the voice in my terror. Was it someone I knew? It sounded familier...

Then the dream was gone.

* * *

**_Disturbing dream huh?_**

**_Liz: Yup._**

**_And I came up with that on the spot!_**

**_Envy: You are truly sadistic._**

**_Look whose talking._**

**_Envy: Good point._**

**_Liz: REVIEW!_**


	22. Chapter 22: A Denied Death Wish

**_Well, review please!_**

**_Envy: Yeah or I'll kill you._**

**_Liz: No I'll kill them!_**

**_Ed:...they're seriously arguing over who get's to kill non reviewers._**

**_Apparently so._**

**_Al: Enjoy!_**

**_Envy and Liz: OR DIE!_**

**_All others: ...sigh..._**

I slowly cracked open my eyes, trying to ignore the God awful headache I had. "Ow....."

"Too bad. It's so nice when I don't have to hear your voice." that was Envy.

"I could say the same for you." I growled. "Damn it! Why do you keep knocking me out?"

"You practically ask me to."

"I don't recal saying 'please knock me out'"

"You were annoying me."

"Oh right and that automatically justifes giving brain damage!"

Envy smirked "My thoughts exactly."

"Shut up." I forced myself into a sitting position. I was on the wooden floor of some house. One of those fixeruper types. One of the windows had a jagged hole in it, the wood was splintery and the door was hanging off it's hinges. "Am I alowed to ask where we are?"

Envy thought for a minute then decided. "No."

"Look, you kidnap me, knock me out, give me a huge head ache, kill one of my good military friends, don't you owe me a little information?" I demanded.

Envy shrugged lazily and leaned against the wall "I don't owe you anything. And if you must know we're near Dublith, not to far from my masters house."

_"Dublith... that's where Ed said our cover story destination was" _I thought. _"That's ironic."_

"Where are Lust and Gluttony?" I looked around.

"They're out somewhere. I don't know where but they asked me to gaurd you. So they're probably doing something interesting while I'm stuck here." Envy muttered looking annoyed.

"I'm so sorry to be an inconvienance." I growled. "Though if you hadn't kidnapped me this wouldn't have happened."

Envy shrugged.

There was a long silence before I said "Can I have my knives back?"

Envy stared at me "Did you seriously just ask me that question?"

"Yes." I said evenly. "I'm bored."

"You can keep being bored." Envy told me.

"Ok come on!" I whined. "I'm too tired to use lightning alchemy anyway. I just want to play with them! They're shiny! It's not like can kill you anyway!"

Envy ignored me.

I glared and grabbed a random loose nail and threw it at him.

He glared at me and I smiled innocently "Wasn't me. Someone must be throuwing stuff."

He rolled his eyes and looked away again. I chucked another nail at him.

"You aren't helping my generosity here kid." Envy growled at me.

"Give me my knives and I'll stop!"

"No."

There was a pause.

I chucked two more nails at him.

"Oh for the love of God!" Envy dissapeared from the room. He returned with my knives and chucked them at me. Both buried in the wall on either side of my head.

"Shiny!" I said delighted grabbing the knives and staring at them.

Envy was looking at me oddly "You have to be one of the strangest girls I've ever met."

I glanced up from my knives, an eyebrow raised "One of?"

Envy shrugged.

* * *

**Third person**

"I can't believe this" Ed grumbled. He an Al were tied up on the train, Winry watching them concerned. "We're practically hostages."

"I feel bad for you guys." Winry smiled weakly.

"Brother?" Al suddenly remembered. "What about Liz. She sould've met us in Rush valley but..."

"I didn't think about that" Ed bit his lip "How is she gonna find us?"

"We can use a phone when we get to Dublith to see if she made it." Winry offered.

"Yeah..." Ed murmered. "But her train should've come in yesterday..."

* * *

Some time later I was contemplating my dream. The thought of it still sent chills up my spine. It had been so real, I felt so helpless. And there was Timmy... all the people I killed. It felt like all the sins I had commited were being thrown back in my face screaming "HEY! YOU SCREWED UP AT LIFE!"

I absent mindedly tried to draw the big doorway in the floor with one knife. It came out jagged and wierd looking but... that doorway had been jagged and wierd looking. I drew one of the snaky hands sliding out of it. It was an awful picture but whatever. I'm not a gifted art student.

"Where have you seen the gate?" Envy demanded.

I jumped, but recovered quickly "Oh it has an unimaginative name too?"

"Where have you seen it?" Envy repeated.

I was about to tell him to mind his own buisness but I had a feeling he was going to pursue the topic. I shrugged "Just a dream."

"That's a God awful dream if you ask me." Envy muttered.

It had been. I didn't know where he had seen it though. "No one did asked you. Mind your own buisness." I grumbled.

Envy rolled his eyes "Whatever kid."

My nostrils flared. "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME KID FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I jumped to my feet glaring at him. "JUST BECAUSE I'M SMALL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME KID YOU STUPID. PALMTREE. PUPPET!!!"

Envy's head whipped around to glare at me with such malice my breath hitched. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

I swallowed and backed up trying to keep cool "Everything...you do is controlled by your master. It's all what your master ordered! It's like your life is run my them whoever they are. Seems puppetish to me.

Envy moved so fast I didn't really see him but I _felt _myself slammed against the wall, my head knocking on the wood at a speed that brought back my headache all over again.

"Never. Say that. Again." Envy hissed in my ear. "Never."

I forced myself to look up into his hatefilled eyes and ask evenly. "Why? Are you going to kill me Envy?"

"Maybe I will" Envy snarled. One hand morphed into a blade and pressed to my throat. "Listen to me _kid. _I'm not my masters puppet. Get that through your head right here and now or so help me I _will_ kill you."

I swallowed hard and tried not to drop my gaze.

After a long tense pause Envy released me and I slipped to the ground. I stared up at him, his back was turned to me. "You aren't going to kill me?"

"I can't" he said shortly and he stalked out of the room leaving me on the floor, bewildered and shaking with fear.

* * *

I cautiously slid out the broken window, one piece of jagged glass, catching my arm and creating a long cut.

Yeah, I was sneaking out. I wasn't going to wait around here and I needed to find Ed, Al and Winry. I had my knives with me and my lack of logic so I was all set.

Keeping a close watchout for the homunculi I slipped through the woods. Envy said this place was near Dublith.

I had relatives here, maybe they could help me get to Ed, Al and Winry.

And at the moment jumping off a cliff into a pit firey lava filled with man eating sharks while birds attacked me from above and nails were driven into my skull seemed like more fun then facing my aunt.

* * *

**_Any guesses?_**

**_Liz: Let them guess it's more fun._**

**_Envy: Review!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Family Resemblence

**_Ok basically everyone guessed who the aunt is._**

**_Liz: Because you are the queen of subility._**

**_Of course I am! I'm so subtle!_**

**_Envy: ...what was the paragraph she wrote again?_**

**_Liz: Would rather jump off a cliff in to a lake of lava and-_**

**_Ok I get it!_**

**_Envy and Liz: Review!_**

I hadn't been to Dublith since I was nine, just before the incident... but it still looked mostly the same. Simple, pretty... but I wasn't in the mood for admiring the scenery. I had an awful twisting feeling in my gut. My aunt was gonna kill me. I hadn't contacted her since the last time I'd been here. In the period of time I spent for my revenege and anti socialness, I cut myself off from the world. I wasn't even sure she knew what had happened.

...maybe that would draw an ounce of sympathy from her.

Still a fire breathing, poisoness, dragon with spikes that shot from it's tale sounded so friendly compared to _her _right now.

"Liz?" I whirled at a familier voice.

"Mason!" I grinned.

"It is you!" Mason trotted up to me. He still looked the same as ever. "You looked different. You've grown...ish."

"Did you just call me short?" I growled, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"Heh, heh. Of course not." Mason laughed nervously then quickly changed the subject. "What brings you here? You haven't been here since... since..."

"Since I was nine" I murmered thoughtfully. "I was around. Thought I'd drop by."

"Glad you did." Mason leaned down and whispered in my ear. "But I guess you know Izumi's gonna tear you limb from limb."

"Yeah that's why I'm taking the long way." I smiled weakly. "To prepare myself for her deadly wrath."

Mason laughed and backed away "Better go. I have work to do in the butcher shop and I'm not sure I want to be anywhere near the house so..."

"Thanks for the support Mason, really." I muttered, glowering at him.

He grinned and took off running.

I sighed and continued walking. I might as well get this over with. When I reached the familier house I stopped and just stood at the gate. Did I really want to do this? THere was still time to run and live.

The door opened. I tensed and saw- Ed and Al?

"Liz!" my friends cried.

A knife suddenly sailed through the door and over Ed's head (ha... shorty) and embeded self in the fence just by my hand.

I yelped and jumped away. Another knife came, this time I deflected it with one of my own knives.

"CHILL!" I yelled through the door. "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL ME SO QUICKLY!?"

My devil of an aunt appeared in the doorway looking so livid, Ed and Al backed away.

"No I don't!" she growled. "You're in for the lecture of a life time!"

I winsed and grinned sheepishly. "Don't act so glad to see me Aunt Izumi."

Al and Ed went bug eyed "_**AUNT IZUMI**_!"

"Yes." Izumi said glaring at me. "This is my niece, Elizabeth."

Ed's jaw went slack Al just looked between us nervously.

"Now." Izumi growled (oh crap, here it comes). "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS!"

"Uh, well-"

"HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?!"

"Not exactly, I-"

"NO ONE HAS CONTACTED ME SINCE YOUR LAST VISIT, I'VE BEEN COMPLETELY BLOWN OFF! HAVE YOUR PARENTS BEEN TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM ME?!"

I grimaced and stared at the ground. So she didn't know.

"Uh, teacher?" Al said stepping forward.

"Stay out of this Alphonse!"

"But teacher-"

"Don't bother Al, she wouldn't know." I said softly. I looked my aunt dead in the eye. "They're all dead."

Izumi drew in a sharp breath and stared. I stared straight back, daring her to question the truth in the statement.

After a long pause her face softened "Inside. You owe me an explanation."

* * *

Izumi sat silently for a long time when I finished, her hands clasped in front of her, her brow knitted with frustration and sadness. I had told her everything, not leaving out a single detail. Ed and Al sat by me looking unsure if Izumi would explode or not.

"I see." she finally said a cold edge to her voice. "They were murdered and you thought revenge was a noble thing to do after that?"

I winsed but didn't deny it.

"And you hid from all your troubles until you decided to turn your back on what I taught you and become a state alchemist. And ever since you've been helping these two."

"That sums it up." I muttered.

"You're a fool Elizabeth, swearing promises you can't keep." she told me sharply.

I bit my lip "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Izumi stood. "Swearing never to kill again and joining the state military. You might as well be a fish alergic to water. Killing is what the military does especially dogs of the state."

All three of us winced now.

Izumi stalked twoards me. I thought she was going to hit me which, I wouldn't be suprised if she did. But instead she hugged me. I was stock still for a minute with shock. I wasn't going to be murdered? Who was this woman and what had she done with the real Izumi?

She released me and a ghost of a smile played across her lips "I'm glad you're alive though."

I grinned.

"WHAT!" Ed demanded. "We get a beating and she just get's a lecture!"

"Shut up Edward." Izumi said firmly.

"So wait," Al began curiously. "Were you her teacher too?"

"She taught me everything I know." I nodded. "So she's the one who taught you. You always seemed so terrified of your teacher. Now I know why."

"I can see the resemblance between you two." Al looked between us.

He was right. We had the same fierce dark eyes, pale skin, and though the styles were different, our hair color was the same.

"I don't remember ever seeing her" Ed studied me.

"You did." Izumi told him. "Briefly. Don't you reconize them Liz?"

"Oh right!" I realized suddenly. "I was the pinecone girl."

"WHAT!" Ed exclaimed. "THAT WAS YOU!?"

_Flash back...**IN THIRD PERSON! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_Edward looked around "This place is nice."_

_"Yeah." Al nodded,. "Different from Resenbol but... nice."_

_"Keep up you two." Izumi ordered._

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_They soon came upon a small house._

_"Is this yours teacher?" Al asked gazing around._

_"Yes." she nodded._

_Ed scanned the yard. It was simple with some flowers and a tree that stood to the right. His eyes narrowed when he saw a flash of movement from the tree. Then-_

_A pine cone sailed through the air and hit him square in the forehead, knocking him flat._

_"HEY!" he growled. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"_

_"A demon" the girl dead panned._

_"Who's that?" Al asked._

_"One of my pupils." Izumi glared up at the girl. "Get down here at once Elizabeth."_

_"Sorry." the girl smiled sheepishly and dropped down from the tree. Her hair was long and dark brown and she had a mischevious twinkle in each charcoal colored eye._

_Ed "hmphed" and glared._

_"What's the matter with you Goldy locks?" the girl grinned._

_"GOLDY LOCKS!"_

_"Edward." Izumi said sharply. "Stop shouting. Elizabeth, go cause trouble some where else."_

_"Okeydokey!" the girl winked and scurried off._

"Your hair was alot longer and you were younger then" Al sighed. "I guess it's not a big suprise we didn't recongnize you."

"_Pine cone girl..." _Ed growled glaring at me vicously.

"...goldie locks." I dead panned.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sit down Edward." Izumi ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, I suppose you came just in time Liz." Izumi smirked. "The boys were going to take a trip back to the island."

"Aw man... I hate that stupid place" I muttered.

"Objections?" Izumi asked me in a threatening voice.

"Uh...heh heh... no ma'am."

That's my aunt for ya.

* * *

**_Ah the wrath of Izumi._**

**_Liz and Ed: We hate you._**

**_Al: Guys..._**

**_Envy: This doesn't effect me in anyway._**

**_Izumi: WHAT ARE ALL YOU DOING LAZING AROUND!_**

**_Liz, Ed and Al: AH! TEACHER! (Run from the room chased by Izumi)_**

**_Envy: This is mildly amuzing._**

**_Touche... REVIEW!_**


	24. Chapter 24: Stealth and Stealing

**_Sorry it's been a bit. But here's the next chapter!_**

**_Liz: She's been slacking off._**

**_Envy: But now she has two weeks off school so she can update more._**

**_Yup! This chapter has lot's of flashback, third person moments._**

**_Ed: Review!_**

"It has been awhile since we were dropped off at this dump" Ed laughed once, part amused, part bitter.

"Yeah." I murmered. I wouldn't have called this place a dump though. There was no denying how beautiful it was: green, bright, un touched by development from greedy humans. Maybe the military thought it was too small to build on but it was hard to believe that Izumi was the only one who had ever taken interest in Yock island. She had sent me here sort of as a final test of my abilities. She usually sends students here to see if their worthy to be taught but I was family so she just decided to train me and if I didn't survive here one month I was just a failure at life...

... ah the love of family...

Al turned to look at me "You've been here too?"

I flashed a grin "Uh huh. Same time as you two."

"WHAT!" if Ed and Al had screamed louder all of Dublith would probably here.

"There's no need to shout in unison." I muttered irritably, rubbing my ears.

"You were there the whole time we were?" Ed demanded.

"That's what I said." I nodded slowly.

"But... we never saw you." Al stuttered.

I grinned deviously "That was the idea."

They stared at me cluelessly.

I sighed "When you two were sent to this islands you had three goals: to survive for a month without alchemy, to find the meaning of "All is One, one is all" and to survive the wrath of Maso- the man in the mask." I ticked them off on my fingers. "I also had three goals. My first two were the same as yours. The third was to not be seen by you, on this small island."

They both stared at me.

"So I was basically _watching _you." I deadpanned. "If you want to put it in more stalkerish terms."

"That's kind of creepy" Ed muttered.

"I know." I smiled brightly.

"So you had to survive all by yourself?" Al asked conserned. "How did you-"

"I didn't. I might've died by myself." I admitted. "So I just fed off of everything you did."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah... you know alot of your traps seemed to turn up empty? That was me." I shrugged. "Honestly the traps worked well."

Ed looked livid.

_Flashback_

_"Another catch today." I detatched the dead rabbit from the trap and began to reset it. "God am I glad I'm not having to do all the work myself." I finished tying off the trap. "Now let's see. If it's around noon then they should be..."_

_"Come on Al!" a voice called. "Maybe something in this one over here."_

_"Oops" I muttered grabbing the rabbit and scampering up the nearest tree._

_The blonde headed boy and his brother came into view. Oh how tempting it was to chuck a pine cone at that goldie locks boy's head again._

_"Nothing here brother" the younger boy sighed dejectidly._

_'There was' I thought inwardly._

_"Better luck next time." the blonde boy sighed. "God, how long till we get off this dump."_

_"We've only been here 4 days brother."_

_"GAH! I hate it here."_

_The two ran off._

_"I honestly would too." I grinned sliding down from my perch. "If I was getting all my food stolen from me. Oh well. Finders Keepers guys." I trotted off to find some wood so I could cook the rabbit._

_I was jerked from my sleep by a scream._

_"Huh? Wha... oh, Mason must've found the boys." I jumped from one tree branch to another until I found the clearing where Mason was roughing up the two brothers and settled myself contentedly in a clump of branches to watch._

_Mason wasn't going easy on them that night. I thought once or twice to help the boys but I found that I was too lazy, I didn't want to dissapoint Izumi and frankily this entertaining. If I let myself be seen my food source was gone... but just for kicks..._

_I picked up a pine cone, tossed it in my hand a few times and chucked it at Mason. He looked in my direction with a grunt and I waved grinning. I could almost see him rolling his eyes._

_Then the blonde boy turned on him with a knife yelling "Let my brother go!"_

_Then Mason just left..._

_Hmph too bad. My foot snagged a branch and there was a snap._

_Damn._

_I slipped behind the trunk just as the two brothers looked up. _

_After a pause I heard the blonde one say.__"It's probably just a squirel..." there were footsteps then silence._

_I breathed a sigh of relief._

_Through the rest of the month the brothers made more progress and that meant more food for me. Soon the month was up and my aunt met me on the other side of the island._

_"The world is the all and I am the one." I told her. "As you can see, I live and those two never saw me."_

_Izumi nodded and studied me "Liz, you didn't figure that out for yourself did you. The "all is one, one is all"._

_"No." I sighed. "I listened to there conversations."_

_"It's important that statement." Izumi told me. "It will come in handy in your life. Don't forget it what ever you do... especially in tough times."_

_"I won't aunt Izumi."_

* * *

I had forgotten after all of this time. That's why she had brought us back here after all.

To remember.

"I can't believe you were stealing from our traps" Ed was complaining hours later.

"Survival of the stealthiest Goldie locks." I grinned.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Ok... pipsqueak."

"GAH!"

As we walked I heard a snap behind us, Ed and Al didn't seem to notice. I turned around and saw a boy staring at us from behind a tree, with unruly black hair and big eyes. Had Izumi sent someone else to be a master of stealth to the island?

I winked at the kid and followed Ed and Al. That kid deserved a chance didn't he?

Besides... he reminded me alot of Timmy.

* * *

**_Ed: Well that's all for now._**

**_Liz: PINECONES!_**

**_Ed: Oh SHI-(Ed is hit with pne cone and knocked out._**

**_Envy: You knocked him out with something that light?_**

**_Liz: (grin) it has filling on the inside._**

**_Ed: X.X_**

**_Envy: ...Oh_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Big Sister

**_Next chapter! And-_**

**_Liz: Please review_**

**_Envy: Really appreciate it._**

**_Both: Blah, blah, blah._**

**_You know this hammer is looking very friendly._**

**_Liz: Uh..._**

**_Envy: She's got that look._**

**_DIE!_**

**_Both: AUGH! RUN AWAY!_**

**_Al: sigh, not again._**

**_Ed: Uh... review I guess._**

"So what have you learned?" Izumi stood in front of us glaring down in a stern way that said "_You better of learned something or I'm gonna kick your ass."_

"One is all, all is one." Ed quoted. "You brought us out here to remember that."

"And we have" Al told her.

"And we acknowledge the mistakes we've made in the past." I murmered as much to myself as to her.

"But we still want to look for the philosiphers stone" Ed said firmly.

"And get our origional bodies back." Al piped in.

"And I'm going to help them as much as I can." I grinned slightly. "And I'll stop dwelling on the past. Or I'll try to."

"Then you're determined to move forward?"

"Yes ma'am."

Izumi stared at us for a long time, well mostly me. There was something of doubt in her eyes, like she almost didn't believe me. I held her stare, something few people can do. We have the same dark, fierce eyes. I guess I've had practice, staring in a mirror.

Suddenly Izumi jolted. "Is someone else on this island?"

"Well yeah." Ed said. "There was always that man in the mask we figure it's him."

"Impossible." Mason laughed. "Since I was that brute in the mask the whole time."

"WHAT!" Ed and Al did a double take.

"Yeah, Izumi sent me to look after you."

"By beating us to death!"

"She wanted me to toughen you guys up."

"By nearly killing us!"

"Well yeah."

Ed glared at me vicously "You knew this?"

I grinned sheepishly. "I watched him beat up on you guys."

"Why didn't you help!"

"You weren't supposed to see me!"

"We could've died."

"Mason wasn't gonna kill you!"

"Ha! Could've fooled me."

"It appears we don't have time to discuss this right now." Izumi's voice cut in sharply.

We all whirled to see where she was looking. There, in the trees, was the boy I had saw earlier. In the light I realized how startling his resemblance was to Timmy when he was alive. Same big eyes, same untidy black hair (Though this kids was longer), same bright smile. His skin was pale but his right arm and left leg seemed a slightly darker shade.

I looked over to Izumi expecting to see recognization on her face but she didn't seem to know who the child was any more than we did.

"You've never seen him before?" Ed asked warily.

"Well I did." I dropped in casually.

"When?" Ed demanded.

"While we were on the island." I shrugged. "I thought it was a kid Izumi sent out here with the same task I had: to not be seen. So I didn't mention him."

"He's not my pupil" Izumi started twoards him.

"Teacher!" Ed looked hesitant and tense. What was with him?

"He probably drifted over in someones boat" Izumi said. "I'll see who he is." suddenly she coughed and blood splattered onto her hand.

"Teacher!" we all paniced and ran to Izumi.

The kid paniced to and he grabbed a rock and slammed it to the ground. A blue light flared up.

_Alchemy._

"That kids an alchemist." Ed ran at the kid suddenly and tackled him to the ground.

"ED!" I stared shocked.

The kid struggled from where Ed had pinned him.

"Listen you-" Ed demanded but the kids rock fist suddenly came up and hit him in the head.

...wait... the kids _rock fist_?

I blinked but nothing changed. The kid had fused his fist with the rock.

Suddenly the kid's clothes all dissapeared and the rock slid off his hand. _His clothes were alchemy to? _

"What just happened." Ed stared.

I regained my ability to to move, ran over and kicked Ed as hard as I could off the kid.

"OW!" Ed glared at me. "What was that for?"

"For being such a spaz." I growled. "You scared him! What ther hell is wrong with you!"

"He's an alchemist." Ed pointed out.

"So what" I threw up my hands in exasperation. "So am I! I here the gift is quite common."

Izumi had meanwhile gotten over to the kid and wrapped him in her cloak. "What's your name little one?" she cooed with more gentleness then I had ever heard in her voice.

"Don't know." the kid was trembling all over.

"Where are you from?" Izumi tried again.

"Don't know." the kid was crying. "Can't remember. Don't know!" he sobbed allowed immediately reminding me of Timmy when he was scared of the thunderstorms. He would always come to my room, tears streaming down his face and huddle up close to me and I'd stroke his black curls till he fell asleep. I bit my lip at the memory.

I saw Izumi looking at me over the shoulder of the child she was comforting, noting the way I was looking at him.

I remembered my words from before _"I won't dwell on the past anymore. Or try not to."_

But he reminded me so much of Timmy. I wasn't dwelling on the past but the past sure seemed to be dwelling on me.

* * *

Much later we were back at Izumi's house. The child had wolfed down a huge dinner and was now staring out the window, watching the world rush by.

"Hey." I smiled as I came into the room.

He jerked slight fear on his face.

"It's ok." I pulled up a chair next to his and sat down. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"The one with golden hair... he scares me." the boy managed.

"I know he's a jerk. I'm the nice one." I grinned. "I don't bite, usually."

That got a giggle out of the boy.

I though forlornly about how easy it had always been to make Timmy laugh. It was a happy sound, it always made me feel better when I saw his eyes light up and his mouth spread into a big toothy grin.

"Big sister what's wrong?"

I jumped and looked at the boy who was staring up at me with big eyes. "W-what did you call me?"

"Big sister." The boy smiled. "You're older than me and I like you."

"I- I like you too..." I was at a loss for words.

The boy smiled brightly and went back to staring out the window.

"Timmy." I almost whispered.

The boy looked at me "Huh?"

"Never mind." I shook my head and got up. "I'm tired is all."

I hurried to my room and sat down on the bed with my head in my hands. He wasn't Timmy. He wasn't. But as much as I tried to convince myself, as much as I continued to tell myself over and over again before I drifted off, my heart didn't really believe it.

* * *

**_(Kallypso still chasing Envy and Liz around with hammer)_**

**_Ed: How long are they gonna keep this up?_**

**_Wrath: The authoress said till they're sent to the deepest reaches of Hell... whatever that means._**

**_Ed: Huh... wait... when did you get here?_**

**_Wrath: I'm in the story now so I can be in authors notes!_**

**_(Kallypso finally smacks Envy over the head and is satisfied)_**

**_Liz: (trotting over) aw, you're too cute to be a homunculus._**

**_Yep he is! REVIEW!_**

**_Envy: X.X_**


	26. Chapter 26: Protective Instincts

**_Now a semi anxiety chapter._**

**_Liz: In which poor me gets more attached to that adorable abomination of God._**

**_Wrath: ME!_ C:**

**_Liz: God he's so cute._**

**_Envy: This could only lead to disaster and depression._**

**_YIPPEE! REVIEW!_**

"He's a cute little boy" Winry sighed as she polished her wrench.

I was sharing a room with her at Izumi's house. It was good to see the cheerful but always deadly, mechanic freak.

Absent mindedly I nodded and picked at the fraying of my jacket.

"Something wrong?" Winry asked looking conserned.

"Just..." should I tell her? I was pretty sure she didn't know about my past and I wasn't sure I wanted her to know. "Just tired." I managed a smile. "I think I need a little sleep and I'll be fine in the morning." God I hoped I looked convincing.

Whether I did or not Winry dropped it and switched off the lights.

I had lied when I said I was tired. I was wide awake, my mind racing. I was torn between wanting this boy to be Timmy and wanting him to not be. I didn't want any reminders of my past yet I still missed Timmy so much.

...I hate stupid conflicting desires!

Finally I got fed up of just lieing there so I slipped out of bed as quietly as possible and tiptoed across the room. After opening the door agonizingly slowly and slipped out of the room. I listened intently for a moment but there was no change in Winry's steady breathing. I exhaled and started down the hall.

Some how or other I ended up heading twoards the boy's room and when I turned the corner- I saw that Ed and Al were trying to pick the lock.

"Well I guess we all decided to take a midnight stroll." I said icely. "Though I'm guessing you two had different motives."

Ed and Al jumped "What are you doing here!"

"Shut it." I rolled my eyes. "You'll wake the dragon. Now might I ask _why _you're trying to break in to the boys room? Please don't tell me you still think he's a spy for the military."

"There's something funny about that kid." Ed glared at me. "He fused his fist with _rock._"

"I produce lightning alchemy by using my own energy." I shot back. "We all have our techniques... this could be a new one."

"You trust him to much" Ed snapped at me.

I glared at him "Sometimes I don't understand you Ed. He's a nice kid! Lay off."

"Brother" Al said placatingly. "We can't pick the lock. She locked it with alchemy. She'll know!"

"Right" Ed nodded, cooling off. "We need another way in."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm letting you two do this."

"Just be quiet."

"This is breaking an entry or kidnapping-"

"Calm down."

"Or child rape."

"...What?"

"You heard me... Kiddie rapist."

"OH COME ON!"

"Guys, shh" Al begged us as we bickered. "You'll wake the whole city up!"

"I'm just worried about Izumi" I muttered.

"Ditto" Ed agreed with me... for once.

We dropped through the celing and into the kids room. He wasn't in hsib ed though it looked like it had been slept in.

"Do you want to play!" we whirled around to see the kid hanging upside down from the pipeing smiling brightly, his hair hanging down in wild strands....as nice as the kid was that was just a little bit creepy.

"Everyone else is dead!" the kid continued. "So I got bored. Do you want to play."

"There not dead" Ed manged after a pause. "They're just asleep."

The kid didn't seem to be listening. "I know what we can play!" he scurried across the ground and came back with a mouse in his hand in about a second. "See I won! I watch you guys play this in the forest all of the time!"

He was right, we did chase mice on occasions for food or just for fun. I guess he had been watching us for a long time.

The kid was giggling and poking the mouse who seemed to be writhing to get free.

"Stop it." Ed said reaching for the mouse. "You're hurting it."

The boy just danced out of the way "Play with me! I'm playing! I'm playing! I'm playing!"

"Alright then!" Ed clapped his hands together and a rope sprouted from the bed and wrapped around the boys ankles. He didn't seem to find this strange at all.

"Look, look!" he giggled bobbing his legs up and down.

Ed proceeded in questioning him about the alchemy he used but the boy shook his head as if he didn't know what he was talking about. Actually... I don't think he was even lieing. He didn't seem to know what he was doing at all.

Frustrated the kid pulled at the rope "Take it off! Take it off!"

"Just use alchemy." Ed said stubbornly.

The kid began to sob and pull harder.

"Brother." Al said pleadingly.

Then suddenly the bed began to twist. Like a deformed snake it curled around the boys body and brought him up all the way to the celing. He was... he was... HE WAS MOLDED WITH THE FREAKIN BED! WHAT THE HELL!

"Ed what did you do!" I demanded. "You idiot!"

"It wasn't me" Ed protested.

"Just great!" I growled. "We get the boy trapped in a ruined bed in a room we forbiden to go in! THe only way this could get worse-"

"WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE!"

"TEACHER!"

"Is if Izumi woke up" I finished with a groan. "Excuse me while I go kill myself."

* * *

The boy ended up being fine and Ed and Al were banned from seeing him. I wasn't... I think Izumi knew I didn't want to hurt him. It was the next day when Winry and I were washing the kid that things got really screwy.

"So what was all that about last night?" Winry asked as we dried off the boy.

I shrugged "Ed and Al were being idiots, it's ok."

There was a sudden flash and a phone appeared over our heads. "Uh... Winry? Liz?" it was Al's voice. The boy instinctivly cowered behind me. "Since we uh, can't come out of our room... can you check something for me. It's about the boys body."

"You mean the scars?" Winry asked. "I know, they're very strange... they go all the way around the boys right arm and left leg.

A sudden realization sweapt over me and my blood ran cold. _Right arm and left leg. _I looked at the boy. I could see how unatural those limbs looked on his body. But that... that couldn't mean that... that they were-

"Big sister?" the boy asked. "What's wrong?"

I looked down quickly "I... nothing."

There was a flash and a hole appeared in the celing and Ed and Al dropped from the celing. Ed's eyes were wild. I instinctivly moved in front of the boy protectivly along with Winry. I felt him clutch at my shirt from behind as he peered fearfully over my shoulder. "Big sister..."

"Come on you guys!" Winry glared. "He's just a kid!"

"This won't take long." Ed forced Winry out of the way but I stayed where I was.

"Back. Off. Ed." I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "I won't let you scare him anymore and I certinly won't let you hurt him." when he did n't back down I clenched my hands into fists "Don't make me hurt you."

"Don't tell me you aren't thinking the same thing!" Ed yelled at me.

"What are you gonna do Ed!" I shouted back. "Are you going to rip them from his body!"

"Move!"

"No!"

Ed caught me off gaurd when he punched me knocking me off balance and sending me to the ground.

"Liz!" Winry called. "Ed what's wrong with you!"

"Big sister!" the kid cried.

"Timmy." I said hoarsly.

Al looked at me with sudden comprehension, sudden realization of why I was acting like this. I wasn't just trying to protect the kid because I thought Ed was being an idiot. I was protecting the kid from instincts. Family protective instincts.

Ed didn't seem to notice. He ripped the kids shirt away and gasped at what he saw. On the kids right shoulder was a red scar.

"Do you know what this is!" Ed demanded. The kid shook his head violently. "It's the scar from the fox bite."

I sucked in a sharp breath. I had watched them when they had run after the fox, when Ed was bitten, on the right shoulder.

The kid broke away from Ed, used alchemy to blast away the window, then jumped out and ran. Ed was close behind him.

"Liz." Al came over to me and helped me to my feet. "Are you ok?"

I rubbed my sore cheek "Ow. I'm gonna freakin kill Ed."

"What if it's true?" Al sighed. "What if the arm and leg are his."

"Then our lives are really screwed up." I muttered. "I don't care what his motives are, we're going after him. I can't let him hurt that kid."

"He isn't your little brother Liz" Al put an armored hand on my shoulder.

"I know" I murmered. "I just wish he was."

* * *

**_Envy: That was cheerful!_**

**_Liz: You like it whenever there's any misery in our lives._**

**_Envy: Yep, which is good, because there's alot of it!_**

**_Liz: Touche._**

**_Hello everyone it's the authoress! I've been wanting for awhile now to draw some art of this story but:_**

**_A) I suck at drawing_**

**_B) My scanner isn't working_**

**_and C) It takes me long enough to just right the chapters_**

**_I decided to let you artsy people draw some fan art of this if you wish. If you do just give me the link. I find fan art quite flattering._**

**_Anyway, feel free to draw and REVIEW!_**


	27. Chapter 27: I Promise

Liz: Hi everyone! We're back!

**_Envy: Yippee..._**

**_You don't sound very excited..._**

**_Winry: (Pulls out wrench) BE HAPPY!_**

**_Envy: AUGH!_**

**_Teehee... death by Winry. Hey FMA fans! Guess whose voice I heard on the radio this morning..._**

**_Envy: Wait for the reveal._**

**_THE VOICE OF FUER KING BRADLY! Yeah... he was doing a comercial for a ballet on the classical channel. It was wierd!_**

**_Fuer: What was that about me?_**

**_CLASSICAL MUSIC! REVIEW!_**

"Must. Kill. Ed. Must. Kill. Ed." I was chanting this over and over again as we ran down the street.

"You need to calm down" Al tried to placate me.

"No" I said flatly. "As soon as I see Ed I'm going to hurt him. Must. Kill. Ed."

Al sighed.

"They say you're a genuine state alchemist" said a wierd voice from somewhere.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"My Ed senses are tingling." I grinned sadistically and ran twoards the voices. Al and I rounded the corner to see a short, creepy looking man with what looked like really bad skin troubles. Not that I'm judgemental or anything... he just looked wierd.

"Ungrateful bastard!" creepy man hissed. "I'm trying to help you! And that means you, that short tempermental girl and that freak you call a brother."

Al grabbed the creepy man by the back of the collar "Who are you calling a freak?"

"Yeah and who are you calling short and tempermental" I stood on my tip toes to see eye to eye with creepy man as Al held him up and yelled . "I'M NOT SHORT AND TEMPERMENTAL!"

...Ok so I'm not doing very well at defending myself... I don't need you to tell me.

Creepy man swung around and knocked Al's helmet off with his tail.

...his... tail?

"Amazing you really are empty" he cackled with glee and began to scurrie away.

"Hey!" Ed yelled "Come back here!" he clapped his hands together and slammed them against the ground. A huge stone wall came up blocking the creepy man's path... well he's not really a man but whatever.

"Un canny!" the creep grinned. "You really can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. Then again. I'm uncanny too!" and with that he scurried _up the wall _and dissapeared.

"Come back creepy... lizard man... thing!" I called in frustration. "I feel like beating you up!"

"A chimera." a voice said from behind us. "That is interesting."

We whirled to see Armstrong and another man I didn't recognize standing behind us. But he had a militart uniform so the red flags automaticly went up.

"And who are you?" Ed asked shortly.

"This is Leutinant colonel Archer." Armstrong introduced him. "He is on the team investigating lab five."

"Heyy you worked with Leutinant colonel Hues right?" Al asked brightly. "How is he?"

I winsed and looked down. I couldn't believe I hadn't told them. In fact I hadn't told them anything about the homunculi. I had said the train got delayed and when I got to Rush valley they hadn't been there and I had to wait for the next train. I couldn't very well tell them now...

Armstrong obviously didn't either. He said nothing.

"We need you to answer a few questions." Archer told us. Yep we're gone.

"Sorry but we're a little busy right now" Ed growled and he created an arch way in the stone. Al and I followed him without question. Maybe It was better they didn't know about Hues. They couldn't be distracted from their mission. They would find out sooner or later anyway.

Suddenly Ed stopped "Hey it's that kid up there!"

He was right. The boy had his back to us but no one else had that wild black hair.

"Oh right I just remembered" I said brightly and I drew back my fist and punched Ed as hard as possible sending him to the ground.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "What was that for!"

"You punched me first" I growled. "That was payback."

Ed looked sheepish. "Oh right... sorry about that."

"Hmph."

We climbed up the gutter pipe. I made it up just as the boy started to roll off the roof. "Hey!" I lunged forward and caught the boy by the back of shirt... which was pourly planned because now I was gonna fall. Luckily Ed caught me by the foot and Al caught Ed by the arm and held on to the chimney.

Good team work guys!

"What happened?" the boy look shocked.

"What happened?" Ed asked incredilously. "We just saved your dumb ass!"

"Be nice Ed!" I growled as we were pulled back up.

Minutes later we were all sitting in an awkward silence up on the roof. The kid between me and Ed and Al next to me. The kid looked between his hands and Ed and Al's "How come me and big sisters hands are differen't from yours?"

"Well..." Ed sighed looking grim. "They're not real..."

"That's dumb, what did you do with the real ones you got?" the kid seemed so oblivious.

"It's hard to explain." Ed sighed.

I stayed down with the kid while Ed and Al talked on the roof.

"Am I in trouble?" the kid asked me.

"No." I shook my head. "Not if I have anything to do with it. I'll protect you against to big bad short kid and everything else."

"Promise?"

"Of course I do."

Then there was a huge blast right above my head as a rock spike flew into the chimney. The kid cried out in suprise. I looked down to see the major fireing rocks at us.

"Major what the Hell!" I exclaimed. He didn't answer but fired again. This time the rocks came right twoards us and the kid and I had to roll off the roof.

"AUGH!" I hit the grown with a thud. "Ow." I coughed and tried to bring myself to my feet. Then I realized the kid's hand was no longer in mine. I looked up to see he was tied up and slung over Archer's shoulder. "HEY! LET HIM GO!"

"He's just an innocent kid!" Ed exclaimed slipping down from the roof. HA! HE'S FINALLY COME TO THE DARK SIDE OF... cuteness... nevermind.

"He may hold the secrets to what happened at lab five." Archer had the same congenial smile on his face that made me want to punch him. He lifted the boys right foor so that we could see the bottom.

An oroborus tatoo. Like the one on Envy's leg and the one on Gluttony's tounge... no.

"No." I croaked. "He can't be..."

"Big sister!" the kid cried.

"Timmy!" I answered near tears. "It's ok!"

Then he was gone and Armstrong followed.

"Liz?" Ed knelt down by me on the ground. "That kid. He's not your brother."

"I know!" I snapped. "But he isn't a humonculus! He can't be! He's not like Envy and the others! I promised I'd protect him!" I stood. "I'm going to find him! Tell me where they'll be!"

"South head quarters but-" Ed started.

I was already running away though.

"Liz!" Ed was after me. "You can't! You don't know where it is! Stop-"

I swung around and knocked Ed back with my arm "Don't try to stop me Edward Elric!"

Then I kept running and I didn't look back _'hold on Timmy. I'm coming.' _I thought. _'I'll protect you.'_

_

* * *

_

**_Third person switch!_**

"So you let them take him and you let Liz run after them." Izumi glared at the two. "I told you not to lay a hand on the boy! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Ed and Al winsed "Teacher..."

"No excuses." her stare didn't waver. "I'm very dissapointed in both of you. What were you thinking!? Never mind." she looked at the huge butcher who stood next to her. "Sig. Let's go."

"Right." and the couple left.

"Now what?" Winry asked. "What if something happens to Liz?"

"We're going after them" Ed said grimly. "For Liz and the kid. Even if he isn't like the others I think he is a homunculus and he might know something about the philosiphers stone."

"Be careful" Winry warned.

"Don't worry Winry." Al said calmly. "We'll be fine." and with that the boys left.

Winry sighed and rested her chin on the counter top. This had been way too exciting of a day.

* * *

**_(Winry still chasing after Envy with a wrench)_**

**_Envy: Wait... I'm immortal for crying out loud._**

**_Winry: DIE!_**

**_Envy: Ow!... wait... how did that hurt!_**

**_Liz: You're remains are coated in on there._**

**_Envy: I've been dead 400 years! How the Hell did you-_**

**_MWAHAHAHA!_**

**_Envy: Never mind..._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	28. Chapter 28: Bitter Sweet rescues

**_Sorry it's been awhile I had exams and junk to do._**

**_Liz: It was awful._**

**_How would you know?_**

**_Liz: Well being a character from your head I witness your entire life_**

**_...Oh..._**

**_Envy: That's slightly creepy._**

**_Liz: You're slightly creepy!_**

**_Envy: I know._**

**_Ed: You unfortunately get to see him in this chapter_**

**_Unfortunately? Envy is the best character ever!_**

**_Envy:...Thankyou?_**

**_Don't mention it._**

**_Al: Review!_**

The good news? I had successfully infiltrated the Southern head quarters without raising the alarm (Go ventilation systems!). The bad news? I had no idea how to find Timmy in this maze of hallways without being spotted.

...ok yes I _know _his name isn't Timmy but I didn't know his name so that would be his name to make things easier. I got tired of just calling him kid. Plus whenever he was in danger I seemed to call him Timmy by instinct and I think this counted as being in danger!

I heard footsteps coming and saw two gaurds walking around the corner talking. Quickly I ducked into the first room I saw and shut the door. It was a storage closet of some sort with random boxes and bins stroon everywhere. Unfortunately for me the gaurds were obviously coming to clean up said storage room because they opened the door.

They started at the sight of me standing in the middle of the room. I smirked "Hi there." I swung my leg up and clipped the first gaurd on the temple with my boot knocking him out then spun around and knocked the second gaurd off his feet. I drew a knife and pressed it to his neck.

"Where are they keeping the boy with the oroborus tattoo? A quick answer would be good." I growled.

"Uh... I don't know..." the gaurd stuttered pitifully.

"You're a terrible lier dude." I rolled my eyes. "Listen I'm in a really bad mood right now and I don't have much patients so I think you telling me is kind of a matter of life and death for you." Which was a lie of course cause I wouldn't have the guts to kill him.

Luckily he caved "Second floor, room B245 he stuttered."

"Thanks." I clonked him over the head with the hilt of my knife since I didn't want him to raise an alarm and he slumped to the ground. Sheathing my knife I dragged there bodies into the storage room and shut the door behind me and took off twoards the stairs. I didn't stop running except for twice to hide from a passing solidier. My eyes scanned the room numbers as I passed by.

"242...243...244...245!" I burst into the room and saw the kid, strapped to a table. Archer and Armstrong and a few random scientists were around him.

Timmy cried out in delight "Big sister!"

"What?" Archer stared at me. "Whay are you-"

I narrowed my eyes "Let him go. _Now._"

"Elizabeth..." Armstrong started.

My eyes flashed "My name is Liz." I drew my knives and sent energy coursing through them. The bolts hit the ground with a force that toar through the floor and they cut out the ground around the scientists and the two military officers and sent them falling twoards the next floor.

Timmy giggled and the straps around him alchemized into clothing and he jumped off the table and ran to hug me.

"Hey there kid." I hugged him back tightly. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

He nodded rapidly. I took his hand and we ran from the room. Back down the halls I ran trying to remember which way I came. Timmy followed me without question, keeping a steady pace with me. Then I rounded a corner and heard a voice behind me.

"Liz."

I froze but didn't turn around "Izumi."

"Elizabeth I know he reminds you of your little brother. But you must let go of your past. He is not Timmy."

I whirled and glared "So would you have him turned over to the military?" I stood in front of the kid protectivly.

Izumi's gaze softened "No Liz. Understand please... he is my responsibilty."

Timmy peered out from behind me. He didn't seem afraid of Izumi "Big sister? She's not bad."

"I-I know." I managed.

"Liz. Teacher."

I whirled in the other direction to see Ed and Al.

"Liz." Ed stared hard at me. "We're in the military and you know it. Like it or not. You have to hand the kid over."

"You're not doing this for the military Edward." I growled positioning myself between the kid and my friends. "Your doing for the philosiphers stone and your arm and leg."

More footsteps came and I saw Archer and Armstrong come down the hallway flanking... my eyes widened. What the Hell? What was the fuer doing here? Then there was an explosion and two figures came through a hole in the wall: the creepy lizard chimera and another man I hadn't seen before.

"Well geeze there's a whole party here isn't there?" I grumbled sarcastically. "Let's see, the military, my idiot friends, my aunt and... whoever these guys are. Looks like a five way fight. Fantastic. You're very popular today kid."

Timmy whimpered and pressed closer to me.

"Well I guess I make six." the fuer murmered.

'_Huh?' _I thought.

I would've run right then but I was blocked on all sides. I searched frantically for an opening as the officers and the man I didn't recognize began to comince in a disscusion about Crimson alchemist mumbo jumbo. I wasn't really in the conversation. I just found out the guys name was Zolf J Kimbley.

Finally the fuer said "Are you just going to stand around and let this chaos go on?"

"You heard him" Archer said firmly to Armstrong. "Arrest them. Arrest everyone of them."

"Good luck with that." I growled holding tightly to the kids hand.

"Liz." Ed ran at me but a foot soared past me as Izumi kicked him in the stomache.

"We need to get the kid out are we agreed on that Elizabeth?"

"Yeah." we locked eyes and then she stepped between me and the military men. "Don't try to stop her or you will have me to deal with. I'm not part of your military cult so I will do as I like. Is that clear."

"Teacher." Al pleaded.

I started to pull the kid away but then the fuer was suddenly there snatching the kid from my grasp and sending me to the ground.

"Damnit!" I growled as Timmy cried out.

"Definetly a homunculus" the fuer observed. "And that means he's coming with me." then he was running back in the opposite direction

"Think again!" Izumi clapped her hands together and slammed them to the ground causing a stone fist to spring up and fly after the fuer. Armstrong was there to block it. "Liz GO!" Izumi called.

"Right." I darted past Ed, Al and the military men and after the fuer. I wasn't sure what possesed me to go after the fuer. I would lose my state title for this. But it was how fast the fuer had moved... it didn't seem right.

I ran up and down halls searching each room. Then I came to a storage room and flung open the door.

"Why hello Liz." my insides froze at the voice

"Envy." I whispered. The palmtree homunculus was standing in the center of the room. At his feet Timmy was convulsing, something not quite right about his eyes. I tried to figure out if I should go to Timmy or run and I settled for just attacking Envy.

Lunging I hurled a punch at him. He casually dodged and siezed my wrist, twisting my arm behind my back forcing me to twist so that he was behind me. I struggled but my arm was only twisted more uncomfortably.

"You escaped." Envy growled in my ear.

"Nice speculation." I spat. "What did you do do to him!" the kid was lieing on the floor his eyes wide, his mouth half open like he was seeing his worst fears in front of him. "If you hurt him I swear I'll-"

"I only revealed to him what he really is. He is a homunculus and you know it."

"Damnit let me go!" I snapped. "Don't give me that crap. He's not... he's..."

Envy's voice was smirking "Actually he is. I don't think that's a fake oroborus tattoo _kid. _And now that he's fed on the stones he will have no more human attachments."

"Let her go!" Timmy was sitting up now, glaring at Envy. "Let big sister go!"

I stared for a moment and I guessed Envy was shocked by the silence. "So" I said congenially. "What were you saying about no human attachments?" Envy's grip had loosened enough for me to jerk away and run and drop down to the kid who hugged me tightly. I hadnt noticed before now but his clothes were differen't. They were black garments.

"Well," Envy's eyebrows were raised. "This is interesting. He seems to have retained an attachment to you." he flashed a none to comforting grin. "I wonder how this will stack up when you have to choose between helping him or your friends."

"What are you talking about!?" I demanded. "I won't have to choose between anybody!"

"Really?" Envy knelt down to my eye level from where I sat, glaring at him over TImmy's shoulder. "I think you should know Liz that Wrath has already developed a paticular hatred twoards Edward as he will to the rest of the world."

"Wrath?" I whispered. Of course it was one of the seven deadly sins. But how could this kid, who had been so peaceful, be Wrath?

Envy smirked "Yes, Wrath." he straightened. "Why don't you run along now. Oh and I should mention that if your friends knew I had seen the kid it might be had for him so you might not want to mention this to them."

I stared "You're letting me go? Why?"

"Call it a curiosity." Envy shrugged. "I want to see how this plays out. I want to see who you choose. If you're lucky it won't come to life or death."

"I won't be responsible for anybody's deaths." I glared vicously. "You can count on that. And I don't keep secrets from Ed and Al. They'll find out about you... and whatever you've done to this kid."

"No secrets? Then why haven't you told them about the death of that military officer? What was his name? Hughes?" Envy smirked broadly.

I stiffened, my eyes narrowed then I took "Wrath's" hand and ran from the room. And all the way down the halls I could see Envy's smirking face looming in my vision.

A few halls down I ran into teacher who's face relaxed "Good he's safe."

"Yeah" I muttered.

She studied me and her eyes flashed as she studied "Wrath" "Give him to me Liz."

"Why?" I asked suspicously.

"There is somewhere I must take him alone. You cannot come. Go back to Ed and Al. They're worried about you." she smiled.

"B-but-" I started.

"Liz."Izumi looked at me seriously. "Please."

I paused then nodded and looked down at "Wrath" "You go with her."

He nodded once but said nothing. Then Izumi scooped him up and they were gone.

A solidier passed me and I flinched automatically on gaurd but he just smirked and stared ahead "Don't think I'll be letting you go next time kid. My master still wishes to meet you. Just a little warning. Not that it will matter anyways." then he walked away.

"Bastard." I hissed under my breath. If he tried to catch me again I would blast him to kingdom come.

God I couldn't wait till I got that chance.

* * *

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**

**_Liz: I hate you Envy_**

**_Envy: Likewise._**

**_Liz: Bastard._**

**_Envy: Kid._**

**_Liz: Palmtree._**

**_Envy: Pipsqueak_**

**_Liz: Crossdresser_**

**_Envy: Little girl._**

**_OK SHUT UP! _**

**_Envy and Liz: Yes ma'am._**

**_Oh and just a friendly thankyou to those who expressed interest in doing fan art. If anybody else wants to as well just let me know and tell em where you upload it when you do. I'm interested to see what people do. REVIEW!_**


	29. Chapter 29: The harder choices

**_Ok so review and all that stuff._**

**_Ed: Here's a suprise, it's another semi depressing chapter with complex desisions and anxt!_**

**_Envy: And I'm in the chapter again._**

**_Liz: Oh wonderful..._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW! BECAUSE I'M STILL CUTE!_**

"Where is she Liz!" Ed asked when we had all returned to the butcher shop.

"How should I know!" I snapped back sourly. "She didn't tell me I just let her take the kid!"

"We're really worried about her!" Al was pleading with Sig. "Please where is she?"

Sig said nothing.

"The place where the human transmutation happened." Winry said softly and we all stared at her. "Where she transmuted the dead body of her son in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life. Isn't that right?"

"How did you find out!" Mason blurted before covering his mouth.

"I knew it." Edward whispered.

Realization swept over me. Was that why she cared for the boy? Because he reminded her of her son? And she had used human transmutation... to bring her son back to life but it back fired like every other attempt. I had known that Izumi had lost a son and couldn't bear another one but... it did seem a little hypicritical to me how she told me to let go of the past yet here she was protecting the child who reminded her of her dead child?

"I have a feeling she went there she's been gone awhile." Winry sighed sadly.

"She would pick some place isolated." Al reasoned. "Hidden from everyone else."

"When it comes to isolation from society." I kind of smiled. "I think we know exactly where she went."

* * *

Winry accompanied us to the island and Ed began to franticly search for her "TEACHER!"

"He wouldn't hurt her would he?" I asked. "He went with her willingly."

"We can't take chances" Al shook his head. "He's a homunculus Liz."

"I know..." I murmered. After Envy had explained it I couldn't really doubt him. Timmy was a homunculus but... maybe he still had some heart. I had to believe that he did. I couldn't just believe that the peaceful boy I knew was a complete monster.

We ran through the woods calling for Izumi then suddenly Ed gasped "Teacher!"

I turned in the direction he was looking and my heart clenched. Timmy was standing over Izumi, hands around her throat.

"GET OFF HER!" Ed yelled picking up a rock and chucking it in the kids direction. He jumped away from Izumi, avoiding the rock. Izumi collapsed and drew in a gasping breath, coughing violently on the ground.

"ARGH!" Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm into a blade then charged at the kid, rage clearly in his eyes "YOU BASTARD!"

"Ed wait!" I cried but there was no stopping him.

"Don't touch him!" Izumi commanded her voice firm, Ed froze. Shakily Izumi raised herself onto her hands and knees and positioned herself between us and Timmy her expression grave "Leave him alone, Edward."

"But... we saw him!" Winry protested. "He was trying to kill you!"

"I brought him out here... to kill him." Izumi murmered and I drew in a sharp breath. "But... I'm the one who deserves to die." I drew in an even sharper breath. What the Hell was she talking about? Was she going crazy?"

"What do you mean!" Ed demanded. "Why?"

"Because Ed." Izumi stared at the ground "I created this child."

"W-what?" my eyes widened.

"Yes." Izumi said. "I used the remains of my baby and some other elements and attempted a human transmutation to bring him back to life. But... what came back." she looked up at Edward. "Well, you know what it was."

"Something not human" Ed whispered.

Izumi began to tell us about the transmutation, the gate, what she saw there and all the while I couldn't draw my eyes away from the kid. Timmy... innocent and peaceful, that's what he was supposed to be... Not a homunculus... Not _Wrath_.

"This child appeared on Yok island the same place he was born" Izumi finished. "It's the only explanation. Had the child grown up they would be the same age. As soon as I laid eyes on him I knew that there wasn't a doubt."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Ed said. "Homunculi are created from alchemy alone."

_"We weren't created by anyone. We were born." _Envy's words from labflashed through my head.

"Is that what you really think Edward?" Izumi asked sharply. "Do you know how a homunculus is really created?"

"Not exactly but." Ed reasoned. "But they're probably created like chimeras in places like lab five."

"No" Izumi started to say but was interupted by Timmy who was speaking for the first time since we had arrived.

"Your wrong!" he said it his child like voice now filled with malice. "Either because of love or out of foolish curiosity human transmutations are attempted and when these attempts all back fire a new life is created. A being with a body and mind but no soul. That is how the damned are born! That is a homunculus!"

"No soul" I repeated.

"And how do you know all this!" Ed demanded.

"Envy helped me remember where I'm from and what I am." the kid answered. God I was gonna kick Envy's ass one of these days. This was all _his _fault!

"Envy?" Ed's eyes widened. "You've seen that monster?"

"I have" I noticed Wrath made no attempt to debate that Envy wasn't a monster which kind of amused me. "Envy was born the exact same way! So were the other homunculi because idiots like _you _decided to play God. And now all we want is to become human ourselves. All of my human ties are severed now! I care for none of you! ...Except..." he looked at me and I froze.

"What?" Ed followed the kids eyes and saw me. "Liz? What does he mean."

"Big sister." the kid looked innocent for a second. "I still like you."

Everyone stared at me.

"How?" Al demanded.

"I don't know" Timmy/the kid/Wrath rocked back and forth. "Envy was suprised to. But she's my big sister! And for whatever reason... I'm still attached to her." he looked at me and his eyes almost seemed innocent again. "I don't want her to get hurt."

Ed whirled on me "You saw Envy?"

I winsed "Maybe."

"Why didn't you tell us he's here!"

"You seemed more conserned with finding Izumi I didn't really have time to tell you!"

"Why did he let you go?" Al asked.

"His own entertainment." I muttered. "And now I see what he means."

Everything started to become clear to me. Tim- Wrath didn't just remind her of her son. He _was _her son... and he was my little cousin... so I wasn't really that far off in the whole brother thing. Homunculi were created from human transmutations. So they did succeed to an extent. Then that meant... that something had been created from Ed and Al's attempt as well... and that Envy had been brought back, and Lust, and Gluttony. All of them.

In my reveri I had hardly noticed Tim- Wrath's monoluge about his escape from the gate and his acquiring of Ed's arm and leg. Then he clenched his fist and glared at Ed "Now give me your entire body! Once I have that I'll be a real human!" Then he launched himself into the air and sped twoards Ed who was still standing shocked. Al pushed Ed out of the way and blocked Wrath with his arm, sending the young homunculus spinning back before landing unsteadily on the ground.

"Ow that hurt!" he exclamied. "Your metal bodies not the one I'm after!"

"Timmy stop it!" I cried.

"Stay out of it big sister" he glanced at me again with his slightly less vicious look. "I don't want you to get hurt. And my name is Wrath... not Timmy."

"Brother if you aren't going to do this then I will!" Al was saying his voice laced with unmistakable rage.

"Please don't Al he's-" Winry tried to reason with the armor.

"I have to!" Al's fists were clenched as he stared the kid down. "His arm and leg are my brothers! THey are the things he lost all because of me. It's all my fault! I'm the reason Ed doesn't have his limbs!"

"Al you can't!" I murmered. "You aren't acting like yourself! Please-"

"All this time we've been trying to get our bodies back! Nothings going to stop me now!" he lunged at Wrath his fists clenched with every intention to hurt him. Whether it was to kill or not I wasn't sure, but Al was set with rage.

"AL!" Winry and I cried in unison. I would've run to Wrath's aid but Izumi was there first launching him out of the way and hugging him tightly to her cheast, protectivly.

"Teacher." Al seemed to have been brought to his senses.

Then there was a flash of blue as Wrath took control of the fabric of Izumi's clothins and spun her around off the ground before letting her fall. Then he shot forward with the white laces still attached to his arm and shot them at Al. I watched in shock as the battle ensued and Wrath tried to make Al crush Ed's automail.

"Stop it! DAMN IT STOP IT!"

No one was listening to me though. Al ripped away the fabric and charged the kid again punching down as hard as he could. The kid had blocked him with a sharp rock though, molded onto his left fist.

"Brother" Al said shakily. "You said homunculi couldn't do alchemy but this one can... and I think I know why. He creates a transmutation circle with his body and can shape shift it to other materials... but the real reason he can perform alchemy is..."

"Because he has Ed's limbs" Izumi whispered.

"This power doesn't belong to you!" Al exclaimed. "It was take from my brother! GIVE HIS ARM AND LEG BACK!" he raised his arm to punch but Wrath knocked him back with a huge chunk of sharp rock sending the armor flying.

"NO!" Ed was out of shock though I could still only watch. "MY TURN NOW!" he transmuted a spear from the ground and Wrath did as well and they began to fight.

"Al you have to stop this!" Winry was pleading with AL.

"Why?" Al asked harshly. "Are you defending this homunculus? He isn't human!"

I slowly brought myself to my feet. _Not human. _No he still could feel. He still trusted me.

"Human or not he belongs to Izumi!" Winry said firmly.

Ed had now tackled Wrath to the ground and pinned him there.

"What exactly do you want Edward?" Wrath asked panting.

"Only what's mine!"

All this time I was slowly walking twoards them but no one noticed me moving.

"What are you willing to give up in exchange for your limbs while you deprive me of mine!" Wrath challenged. "Equivilence."

"SHUT UP!" Ed raised his blade arm.

What I did next you might think was impulsive, illogical and completely un predicatable... where have you been for the last months of my life. I am impulsive, illogical and unpredicatable. You should be used to it by now."

I ran full speed at Ed and knocked him out of the way with all my weight then rolled back in front of the kid and stood in fron of him sheilding him from harm.

"Big... sister?" Wraath's voice was shaking.

"I'm here" I muttered.

"Liz! What are you doing!?" Ed stared at me.

"I can't let you!" I yelled feeling tears coming to my eyes. "I won't let you kill Ed! Damnit I'm not gonn have you go though what I did. I won't let you kill and I won't let him die!"

"Liz he's a homunculus-" Al began.

"I know damn it!" I yelled. "I know what he is! But he still trusts me! He still likes me! I can't watch Timmy die twice!!"

Ed pulled in a sharp breath then glared at me. "So you choose to help him over us?"

"Don't you guilt me Edward Elric!" I snarled. "I'm not choosing anything! I'm just protecting this kid from you... and you from your own stupid rage!"

"Move Liz... or I'll have to push you out of the way." Ed stood firmly in front of me glaring.

A moment of in decision crossed my mind. I looked at Wrath hiding behind me then at my friends. _If you're lucky it won't be life or death _that is what Envy had said.

"ARGH!" I yelled. "GOD DAMNIT!" I drew my knives clasped them together and drove them into the ground causing gorge to form between us and the others.

"GO!" I told Wrath. "RUN!" He did and I took off after him not daring to look back.

_You're crazy! _the voice in my head screamed at me. _You're being stupid!_

_Yeah well deal with it voice! _I thought back.

I ran ahead of the kid trying to find a place to hide him and he followed behind me. I kept running until I ran into somebody and fell back "OW! Damn it!"

I blinked and looked up and saw Envy looming over me "Well look who it is."

I scrambled back but he grabbed me by the neck and hoisted me up "Didn't think I'd find you here kid. Where's the fullmetal pipsqueak?"

"Let me go... you... bastard..." I choked out struggling.

"LET HER GO!" Wrath stood behind me fist clenched "Don't hurt her!"

Envy stared then sighed "Right he still has an attachment to you." He dropped me... ON MY STILL FREAKING BAD SHOULD- ok you know what screw it! You get the idea.

"I hate you so much." I brought myself to my feet. The secratary lady, SLoth was with him. I suddenly ralized how much she resembled the pictures of Ed and Al's mom at thier house. Was it possible that she...

"Out of curiosity what was your rush?" Envy raised an eyebrow.

"Liz! Where are you!" I heard Al calling from in the forest and I flinched.

Envy cackled. "Oh I see, you're shielding the boy. Wonderful job really but I think we can take it from here."

I stepped in front of Wrath "If you seriously think that I'm going to let you-"

"Liz come on!" the voices were getting louder.

"I don't think you have many options" Sloth said.

"I'm one of them big sister. I can go." Wrath whispered to me.

I clenched my fists "Damn it... go."

Wrath nodded and rushed forward and transmuted himself into SLoth... whose body was made of water... which was really wierd.

"You better not hurt him." I growled at Envy.

He just smirked and winked at me then morphed into the fuer just as Ed and Al appeared.

"Liz I- the fuer!" Ed and Al froze.

"I was looking for the homunculus." I said stiftly. "When I found these guys." Yeah I was hiding them but this was for Wrath not them.

"FUnny running into you here fullmetal" Envy/ fuer said. "It seems we are looking for the same thing."

"The homunculus?"

"Yes I hear that's what the enemy is calling itself."

...wow Envy... I don't think you're cut out for the military buisness... you sound way too... formal.

"Tell me do you boys know how a homunculus is created? It is when an alchemist performs a human transmutation."

No duh sherlock!

"Human transmutations are strictly forbidden" Sloth said. "Do you boys know who might of done this."

"Sorry but we don't know anything" Ed said automaticly. "Now we're in a hurry." he began to stalk off. "Come on Liz. We need to talk."

"I'm coming" I muttered and followed. As an after thought I glanced back at Envy/fuer and gave him the finger. He just smirked at me and I strode off.

Who the Hell would've wanted to try and resurect him anyway?

* * *

**_LONG CHAPTER! Please Review!_**

**_Wrath: STILL CUTE!_**

**_Envy: Sigh..._**


	30. Chapter 30: Sharing Burdens

**_Liz: So uh... Review I guess?_**

**_Ed: Where's the authoress?_**

**_Wrath: She was muttering something about rage, anger, sadistic tendacys and knives._**

**_Al: SHe must be in one of those moods again._**

**_Envy:... When you mean in one of "those moods" do you mean..._**

**_Al: The ones where she just feels like killing someone and she usually takes her anger out on you? Yeah that's the one._**

**_Envy: Oh crap..._**

**_HAMMERS! GUNS! KNIVES!_**

**_Envy: I'm gone._**

**_Liz:... well then... REVIEW!_**

I avoided Ed's eyes, staring instead at the ground but I could feel him staring down at me. I was sitting on a log, he and Al stood over me. No doubt Ed was mad at me. I didn't really care. But I still couldn't meet his eyes... betrayal was betrayal.

"Explain" Ed growled. "Why didn't you tell us about the boy turning psycho or Envy being here before we rushed in! Why did you side with that boy over us, your friends, who've been working with you for years!"

"Liz we trust you!" Al pleaded. "But you need to tell us the truth. Please."

After a long pause I made myself look up and stare Ed down "I didn't know the boy _was _psycho. All I knew was he was still attached to me and he went with Izumi peacefully. Envy said that... he would be like that now but... I don't make a habit of trusting Envy. As for me siding with Wrath" my eyes narrowed. "How many times have you killed Edward Elric, and felt happy about it after the fact, tell me that."

Ed's breath hitched but he recovered quickly "That's not the point here Liz. That kid isn't human! He has no soul!"

"Your right." I stood to see eye level with him or as close as I could come to it. "But let me know when you have the guts to let someone who trusts you, who calls you their big brother, someone who likes you... be killed when you had a chance to stop it." I stalked past them.

"So what else are you hiding from us Liz" Ed asked through gritted teeth from behind me.

I froze "What are you talking about?"

"Why were you late getting to Rush Valley?"

I sucked in a sharp breath but stealed myself. I couldn't let them find out about Hughes "I told you it was just a train delay." I tried to keep walking but Ed caught my arm and pulled me back. I tried to pull away but his grip was firm.

"Please Liz?" Al pleaded. "Please."

I sighed. I could still get out of this without telling them about Hughes. I just had to say I was out on a normal night time walk, they would believe that... maybe I could say Envy killed a gaurd... yeah that would work... no then they'd ask why. I just had to keep the murder part out.

"I... had a run in with Envy back at Central." I managed.

Both Ed and Al inhaled sharply.

"And you're _alive_?" Al was obviously concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"No." I leaned against a tree, faceing my friends. "I got dropped on my bad shoulder several times and Envy came really close to killing me... one time. But I'm ok." I sighed. "Apparently their master wants to see me, alive... that's the only reason I'm in one piece."

I told them everything minus the Hughes part. I also left out my dream figuring it wasn't that important. It had just been a nightmare... Envy had said he'd seen the gate... but he might've been messing with me. I didn't leave out Envy flipping out when I called him a puppet though. I had been so sure he was going to kill me then... I really did fear him in that moment. I didn't let it show but I had.

"And then I snuck out and went to my aunts house and you guys were there" I finished. "That's basically it." A lie of course but I couldn't break Hughes death to them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ed demanded. "Now the homunculi are after you and we don't know why and... what if... what if something had happened to you?"

I stared. He was actually conserned for me. "It's my problem. Yours is finding the philosiphers stone."

"And you've been helping us all this time. So we should help you with yours!" Ed shot back. "We're friends! Your burddens are ours too!"

"Don't try to go giving stuff up for me!" I growled. "It won't turn out well and I can't watch you guys get hurt!"

"And what about you?" Al asked. "Envy almost killed you! You don't think that's important to us?"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" I yelled tears suddenly flowing down my face. I slid to the ground. "Please. Don't risk your lives for me. If one of you died I couldn't... I couldn't deal with it! To many people who've helped me have gotten hurt!"

"Liz..." Al murmered.

Ed stared for a long time before he sighed in exasperation "Damn it Liz." he dropped to his knees and hugged me catching me off gaurd. "You're so stupid! You've been risking your life for us all this time haven't you? This world is equivilent exchange!"

"But..." I mumbled.

"No but's." Ed helped me to my feet. "Don't hide this stuff from us anymore ok?"

"Fine." I managed a grin "Are you actually conserned about me pipsqueak?"

"You wish!"

* * *

Things didn't go quite so smoothly afterwards. Being forgiven by my friends was more then I could've ever hoped for but then Izumi told us she no longer sould be our teacher because she had made quote on quote "The same mistakes as her students", dwelling on the past and performing human transmutation namely. Now we were getting ready to leave at the train station.

"Take care Sig" Ed smiled.

"You too." Sig nodded. "And be sure to stop by next time your here."

"But... I don't think we're exactly welcome" Ed looked confused.

"Idiots!" Sig exclaimed and Al and Ed froze. I just sighed. "Now that you're no longer Izumi's students you're free to have a real relationship with her."

"Wha?" Al and Ed stared.

"That's right!" Winry beamed. "You guys don't have to feel constrained anymore! SHe can be your friend now!"

"You mean I can actually treat her like she's my aunt?" I stared. "That's wierd..."

"Aw damn it!' Ed sighed. "We can't leave yet!"

* * *

Confronting Izumi usually doesn't sound good when you say it so actually doing it can be terrifying. But we did... because we're either suicidal, crazy, just that damn determined or possibly all three... any of them could work.

"Teacher we need a lead and we know you can help us!" Ed slammed his fist to the ground.

"We won't take no for an answer!" I said equally firmly... god I was gonna be killed.

"Leave!" a knife embedded itself between Ed and I's head. Where had that come from! I know it was a butcher sho but does she seriously keep them in the bed with her!? That's just scary! I feel sorry for whoever has to wake _her _up in the morning!"

"We're not leaving!" Ed said stubbornly.

"Not with out knowing how to make a philosiphers stone without human sacrifice!" Al put in.

"LEAVE!"

"WE WON'T LEAVE!"

"Then I'll cut you up!" (must not run)

"Do what you will!"

"We're not leaving!"

"There has to be a way to send the homunculi back to the gate!" Ed said.

"The child is my responsbility!" Izumi's eyes narrowed.

"I protected him so he's mine too!" I shot back. "And we have to deal with the others too!"

"We're willing to bear your sins with you!" Ed said with equal vigour reminging me of the incident in the forest that day. "So that you can help us bear ours!"

There was a long pause before Izumi sighed "Persistant brats."

We grinned. Our victory was clear.

"Verywell. Al you say you have no memory of the gate... and it's possible your memories are there with your body" Izumi's brow furrowed. "THough it will be very difficult for us to retrieve them now."

"We know that but we might be able by pass the laws of equivilent exchange!" Ed said and I nodded supportivly.

"Hmm... equivilency. Tell me... do you really believe in that principle?" Izumi asked.

"Of course! It's not just the law of alchemy ti's the law of the entire world!" Al exclaimed.

"No..." Izumi sighed. "My son lost his life before he was born and what did he get in return? There was no equivlency. Liz saw her family murdered in front of her eyes and what did she gain... besides a streak of thoughtless revenge?" She sighed. "Mason!"

"Yes!" the idiot appeared by the window where he, Einry and Sig had been listening in.

"Show them the way to Dante's house." she said calmly. "They're making a trip there tommorow to pick up my medicine. Enjoy the trip boys it should be... educational." The sides of Izumi's mouth quirked.

I saluted her "Yes aunty!"

"Don't call me that again."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

We knocked on the door of the huge manison. Pretty fancy living, I wondered who this Dante was.

The door opened "We've been expecting you."

My draw dropped. Standing in front of us was familier face dressed in a poofy pink dress and a white lacy apron. The little biotch of Yoswell! The alchemist who created shock waves! I remembered her all to clearly.

"LYRA!" Ed, Al and I exclaimed in unison.

"I apoligize for my actions when we last met." Lyra said in a voice of robotic like properness.

"Yeah I would hope so." I hissed through gritted teeth. I had been so close to kicking that chicks ass last time we'd been there.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked as she led us up the stairs.

"Dante has been kind enough to let me stay here as her apprentice." she answered. She looking more like a house maid to me but I didn't comment. "One day I hope to be a great alchemist just like her."

"I didn't know Dante was an alchemist!" Al exclaimed.

"Yes the best." Lyra suddenly smiled "And after I met you two in Youswell I knew I had to improve my skills and become a master alchemist!"

"What about me?" I frowned.

"Oh yes you especially!" Lyra's smile was so wide my mouth hurt. "With your _masterful _alchemy! Quite amazing!"

"She forgot about me" I concluded moodily.

"Yes she did." Ed said smugly.

I wacked him over the head with my hand "Oh shut up."

Lyra knocked on the door.

"It's open" a soft voice came from inside.

We entered the room and Lyra said "The Elric brothers and there... friend have arrived."

"I'm gonna kill that girl" I growled when she had closed the door.

"Ah yes." an old woman stood from her chair. She looked pleasent enough. "I've been expecting you Edward and ALphonse. And... Elizabeth right?" she smiled at me "I had been wanting to meet you too."

"It's Liz" I muttered. "And uh... thanks?" I didn't like the way this woman looked at me. I knew I shouldn't be worried about an old lady but something about her made my skin crawl. I couldn't say what.

"So you're Dante are you?" Ed asked.

"That's right" she nodded. "And you must be her students. Come, I'll prepare her medicine."

"What's your relationship with Izumi?" Ed asked supiciously.

"Simple." Dante smiled. "A long time ago, I was her teacher."

"Huh." I cocked my head to the side. "That's kind of cool... though I don't see where the viciousness came from."

"Oh that was of her own personality" Dante chuckled softly. "She always was a spit fire... not much different from yourself I suppose." There was that look again. I definetly didn't trust this old woman.

* * *

Much later we were watching Dante prepare the medicine when Al asked "Uh... Dante? What do you think of the philosiphers stone?"

"Why? Are you two looking for it?" she asked not seeming suprised at all.

"No I-I was just curious" Al stuttered.

"Everyone who has gone looking for the stone." Dante sighed. "Has found nothing but unhappiness in the end. I wonder if man kind is truly ready to posses such a powerful thing." We glanced eachother. "You know you look very much like your father Ed."

Ed stiffined and I raised my eyebrows. Ed's father had never really been mentioned... he just left, that was all I knew.

"I knew him very well" Dante smiled. "Hoenhiem of Light... he sought after the philosiphers stone as well... would you like to know where he is?"

"I don't care what happens to him" Ed growled suddenly getting up and stalking from the room. I followed after him... anything to get out from under Dante's stare.

* * *

"Why do you hate him so much Ed?" I asked.

"No reason." Ed muttered stubbornly.

"Hey if you're bareing my problems with me let me bare them with you... what is it?" I stood in front of him blocking him from continuing to walk.

"He just left." Ed growled. "And mom died waiting for him to come back."

I heard the sound of a pebble falling and I turned twoards it. Then suddenly the pebble exploded. Ed and I both jumped in suprise. There at the edge of the woods was Kimbley, gmirking and tossing more pebbles in his hands.

"You again." Ed growled.

I heard footsteps and turned to see someone else standing behind Ed. "ED LOOK OUT!" I yelled and Ed moved out of the way in time to avoid being clubbed in the back of the neck.

Ed skidded back on the ground and glared at the man. He was bulky with muscel with atight black shirt and leather vest and and pants. His teeth looked pointed to me when he grinned and he had spiky brown hair.

"Damn you!" Ed charged him and punched him with his automail fist... he didn't even flinch. Ed came away, flexing his hand and glaring.

"You suprised?" the man grinned. "I call it the ultimant shield, I never did bruise easily." Then he punched with such speed that Ed didn't have time to block it and he flew a few feet before hitting and skidding across the ground."

"HEY!" I lunged at the man and he dodged looking slightly suprised.

"Hey now. I don't like fighting girls!" he said frowning.

"That's too bad!" I glared. "Sexist pig! I'm gonna kill you!" I lunged again kicking and punching as fast as I could. All of my blows were blocked by his arms which just weren't bruising. It was beggining to annoy me.

"Alright fine" He sighed. "If that's the way you want it." he punched twoards me but I clapped my hands together and expanded my energy shield beween me and him and deflected the blow then flipped back to land a little bit away from him.

"Not bad kid." he grinned. "A forcefield of some sort? I guess we have that in common."

"Don't call me kid." I glared. "Someone else I really can't stand calls me that andit puts me in a really bad mood!" I was about to charge when I saw a group of people carrying off a suit of armor. "AL!"

Suddenly Kimbley had snuck up behind me and hooked his arms under mine. I struggled but he clapping his hands together and brought them twoards my head.

"Hey now" the other man admonshed. "Don't explode her Kimbley."

I froze in mid struggle and stared at the hands inches from my head.

"You should always keep your gaurd up kid." he grinned down at me. "I guess if you're so persistent we'll just take you with us."

...well this sucked.

* * *

**_(Kallypso still trying to kill Envy)_**

**_Liz: Why is she angry this time._**

**_Ed: For no reason at all._**

**_Greed: This is fun._**

**_Liz: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!_**

**_Greed: I'm in the story now so I get an authors note appearance._**

**_DIE!- oh hi Greed._**

**_Greed: Hi?_**

**_How much does it take to get through your shield?_**

**_Greed: Uh..._**

**_Let's find out (evil grin)_**

**_All others: We're gone._**

**_Envy: Review!_**


	31. Chapter 31: Kidnapped, What else is new?

**_I'm back! (SORRY! MAJOR MESS UP! I UPLOADED MY HARRYPOTTER FIC CHAPTER D:)_**

**_Ed: And it looks like she's somewhat sane this time._**

**_(Authoress casually hits Ed over the head with a wrench) I'm always sane._**

**_Envy: I'm gonna go to the other side of the room in case of her losing it._**

**_Liz: Me too._**

**_Al: Me three!_**

**_Wrath: Wait for me!_**

**_(Greed just stays where he is)_**

**_What no cowering in fear?_**

**_Greed: Nah... I'm to bored to cower._**

**_(Shoots with gun out of boredom) Fear. My. Wrath!_**

**_All others: FEARING!_**

**_Greed: x.x_**

**_Ed: x.x_**

**_Liz: REVIEW!_**

My life is seriously screwed up. No really. You want proof? Here's a short summary of my life since I joined up with Ed and Al: I've defaced prophets, almost been killed not once, not twice, but three times by a guy who blows up peoples brains with his hand, been captured by a psycho, crossdressing palmtree who can morph into what ever he wants (Which makes ya wonder why he chose that form) and met a bunch of created humans one of which eats everything, another of which shoots her fingernails at you and has gravity defying clevage, another of which apartently made of water, another of which has my friends arm and leg, can mold his body to stuff and looks like a reincarnation of my brother.

I have a psycho aunt/ teacher, two friends who are bad luck magnets, I'm a state alchemist with a knife fettish, I haven't grown since I was eleven and all the while I'm searching for a stone made from human lives!

WHAT THE HELL!

And now I've been kidnapped for the third time in about a month in a half! I've got to stop this trend!

Al was sitting next to me in a basement of this "Devils Nest" place (I don't know, it was an awesome name) with his hands tied in front of him. My hands weren't bound though I was acting like they were. I had sliced through the bonds with some energy cause no one had been smart enough to take away my knives. Why then, do you ask, am I still here? Well I was actually very curious about why we'd been captured so I figured I'd wait around and see what the heck this was all for.

"Sorry about this" the voice of the woman, Marta came from inside Al's armor. "I know how creepy this must be but I'm supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah it is really creepy." I muttered staring at the armor. "Every time I hear you talk I feel like Al's soul reception is screwing up... or he went backwards in puberty if that's possible. It's insanely wierd no offence."

"It's ok I'm already used to it." Al sighed being the friendly person he was. "Just be careful of my blood seal ok. If you touch it I might die."

I sighed deeply "Well let's hope they don't just want us dead or their jobs gonna be_ really_ easy. Al... you don't reveal your weakness to someone who has access to it."

"Relax." Marta sighed. "We're not going to kill you. Not from what I'm aware of."

"Hey," Al turned to where the guy with the kantana... Dorechet I think his name was, was sitting smoking on a pipe "How did you guys end up being chimeras anyway?"

Dorechet took a long puff from his pipe and said "Well all of us were serving in the military. We were stationed in the east on assignments. Some were injured and some of us, well let's just say we weren't useful anymore and they took us somewhere."

"That's ominous" I muttered.

"Lab five." Al murmered.

"That's right." Marta's voice came from Al's armor (still. so. creepy.) sounding like she was smiling. "Greed, he saved us from that damned place and gave us all jobs working for him, if we wanted to that is."

"Greed?" Al whispered.

"He took us out of the cages and gave us a place to call home." Dorechet grinned.

"Greed. That's. One of the. seven deadly sins." I said tightly. "Damn. my life."

"That's right guys." Greed had appeared in the doorway followed by other random hench men. Well you know how the saying goes: Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. That phrase seemed all too litteral right now.

"See this place is hand crafted for outlaws" the muscular/ possibly not human guy said addressing us as he walked. "For people who don't really fit in on the outside."

I scanned the crowd behind him with my eyes. All of them were chimeras I was guessing all looking like thugs... excpet for an exceedingly awkward looking giant in a trench coat with glasses. I looked closer then realized.

"Tucker." I growled.

"Tucker!" Al cried. "What are _you _doing here!?"

"I'm not here by choice Al" Tucker said in his whispery voice. "Trust me."

"If something goes wrong, the doctor here's the only one who can cure us chimeras." Thug number one said.

Greed strode right up to Al and lifted off his helmet "Amazing you really are empty."

"Except for miss chimera hanging out in there." I muttered (still. so. creepy.) "Yeah, pretty much."

"It's a treat to meet you kids." Greed grinned placing Al's helmet back on. "You can just call me Greed. I'm your new friend."

"Don't. Call. Me. Kid." I growled, my eye twitching. "Pisses. Me. Off!"

Greed raised his eyebrows at me "Well then."

"A tattoo of the oroborus." Al stared at Greed's left hand. Sure enough, there it was. The official symbol of "Let's ruin Liz's life"!

"That makes you a friend of Envy, Lust and the others." Al accused.

'_Ok,' _I thought. _'As soon as he says yes I'll break free and kick ass. First all knock his feet out from under him then-'_

"Not exactly. More like sworn enemies if you want to get down to the grit." Greed answered.

After a pause I grinned broadly "In a matter of two seconds you moved your self way down on my hit list! I hate them all too! It's nice to meet you! Hi I'm Liz!" I held out my hand cheerfully forgetting that I was supposed to be pretending my hands were still bound.

Dorechet stared "How did she get her hands untied?"

"Heh, heh... oopsies."

"Nice to meet you too I guess." Greed shook my hand while looking at me oddly, like was afraid I was screwed up in the head.

"It all makes since to me now." I smirked dropping my hand. "The 'person' so called, who calls me kid and annoys me every freaking chance he gets also happens to be a homunculus. No wonder it's the same nickname."

"Which homunculus is this?" Greed asked.

"Palmtree, crossdresses, smirks obsessibly, deserves to die, does that narrow it down enough for you?" I asked brightly.

Greed's eyes narrowed "Oh, _him._"

"You know eachother?"

"Unfortunately, now Al." Greed knelt down in front of the boy. "Tell me, how does it feel to have your soul attached to this empty armor? To exist as a chunk of solid metal rather than a soft, cushy human being? You could call it eternal life couldn't you?"

"That's why you kidnapped me?" Al stared. "_Eternal life_?"

"It does kind of sound stupid when you think about it." I reasoned.

"They don't call me greed for nothing." Greed said suddenly looking incredibly... well... greedy. "I want money, I want power, I want women, I want everything this world has to offer and eternities topping the list. And you can help me achieve this goal Alphonse. And if you don't cooperate, well, I'll break you apart to find the secret."

I stared at him after his long winded speech "Jeez dude, you make humans seem like charitable angels!"

"I won't help you." Al said. "You're a bad person."

"Yeah we tend to run into those." I sighed. "And is person the right word really?"

"You can try to act tough for a while kid" Greed smirked. "But no ones coming to save you."

"My brother is!" Al replied sharply.

"Most likely." I added.

"Oh yeah him, see when I left him he wasn't feeling so good." Greed grinned maniacly.

"So about ten minutes tops." I translated. "Then he'll come."

"You better not of hurt my brother!" there was a flash of blue light and a rock fist shot from the ground hitting Greed square on. It is beyond me how that kid can draw transmutation circles so fast. "You let your gaurd down! Now, all I have to do is-"

"Do what exactly?" Greed crushed the rock with his bare arms, completely un injured then grabbed Al's head and slammed him to the ground. "Now that wasn't very smart was it now?"

"No it really wasn't." I sighed. "Sorry Al, I forgot to mention this guys profound ability to not get hurt. It's quite annoying."

"Did you really think it would be that easy" Greed smirked walking back over to stand by his men. "If you really wanted to hurt me you have to do something like" there was a flash of steel as hammer dude wacked Greed's head off.

I stared. If this guy wasn't an immortal homunculus I would've been freaked out. But he was. So I wasn't really. Al however was shocked.

"What did you do that for? I thought he was your friend!"

"If homunculi died that easily Envy would be sitting in an abandon field with a hole blasted through his chest." I muttered. "God I wish that was true."

Greed rose up and bone, muscel in skin slowly reappeared, knitting themselves back together until his face was whole again, then Greed felt his neck a few times and cracked it grinning evily "You see I've got quite a shell too." he turned to look at hammer man "Hey bud, a little cleaner next time ok?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"That's gross" I commented after a pause.

"I know what you're thinking" Greed continued. "Why do I need a body like yours if I have this one-"

He was cut off as a huge alchemic door appeared in the wall.

"Wow, _five _minutes. That was fast" I grinned.

"Brother?" Al asked hopefully but Ed wasn't the one standing in the doorway. It was an angry looking Izumi followed by the hulking Sig.

...crap.

"T-teacher" AL trembled.

"Aunt Izumi!" My eyes bugged. "What are you doing here!"

"Excuse me gentlemen." she said cooly in that calm way that sounds so deadly.

"I'm sorry, who the hell are you?" Greed asked annoyed.

Izumi came forward than snarled "PISSED OFF!"

One Izumi style massacre later, groaning henchmen layered the floor until only Greed was left staring with his eye brows raised "Huh, nice manners. I can see where these two learned theirs."

"Oh so you're the one in charge" Izumi stepped forward looking him straight in the eye. "Thankyou for taking care of Liz and Alphonse for me. But I think I will be taking them home now."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Uh Greed I really wouldn't-" I warned.

"Ok" Izumi's fist soared through the air and struck Greed's cheek. She grimaced.

"Well you're just full of suprises aren't you?" Greed smirked completely un hurt. (Dear God! Someone can actually survive those punches?) "Tell me, did you break three of your fingers or four?" Only now did I see the black shield expanded over Greed's face in front of Izumi's face.

She jumped back, her knuckles bloodied.

"Teacher! Are you ok?" Al asked conserned.

"I should be asking you that. Apparently you can't even run a simple errend for me." she glared looking positivly terrifing. "All three of you are going to be in for a long lecture later so you better get ready!"

"I'm sorry!" Al trembled.

Izumi's glare moved to me when I didn't cower and I was rambling immediately.

"I DIDN'T THROW THE FIRST PUNCH! THEY ATTACKED FIRST! I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL THAT FREAK SHOWS FAULT!" I pointed my eyes wild. "HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

A fight of alchemy and freakish shields comminced, one which I was just content to watch cause the last thing I wanted to do was stand between that fight. Then Izumi broke, coughing up blood and falling to her knees.

"Izumi!" Sig yelled.

"Well looks like you over worked yourself there." Greed had Izumi by the collar of her shirt. "So are we done playing games now?"

Now I jumped to my feet "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" then stopped suprised to hear the same words being said by someone else at the same time. I looked over and saw Ed standing in the doorway.

"Woah." I stared. "That was really creepy but freakin cool!"

"So now it's the older brother hmm? Looks like everyones here." Greed grinned.

Ed scanned the room with his eyes, taking in the massive ammounts of Chimeras and such. Then he lay eyes on the heartless, abomination of science himself, Shou Tucker and his eyes widened "Tucker!?"

"E-edward" Tucker hid behind the corner.

Ed turned his glare on Greed "You messed up! First you take my brother and my friend and now you hurt my teacher too!"

"Relax" Greed said calmly. "All you have to do is tell me how to transmute a soul to an object and uh-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Careful brother he's a homunculus!" Al warned.

"Hey I've got a hostage here!"

"I see" Ed muttered and he began knocking out henchmen. Rough day for those guys, that's the second time in the last five minutes.

"Is anybody listening to me! Hello!" Greed called.

Izumi suddenly snapped out of it, Grabbed Greed's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Then Ed and her clapped their hands together and forced multiple stone pikes to shoot up all around him.

Of course we all know how well that worked. Stone spikes flew everywhere as Greed broke out, the black shield thing up to his elbows. "You just don't get it do you? I told you I am the ultimant shield!"

Izumi coughed up blood again and Sig ran to her side.

This was right about the point that I remebered I was only pretending to be tied up and joined Ed in a fighting stance.

"Let's do this man to man." Greed came forward cracking his knuckles, looking at Ed not me.

"Aw, come on! I was about to do something!" I protested.

"I've got this Liz" Ed growled.

"The picture of how the last battle between you and him ended comes to mind."

"Shut up."

I sighed and stepped away from the rooms center and went to stand by Al "Five bucks on pipsqueak" I muttered under my breath. "Ten bucks on Greed. I get money either way... figuritivly."

"I hope you're ready for me to fight back this time." Greed grinned evilly barring pointed teeth.

"Don't worry" Ed transmuted his arm into a blade. "I'm always ready when I'm pissed!"

Really the fight ended up being more of a conversation then a fight. Edward got into another one of those "our goals aren't simaler at all" arguments with Greed. I was wondering how Greed could attach his sole to armor anyway if he didn't have a soul during this conversation... I'd heard it a billion times.

"I didn't come here to negotiate." Ed growled. "If all of you homunculi are mistakes created by alchemists, the results of their sins, then it's an alchemists who shold be the one to correct those sins."

"I'll correct Envy" I volenteered.

"Alright" Greed grinned as his black shield began to expand it's way all over his body. "I didn't want to have to show you this since it does get a bit ugly but sense you're getting serious on me, I'll get serious on you." The shield covered him completely making him look like a real freak of nature... maybe even more so than Envy... that's saying alot. "This is my real form! Come and get it!"

Ed did a gravity defying move that flipped Greed over and slammed his face into the stone. Greed got up without a problem "Didn't even hurt!"

"You're lying!"

"My body compisition and structure are completely un altered." Greed shrugged. "You've never killed anyone before have you kid?"

I drew in a sharp breath, not likeing where this conversation was going.

"What does that got to do with it!" Ed snapped.

"What I mean is you lack the guts to kill." Greed growled. "You'll never beat me like that. And you won't defeat the other homunculi either. Ao I'll help you find the guts now, by showing you some of your own."

Then at the sure to be climactic moment: "Greed ! The military! There h-" Random Henchmen number 56 was shot down. Dorechet and another guy hurried to close and latch the door "What now?"

"Ah," Greed sighed sounding genuinly dissapointed. "Those bastards went and ruined our fight."

"Well gee boss" Dorechet said nervously "Don't sound worried or anything." the door rumbled.

"Relax, there's noone in the military who can do us any harm." Greed reasoned when the wall suddenly exploded to reveal the pyromaniac Kimbley, and that military stiff suffering from pale complexsion desease standing there. Archer had a sack in his hand and whatever it was Greed didn't like it.

"Kimbley!" Greed morphed back to his normal self. "Bastard! You've betray us haven't you!"

The hammer guys smashed through another wall to reveal a passage. "Let's go Greed."

Before I knew it Dorechet had me by the collar and was dragging me out of the room and Al was over hammer dude's shoulder.

"Hey wait a second!" I protested but my hands were wrenched behind my back and I couldn't move or reach my knives.

"DAMN IT I HATE MY LIFE!" I called to no one in paticular.

Well wouldn't you too?

* * *

**_Huh, I think that's my longest chapter yet._**

**_Greed: (spontaneously recovered) well sense it's one of my only starring episodes I'm glad._**

**_Ed: (also spontaneously recovered) and it gave us enough time to go to the hospital, be healed and come back!_**

**_Liz: Wow it was a long chapter._**

**_Envy: I guess that means we need double the reviews. HAHAHA!_**

**_Anyway, by the way everyone I tried my hand at drawing on the computer with Gimp and I think I'm better than I am on paper. I drew two pictures of Liz and I think they're actually pretty good. You can find them on Deviant art!_**

**_Envy: Her profile name is Mistieana... or you can just google Liz's name._**

**_Go cheap advertising! Of course you guys can still draw too! Don't feel pressure though!_**

**_Liz: REVIEW!_**


	32. Chapter 32: Things Only I Can Say

**_Wow, I update pretty quickly!_**

**_Envy: Usually..._**

**_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!_**

**_Envy: If I tell you you'll just try to kill me again._**

**_Yeah so what's the problem._**

**_Envy:...Did you really just ask me that question?_**

**_Liz: He wanted to say that you're usually lazy and enjoy procrastinating._**

**_Envy: Wha-_**

**_DIE! (hits over head with hammer)_**

**_Ed: Where did that thing come from?_**

**_Al: Good question._**

**_Liz: Tee hee._**

**_Both: sigh...._**

**_Envy: I didn't say it!_**

**_You implied it. REVIEW!_**

Running, running and more running down dark, dank and mysterious, conveniently placed passages in the sewers can tire on out. Luckily an obstacle stopped us allowing me to catch my breath: A certain sparkling, pack of muscel with an obsession with "family lineage" or what not and taking his shirt off.

"My name is Alex Louise Armstrong" yeah him... if you needed clarification. "Heir to the family trade" see what I mean. "But you can just call me the Strong armed alchemist!" he took his shirt off and flexed.

I sighed. Typical Major.

"Major!" Al said sounding happy. Surely these guys would surrender for the sake of their eyes but nope! Hammer guy set Al down and moved forward, hammer in hand looking intent on fighting Armstrong.

He must be insane! Power of sparkles will surely over come him!

Hammer guy swung his hammer but Armstrong was ready, alchemizing the hammer head into... a mini model of himself...

...well what else could I expect.

"It looks like I'll need more than this to stand a chance" Hammer dude dropped his ruined hammer. "So how about some real muscel?" I watched in wonder as his nails sprouted into claws and veins popped from his arms and horns (honest to god, freakin awesome horns) sprouted from his skull.

"I don't know what to say" Armstrong stared.

"God I wish I could do that" I grinned evilly. "I want horns!"

Al sighed audibly.

Suprisingly the battle was pretty even between the musular alchemist and the... whatever type of chimera he was. I was tempted to say bull but that didn't really explain the claws... oh well who cares.

Finally though hammer dude was beaten. He panted heavily from where he knelt on the ground "I expected no less from you Armstrong. I was a solidier enlisted during the Ishbalan war. I heard great things about you."

"A former comrade." Armstrong realized. "Well then I certainly don't want to kill you."

We heard the clicking of guns as solidiers appeared behind armstrong and pointing guns at Greed and the rest. I wasn't sure what this would do but whatever. Maybe I would just end up getting shot with them. I mean I have such amazing luck like that.

"Don't waste your lives" Armstrong warned.

"Ok, I'll gladly take that advice." Greed grinned evilly. "But pass a message to Kimbley and Tucker. Tell them that they've wasted there's" Hammer guy punched through the wall and I was once again being dragged away.

... I CAN RUN ON MY OWN PEOPLE!

* * *

Several minutes later we were sitting in a very familier old, dilapidated cabin. This was where I had woken up after being kidnapped by Envy the second time after he had knocked me out.

I really hated this place.

"So we're the only ones who got away." Greed sighed taking a draught of his cigerette and letting a smoke stream float from his mouth. He was referring of course to hammer guy, Dorechet, himself, Al, Marta (who was still creepily dwelling inside of Al's armor, and me.

"What's with you?" Dorechet asked me as I glared ahead tensly.

"This. Place. Brings. Bad. Memories. Back." I growled evilly.

"O...k?"

"How long did you think you could last? It's been a thrill but times up." a low, smirking voice said from the doorway.

"And speaking of bad memories." I jumped to me feet "It's those _other _souless abominations of God."

Lust and Gluttony were there but thank god not Envy. Lust looking smug and Gluttony looking... gluttonous.

Greed's eyes narrowed "And who are you?"

"From what I've been told you've already met Gluttony." Lust said. "And can't you tell, I'm the new Lust."

"You don't say?" Greed growled sarcastically.

"I don't usually like to be this quick about things but you have two options Greed" Lust said, eyes narrowed, mouth twisted into a smirk. "You can either be sealed again, or you can die right here."

"And whose gonna pull that one off, don't tell me it's you." Greed asked.

"Here's a story." Lust smirked even wider. "A lowly homunculus tries to defy the one pulling all the strings and is locked in a cell for 120 years. When he escapes that person gets angry and gives us everything we need to end it."

"End it, end it!" Gluttony chanted creepily, swinging his arms back and forth. What is intelligence level been reduced to parrot now? Not that suprising.

I heard the sound of steal being cut as Dorechet slashed through Al's bonds "No time to explain kid. Just go. Make sure Marta's safe."

"But what are you guys gonna do?" Al asked conserned.

"Law!" oh that's hammer dude's name "Dorechet, what's going on?" Marta called from inside Al's armor.

...what? I've already gotten used to it ok!

"Get out of here Greed." Law said stepping in front of the homunculus along with Dorechet who had his kantana drawn "Right now."

"We'll take care of this" Dorechet assured him.

Greed looked positivly shocked "It's my problem."

"Well it's ours now!" Dorechet snapped. "Just make sure we're all avenged. That's all I'm asking."

"My you sure have some loyal pons" Lust commented, amused.

"You can blame it on the scientists that engineered me" Dorechet looked relativly calm. "I was combined with a dog. Loyalty just runs in the blood. Greed gave us hope from nothing. Now we'll return the favor."

I drew my knives and stepped forward with the two chimeras while my sensible voice proceeded to scream in distinguishable swears at me, a yelling which I pointedly ignored. Hey, I have practice.

"Liz what are you doing?" Al's voice cracked.

"Well the funny thing is, they can't kill me. So I figured I'd try to help these guys out" I grinned.

"Are you crazy! What are you thinking!" Al's voice rose in pitch... if that was possible.

"I'm thinking that I'm going crazy and that the voice inside my head should stop yelling at me" I said brightly then turned and looked seriously at Al. "Go, if I don't come back don't look for me, ok?"

"Liz..."

"Go God damnit! I've dealed with these abominations before!"

Greed got over his own indecision and hurried from the room "Come on kid."

Al hesitated, then followed.

Lust smirked slightly at me "You're playing right into our hands Liz."

"... look the voice in my head is reprimanding me enough all ready, don't you start complaining too." I snapped.

"I'm not" she shrugged and looked at Law who had sprouted horns again. "And what did they combine you with?"

"You can run if you wish Dorechet." Law growled. "You know that."

"I know and I'd get away too." Dorechet grinned. "But after all that talk it sure would make me look like a fool. And if this kid is willing to help us I'm not just going to abandon her either." he glanced sideways at me and I grinned in wordless thanks.

"Then you're at peace with this?"

"You're asking me now?"

Then all three of us charged. Somehow they must've known they would die here and I think they were fine with it. Being chimeras, maybe they didn't want to live anymore when they could never live normal lives again.

Law went for Gluttony and Dorechet and I went for Lust. She shot a nail Dorechet's direction but he dodged just barely. I chucked a knife at her which she knocked aside easily then she shot another nail at me. I rolled to the side and scooped up my fallen knife. There was a sickening sound as Dorechet was stabbed straight through the chest with one of Lust's nails followed by Law being sent flying by Gluttony into another one of Lust's missels.

I stared in shock for a moment as Dorechet managed to turn his head "Run kid."

I took his advice... or I tried to, but I couldn't out run a sharp nail that soared through the air and pinned me to the wall by my sleeves (A nail that just barely missed my bad shoulder... god I hate my bad shoulder).

I was beggining to realize how stupid this had been. If Dorechet and Law had known they would die why did I stick around? Why on earth would I let this happen to me again? What the Hell was wrong with my brain? These are questions I tend to ask alot lately.

"Can I eat them Lust?"

"Yes, Gluttony."

I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my hands over my ears, desperately trying to block out the sounds. I had never wittnessed one of GLuttony's binges and I wasn't gonna start now. When I knew it was all over I slowly opened my eyes. Nothing was left but a few blood stains on the floor and on Gluttony's mouth.

"You're going to come with us now Liz" Lust smirked lazily like she _hadn't _just just killed to people and watched them be devoured.

I slumped in defeat "Yeah, yeah I know."

* * *

Only I can say that I've been kidnapped consecutivly four times in only a few weeks. Only I can say that I know I cross dressing palmtree. Only I can say that one of my best friends is hollow armor. Only I can say these things have truthfully, honest to God happened to me and that I'm so not making them up. God my life just sucks.

We made a stop by Dante's house where through the glass Greed and Ed were fighting. I wondered where Al was and for that matter Lyra. Dante I saw was lying dead by the window, which was pretty gross... I wondered if Greed had done that. That lady still creeped me out how she looked at me.

The fight was, as Lust put it "Intensley amusing." Actually I wasn't amused at all. I couldn't here what they were saying from outside, maybe Lust could and that's why she was smirking, but I saw the fight. Ed was no doubt trying to find where Al was.

I wanted to look away from the fight but I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. It was intense, fast and an incredibly vicious battle. Greed seemed to have the upper hand until Ed started discovering the shields weaknesses and the battle turned.

It became clear to me what was about to happen a second before the battle ended, as Ed preformed a transmutation on Greed's shield on his chest and whirled around, his blade arm outstreched and at the ready.

"Ed _no!" _I said in a strangled voice as if he could could hear me but the blade swung and stabbed Greed, right through the heart.

Of course he was a homunculus... he... he couldn't die could he?

When Greed started to falter to the ground I realized that something must've happened. Something to weaken him before Ed came... had Dante put up a fight and crippled him? She was an alchemist after all. But if there was a way to kill a homunculus then... THEN WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN TOLD ABOUT THIS! I WANT TO KILL ENVY FOR GOD'S SAKE IS THAT REALLY WAY TOO MUCH TO ASK! COME ON!

Ed seemed to realize exactly what he'd done. I didn't hear the few words exchanged between them but as Greed stilled I heard Ed's cries "Wait a minute! I can't kill you! You're the ultimate shield right! I CAN'T KILL YOU! AUGH!" he dropped to his knees his head in his hands clutching at his hair.

I closed my my eyes and bit my lip _'Now you see Ed' _I though sadly. _'Now you see why I stopped you from killing Wrath. You don't want the burden of killing someone... not even a monster. I'm so sorry Ed, that you know now too.'_

A thought crossed my mind. If killing anything brought on such turmoil... would I be able to kill Envy if I got the chance? Would I be able to make myself kill him? He was a monster after all... but would I have the guts to do it?

I pushed this thought from my mind. Of course I would. Envy was pure evil.

"And so it ends" Lust smirked satisfied. "Come. We should meet up with Envy."

"It's amazing how those six little words can ruin my day even more than it has been." I grumbled. "Wait a second I just realized something... I WAS FREAKIN KIDNAPPED FROM BEING KIDNAPPED! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE!"

Yep, things only I can say.

* * *

**_ARGH! DAMN YOU!_**

**_Liz: What's with her?_**

**_Envy: She just read chapter 104 in the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and is black mailing the author._**

**_WHY THAT! WHY THAT CLIFF HANGER! CURSE YOU!_**

**_Ed: Is she foaming at the mouth?_**

**_Greed: I believe she is._**

**_Envy: Go away. You're dead._**

**_Greed: Make me._**

**_Envy: Ok... AUTHORESS! GREED IS TELLING EVERYONE NOT TO REVIEW!_**

**_Greed: Wait a sec-_**

**_DIE!_**

**_Envy: Haha..._**

**_Greed: x.x_**

**_Liz: Review!_**


	33. Chapter 33: Unknown Realms of my Life

**_Here's a hint for what's happening in this chapter. Yes, it took me 32 chapters but we are indeed seeing our first hints of Envy/OC!_**

**_Liz: I miss me getting almost killed. Let's go back to those chapters._**

**_Envy: Yes I agree, I enjoy annoying her._**

**_Oh come on guys it's a love hate relationship! Feel free to still annoy the living Hell out of eachother!_**

**_Both: sigh... fine._**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Starting in third person! Yippee!_**

"So you left her?" Ed demanded.

"She told me to!" Al cried. "I couldn't just ignore her she wanted me to leave! What was I supposed to do? Drag her out of there?"

"Damnit!" Ed growled slapping a hand to his forehead. "What the Hell are you thinking Liz?"

"Do you think she's still alive?" Winry whispered.

"Yeah I know she is" Ed sighed. "They can't kill her from what she's told us."

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Al murmered. "Should we keep going South?"

Ed paused "I don't think she'd just charge into this without an idea. She knew she'd be caught. We'll do what she says and keep going south... we'll have to trust she has a plan."

* * *

So what was the plan? I have absolutely no clue. I was playing it by ear hoping for some random escape opportunity. Of course knowing my amazing luck I wasn't very hopeful. Unfortunately, yes, Envy was just waiting to meet up with Lust and Gluttony. See this just further proves my point of my amazing luck.

Apparently we weren't in a hurry cause we found time to stop in a bar in a random town not far from Dublith.

"I thought your master was somewhere near Dublith." I muttered from where I sat depressed at the table.

"Un excpected events forced her to move south." Lust answered shortly. "Gluttony try not to eat the table."

...Well, I never thought I would hear that sentence dropped so casually into a conversation.

"Where south?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions _kid._" Envy smirked nonshalantly from where he sat across from me placing careful emphesis on that nickname I hated so damn much.

"Bite me." I growled, glaring at him sullenly.

"Food?" Gluttony asked.

I sighed.

"So, I hear Greed finally bit the big one." Envy began to converse with Lust.

Lust smiled slightly "Yes and in a way his death suited him perfectly. Violence so intense..."

"Yes I do love good old death sequences where I watch my friends drown it a pit of guilt after killing someone." I said through a forced smile. "It was lovely."

"Wouldn't think you would like Greed very much." Envy commented mildly.

"Well see he hated your guts there for I only semi hated him." I retorted.

"Huh," Envy turned back to Lust. "Fullmetal can kill us all he wants, you know who will just bring us back."

Lust nodded slightly looking lost in thought.

"Something wrong?" Envy asked. "Don't let it get to you, Greed was weak so he died, end of story."

"It's not that" Lust murmered. "Do you ever wonder where we come from... or where we go after we're dead?"

I stared at Lust, startled by the sudden deep question. And I didn't get it... they didn't know where they came from or who created them? I thought they would know their pasts but... they didn't? I actually often wondered the same question... Life for me was already crazy enough I didn't even want to think about the unknown of after death.

"You're a mess." Envy sighed but I wondered if he asked himself the same question.

"Sorry folks but I'm just about to close up shop here." Tubby bar tender dude walked up to the table.

"Do what you want, we're not leaving" Envy said like the annoying palmtree he is.

The bar tender seemed dumbfounded by this comment.

"We like it here tubs, I think we'll be staying." Envy continued sharply.

Now a smart person would of said "sure of course, stay as long as you like, free of charge!" and backed away slowly to the farthest corner of the room as possible but this guy actually tried to protest cause there's apparently nothing intimidating about these freaks in black or the fat guy eating the table.

"Now you listen to me stranger-"

Before he could finish Envy scooped up a knife and stabbed the man in the chest with barely a blink.

"What the Hell!" I exclaimed as the man fell back. "Do you just freaking stab anyone who slightly annoys you!?"

"Yes" Envy stated bluntly.

"Can I eat him?" GLuttony asked pitifully.

"We did skip dessert" Envy said smiling a sick smile. "See you outside. Come on kid."

"Wait you stabbed the guy for telling you to leave and now your leaving!?" I stared. "What is wrong with you!"

Envy glared "Unless you'd rather watch Gluttony eat his snack."

I made a face "No thankyou." I followed Envy out the door, leaving Lust deep in her thoughts and Gluttony being... Gluttonous.

I noticed that I was barely being restrained... Envy had confiscated my shiny knives but I wasn't having my hands bound or anything. It was like they knew I had no where to go since I didn't know where we were and I really was curious to meet this master of theirs. There had been so much build up to it I just wanted to know what he (or she... oh let's just call them it... like Envy) was.

Suddenly I heard the screech of a car, a crash and a scream and turned twoards the noise "Huh?" A car had skidded to the side to avoid a dog and crashed into a wall. A crowd almost immediately formed around the scene.

"Hmm." there was a flash as Envy morphed into a crow and flew up to the lamp post to look over the scene. I ran over to join the crowd but realized something: I am much to short to see over the heads of freakish giants. I really hate being short.

"Make way!" A guy pushed past me and the others and the crowd parted allowing me to see a mother with a little boy in her arms who was bleeding provosily. My stomach twisted unpleasently at the sight.

"May I see him?" the guy who had pushed past me knelt down to examine the boy. He had dark hair and glasses, kind of looked like the doctor type. He reached into his pocket and pulled out... a philosiphers stone.

Why is everyone I meet just kind of carrying one of these around!? How many of these have the homunculi distributed to they sell them on the streets to every random alchemist they see? I mean seriously!

Luckily though, this guy wasn't a raving lunatic with a god complex like most of their other test subjects and he fixed up the boy with the stone. "There, good as new." Everyone thanked the guy and began to disperse. (Yeah, just another near fatal accident, move along!)

Then I saw that Lust had also joined the crowd and was watching the man with interest.

The man saw her and gasped "Lust?"

"Lujon." she murmered.

Wha?

"You look suprised." I jumped upon Envy appearing right behind me.

"Don't do that!" I snapped. "And yeah just a little. Who the heck is he!?"

"Just another one of our little projects" Envy shrugged.

"Poor soul." I muttered.

"I don't think he thinks so." Envy smirked as he and Lust went back into the bar.

"Here's a thought." I offered. "Who trusts their heart with a person named Lust?"

Envy thought for a moment "Idiotic human beings."

"We aren't all idiots!" I protested. "The majority of us are but not all of us!"

Envy just smirked making me want to hit him but after how all those other times turned out (usually involving me ending up unconcious) I decided this wasn't the best idea. But god it would've been nice if he stopped smirking just for once in his life.

* * *

Being stuck with three homunculi sucks. Being stuck with just Envy sucks even more. I could deal with Lust and Gluttony but just Envy was just suckish.

Why do I bring this up? Oh just because Lust and GLuttony went with the Lujon dude and I was stuck being watched by Envy. This sucked... if you haven't already deduced that by your own selves.

We were using the restraunt bar thing of the recently deceased manager to hold up in till Lust and Gluttony returned. I was wondering exactly how many people Envy had killed for the most random reasons.

"You know," I said casually as I looked out the window "Lust actually seemed to like that Lujon guy."

Envy shrugged "Wouldn't know. I'm not an expert on the topic."

"No doubt" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I sighed and looked back out the window. I wondered where Ed and Al were. Had they taken my advice and headed South? I hoped they had, the last thing they should be doing was worring about me.

"Hey Envy" I said randomly. "Who was Lust created by?"

Envy noticably tensed before relaxing again and raising an eyebrow "Why the sudden question."

"It's been bugging me ever since Tim- Wrath said how a homunculus was born. I've just been curious." I shrugged.

Envy sighed "I don't know the details but... I think she was an Ishbalan woman. She was born just before the war broke out."

"Ishbalan? Don't they forbid alchemy?" I asked thinking about Scar.

"The guy who did it was probably banished." Envy said.

After a pause I murmered "She doesn't know that does she?"

"Know what?" Envy looked at me oddly.

"Who she was..." I sighed. "I heard her earlier. She doesn't know where she came from. Why not?"

Envy's eyes narrowed "It's not nessasary."

"Why not!" I stood and glared. "She seemed curious about it! What's the big deal!?"

"Human ties make us weak" he growled and I knew I should probably drop the subject but my tounge was already moving.

"Weak!? These humans tried to bring you guys back to life and-"

Envy turned to me looking so livid that the words instantly died in my throat. He rose and stalked twoards me and I stumbled back to get away from him till my back hit the wall. Both fists slammed into the wall on either side of my shoulders driving craters into the walls and squeezed my eyes shut waiting to feel pain.

"Damnit." I heard Envy whisper. "Why can't I..."

I slowly opened my eyes. Envy's fists were still embedded into the wall and his head hung so that his hair covered his eyes hiding his expression. He was shaking, maybe with anger, I wasn't really sure.

"E-Envy?" I stuttered staring at the homunculus.

What happened next completely caught me off gaurd. Before I could process what was going on Envy's head came up and his lips met mine. My head reeled. Envy... a homunculus... the most vicious one... who looked like he had wanted to kill me a second ago... was kissing me!? What. The. Hell?

Thoughts swirled about in my head in a jumbled mess. _"Where had this come from? Why am I still alive? Is this really Envy? What the hell is going on? Why haven't I actually pulled away yet? Is he still kissing me?"_

The thing was I couldn't pull away. I was confused, I was terrified but I couldn't pull away from him. It had nothing to do with me being pinned to the wall either.

Then Envy did break away. For a moment he stared blankly into my eyes with his own, that strange shade of purple, his expression unreadable before he walked from the room. He paused for a minute in the doorway and murmered "I'm sorry."

Envy was sorry? The world had to be ending.

For a long time I stood pressed against the wall before I slowly slid down to the floor, shaking with every emotion I knew. Envy was my enemy. I hated Envy. Didn't I? I had to. He was my friends enemy too.

But I hadn't pulled away, that was what scared me. I remembered thinking that if I had ever gotten a chance to kill Envy I would... but now uncertinty floated through my mind. But why!? He had no sould. He was a homunculus! He... he killed Hughes... and who knows how many others.

I tried to convince myself but no matter how many times I tried it always looped back around to '_Then why the Hell did he kiss me?' _

Before I drifted off, leaning against the wall I thought _'No. If I find out how to kill a homunculus, and I get the chance to kill Envy... I won't be able to do it. I won't be able to end it.' _And I knew that had nothing to do with my resolve to kill someone.

* * *

**_Wow... go drama._**

**_Ed: Kallypso?_**

**_Yeah?_**

**_Ed: Well, not that it matters but-_**

**_Liz: DIE! (hits with wrench)_**

**_Al: ...he was gonna tell you Liz was about to kill you but... he was a little late._**

**_Envy: Review or suffer my wrath._**

**_Wrath: STILL CUTE!_**

**_All: sigh..._**


	34. Chapter 34: Traces of Respect

**_Go me for my swift updating!_**

**_Liz: She has been pretty prompt lately... what's with that._**

**_Envy: She's in a procrastination stage with all her other fics_**

**_Ed: Huh, hopefully your other readers don't kill you._**

**_Random Readers of other fics: WE HAVE TORCHES AND PITCH FORKS!_**

**_Crap they found me. Everyone run!_**

**_Envy: They're after you not us._**

**_If they get rid of the characters I can't keep writing this fic, no one shall be spared._**

**_Liz: Everyone RUN!_**

**_AND REVIEW!_**

I woke to the low voice of Lust and the feeling of someone shaking me "Elizabeth wake up."

"Liz" I mumbled half heartedly forcing myself up to look at the female homunculus. "So you're back? How-" I cocked my head to the side noticing Lust's strangely serious expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"Get up." She said shortly. "And follow me. Stay quiet."

"Uh... ok?" I brought myself to my feet and followed the homunculus. She was obviously in a hurry and I had to trot to keep pace with her (I'm not short, I don't care what you say). We reached the edge of the village and Lust turned to me.

"Lust can you please tell me what's going on" I pleaded feeling frustrated now.

Lust took my hand and pressed a train ticket into my palm "Here."

"Wha..." I stared at it. It was a train ticket south... to eastern head quarters, not far from Lior. "Lust... what is this. Why-"

Lust smiled slightly "I'm no fool Liz. I know the Elrics are pursuing Scar. Ishbal is close to Eastern head quarters, you should find them there."

"I..." I stared in disbelief. "You're... helping me escape?"

"You could say that."

"W-why!?"

Lust looked at me seriously "It isn't really because of you Liz. This is probably best for all of us... for Envy mostly."

I inhaled sharply. Did she know about Envy... kissing me? I felt heat rise to my cheeks though I tried to look indifferent. The thought of the previous event made my stomache roll slightly. "Lust, what do you mean?"

Lust stared off into the distance "That is not for me to tell."

"Does Envy know?" I asked.

She shook her head "No, but he'll have to get over it."

I stared. The idea of anyone expecting Envy to get over anything was kind of ridiculous to me.

"Why is it... for Envy?" I asked feeling odd asking the question.

Lust smiled slightly "I don't really think you need to worry much about it Liz. It's very... complicated."

"Alot of things in my life are." I muttered bitterly. "And it sucks." A random thought occured to me and I looked at Lust "Hey, one other question. I know this is kind of random but... do you... think of Envy as a friend?"

Lust seemed to consider it "I might not say friend. In truth he can be damn annoying some times."

"Heh, you're telling me" I snorted.

"I'd say more like a brother" the corners of her mouth twitched. "Some of us homunculi begin to consider eachother family... we are the only ones of our kind, we have to have someone to talk to if you know what I mean."

"Yeah." I had never thought about it like that before, how alone someone must feel if they were one of the only ones of their species, a species considered monsterous and dangerous, haveing so few places to belong. "Will your master be mad?"

"Probably." Lust winsed slightly. "She can be... very oppressing at times."

"Ha! So it is a she!" I realized.

"Yes, oh and I almost forgot." Lust brought out my two knives and handed them to me. "I figured you'd want these."

"Thanks" I grinned and took my blades then turned to go.

After a few steps I turned back grinning. "I would hope never to have to see you again Lust... but judging by how messed up my life is I doubt that's going to happen so..." I held out my hand. "Until I see you again."

Lust stared at my hand in shock before taking it and grinning "Not many would shake hands with a homunculus."

"I have a respect for you guys." I shrugged. "I hate you but I have a respect. You guys probably have a harder life then most all humans" I grinned. "Though me and my friends probably give you a run for your money." I turned to go but glanced back over my shoulder one last time. "I hope you find out where you came from Lust, and where you'll go. I hope you'll find the answer you've been searching for."

Then I started at a run away from the village, away from the homunculi and twoards Ed and Al. I hoped they weren't too worried about me. I winsed as I knew they would ask for an explanation but I would never be able to tell them about Envy.

And though I probably wouldn't admit it, I had to have a little respect for the palmtree homunculus as well.

* * *

**_An odd bit of third person._**

Night's were dark and cold in this dessert especially for solidiers staked on watch of Eastern head quarters. A practical barricade of militia surrounded the headquarters, a protective barrier against any intruders. After all the fuer himself was there.

One solidier, a little farther out than the others caught a glimpse of a shadow as he took a long draught from his canteen and drew his gun "Something's there!"

Five more men instantly came to his aide, guns at the ready.

A small girl came into view, a very young looking one with dark brown hair and a confused look on her face "My security has gotten tight."

"Clear off little girl." the first solidier pointed his gun. "This is off lim-"

He got no further before the girl kicked him in the face and he fell back to the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Word to the wise, don't call me little or I shall smite you." the girl growled.

"Hey!" the other four soldiers en circled her pointing their guns.

"Geez" the girl held her hands above her head. "I didn't even break his nose! What's the problem!?"

"I warn you girl, this is military access only! If you don't clear off then-"

"Well, well" the girl's grin flashed in the night. "It's a good thing I _am_ in the military." she flashed an inmistakably state alchemist's watch in front of them. "Liz Parker, Lightning Alchemist. Take me to Colonel Roy Mustang right _now._"

* * *

**_I know it's short but I updated so quickly you should still give me reivews!_**

**_Liz: The other readers are breaking through our barrier._**

**_Other Readers: DIE!!!_**

**_Envy: That door isn't holding much longer._**

**_Crap, got to scram. REVIEW!_**


	35. Chapter 35: Swearing Secracy

_**Sorry it's been awhile, I actually had to update my other stories to stem the hate mail.**_

**_Envy: Half of which was prank sent by Liz._**

**_Yeah-... wait what?_**

**_Envy: Lis was sending you hate mail pretending to be an anonymous fan didn't you know that?_**

**_Liz: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER PALMTREE!_**

**_Envy: Too bad shorty!_**

**_...Liz... come here a sec..._**

**_Liz: Over my dead body!_**

**_WITH PLEASURE! (lunges)_**

**_Ed: I think that was a bad expression to use._**

**_Al: Yeah probably._**

**_Envy: Ha ha... REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kind of experimenting with some third person in this chapter but there'll be first person too!_**

"Colonel Mustang?" a nervous looking solidier peeked into Mustang's room.

The colonel looked up from his desk "Yes, what is it?"

"Well... there's this really creepy girl who showed up asking for you... Should... should I admit her?" the soldier looked like he was being held at gun point... then again maybe he was...

Mustang frowned and cast a subtle glance to Leutinant Hawkeye. She nodded slightly and moved her hand to her gun. The colonel looked back at the solidier. "Yes, go ahead and admit her, but warn her not to try anything."

"Uh... right" the solidier looked over at someone who was obviously out of view "You can go in... but don't try anything funny." the solidier was obviously trying to sound threatening but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Relax, my bite is worse then my bark" a familier girls voice smirked "... Or is it supposed to be the other way arround?" Mustang drew in a sharp breath as the girl entered, an amused smirk playing accross her face.

"Liz" he breathed.

"Yo" she waved once grinning. Liz cast aglance at Hawkeye whose gun was half way drawn from it's holster. "Excpecting someone else?"

"Based on how terrified the solidier looked, yes." Mustang muttered. "Did you have to cause such a stir."

"Just haveing some fun Colonel flame." Liz plopped down in one of the chairs.

"So are you going to explain?" the colonel asked testily.

"What's to explain?" Liz pulled out one of her knives and began absentmindedly cleaning it.

"Like the fact you went missing and the Elric's showed up here without you or that-"

"Ok, ok it was a joke." she grinned half heartedly.

"A poor attempt at levity Liz, they were worried." Hawkeye admonished.

The girl winsed "Yeah, I know." there was a pause before she explained. "I got kidnapped again but I... I escaped." Mustang noticed her indecisive expression as she said these words. "I told them not to look for me... but I guess they still got worried."

"Fullmetal figured you had a plan" Mustang eyed her. "What was it."

She blinked twice before she burst out laughing, falling theatrically on the ground, clutching her stomache. When she finally got up after a series of odd stares she was grinning broadly "Plan? No, no plan. I was acting on impulse like everything else I do."

Mustang sighed deeply.

"...uh... anyway." Liz shifted slightly. "Are Ed and Al... here by any chance? I figure I should see them."

"Al is here." Mustang answered. "But Edward has gone to Lior in pursuit of Scar. He left Al here as a statement to say he wouldn't try to abandon the military."

"Huh" she cocked her head to the side. "Wierd. Does that mean... I can't go after Ed?"

"I wouldn't think it very wise no."

She paused thinking "Okey dokey then. Can I go see Al?"

Mustang nodded once "Hawkeye will take you there."

"Yes sir." Hawkeye saluted. "Follow me Liz."

The Leutinant led the alchemist from the room. As they past the frightened soldier who had admited her Liz turned to him her face vacant "Boo." she deadpanned making the soldier jump. She cackled and grinned "At ease. See ya Colonel Flame!"

Mustang rubbed his eyes tiredly. There was no end to how strange that girl was.

* * *

**_Ok, experiment over, back to first person! Wow, I'm ADD!_**

Here's the million dollar question folks! What the Hell am I supposed to tell Al? I mean, I know I told Ed and Al I would be straight forward with them from now on but when I made said promise I was not thinking _that _was going to happen. I guess the cover story would have to be that I escaped by myself cause even saying that Lust let me go would prompt the question of why and I wasn't going to risk that.

"He's in this room." Hawkeye stopped in front of a door abruptibly causing me to almost run into her in my dazed state of thought.

"Yeah, thanks Leutinant." I gave a mock salute and grinned "See ya later."

She nodded, a smile playing across her face "Good night, Liz"

I stared at the door for a few moments before I actually decided to open it. I saw Al sitting on his bed dejectidly when I opened the door.

"Why the depression Al?" I asked lightly.

He jumped up "Liz?"

A second later I was being crushed by armor in a relativly rib cracking hug "LIZ! YOU'RE OK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE AND IT WAS MY FAULT! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT? HOW-"

"I- can't- breath!" I choked.

"Oops sorry!" Al dropped me and jumped back. "So what happened?"

"I..." I stumbled on my words. "I... escaped. I'm fine. Nothing interesting really happened."

There was a pause and I could practically feel Al's eyes boring into me.

"You're not telling everything" Al decided sounding disapproving.

Aw damn. I can survive Ed guilt trips but not Al! He's too innocent!

"Yeah, what if I am!" I snapped. "It's really not your problem!"

Al seemed taken aback by my sudden fierocity and he flinched slightly.

My face softened "I... sorry Al. Shouldn't have snapped like that."

There was a long, awkward pause before Al said "Liz, Ed and I bare your burdens with you remember? You agreed to tell us."

"Not this" I muttered shaking my head. "I can't."

"Liz..." Al murmered softly, his voice etched with genuine consern.

Must resist cute innocense.

"Fine" I muttered. "But you can _not _tell Edward."

"W-why?" Al seemed shocked I would ask him to keep a secret from Ed.

"I can deal with telling you Al, but not Ed. If you want to know then _swear _you won't tell him. Please" I pleaded. "You have to promise."

"I..." Al sighed in defeat. "I promise Liz. I swear on my body."

I nodded satisfied "Good." Then the whole story came spilling out before I could stop myself. I really hoped Al would make good on his promise or else I would be screwed. But I trusted Al. He wouldn't lie to me.

Al was quiet for a very long time after my story ended. I didn't know if it was from shock, thought or confusion. Finally afteran agravating moment he looked back up at me "...Envy... he... he really did-"

"Yeah." I muttered. "He did."

"I don't... I don't get it. He's the worst. I remember lab five. Always smirking malicously." Al seemed to be trying to work through everything in his head. "It's just... it doesn't really make any since does it?"

"No." I shook my head. "Not at all." I stood. "So I have your word. You aren't telling Ed?"

"...Liz" Al tried but I cut him off.

"No Al. I can not deal with him knowing. I can't." I shook my head. "Please?"

"...Ok. I swore didn't I?" Al sighed.

I smiled with relief "Thanks Al."

"So what are you going to do?" Al asked.

"I'm going to Lior after Ed." I said walking over to the window and observing the height from the ground. Only a few stories, not a big deal. I could climb it. "It be best if you told them I must've snuck off. Mustang told me I shouldn't go, but I'm _not _letting pipsqueak take all the fun."

Al laughed "Ok, I never saw you. And Liz?"

I turned back to Al halfway ot the window "Yeah?"

"Be careful" The armor said seriously.

I grinned halfway "As always Al, as always."

* * *

**_So Al knows but Ed doesn't._**

**_Liz: X.X_**

**_Envy: THat had to have been painful for her._**

**_Al: What? Spilling dark deep secrets?_**

**_Envy: No, getting beat over the head with a red hot, crobar._**

**_Al: Oh yeah that too._**

**_She deserved it._**

**_Ed: You are scary._**

**_Al: Amen._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Envy: Because I'm awesome!_**


	36. Chapter 36: To Help or not to Help

_**Review my amazing readers!**_

**_Envy: Hey, I wonder why the next chapter in the manga isn't coming out till the 17th?_**

**_Liz: You probably shouldn't bring that up Envy._**

**_Envy: Why?_**

**_Ed: Take a look at the authoress for a second..._**

**_Envy:... huh... sadistic smile, foaming at the mouth, twitching, hammer in her hand... I'm thinking we should run..._**

**_DIE!_**

**_All: AUGH!_**

I shivered and pulled my cloak closer around me. It was the dessert but at night time the temperatures dropped a considerable ammount. I was almost to Lior now, the familier city reconizable by it's giant church. It looked stranger now... which probably had something to do with several of the surrounding buildings reduced to rubble. It had seen it's share of hard times with the military hadn't it?

Al had told me that a rebellion had started in Lior led by the same priest Cornello. I had a suspicion though that the guy whose arm had been ripped apart by gears wasn't the guy who had confused his followers.

"Envy, I may respect you more now but" I sighed smiling slightly. "You really are a jerk."

Understatement alert.

* * *

It was only once I had entered the city I figured that it might've been a good idea to get some sort of disguise. I had after all helped deface these peoples prophet and crushing all of their many hopes and dreams.

It's ok though, because no one freakin REMEMBERS me anyway!

...twitch...

The other problem was, even though it was night, there seemed to be some sort of crowded gathering that night and as we all know, crowds are not my thing. I decided to go the back ways to find where Ed was. He had probably thought to disguise him self, which made things tougher.

Of course I forgot that alleyways have a habit of spitting out people who want to kill me/ kidnap me whenever I go through them, a habit that you would think would make me much more careful when I walked around at night.

My sensible voice wishes that were true.

Who was this person? Take a guess.

"Lighting Alchemist." a deep voice said from behind me.

I turned in time to be slammed against a wall.

I found myself staring down (HA! I"M HIGHER THAN SOMEONE FOR ONCE!... course my feet weren't touching the ground but that's not important!) into the red eyes of an all to familier Ishbalan intent on killing state alchemists.

"Scar." I breathed and, figuring our previous truce was off, I tried to struggle out of his grip. His hand came up over my face and he pushed my head back against the wall. I froze. Already my life was being threatened again. Just. Flippin. Perfect.

"Where is Fullmetal." Scar growled.

"I don't know" I whispered. "I swear I don't know."

"You're lying" Scar accused.

"I'm not!" I protested. "We were seperated! I just got here to look for him!" I closed my eyes. "Please let me go. Please don't kill me."

There was a hesitant pause as Scar released me and I dropped to the ground. I took a few calming breaths and stood. He turned and began to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" I trotted after him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked not breaking his stride.

"Well you have the uncanny ability to find us state alchemists when it's least convenient." I reasoned. "So I figured I'll have a better chance of finding Ed if I follow you, if you know what I mean." I shrugged. "Hope you don't mind."

"Suit yourself lightning alchemist." Scar said shortly.

"Just call me Liz" I sighed. "I can't stand it when people refer to me by my title. Makes me feel like I'm an obedient dog."

"You are" Scar said simply. "A dog of the military."

I smiled slightly "You missed my phrasing there. It makes feel like an _obedient _dog... and obedience isn't my thing."

I saw a ghost of a smile on Scar's face as his pace quickened.

I smilied to myself and hurried after him.

* * *

Ed didn't see me but he saw Scar and he was running fast. I struggled to keep up with Scar. I was exhausted and I needed to get some more energy. Scar pressed his hand against a stone wall and caused a crack to shoot through it all the way to a pipe. The pipe shattered in the middle and caused hot steam to shoot out in a deadly cloud, blocking Ed's escape. He whirled around, glaring at Scar.

"If you've come all this way to find me you must have an idea of what I'm planning." Scar spoke sharply.

"God you've got to slow down." I panted coming up behind him. "And what is it that you're planning?"

Ed's eyes widened "Liz! H-how are you here?"

"Long story, tell you later" I waved the question away. "Now whose planning what?"

"Well there's a rumor that he's trying to do something really stupid" Ed turned his eyes back to Scar in an accusing glare "Like create the philosiphers stone!"

Scar's eyes narrowed in an obvious answer to Ed's accusation "You shouldn't interfere."

"Wha?" I looked between the two. "That's crazy! That means..." I thought about what would happen if the homunculi got a hold of the stone... not so much them, but their master that they mentioned so much. "How are you gonna pull all those human souls out of your pocket!"

Both of them ignored me and Ed began to talk "There's something I've been meaning to ask you Scar." Ed's voice was quiet but every bit as angry. "Four years ago there was a chimera in Central, part human, part dog." I felt my eyes widen. What did that have to do with anything?

"I returned it's soul to Ishbala."

"You killed a little girl!" Ed hissed.

"Wait... Nina!" I whirled. "You killed Nina?!"

"Out of mercy" Scar growled. "What could you have done for her."

A big fat load of nothing that's what... but still...

"Those aren't the kind of desicions that we're aloud to make damnit!" Ed snapped.

"Anything else you'd like to say now?" Scar asked tensely after a short pause.

"With that kind of messed up logic" Ed's eyes narrowed. "I bet you think it's alright to sacrifice Rose and her people too!"

"Huh?" I asked confused. What did Rose have to do with anything? Why would Scar think of sacrificing people were being simalerly supressed by the military just like the Ishbalans? Did this mean I'd have to here Rose talk again? God you miss alot when you're kidnapped don't you?

"And how is it that you know about Rose?" Scar asked.

Ed didn't answer so Scar, back to his normal self I guess, charge Ed hand extended.

"Does that make me a threat?" Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm into a blade (He loses so many good pairs of gloves doing that) and charged Scar. Scar tried to get his hand over his face but instead Ed's wig (That looked so dang funny on him) slipped off in Scar's hand and Ed was able to jump back before charging again. He elbowed Scar in the face but the man was able to grab the automail and try to destroy it. For some unknown reason, it didn't work. and Ed jumped away again and kicked his leg up to hit Scar on the side of his head. Scar tried once again to explode the automail but failed.

By this time I had figured out that Ed was switching the materials of the metals so that Scar didn't know what he was trying to explode, which he explained to Scar right after I made this realization. It was a clever idea to say the least.

"I've been changing the metals in my arm to keep you guessing!" Ed growled. "But these metals have some different properties and it's screwing up the design. So I'm gonna have to make this quick" He charged Scar again.

He kicked and punched at Scar in attempt to hit him until he finally managed to punch him with his automail fist (ouch) and knock him into a door. "You idiot!" Ed yelled grabbing Scar by the collar. "What makes you think you can sacrifice an entire city for your cause? You have no right to play God with these innocent people like that!"

Scar grabbed Ed's arm, his _flesh _arm. "Have you forgotten Ed? I can destroy human flesh as well!"

Ed let out a yell and raised his blade arm.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

I heard a sudden swishing sound as Ed's arm was pinned to the wall by two nails... two sharp, familier, shoulder destroying nails. In their shock, Scar forgot he was supposed to be destroying Ed and Ed forgot he was supposed to be destroying Scar.

"Wow, didn't take long to run into you guys again." I smirked. "I almost went two days without seeing you!"

"A shock isn't it?" Lust smirked slightly as well.

"Great, the homunculi." Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Please, feel free to call me Lust" Lust said... lustfully.

"And I'm Gluttony!" Gluttony said in his mentally retarded way.

"Do you know why we've told you our names Fullmetal?" Lust asked.

"Yeah" Ed grinned. "You've told me and now you have to kill me right?"

He clapped his free hand against his still pinned to the wall, automail one and slammed his hand against the wall. In a simaler way to Scar, a crack was sent running through the stone and cracked two pipes causing deadly steam to cover Lust and Gluttony.

"Nice Hello Ed, really" I sighed sarcastically.

"Well why don't you try helping!" Ed snapped.

"You seem to have a handle on things pipsqueak" I shrugged.

"NOT THE TIME LIZ!"

"There's always a time for insulting your hieght."

"AUGH!"

Meanwhile Lust and Gluttony were back on their feet, all of their burns gone.

"Oh yes that burns!" Gluttony said sarcastically... woah, woah, woah? Gluttony? Sarcastic? You mean like... with an actual sense of humor... as in he has one of those? MY GOD WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN! HE NEVER GET'S MY SARCASM! WHEN DID HE GET THIS INTELLIGENT! And just the idea of Gluttony mocking anyone is just hilarious! How the heck does a mentally retarded, fat... thing mock anyone and get taken seriously?

Whatever... I digress.

"You can't get rid of us that easily kid, we're not weaklings like Greed." Lust smoothed down her hair.

Thank god I wasn't the one being called kid or someone would've had Hell to pay.

Scar was on his feet now walking past Ed, his eyes fixed on Lust.

She frowned "Relax Scar, we're just trying to help you."

"I don't need help from the likes of you" he growled.

"If you are going to make a philosiphers stone as you say then we're going to help you whether you like it or not." she smirked laziliy.

Scar fished a strange necklace from his pocket and held it up "Do you know what this is? You gave it to my brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lust said frowning, an obvious bit of confusion on her face.

"You know more than you think!" he snapped raising the necklace a bit more. Lust's eyes suddenly widened and cold sweat broke out on her face. She looked genuinly... shocked, and afraid... her usual nonshalant expression no longer on her face.

"What is it Lust? What's wrong?" Gluttony asked conserned. Lust suddenly began to collapse but Gluttony caught her with a gasp. He turned looking quite demonic "I hate you!" he growled. "I hate you for hurting my lust!" then, with her over his shoulder he launched himself up into the air, grabbing onto a roof ledge and with a yell, carving a hole in the stone wall with his teeth before swinging safely inside.

"That was strange." I commented.

"Just what do you know about that homunculous?" Ed asked Scar sharply.

Something suddenly clicked in my head. Envy had said Lust was an Ishbalan woman... Scar recognized Lust... the necklace... one that his brother gave to her? All of the pieces suddenly clicked into place my head.

"She... she was created by an Ishbalan" I whispered. "And you recognize her... she collapsed because of that necklace..." I turned to look at Scar. "Scar... did your brother... did he ever preform a human transmutation?"

Scar's eyes widened "How did you know about that."

Ed stared "Yeah... how do you?"

I opened my mouth for an explanation then closed it, staring at the ground.

Scar looked like he was about to start attacking things again but a voice came through the darkness "Wait!"

We all turned to see... Lyra... and... Rose? That's the most random appearance I've ever seen.

"Lyra?" Ed stared, seeming just as suprised as me.

"Perhaps you should tell them how you know that strange woman Scar." Lyra said. "Yes, I think that's what Rose is trying to say."

Ed's eyes widened "You mean... she's a mute now?"

Rose smiled slightly and nodded.

...this might seem a tad bit mean of me but... BONUS!

* * *

I sat, deep in thought after Scar finished his story about his brother and the woman Lust had been made from. We had also gotten a little more info on exactly how his brother had died and exactly what his arm was, an in complete philosiphers stone.

"So that's it. Your brothers plan was to make philosiphers stone inside of him." Ed breathed. "And that arm was taking the souls of all the Ishbalans, dying in the war. And that's why your arm can deconstruct things."

"Yes" Scar's fist clenched. "Because it is an incomplete philosiphers stone. But it hasn't been enough, I still need more lives."

"You think that gives you the right to use Rose as some charasmatic puppet while you sacrifice her people!" Ed snapped.

"Calm down" Lyra said. "You misunderstand his tactics, Scar isn't going to sacrifice anyone from Lior."

"Tell me Lyra" Ed glared. "What the Hell are you doing here anyway?"

Lyra looked down at the ground "After Dante was killed I didn't know what to do. I went searching for a place where I could do some good with alchemy. Here I learned about Scar and his plans for Justice." she looked up at us. "You don't have to worry Edward. When the military arrives, the people will have already slipped out of the city through a secret passage. Then, Scar will activate the array."

Oh yeah cause that's _so _much better.

"Solidiers have lives just like us!" Ed protested. "I don't care what you think of the military, they're still-" Ed stopped abruptibly as he saw Rose glaring at him in silence from the doorway. Her baby suddenly began to cry and-... wait... BABY! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?

Rose rocked the child comfortingly and dissapeared into the next room.

"You have no idea what the solidiers have done to the people of Lior" Scar hissed with a quiet, vicious voice.

"Like what, what'd they do to Rose?" Ed asked suspiciously.

Judging by the baby I had a good idea.

"Some soldiers took her to their camp. Whatever they did to her their... left her unable to speak." Scar sighed grimly.

Yep... I was right... God that's awkward.

It was true... some military people were corrupt bastards... but they did have lives... they had families some of them not to mention there was Mustang and his subbordinates. Could I let them die? Still this seemed inevitable... and I still owed Scar for saving my life once and foiling one of my suicidal attempts. I owed him. But Ed would obviously try to stop this as hard as he could wouldn't he?

So whose side was I on?

...I hated asking myself that question.

* * *

**_THOU SHALT ALL PERISH!_**

**_Envy: Good lord it's just a manga chapter!_**

**_Liz: Lighten up!_**

**_DIE!_**

**_Ed: AUGH!_**

**_Al: sigh... review!_**


	37. Chapter 37: An Eye for an Eye

_**HOORAY! THE MANGA CHAPTER CAME OUT! MUST READ OBSESSIVLY!**_

**_Envy: Obsessed freak..._**

**_Palmtree!_**

**_Envy: Whatever..._**

**_Liz: While she's drooling over the manga chapter here's the next chapter!_**

**_Ed: Review!_**

I stared around for a long time. Hedge stones. Hedge stones were everywhere. There was barely any space to walk between each memorial of death. Some had names hastily carved into their surface while some went un identified. I looked down at my hands and was suprised to see them shaking violently. I hastily took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself all the while screaming inside "_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"_

"W-why..." Ed whispered staring at the stones.

"After the people lost their prophet Cornello their was severe unrest" Scar's voice broke into the void of the depressing curtain that draped my mind. "With this disorder the military took their oppurtunity, a sanctioned slaughter of millions disquised as crowd control."

"This isn't happening" I muttered clutching my hair, barely noticing how painful it was. "It can't be."

"That oppurtunity was created by both of you." Scar said sharply.

The words hit me like simeltanious bullets going through my heart, lungs, mind and soul. "No" I whispered. "I-it... this wasn't us! It... can't be..." I fell to my knees. "I'm... I'm not a murderer! THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!" I was shaking uncontrolably now. Through my oath never to kill again... I was responsible for this? "A-all we wanted was to help... we never wanted this! We didn't mean for this to happen! If we had known we would have never..."

"It doesn't matter what you wish you could change." Scar growled. "I will go through with my plan to make a philosiphers stone."

And just like that all sympathy for the military just vanished. It was gone. I found myself wanting these goons to die. Wanting them to dissapear. They deserved it. An eye for an eye. Equivilent exchange right? Wasn't that what revenge was? Didn't that make it justified?

"Wait!" Ed called after Scar. "I said wait!"

I heard the distant sound of Rose's baby crying. Suddenly I keeled over, feeling tremors rack my body.

"LIZ!" I heard Ed's voice from somewhere nearby. Where was he? I wasn't aware of anything now. "Liz snap out of it!"

Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and saw Ed looming over me. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as my eyes opened and a grin spread over my face "You know, you kind of looked like you were worried about me pipsqueak."

Ed frowned "Not a chance shrimp!"

"Dwarf!"

"Elf!"

"Atom"

"No fair you skipped a few!"

"If I didn't I would've lost."

"That's cheating!"

"Get over it" I sat myself up "What happened?"

"You just started haveing a fit. You looked pretty scary." Ed sighed. "You had a fever for a bit there but it's gone now."

"How long have I been out."

"A day and a half."

After a pause I rubbed a hand over my face "Scar's going through with his plan?"

"Yeah." Ed sighed. "I don't get his plan for revenge but he-"

"I'm glad" I growled my eyes narrowing.

Ed's eyes widened at this "W-what?"

"An eye for an eye is the law of equivilent exchange" I growled. "Same as a life for a life."

"Liz" Ed said slowly. "You aren't acting like yourself."

"I've been afraid of it but... I realize... isn't that the law of the world anyhow?"

"Liz-"

"The military should die for it's crimes shoudn't it?"

"LIZ GET A GRIP!" Ed grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard his golden eyes staring into my dark ones "What is with you? Don't you remeber... revenge doesn't do anything! That's what you've always said! Think of the others!"

Pain shot through me at the memories as they came reeling back. In shock I leaned back against the wall for support and stared at my hands "W-what's worng with me? What happened there" I looked up at Ed who was still looking at me like I should be locked up.

"I don't know Liz" Ed said slowly. "But you're losing yourself. Your memories... are what keep you the way you are... sane... level headed. They're what control your humanity." Ed squeezed my hand reassuringly "So don't forget about them."

I nodded slowly "Alright..." I looked up. "Mustang and the others... they-"

"I took care of it" Ed smiled. "If they got my message they won't set foot into Lior."

"Good" I nodded. "So what are we gonna do."

"I'm leading the people out of Lior in an evacuation. I told Scar I'd do that." Ed sighed. "You can help if you want."

After a pause I shook my head "Thanks... but I doubt you need the help oh Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed looked confused "But what will you do?"

"I need to have a word with Scar." I said brushing my hair from my eyes. "There's a few things I'd like to say to him"

After a pause Ed sighed "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I grinned. "You too Ed. See you soon."

He held out his hand and I tapped it with my own then he left. Sighing I picked up my knives and slid them into my belt the looked out my window. Scar would be out there. I needed to tell him exactly what I thought about his revenge. It needed to stop now, or the string of pain, suffering, and death... it would never end. It would just keep on going on forever. I needed to make that clear to him whether he would listen or not.

* * *

I saw the flash of alchemic lights from above the buildings as I ran through the now empty streets. There was no mistaking Scar was fighting someone. Drawing my knives I ran twoards the lights as they flashed again.

Scar was standing a few feet away from... Kimbley? What the hell was Kimbley doing here... and in a military uniform... and with a state alchemist watch? I knew he had betrayed Greed but why did Archer do all this for him?

Oh well... stop fight now... beat answers out of him later.

"Do you really think it wise to be chaseing me around when the military could show up at any minute Scar?" Kimbley was asking, smirking.

"Oh I think I'll chance it to avenge my brother Kimbley." Scar's eyes were narrowed in a look of hate that had never shown on his face and I realized... from his story about his brothers death. The alchemist whose fault it was... it was Kimbley.

"You're really risking your life for something as pointless as revenge?" Kimbley snorted at this ridiculous idea.

"Well what are you killing for?" Scar demanded.

Kimbley laughed "Nothing."

"You mean to say you slaughtered all these people just for nothing!"

"Sure."

"You're officially a psycho now Kimbley" I glared stepping out from the building where I hid. "You're critisizing Scar's motives when you don't even _have _a motive. Do you see something a little bit wrong with that?"

Scar turned to look at me "You're awake."

"Uh huh." I didn't take my eyes off Kimbley.

"Come on Liz, you're a state alchemist. I'm just trying to do my job you should understand." Kimbley was _trying _to be congenial but after what he just said about his love of blowing people up it really just didn't sound genuine, call me crazy.

I raised my eyebrows "You've got to be freakin kidding me! Don't you have any reasoning at all behind killing people? Any at all? I'd love to here it!"

"At the end of the day a human isn't more than the components of an average bomb" Kimbley smirked leaving me wondering how his study sessions before the state alchemy exams must have been. "If you think about it we're not all that special." Was this what he said during the interview cause that's just slightly freaky! "We're all really empty. We're all worthless."

"The homunculi's motive for massacres is logical compared to this" I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"I may be empty." I heard a familier, echoy voice. There was a flash of light as the transmutation circle around Kimbley (That I had failed to notice before) started glowing and a fist came up to grab Kimbley and hold him high above the ground. Al appeared from the rubble below and looked up at Kimbley "But not worthless!"

"Hey cut me some slack Alphonse!" Kimbley gasped going for the un convincing friendly conversation again. "I'm just trying to do my job! Just like your brother and Liz!"

"You're just a murderer!" Al snapped then turned to Scar. "And you've got to stop this!"

"Stay out of this Al" Scar commanded. "You don't understand."

Al might've said something more but I interupted, faceing Scar "He may not... but _I _do."

Scar's eyes narrowed "How could you possibly-"

"You remember my break down after killing that guy back when were rescuing the Ishbalan kid?" I asked quietly. "The reason I don't like to kill... When I was nine my family was murdered in front of me, my parents and my little brother. I was a kid when I hunted down five men and killed them all because I had it going through my head it would solve everything! But the sad truth was" my fist clenched "It did _nothing._ Revenge doesn't bring people you love back. It just spreads the pain and it keeps going. Kill and it will never stop.

"Those who you killed will have people who will want to take revenge on you and they'll continue the blood shed. An eye for an eye... if we live by that concept... eventually no one will have eyes left to see and the whole world will just go blind. Will that solve anything? Will that bring your race back from the dead Scar? TELL ME THAT!"

Scar stared at me his eyes wide. My fist were clenched so hard I could feel my nails digging into my palms, my teeth were clenched and I was shaking. But there were no tears. Tears would help nothing here.

"Please" I whispered. "Just stop... just end it."

"Just walk away." Al encouraged.

Kimbley seemed to have other plans however. The fist exploded and Kimbley found his feet on the ground. He grabbed Al and ran him forward pushing in Scar's way and causing the distraction he needed to grab Scar's left arm. There was a flash and Scar stumbled back, his hand blackened.

"Looks like now I've taken both your arms!" Kimbley cackled. "Feel that? Your arm is sucking up the oxygen in the air, and then Kablooee!"

Scar gritted his teeth and brought his arm up against his shoulder. In a flash he exploded off his time bomb arm. I resisted the urge to gag at the large ammount of blood that pumped from Scar's new stump.

"You say that human's are worthless... that we don't make any impact" Scar growled. "Well tell me... HOW MUCH OF AN IMPACT I MAKE ON YOU!" he charged forward. Kimbley turned to flee but Scar hit him in the back exploding a hole through him.

...Ok I'll list that under self defense... somehow I doubted killing Kimbley would upset to many people anyway.

"Wait!" Al called as Scar turned to go.

"Go and find your brother" Scar hissed in obvious pain, sweat layering his forehead. "Both of you must go now. I must do what the three of you can not" Hand over his arm he continued to walk away.

"Scar you can't-" I started to run after him then I heard Al's gasp of shock.

I whirled around to see that Kimbley had gotten a pocket watch (That I could only assume was Ed's) from Al "Really Alphonse, you didn't excpect me to play without a loaded deck did you" he chucked the watch at Scar as he whirled to attack Kimbley. I stared as the watch cracked open and out flew several stone shards. Each of them were absorbed into Scar's hand and he he was instantly on his knees in pain.

"Scar!" I hovered unsure what exactly to do.

"Al...phonse" I growled at me in pain.

I whirled to see Kimbley still had a hold on Al "You're going to make such a great bomb! Farewell my friend."

"AL!" I yelled lunging forward but a flash of light made me stumble back as Al screamed in fear. "NO! ALPHONSE!"

* * *

**_Haha._**

**_Envy: You're evil_**

**_Says you..._**

**_Envy: No argument._**

**_Liz: God you're like the manga chapters._**

**_Yeah... A WHOLE NOTHER MONTH DAMNIT!_**

**_Ed: Time to scram._**

**_Envy: REVIEW!_**


	38. Chapter 38: Bittersweet Farewells

_**Okeydokey so there have been a low ammount of reviews lately so please review! :) I don't bite!**_

**_Envy: Usually._**

**_Shutup._**

**_Envy: You._**

**_Liz: ENJOY!_**

I stared in shock for a minute, staring at Al as a strange blackness was slowly creeping over his body. I wasn't sure exactly what had just happened. Why wasn't Al already exploded? I glared down at Kimbley "What did you do!"

Scar had made his way over to the Crimson alchemist and siezed him by the collar "You Bastard!"

Kimbley just grinned demonically "My work is so intricate that only a bomb specialist like myself could un do it... but you'll have to find someone else because I'm about to retire." He coughed up blood on the ground."No need to hurry, you still have time left. I made is armor to react slowly with the oxygen in the air until his whole body becomes black. I want to give him time to reflect on how meaningless his exsistence was and how hopeless his efforts have been." and with these words Kimbley, the Crimson alchemist was still his last mirthless smirk still etched on his face. Scar let him drop back to the ground.

"No..." I whispered. "Al... you... you can't die!"

"No!" Al started to panic. "It has to be a lie! My body!" he took a step back but his already blackened leg crumbled it and he fell hard on the stone ground with a loud clang. His voice was shaking now "I'm scared."

"Stay still Alphonse Elric" Scar muttered kneeling down beside Al. "I don't know what's happening to your body but you don't want to make it worse. Try not to over exert yourself."

"What are we gonna do?" I whispered.

"I..." Scar started to reach out his remaining hand but a familier voice cut into my mind.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you Scarred man."

"Lust" I whirled. "Look unless you have a way to stop Al from exploding then just get out of here!" I looked around "Uh... wait a sec, where's Gluttony? Are you alone here? Are you even supposed to be here? Cause you have a look of suspiciousness on your face and-"

"Anyone ever tell you talk too much when you're freaking out?" Lust asked with a slight smile.

"With good reason!" I hissed.

"Homunculus" Scar muttered.

"Just leave us alone!" Al said pittifully.

"That arm is made for destroying things, not remaking them." Lust said coming forward. "Now if Edward were here, he might be able to transmute the armor into some other substance, disrupting the process of Kimbley's alchemy."

Scar looked over to me "Can you do that?"

"I haven't used alchemy with metals since I was first learning the stuff, I doubt it" I sighed.

"It seems he's a lost cause" Lust sighed taking Scar's hand in a gesture that semi creeped me out. "You have to think of yourself now and the philosiphers stone."

"Uh... Lust... you're beginning to piss me off." I glared.

"Just as I thought" Scar's eyes narrowed. "You aren't my brothers love. The woman I knew would've never acted so heartless and cold."

Lust appeared suprised as Scar pulled away. Maybe this was the first time no one had succumbed to her powers of... lustfullness. Or maybe she was expecting Scar to fall for her appearance as the woman he knew.

There was a long pause and a glaring contest which kind of started to make me feel awkward "So uh... what about Al?"

Scar bent down and stared at Al in thought.

"I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectiations" Lust said coldly.

"I would've never expected you to." Scar muttered. "Like I said, you are not the same woman my brother tried to bring back."

"But with the philosiphers stone I could become her" Lust tried.

"Wrong." Scar growled. "The dead do _not _come back to life."

"Lust you might become human but..." I sighed. "I think it would be a totally different person. You've changed yourself in the years of searching and hurting others to get what you want. You won't be the same person"

Lust stared at me a moment then sighed "Maybe so... but at least the memories might make sense."

Scar placed his hand on Al's body.

"What are you going to do to him?" Lust and I asked simeltaniously.

"Just sit back and watch!" Scar snapped.

"Scar..." I started to say.

His eyes snapped to meet mine "This is the only way I can think of Liz. Do you want him saved or not?"

I stared for a moment then nodded "Do whatever you're gonna do."

His hand started glowing red and the current traveled up his whole arm. He hissed then yelled out in pain before the whole arm just came off, but instead of a limb going to the ground it dissapeared and the tattoos suddenly appeared all over Al's armor.

"What have you done now?" Lust stared at Scar.

"That's an excellent question" I stared at the now tattooed covered Al.

"That arm was given to me by my brother" Scar said panting as he stood up. He was covered in swear and bleeding alot "He trapped the souls of the dying Ishbalans... by turning his whole body into a transmutation circle."

"He did that with good reason to create the philosiphers stone inside him." Lust's eyes narrowed. "A gift that he passed on to you." then Lust's eyes suddenly widened in comprehension about the same time the pieces clicked in my head "So that means..."

"I've attached the locket to his armor... that way you can't touch him" Scar growled.

"Are you crazy!" I stared. "You're makeing Al the philosiphers stone?! That'll make him more of a walking target then he already is!"

"She's right, how can you turn that boy into a philosiphers stone?" Lust demanded staring at Scar as he just walked right past both of us, a determined expression set on his tanned, scarred face.

"Better that then a bomb" Scar growled.

"Oh right" I slapped a hand to my face. "Duh..."

Scar and Lust began an argument about this decision as I just looked between the two unsure whose side I should be one.

"Liz?" Al whispered. "What's gonna happen?"

"We're working on it Al" I sighed. "We're trying to get you out of this. It'll be ok."

"If you see Ed" Al whispered. "Tell him-"

"Don't make me kick off your head Al." I growled.

I noticed Scar and Lust hurrying on and I sighed "I'll be back Al. You sit tight. It'll be fine." then I took off after Lust and Scar.

* * *

Soon after I decided to follow them I heard gun shots and yelling and realized 'oh crap, the military came anyway. That's just perfect!' and our pace went into a hurried run in attempt to avoid the solidiers.

"They had orders not to move into the city!" Lust shouted.

"Then this must truly be the will of god!" Scar said.

"Or the will of a pompus, god complexed commander" I suggested. "Meh, either one works."

"Hey I found him!" Some soldiers called as we passed an alleyway. We all froze as the soldiers aimed at... Lust?... huh... I didn't reallly think the two were very easily mixed up or anything but... alirighty then.

They aimed to shoot and Scar, doing possibly the stupidest thing he's ever done decided to jump in front of her.

"Idiot!" I drew my knife and spread and electric barrier between Scar and the bullets. Eyes narrowed, Lust shot out her fingernails and killed the three soldiers that had attacked without so much as a blink.

"Scar" I panted. "You're a smart guy and all but what about jumping in front of an imortal homunculus who cleary wouldn't be harmed by bullets just so you, the one who is already bleeding to death, can get shot instead is logical to you?"

"She's right why did you do that?" Lust asked staring.

"I couldn't help it. My damn body has a will of it's own" Scar gritted his teeth from pain.

Lust smiled slightly.

I wasn't sure whether or not I was supposed to find this touching but the fact that two of my old enemies who are for some reason now helping me likeing eachother... it's just kind of uh... you know... awkward.

"Yeah... let's get this sentimental moment to a place where soldiers aren't gonna find us" I suggested.

* * *

Once indoors, inside one of the abandon buildings Scar sat on the ground, propping himself up against the corner while Lust leaned on the wall not too far away from him. I positioned myself against the door frame to watch for soldiers while I listened to Scar talk.

"I hated" he growled "my brother so much. He turned his back on the ways of Ishbala to study the blasphemous art of alchemy, abandoning our people. Even after he gave me his right arm to save my life their was still no room in my hate filled heart for forgiveness."

He looked weaker than I'd ever seen him. He was always very calm and collected in most of our encounters but now he was armless, bleeding, in obvious pain and I could swear that he was shaking a little.

"But the Elric brothers" he murmered. "They live only for eachother"

"That's true." Lust sighed.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly. "I'm their close friend. They're like brothers to me... but I could never hope to be as close to them as they are to eachother. Both of them would die for eachother... I'm not sure if I'd have the guts to give myself up though... but Ed gave up his arm to bring back Al's soul and attach it to the armor. I can never imagine that kind of physical pain... maybe emotional." I sighed.

"Seeing their love for eachother..." Scar winsed in pain once. "It... made me want to say the same words to my brother. 'Brother, I love you'." he closed his eyes and I was shocked to see actual tears running down his face. I had a strange desire to cry myself.

"So that's why you did the same for that boy as your brother did for you" Lust reasoned.

"Yes," Scar looked at me. "Liz Parker... I understand now the reason you could not kill me that first time we met... and why your hate for my own revenge is strong... but you do have a kind spirit... because of those experiences."

"A bitter sweet incident." I smiled sadly struggling to supress tears. "I've heard that from alot of people lately."

"Come on let's go" Scar forced himself to his feet. "This life of wickedness has one closeing act."

"Tell me," Lust asked. "What is your real name?" It was a question I had wondered for awhile as well.

"Long ago this body did have a name." Scare muttered. "But that person died years ago from a life of sin and malice." he began to walk again.

"Scar" I stepped forward, wanting to say something.

"Get out of the city" Scar did not turn. "Or you will be pulled in as well."

"I just..." I bit my lip. "Goodbye... and thank you."

A ghost of a smile past over his face and then he was running. I heard gunshots and knew the soldiers were pursuing him.

"Goodbye then, scarred man." Lust murmered then turned to me. "Time to move Liz."

"Yeah." I nodded absentmindedly and followed Lust as we ran from the city.

* * *

A few minutes later we were on top of a hill of sand watching as the red glow spread all over the city, looking in a twisted way, beautiful. I knew this was taking thousands of lives right now but it seemed so peaceful.

I closed my eyes and let a few tears cascade down my cheeks. Scar was dead now... and I should probably be happy that an enemy was dead. But he didn't seem like an enemy anymore, and there was nothing but bitterness now, knowing it was here he would die. But at least Al would be saved.

"It's pitiful" I sighed. "A worst enemy could die and I have a feeling I'd still be sad."

Lust studied me "Scar was right Liz, you do have a kind heart... maybe if I become human one day... I could have one too."

"It's your soul you're missing" I smilied bitterly. "You have a heart... if you didn't you wouldn't have emotions... after all, though most of you deny it, you all seem to have some human left in you. You have emotions. I've seen them."

"Perhaps your right" Lust sighed. "If you get the chance... to learn how to use the philosiphers stone... would you make me human Liz?"

I paused before answering "Yes... I think I would." there was another long pause. "Lust... I need to know... about Envy." I took a long shaky breath. "Do you know... do you know why exactly he uh..."

A sad smile spread over her face "I do... but I don't think it's my place to tell that story Liz. It's a long complicated one and... I wasn't even around for it. I don't think you should really be asking me anyhow."

"Well who am I supposed to ask?" I snapped.

"Maybe ask Envy the next time you see him" Lust smirked.

"Ugh" I slapped a hand to my forehead. "I was afraid you'd say that."

The light had finally faded and I realized something slightly strange... the city was just... gone. Not just the people the whole damn thing. Now it was just a space of cleared, flat sand. It was like the city had never existed.

"Uh..." I started. "Damn that's wierd."

"Indeed" Lust seemed in different. "It seems as if Edward has found his brother in tact."

I followed her gaze to see in the middle of the newly cleaned, flat expanse of land a shiny suit of armor, devoid of any blackness or hints of exploding and a much tinier midget in black standing beside him. "Thank god... it worked."

I turned to see Lust was already moving quickly twoards them below. "Hey wait up!" I called trotting after her. Geez can someone tell me how exactly can she move so fast in heels on sand? That's just crazy!

Ed was staring at the glowing redness from inside Al's chest plate when we reached them explaining exactly what had happened to Al "Scar created a philosiphers stone. But he didn't do it inside himself." Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Bingo" I sighed.

Ed whirled and Al looked up "Liz!" the cried simeltaniously. "You're ok!"

"Hey there's no need to shout in unison, I'm fine!" I grinned.

Ed's relieved look quickly turned to one of anger "Liz look out! Lust is right behind you!"

"Yeah I _know_" I smiled again. "Just cool it guys."

"Scar finished it" Lust confirmed what we could all see with our eyes. "And now the very thing you've been searching for is attached to your soul."

"But that doesn't make any sense why would Scar do that?" Ed demanded looking from me to Lust.

_"Later" _I mouthed at him and he nodded slightly.

"You should all go" Lust told us, ignoring Ed's previous question. "It won't be long before the military and my colleagues come after you."

"Like I said, more of a walking target than he already is" I muttered.

"What about you?" Ed asked nervously. "Aren't you after the stone? And weren't you guys working to capture Liz too?"

Lis simply turned and began to walk away.

"Hey Lust!" I called. "Next time we see eachother we'll probably be on opposite sides again. And" I dropped my voice a little lower. "Who knows, I might actually take your advice... maybe..." I grinned. "Till then!"

She smiled slightly and nodded then she walked away.

Ed looked at me oddly "Uh..."

"Later Ed" I brushed away his questioning look.

"Brother" Al murmered. "I'm...?

"Yep" I sighed. "But you're alive. Bittersweet huh?"

* * *

**_Sigh... poor Scar... he was one of my favorite characters... next to Envy of course._**

**_Envy: I never know if I should feel happy or creeped out by these compliments._**

**_Liz: Interpret how you will._**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**


	39. Chapter 39: I Told You So

_**And now we launch into the series of fillerish chapters. Don't blame me it was the FMA writers fault.**_

**_Liz: At least we aren't being killed._**

**_Ed: Yeah I think it's a welcome change of pace._**

**_Al: Very nice._**

**_Don't worry I'll keep you guys on your toes! (evil grin)_**

**_All: CRAP!_**

**_Envy: haha... REVIEW!_**

**_OR DIE!_**

"So while we're walking." Ed turned to me. "Care to explain what the Hell just happened back there?"

I grinned sheepishly "Well I kind of _had _to team up with Lust and Scar for Al's sake. There wasn't anyone else for me to ask... it was fine though. It's amazing the insightful conversations you can have with your enemies actually... it tends to happen to me alot with me always getting kidnapped and all."

"Yeah, you seemed to be on good terms with Lust, why is that?" Ed raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Uh..." Al and I both froze inconvencingly and glanced at eachother.

Ed looked at us oddly "Did I miss something?"

"No!" I burst out. "I..." I sighed. I could omit the part involving Envy and play innocent. It would satisfy Ed for now. "See when I was kidnapped back then I didn't escape myself. Lust let me go. She actually was the one who dragged me out and told me to get lost."

Ed stared "Wha... why?"

"I don't know exactly... she was kind of avoiding questions." I shrugged. Actually it was mostly the truth. I had asked her why this was for Envy and she had keenly avoided it. I hoped that she wasn't gonna get too much Hell from her master anyway.

"That's... odd." Ed muttered.

"My life remember?"

"Oh right."

There was a pause before Ed asked "So why did Scar do that. Turn Al into the stone I mean?"

"He..." I paused trying to figure out how to word my explanation. "Remember Scar's story about... how his brother gave him that arm to save his life?" Ed nodded. "Well, I guess you could say even afterwards he still resented his brother. You guys came along... I guess you're devotion to eachother made him feel guilty and he felt giving his arm up to save Al... maybe he was honoring his brother." I grinned "You inspired a serial killer! Don't you feel great!"

Ed and Al stared at me oddly "That's wierd..."

"Yup!" I said cheerfully, popping the p.

"Hey Al" Ed turned to the armor. "I've been thinking... about what you said eariler."

"You mean about Fuer Bradley being a homunculus?" Al asked.

I winsed. It was a creepy and sad thing that the ruler of our freakin country was a homunculus. I was guessing he was Pride. That made seven... actually six now that Greed was gone. And with all this constant war it made since why the fuer kept ordering massacres... the philosiphers stone.

"It all makes more sense with a homunculus calling the shots and he wouldn't do all that if he was a normal person. Plus I had a run in with the fuers secrataty... the one whose always by his side. She's a homunculus too." Ed sighed.

"Wha? When did this happen?" I asked wide eyed.

"When I was escorting the people." his eyes narrowed. "So I actually _could _have used your help."

"Did you just admit you aren't all powerful?"

"Shut up Liz." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Brother you know what that means" Al said nervously.

"Drop it Al" Ed growled evasively.

"But you remember what teacher said!" Al exclaimed. "A homunculus is created when someone tries to bring someone back to life!"

"He has a point" I sighed reaching out with my hand to put it supportivly on Al's arm.

"I said DROP IT!" Ed whirled and all of us touched in unison. Suddenly there was a red flash and I found myself free falling twoards a giant gate in the middle of white space before it opened and sucked me in the blackness. I heard that voice again too. The one that seemed like an odd blend of voices so I couldn't tell who it was that was speaking. I still couldn't place it. Then it was all gone and I found myself lying on the ground a few feet away from my friends, in shock. Ed and Al were standing apart looking at eachother with the same shock and fear I was feeling at that moment in their eyes.

"What was that?" Al asked in suprise.

"Never mind Al..." Ed said after a pause, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"But how did that happen!" Al stuttered.

"I'm an alchemist. I might've triggered the stones power subconciously." Ed sighed. "In the mean time try not to touch me. If the stones power is activated it'll wear away... and what happens when it runs out. I could lose you."

"Right" Al murmered.

Ed walked over to where I still lay, propped up on my hands, still shaking and held out a hand to me "You ok there Liz?"

"I..." I struggled to steady my voice. "That... that gate..."

Ed's eyes widened in suprise "You've seen it before?"

I mentally slapped myself. I had never told them about my dream cause I didn't think it mattered. But that same gate... Envy had said he knew what it was too... so was it actually real. Was it not a figment of my imagination?

"It..." I swallowed. "It was just a dream I had a while back... never mind. I'm fine." I pushed myself to my feet only to almost fall back down. Ed caught me before I hit the ground and studied me worried.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I smiled weakly "Fine Ed, just a little shaken." I stood by myself. "Don't go worrying over me pipsqueak. It gives me whiplash."

"On second thought, you can just go away." Ed growled.

I laughed.

* * *

Here's the thing about shortcuts. Traditonally they are known to not be shortcuts at all but rather paths that lead to traps or long winded battles that prolong our journey more than needed... just in our life I mean. This was why I was slightly skeptical when Ed directed us to a short cut to Rush valley that followed a winding creek through rocky terrain and a lush forest. This sounded pretty but I still wasn't so sure even if I was welcoming a change from the endlessly vast expanses of sand we hand been traveling for about the last day. So what do I do when I'm apprehensive?

Let everyone around me suffer with the knowledge of it of course!

"Are you _sure _we should take this route Ed?" I whined for the billionth time.

"YES damnit!" Ed exclaimed in exasperation for the billionth time. "Stop complaining and stop asking! I told you I know what I'm doing!"

"Famous last words" I deadpanned ominously, shaking my head.

"If you don't quit talking I have a feeling I'm finally going to snap and drown you in the creek." Ed growled irritably.

"If you don't listen I have a feeling I'm gonna end up saying I told you so" I countered snidely.

Ed made a growling sound in his throat and took a swipe at me which I dodged, jumping out of the way and landing in a crouching position on a boulder glaring "Look I'm just being careful ok! Don't shoot the practical one!"

"It's not practical it's you being paranoid" Ed rolled his eyes.

"With good reason." I snorted. "If the homunculi magically materialize out of no where and attack us I'm blaming you."

"Liz" Ed sighed slapping a hand against his forehead. "The homunculi have no idea where we were going and they don't know about this short cut or that we grew up in Risenbol. Will you just chill already?"

"That hasn't stopped them from ruining my life before." I muttered and started to hop from rock to rock. "But whatever. We'll take your dumb short cut."

"...You're gonna complain more in five minutes again aren't you?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

About half an hour later Ed suddenly froze and darted for cover of the trees "Come on. Hide."

Al followed him immediately while I paused a minute to listen. I heard it too. Footsteps.

_I. Freakin. Told. Him. So._

"Damnit" I hurried after Ed and Al. Ed was covering Al with a blanket of leaves when I got to them telling him not to move. Then we both hid behind the trees and peered out from the leaves to see the action.

"I don't see how this is right, hiking all over to find the Elrics and Liz."

"Yeah I don't see why either."

It was Falman and Breda.

I cast Ed a look with a bright, evil grin that said _"I'm gonna give you hell about this later" _and he banged his head against the tree.

"Of course we're not doing this for ourselves you know" Falman was saying.

"Yeah I know we're doing this for Mustang so he doesn't take the heat." Breda sighed.

...wow... thankyou Colonel Flame... thankyou so much for making our lives harder for your convenience. You really are on my ballot for Fuer! ... oh wait it's a military dictartorship... run by an immortal homunculus...

Never mind!

When they were out of sight both Ed and I sighed with relief, only to hear a gun click behind us. We both whirled around to see Havoc pointing a gun and Fuery looking incredibly sheepish "Uh... hiya Ed, Liz... long time no see."

"Well we have to give the colonel his credit. He'd told us you'd take this short cut back home." Havoc said seriously, not at all his usual good natured self.

"So, what were you saying about no body knowing about this shortcut oh wise one?" I said glaring and jamming my boot down on Ed's hand. He hissed and glared at me vicously but said nothing in his defence.

Ed stood up in silence which I guessed meant he was pissed. I continued to observe the scene from where I crouched on the ground.

Havoc smiled as if he thought we were coming and pointed his gun away, holding out a hand "Hey, no hard feelings."

"I'm not going" Ed growled.

"Ed please" Furey begged, being the pacifist he was.

"I'm not a military dog any more" Ed continued sullenly then he abruptibly lunged forward. Havoc swung his gun back to point at him and he reached out and clenched over the barrel with his automail hand, with a steely glare. "Go ahead and shoot. Who do you think gets hurt when the bullet richochets off my hand?"

"Ed, we're treading dangerous territory here." I said uneasily, rising from my place on the ground.

"Go ahead. Shoot." Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Stop it!" Al burst from his leafy hideing place and there was a loud bang as Havoc shot. Blood splattered to the ground as Havoc keeled over clutching his injured hand and Fuery put a hand over his left eye where the bullet hand grazed his head.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that no one got seriously hurt.

"Sorry but I had to" Ed ran off.

"I'm sorry" Al murmered following his brother.

I smiled sheepishly "Get well soon?" then took off after them.

As we ran I came up next to Ed "I... told you so, I told you so I told. you. so!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Can it short stuff." Ed growled.

"Admit you were wrong and then I will."

"Never."

"I told you so."

"GAH!"

Several minutes later we stopped to rest which proved to be a mistake as a rocky projectile soared through the air and down twoards us followed by several others. I dodged the first one then drew my knife and exploded the next two.

"Damnit Armstrong!" I growled. I heard yelling as I discovered Ed had transmuted a gigantic rolling rock and he and Al were running on top of it, playing human bowling ball with several screaming soldiers.

I sighed deeply and ran after the boulder of doom. Suddenly there was a flash of familier flame and the rock exploded sending Ed and Al tumbling to the ground.

"Running makes you look guilty you know." Mustang's voice said loud and clear. The dust cleared to reveal him standing, a gloved hand outstreched and poised to snap agian, his eyes narrowed on Ed and Al.

"Exploding things makes you look like a pyro psychopath you know" I retorted coming up to stand by Ed and Al.

"Ed, Al, Liz!" I stared in shock at Winry and Sheska tied up by their hands, being held by Hawkeye... woah, what did I miss there?

"Winry?" Ed stared then turned back to glare at Mustang. "We're running because we new you'd come after us. Isn't that what every dog does when it's chased?"

"Yes but a trained dog should learn to come when it's called." Mustang growled.

"Then I'm a stray!" Ed exclaimed.

"Then maybe you'll have to be put down."

"Woah, woah guys" I held up my hands. "This metaphor is going a little far. We should add that dogs are put up for adoption and the smallest ones are always picked first" I cast a smirk in Ed's direction.

"HEY!" he glared at me, fuming.

"You started the metaphor contest pipsqueak" I shrugged carelessly.

"We're not your enemies Ed" Hawkeye told us (As she's holding Winry and Sheska captive) "We just want to get to the bottom of what happened in Lior!"

"I'm never going back there" Ed growled. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Yeah there's no way I can go back there now" I agreed.

"So what, you're going to shirk off responsiblities and revert to a stubborn child?" Mustang asked sharply.

"Say what you want." Ed clapped his hands together. "I'm in control now!" he slammeed his hands against the bank causing a jet of water to shoort up and soak Mustang and company. "Good luck making sparks now! Let's move!"

Al and I followe Ed. Then I heard a sound of something coming at us and whirled around, drawing both knives and sending multiple bolts of energy at the flying, hundreds of little stone daggers, blocking them from hitting us.

"I use my alchemy to make a hollow projectile" Armstrong said proudly.

"And I use the matches to make fire and explode it into a hundred daggers" Mustang smirked. "An effective attack don't you think?"

"Yeah I'm sure the two of you put it to great use in Ishval!" Ed growled.

...ouch.

Wordlessly Mustang drew another match and send fire flying at the rocks behind us. I held my knives up and expanded an energy shield above us for protection but the rocks formed a solid barrier around us.

"STOP THROWING STUFF AT US DAMN IT!" I shouted. "We're no good if we're _dead_!"

Mustang approached us wordlessly and we all tensed in preperation to fight then-

"STOP!" we all turned to look at Winry as she dropped to her knees "Just stop it... please."

"Winry." Ed said in what seemed like consern.

"In Ishval I killed to doctors" Mustang said after a pause. "They were treating Ishvalans who just came back to kill us on the battle field. I got my orders that morning and carried them out that night."

I swallowed. Mustang killed Winry's parents?

"Afterwards I tried to kill myself. But I was a coward. Instead I swore an oath. Never to follow unreasionable orders again." I glared at us. "I'm not doing this because I was ordered too I'm doing this because I'm pissed. Now why the Hell did you run without asking for my help first!" he yelled.

I blinked before grinning "Didn't realized you cared so much colonel flame... or we would've sent you a post card. "From your friends at the shortcut that isn't a short cut"' I turned to glare at Ed "Speaking of which..."

"Don't say it."

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

* * *

**_Liz: So we actually did almost die again._**

**_Ed: Let's hope that changes in the next chapter._**

**_Envy: If not the authors notes._**

**_MWAhAHAH!_**

**_All: AUGH!_**

**_Envy: REVIEW!_**


	40. Chapter 40: Falling Apart

_**Not many people have been reviewing lately...**_

**_Liz: Maybe they're busy?_**

**_Envy: Or maybe you're just a bad writer._**

**_GO DIE PALMTREE!_**

**_Ed: sigh... review!_**

It took awhile but we finally explained to Mustang and crew about the fuer and his secratary/ creepy zombie reincarnation of Ed and Al's mom, were homunculi and that basically this controlled the whole military. Those little realizations of life really suck.

Once Armstrong had re routed the other military goons with his persuasive powers of... sparkles and... muscel mass... wow that sounds wierd, we headed down the "short cut" and back twoards Risenbol. All the way there...

"I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I-"

"GOOD GOD, JUST SHUTUP!" Ed groaned in exasperation, throwing up his hands and glareing at me.

"I told you I would when you admit you were wrong" I said cheerfully with a bright grin. "You have yet to stoop to that level."

"And I told you I'm not-"

"Elric, it would be easier on _all _of us if you would admit it" Mustang muttered. "Before all of our ears die."

"Brother just admit it." Al sighed.

Ed hunched over dejectidly and muttered "I was wrong..."

"What sorry?" I put a hand to my ear, smirking. "I couldn't hear you!"

"I WAS WRONG!" Ed exploded. "Ok? Fine I said it! NOW WILL YOU SHUTUP!"

"Yup!" I said cheerfully, skipping ahead.

"God..." I heard Ed grumble from behind me. "She's so annoying."

"If you weren't so arrogant that wouldn't have happened" Winry grinned.

"I'm not arrogant." Ed glared.

"Oh yeah?" I glanced back at him over my shoulder a mischevious smirk spread over my face. "Whose the one who bursts into rants everytime someone calls him or even remotely infers that he is in fact...short"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE BEAN SPROUT SMALLER THEN A MICROSCOPIC ORGANISM; TO SMALL TO BE SEEN THROUGH A MAGNIFINGLASS!"

"I rest my case" I sighed.

"By the way, where's you're watch Ed?" Winry asked.

Al and I glanced at eachother.

"I guess you were serious about not being a state alchemist anymore." Hawkeye sighed.

"I didn't take it off to prove a point." Ed shrugged. "Archer took it and never got it back."

"And he would never just give up that shiny amazingness!" I grinned creepily.

"...That's just you Liz."

"Shiny!"

"What?" Hawkeye looked at a now frozen with guilt Al. "But I told Al to give it back to you."

Everyone turned to look at him and the armor shrunk away "I-I'm sorry brother, it's gone!"

"You lost it!?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't my fault!" Al protested, begging to renact that days events. "See Kimbley threw it at Scar and then all of the red stones fell out of it and Scars arm absorbed it! There wasn't anything I could do!"

"I'll testify as a witness to that!" I called, raising a finger in acknowledgement.

Ed's eyes narrowed "And why were there stones inside of my state issued watch Al?"

Mustang sighed "It's Archer, he uses that trick to amplify alchemic abilities."

"What!?" we all whirled.

"Back in Ishbal he did the same thing to amplify our alchemy."

"Wait a minute Colonel" Ed growled. "You're telling me that even though you knew that there was a partial philosiphers stone being made inside of the military... that you waited till _now _to tell me about it!" He began to stalk twoards Mustang.

"I thought Dr. Marco had ran away with all of his research" Mustang murmered staring at the ground. "I had no way of knowing that they were using human beings to-" he cut off as Ed grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to his eyelevel (which is far don't get me wrong)

"I don't trust you." he hissed.

"You couldn't even tell us that you knew about a philosiphers stone!" I exclaimed. "We were searching for it all that time! If you told us that earlier I could've broken off on my own sooner! Do you know how much easier that would've been!"

"You knew what it took to make one and still you let me search for that Damn thing!" Ed snarled.

"That's enough!" Mustang ordered, pulling back.

"Brother!" Al reached out to grab Ed's shoulder forgetting what had happened the last time they touched. There was a bright flash of red light as Al was thrown back several feet... right...into... the water.

"AL!" Ed and I cried in unison.

"He can't get in the water!" Winry gasped.

Both Ed and I ran for the bank calling for Al but then suddenly he burst from the water "Right here!" sparkling like a person who had just taken ego lessons from Armstrong... before he fell right back into the water.

He came back up "Look brother I can swim! I can swim! I can-" his words were lost in gugrgles as he began to sink.

"You idiot!" Ed exclaimed wadeing twoards him.

Once we fished Al from the water he sighed and sat contented on the ground. Ed and I were panting beside him.

"I thought that blood seal would wash off if you got in the water?" Mustang asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about that anymore" Al said gleefully then he turned to Ed and I and whispered "Guys, do you think it's because of the philosiphers stone?" he lifted up his helmet allowing a bright red glow to shine from the inside.

"Alright, alright alright! Put that back on!" Ed paniced, flailing his arms around.

"What was that glowing?" Winry asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Ed and yelled in a very non suspicious way.

"Alphonse, what's because of the philosiphers stone." Hawkeye pursued.

"Nothing at all! Just a little inside joke!" Ed jumped up and turned around, looking overly cheerful "Well! We better get moving!"

"Nothing to see here folks!" I gave a cheesy grin. "Absolutely nothing."

"Wait for me!" Al ran to catch up with us.

* * *

The whole crew hid in the bushes to make sure no other military goons had come. Personally I felt like some kind of ninja with all this darting around and such. I'd never been a fugitive before, it was kind of cool!

Yeah, I'm wierd, deal with it.

"Looks like the military hasn't arrived just yet." Breda speculated.

We heard the sound of crying and sniviling and looked over to see... Sergent Bloch?

"Is he-" Hawkeye's hand moved to her gun.

"No, no, no" Winry waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head. "He's not with the military I promise." then she jumped out of the bushes. "Hey sergent Bloch... uh... what's the matter with you?"

"Leutinant Ross!" He wailed.

Oh good, the master of formality, kid squashing, and not saying my name right was here. Lovely!"

* * *

"See she's falling for that old sinker!" Block sobbed, chewing on his hat.

Sure enough there was a man with blonde hair in a pony tail and a beard. He looked pretty old but not ancient... but he was definetly too old for Ross. Actually, his face seemed familier too. Had I seen him somewhere?

"Don't you have bigger issues right now?" Winry pointed out wisely.

"Bigger than love?" Mustange deadpanned, a touch of sacrcasm in his voice.

"There's something about that man that seems familier about that man" I heard Al murmer. "Isn't there brother? Brother?"

He looked up to see Ed charging twoards the house in a stampeding rage. He got to the porch and punched the man clear off the porch and yelled "YOU OLD BASTARD! YOU'VE BEEN GONE TEN YEARS AND I COME HOME TO THAT!"

Oh so this was the infamous father, Hoenhiem... I'm sensing daddy issues ahead.

"Dad?" AL got up and began to run twoards the house as well. I followed, wanting to meet this guy who had spawned the temperemental pipsqueak.

"Uh... you may not remember me" AL was saying when I reached them. "By how different I look but..."

"Alphonse" Hoenhiem smiled kindly. "You've gotten tall."

"How did you know it was me?" Al seemed delighted.

Honenheim just smiled some more and turned to Ed "Edward... so... you still hate drinking milk?"

...not wise...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSIZED ANT WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE HE DIDN"T DRINK MILK!" Ed exclaimed jumping down and kicking his dad with his automail leg. Talk about disrespecting your elders...

"That's not what he said Edward." we all sighed.

* * *

Maybe I was the only one didn't think it was fair that Honehiem was left to sit outside so I took my dinner out there to sit with him. I really just wanted to talk and see what the guy was like. He seemed alright to me.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" I asked grinning.

Honehiem smiled "Yes of course, you're Elizabeth aren't you?"

"Liz" I sighed. "And yes."

"Tell me, how have my boys been doing? I don't think I'll be getting much out of Edward as he seems to... uh..." Honenhiem trailed off, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Resent you with a burning passion?" I sighed. "Don't worry, it happens to alot of people. Ed's the tempremental type... which I don't get cause you seem friendly and from what I heard, their mom seems friendly so how did he get the angry trait?"

Hoenhiem smiled sadly "Children can be unpredicatable when they are abandoned... some never forget it."

"Why did you?" I asked then mentally slapped myself for the question. "Uh... I mean... if you don't mind..."

"I had my reasons... I don't believe you would quite understand." he sighed.

I waved my hand dismisivly "It was a dumb question anyway."

"So have you been keeping my boys out of trouble?" Honenhiem asked cheerfully.

"It goes both ways but I try." I grinned. God, how could Ed hate this guy?

* * *

Mustang came out later, after dinner to talk to Honehiem "The fuer has been accused of treason. You're children have as well but frankly I'm more interested in discussing all of the pictures that I've seen of you."

In an odd change of topic Honehiem said "When a homunculus is born it does not have a human shape, never would if left alone. The only way to obtain one id to be given sufficent ammounts of it's vital energy source: shards of stones."

"You mean they have to feed on human lives?" Mustang asked bewildered.

"They may start out like innocent children but in time their desires and powers corrupt them. You can't trust anyone who lives that long." He looked at Mustang seriously. "You always must remember that."

"Right I'll remember that." Mustang nodded.

"Homunculi can't perform alchemy... yet how can they teach it? And what purpose would it serve?" Hoenhiem mused over more questions I was sure he already knew the answer to.

"There's someone else controling them" Mustang realized.

"Ah, well" Honehiem sighed. "I'm sure the military is just as good and honest as it's always been."

I made an effort to smother laughter. When Mustang was gone I turned to Hoenhiem "Do you think any of them could still be good?" I asked tentativly.

"Why do you ask?" the man cocked his head to the side.

"I..." I sighed. "There's a child homunculus, Wrath. Before he was fed the stones he was an innocent kid without his memory, a rencarnation of cousin as I found out. He called me big sister and everything. When he got the stones he turned vengeful... except twoards me. He still calls me big sister, still cares, still protects me." I sighed. "And recently another homunculus named Lust has teamed up with me on a few occasions."

Honenhiem studied me "Perhaps the problem is not them but the sourse coruptting them. You're theory has merit but you should be cautious... even if what they are isn't really their fault" he looked very lost in these words.

"Right" I sighed, his words echoing in my head and leaving me with plenty to think about.

* * *

Later Al went with Honehiem much to Ed's frustration. I could understand both of their points, Al had never known Hoenhiem but Ed remembered him leaving. I stayed and listened to Ed complain about the man a small smile on my face.

"And he just shows up here and now Al goes with him! It's so... ARHG!"

"Ed, just because you have daddy issues doesn't mean Al should." I sighed. "And he's a nice guy!"

"Oh good so _you've _talked to him too! Fantastic!" Ed growled angrily.

"Maybe you should try it yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right!"

The next morning I left the house to look for Al and Hoenhiem cause they weren't back yet. I took my knives with me. I was always sure to carry my knives around with me now. If I didn't someone would come and attack me. My knives were like sharp, shiny good luck charms!

...ish, don't judge me.

I ended up going for a kind of long walk around Risenbol, it was nice to get out of the crowded house and the country side had nice scenery to it. It was peaceful, quiet... a welcome change of pace from my hectic life.

"I thought the military was after you, should you really be wandering around?" I whirled around flailing my arms around before freezing them in an odd Karate chop possision but saw it was just the chuckling Honehiem.

I sighed with relief "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I looked around. "Uh... where's Al? Wasn't he with you?"

"I expect he's gone looking for me back at the house" Honehiem smiled sadly.

I registered this and bit my lip "You're leaving again?"

"I have some things I must take care of." He murmered. "Involving... well you can't be bothered by it."

"Aw come on!" I whined. "What!?"

"Never mind Liz." I smiled. It was nice meeting you. You're a nice girl. I hope I might see you again sometime."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Goodluck."

"And to you. You should probably get back to the house before someone catches you. Good bye." he nodded and left. I watched him go till he was just a dot on the horizon. I sighed deeply then suddenly realized how far from the house I was. Crap, Aunt Pinako would be pissed.

* * *

By the time I got to the house it was almost 2:00 so I decided I should probably sneak in through the window in hopes of avoicing being spotted, go up to my room and calim I was sleeping the entire time!

...yeah good luck with that.

This however did not work very well as upon my interest I was knocked up side the head with a wrench.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" An angry mechanic boomed, veins pulsing in her head.

"Ow" I whined, rubbing my head feebly. "Was that really nessasary Winry!"

"Stubborn little girl" she huffed.

"I'm older than you, ya know!" I snapped.

"I was referring to height" she patted me on the head and I was this close to killing her with her own tools. She laughed at my expression and motioned with her hand "Come on, Ed and Al are downstairs in the basement so-"

There was a sudden flash of blue light as a door appeared in the kitchen floor an absolutely livid looking Ed and Al (Who might've looked livid, I couldn't tell) emerged followed by a very distressed looking Sheska "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Winry moved to block Ed from running straight through the door and held him back as he tried to tear away "Stop it Ed! What's wrong!" she demanded.

"It happened right after we left Central!?" Al cried, struggling to get past Sheska.

"Those military Bastards didn't TELL US!" Ed looked angrier then I'd ever seen him. Then suddenly it dawned on me. Right after they left Central? Them being this upset. The military not telling them something... they had found out about Hughes.

I stood completly frozen as I watched this scene transpire. I knew the conversation would go to me and then... then what was I gonna do. Admit I'd witnessed the murder and known about it this entire time?

Ed glared at Winry "Did you know!"

Winry looked down at the ground "I'm sorry, I've known about it for a little while now."

"There's nothing you can do about it, come back down stairs!" Sheska pleaded.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ed pushed Winry aside and whirled on Sheska "If Hughes is dead then it's our fault for putting him in that situation... He was... our friend" Ed turned and started back twoards the door.

"When are you gonna grow up!" Pinako's voice suddenly boomed. "Colonel Mustang didn't keep you in the dark out of malice you morons! I've heard about this Hughes guy, it sounds like he was a great man. But Mustang doesn't want you to be driven by thoughts of revenge. He wants you to realize that there are more important things in life. I bet your friend Hughes would say the same thing."

"I was wrong about him all that time" Sheska murmered. "I thought he didn't care about Hughes, that he was just out for himself. But what if... but what if he" Sheska trailed off but Winry picked up her sentense.

"Was determined to become a great man" Winry said in a shaky voice. "Because he promised Hughes he would."

"So he forces himself to go down the right path" Al joined in on the inspirational sentense, pass along (I guess we'll call it that) "And not be taken over by thoughts of revenge. He's a real adult to look up to."

"And why not revenge!" Ed snapped. "If someone you love is killed and you know whose behind it what could be more plausible than revenge!"

With deadly calm I walked forward expressionlessly, raised my fist and punched Edward in the face so hard my knuckles hurt and he was sent to the ground. Everyone stared around at me in shock at this.

"Do... you want to say that again, Edward" I whispered feeling my self shake with anger. "Because I can still punch you harder."

"Liz..." I stared at me in shock a second before his eyes narrowed. "This happened... right after we left Central..." he was beginning to figure it out. "You were... abducted by the homunculi that night." He stood. "You were delayed... so correct me if I'm wrong _Elizabth_." I flinched. He had never used my full name before. "Did you or did you not see the murder happen that night!"

I looked at him and said in a very direct voice, so calm I suprised mu self "Yes. I did."

Ed grabbed me by both arms and shook me forcefully "You were the first to know! Why didn't you tell us! Back then you agreed to tell us everything but you hide this from us! THIS! WHY DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU!?

"Because of this." I stared him dead in the eye. "Because I knew this would be the reaction. Tell me _Edward Elric _do you think I'm not more than qualified to make that kind of desicion to keep you from revenge?"

"THOSE HOMUNCULI HAVE NO SOULS!" he shook me again. "Why can't you see that! It doesn't matter if they die! THEY DESERVE TO!"

I felt a shudder go through my body as I sent energy coursing through me, shocking Ed back and to the ground. I looked down at him "You think it's because of them? You think it's because I _care _more about them! I did that to keep you from hurting yourself!" now I was yelling. "Because if you kill someone for revenge it doesn't help anyone! It doesn't save the person who died! It just satisfies you're selfish hatred!" Angry tears formed in my eyes, and I let them fall. "Everytime you kill for revenge you kill a piece of you! I was trying to protect you Damnit!" I lowered my voice and said words that made tremble "But apparently, you weren't worth my time."

There was dead silence and without another word I turned twoards the front door and began to walk away.

"Liz wait!" Winry pleaded. "The military they'll-"

I whirled and looked at her, tears welling up so I could barely see "Let them. I don't even care." Then I walked from the room and slammed the front door after me.

* * *

**_GO ANGST!_**

**_Liz: And for making our lives more miserable lets have some reviews!_**

**_Envy: Cause their pain is so entertaining._**

**_Ed: GO DIE!_**

**_Envy: You, pipsqueak._**

**_Ed: GAH!_**

**_Al: REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Wrath: STILL CUTE!_**


	41. Chapter 41: The Comforts of Friendship

_**We get some nice Hurt/Comfort in this chapter.**_

**_Liz: What? You mean you're not leaving us to wallow in a pit of despair?_**

**_Ed: That's incredible!_**

**_Envy: Aw, dang it._**

**_Both: SHUTUP PALMTREE!_**

**_Envy: Can it Pipsqueaks!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

You know when you have those conversations with someone whose a close friend, conversations that leave you with a sick feeling in your stomache, a twisted feeling in your heart and the driving need to bang your head excessivly against a hard surface? That was exactly what my fight with Ed left me feeling. I hadn't really meant what I said of him being a waste of my time but I had still said it. And damnit did I feel stupid now.

But I was still so... ugh... _angry_! I couldn't believe he had actually said those things about revenge when he was right next to me!... I was angry at myself though more than anything... if I had told them sooner maybe there wouldn't be all this drama.

I sighed and burried my head in my arms as I sat under a tree in the cemetary, my knees tucked in. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Edward, you have to find her!" Winry exclaimed glaring at the blonde boy as he sat stubbornly at the table.

"She'll come back." he muttered. "And why don't you find her yourself if you're so worried."

Winry slammed her fist down on the table "Because I wasn't the one who made her cry you _idiot_!"

"Brother, she was just trying to protect us! She didn't want to have to tell us Hughes was dead. Can you imagine how much worse it must've been for her?" Al was just as determined to get Ed to find the girl.

"And how's that?" Ed snapped.

"Did you ever take in to consideration for a second that she was the one who _watched _him die?" Al asked sharply and Ed flinched as he had not thought of this at all. "Did you ever think that she watched it happen then got kidnapped by the same people who did it? Did you ever think about the fact that she's been bareing this the whole time yet she hasn't taken snapped and tried to take revenge even though she's had plenty of oppurtunities?"

Ed said nothing but stared at his hand where they were clenched on the table.

"Brother, it will be dark soon." Al pleaded. "Please?"

There was a long silence before Ed sighed and got up "Fine, I have to do something anyway." he gave Al a meaningful look. "Alone."

Al nodded "Ok."

Then Ed was gone.

* * *

The nightmare began very much like my first. I was standing in a desolate plain surrounded by blood red skys and endless nothingness. This time the hill was more crowded then before. There was Timmy though looking closer I realized that all along it had been Wrath. There was also Ed and Al, Lust and then someone else I didn't recognize. He looked actually, kind of like a younger version of Hoenhiem, kind of like Ed too, except for alot taller and his blonde hair was left loose. He had a familier smirk though, one that reminded me of Envy's.

Like the first time I ran twoards the hill, my legs moving clumsily like wadeing through water. I looked up at the sky and saw a huge light forming in the center of one, building in pressure till with a loud and resounding crack a giant bolt of lightning lit up the sky so that I was blinded for a second. When it dissapeared, Wrath, Lust and Al were all gone, so was the other strange guy who I didn't know.

Instead I saw Ed lying on the hill. My legs were freed from their weak, clumbsy state and I ran to him. He looked up at me with a very strange sadness in his eye. I noticed that there was red spreading on the ground and I looked anxiously for where Ed was hurt but I saw him staring at me with wide eyed fear. I looked down and saw blood seeping from my stomache just below my rib cage. His look was one of complete horror.

Then there was another bright flash as the gate appeared in front of us. The black arms reached out and grabbed at Ed, pulling him away. Desperately I grabbed his arms and pulled him back, trying to wrestle him away from the snake like limbs. I kept pulling but suddenly realized the gate was behind me and the black arms had _me _and was pulling me twoards the gate. Ed tried to pull me back but I suddenly realized it wasn't Ed it was the guy I didn't recognize.

Lightning flashed and I saw Envy instead of the guy and then I was pulled into the gate. The last thing I heard was the voice calling out my name again but it was such a mess of voices mixed together I still couldn't tell exactly who it was. And then everything was enveloped in darkness and I knew no more.

* * *

I woke with a start, panting heavily, cold sweat over my forhead. I was shaking all over, still sitting against the tree in the Cemetary. I took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across my face in attempt to calm myself and was suprised to see tears running down my cheeks. I made no move to stop them, but let them fall freely from my eyes and to the soft grass underneath me.

"I'm sorry... mom" I was startled to here Ed's voice whisper from the other side of the tree. I peeked around the trunk to see Ed lifting something out of a dug up grave, his mothers grave. He was shaking.

I turned back to face forward. Maybe if I didn't say anything he wouldn't see me.

"Liz?"

So much for that idea.

I looked up and saw him standing over me his eyes shifting from side to side. My expression was vancant as wasn't exactly sure what emotion I wanted to feel at that moment. I suddenly realized I was still crying and I hastily moved to wipe away the tears "Yeah, what?"

"I..." I stared at the ground. "Liz, I'm sorry. I didn't..." he took a deep breath. "I didn't think about how hard this must've been for you, watching it happen and all. I just... was so angry that no one had told us all this time and... well I'm sorry."

I stared down at the ground "I'm sorry too. I know I promised I would tell you guys everything but... I just couldn't tell you that. I was... being selfish." I bit my lip. "Ed, you have to understand how hard it is for me to see others drift twoards revenge. Because I've experienced it and I know how much it kills you inside."

"Yeah" Ed sighed and sat down beside me. "I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"I know, you were going psycho."

"Thanks Liz."

"No problem."

There was a long pause before Ed asked "Which one of them was it. Who killed him." I tensed and he looked at me seriously. "It's not for revenge Liz. I just want to know. I need to know who it was. Please?"

I sighed and stared off at the sun as it drifted lower in the sky "Depends on the definition. What I think is that Sloth, the secratary lady, led him there, a trap. Lust injured him, he was already bleeding when I saw him... Envy shot the final bullet. He disguised himself and he shot him."

Ed's fists clenched but he didn't react other than that. He looked at me oddly "It's funny, I always wondered why you seemed to hate Envy most."

"Trust me that's _not _the only reason" I muttered. "And what gave you that idea?"

"You enjoyed ranting about how he should die."

"...Oh right."

Ed smilied slightly "I'm impressed that you didn't snap, I would've."

"Oh I did" I laughed once bitterly. "Envy's just immortal so it didn't work so well." I hugged my arms tighter around my knees. "You know... the homunculi like to claim they aren't in anyway human. But..." I bit my lip. "I think I've been around them enough to see what it really is. They're made from the sins of humans, hense the name, and as such at first glance they seem to represent everything evil about the human race.

"They claim they have no human attachments but I've seen that they have other emotions besides their sins. Lust, Wrath, I've seen both of their good sides, and I believe all of them have one it's just... burried far down there." I sighed. "Even... even Envy. It's hard to understand a friend but it's easy... compared to understanding an enemy. And you see them in such a different light... even though you know you'll have to defeat them in the end. So it does become hard."

Ed studied me for a long time be for letting out a bitter laugh "You're in way deeper then any of us are, aren't you? Before I killed Greed... he told me how to kill a homunculus. He helped me and I killed him. I hated myself afterwards."

"I know, I was watching" I smiled sadly as Ed stared at me. "Lust wanted to watch." there was another pause. "There's a way to kill a homunculus?"

"A homunculus becomes weak next to the reamins of the person they were... a piece of hair, that's in Lust's locket or a bone." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bone. "Then there's a transmutation circle that was in Dante's house. Without the red stones, the homunculi are no longer immortal. It's what gives them their all of strength... and it's what corrupts them in the end."

"That's why you dug up your mothers grave" I murmered and Ed winsed. I gave him an apoligetic look then sighed. "It makes sense. The red stones must be what Envy gave Wrath back at the southern headquarters. It made his eyes change. It made _him _change."

"Yeah" Ed nodded. "Whatever good is inside them it's been swallowed by years of feeding on human souls."

"Yeah" I suddenly snapped and tears began to flow down my face. "Damnit why can't some stuff just be black and white! Why do I have to be so caught in the middle like this!? To think just because I was paired up with you guys on this mission to help... but all I'm probably just making things more complicated." I almost laughed through my tears. "Things would probably be easier without me."

Ed took me by the shoulders and unexpectidly pulled me into a tight hug. I almost stopped crying from the shock of this sudden gesture of friendship. "No." he murmered so quietly I could barely hear him. "They wouldn't."

* * *

Things went back to their normal routine afterwards, as normal as you can get with my life anyway. I increasingly was realizing a bit of chemistry between Ed and Winry. I mean really, they did seem cute together. I wondered if it was my imagination or if I was actually right so I had decided one day when I was bored to confirm my suspicions by teasing Winry and Ed just a little bit.

"Soo Winry? What cha think of _Edward _hmm???"

"Ack!" she choked on her drink and flushed bright crimson. "We're just friends! Why would you infer something like that! I don't like him! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I never said you did."

"Go away Liz!"

Yep, she definetly liked him. Edwards reaction was rather simaler.

"So when you gonna tell Winry that you _like _her?"

Edward jumped and whirled around to glare at me, his face a simaler shade that Winry's had been. "What are you talking about! We're just close friends! Not like that! Get out of here little pipsqueak!"

See? I'm psychic!

Sadly the lounging didn't last long and soon enough we planned to head out again on the train to hunt down the homunculi. With one heading the military they were obviously the biggest consern. Ed and I had decided not to tell Al about the whole grave thing because he might not understand. I guess guilt was the only reason I didn't question Al's suspicious behavior. He did seem like he was hiding something but I decided to just drop it.

It was sad to leave Winry, Sheska and Pinako. Even sadder I had to die my hair _blonde _and trust me I don't look too convincing with bright, golden locks. Ed enjoyed teasing me about it of course. He himself had died his hair black. Even if the dye _was _only temporary... ugh. I guess Al had it worse though, imprisoned in the statue and all.

"So our goal is to take down Sloth first right?" I asked as I stood next to Ed on the rail of the train. "Then what?"

"I haven't thought of it yet." Ed murmered scratching his head. "I've thought about just going after their leader, it might cut the strings off the puppet, Fuer Bradley I mean. Then again it might be better to take him out first to release the military then take out the master."

"Both sound fine..." I sighed. "And I hope without the master the others will scatter and maybe I won't have to worry about possibly killing someone."

"Don't forget, they might defend her Liz." Ed warned.

I rested my chin on the railing "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Now search carefully! There's a tall one and a dwarf as well as an evil looking short girl. The short ones could easily be over looked so be careful."

Ed clenched his fist in front of him looking livid and I gripped the railing to keep myself from attacking them. I felt them stop behind us and eyes pressed into our backs.

"That can't be him, we're looking for a guy the size of an ant!"

I resisted the urge to turn to Ed and say "Ha, ha."

"And that little girl is much to cute to be evil."

_"Cute?"_ I thought incredilously but in hopes of playing along I looked back at them with wide eyes and giggled in a way that I'm sure was probably creepy. They stared at me oddly then another man ran to them.

"Sir there's a statue in the back. I think it's smaller than a suit of armor but..."

"Hmm... let's crack it open just in case!"

"Ugh, of all the luck." I muttered when they were gone.

"Come on let's go!" we hurried around to the outside of where Al was stored, Ed abandoning his stilts and me abandoning my... ugh... _cuteness. _Ed clapped his hands together destroying the side of the cart and sending Al tumbling out. The statue broke freeing the armor.

"Hey weren't you tall a second ago?" the soldier demanded then looked at me. "And you mut be the evil one!"

"That's more like it" I grinned.

"Come on Al let's go!" Ed threw off his trench coat and we ran. "Al run ahead!"

"But with the stones power-" Al protested.

"Just go!" Ed interupted then he turned to me "Liz..."

"On it." I whirled and slammed my knives together then stabbed them into the ground. Energy burst out creating a huge ditch between us and the soldiers. "Ha! That'll slow them down! See ya later goons!"

"Good job!" Ed called. "Now move it!"

"Right behind you!" I grinned.

God I'm glad we weren't mad anymore.

* * *

**_Wrath will be in the next chapter! I promise!_**

**_Wrath: YEA! CUTENESS!_**

**_Envy: Oh good lord!_**

**_Liz: You should succumb to the cutity!_**

**_Envy: That's not even a word..._**

**_Liz: IS TOO!_**

**_Envy: Whatever. REVIEW!_**


	42. Chapter 42: Why me?

_**Hmm... I decided Envy shall be in this chapter...**_

**_Liz: As of when?_**

**_About five minutes ago._**

**_Envy: My don't you plan ahead._**

**_Shut up... REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Third person_**

"Envy" Dante said sharply to get the homunculi's attention.

"What?" he growled back with equal venom in his voice, his violet eyes narrowed into slits.

"Lust, Sloth and Wrath have gone after the Elrics to capture the new philosiphers stone. Meanwhile _I _have a job for you." she spoke in a direct tone of authority, one that tended to try Envy's minimal patients.

"And what would that be?" Envy sneered barely making an effort to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

Dante wasn't phased "The girl. I believe you have messed up one too many times in the simple task of bringing her here."

Envy tensed slightly but quickly covered with a look of boredom "Why do you want her anyway?"

"That is for me to know." she was begging to get impatent, Envy could tell and a smirk touched his lips at this reaction. "No mistakes this time. Bring her."

"Yeah, yeah fine" Envy stood and left keeping this relaxed expression till he was out of the room. On his way through the halls he ran into Lust.

"Aren't you supposed to be heading after the pipsqueak" Envy growled.

Lust sighed "...yes... I am. And she sent you after Liz again correct?"

He looked down slightly "That obvious?"

"It's becoming a predictable task" she said dryly then she frowned "I'm hardly sure of my motives for doing this anymore."

"Motives have never mattered" Envy muttered. "Just what _she_ says."

"Do you believe that?" she asked.

He shrugged then smirked "Who knows..."

* * *

**_More third person_**

"Al, where's Liz?" Ed asked curiously.

"Uh... she said she was going out for a walk brother" Al answered tentativly.

Ed sighed in exasperation "She should know better right now then to go wandering around like this. I'll go and find her when I go out."

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

"We're near Dublith" Ed shrugged. "I need to ask teacher something... you wait here."

"Oh... ok" Al agreed a little bit easier than Ed thought he would but he dropped it and left, hoping Liz wasn't getting into any trouble.

* * *

**_First person!_**

I sighed and kicked a stone on the path, out of my way and watch it skip down the dirt road a few feet. It was a nice day, but not to many people were out. I liked that, I didn't have to deal with any crowds.

At least in broad day light walks I was less likely to be attacked or kidnapped, that's what was nice abot them.

"Well, well."

I froze at the sound of the voice. I'll give you three guesses...

If you guessed Envy... you're right!

Why. Friggin. Me?

I turned slowly around to see the palmtree leaning up against the brick wall at the head of an alleyway, a smirk on his face "You would think after so many times you would learn not to go walking around by yourself."

"What are you doing here" I hissed taking an involentary step back. My hand flew automatically to rest on the hilt of one of my knives which thank God weren't left at the hotel by some incredibly cruel irony.

"I'm on a holiday" he said sarcastically.

"Oh well in that case don't let me stop you." I said brightly inching back a little further.

"Liz!" I heard Ed's voice calling for me. "Where are you!?"

I turned instinctivly twoards the sound which proved to be a mistake. Within moments of my turning a arm flew around my waist and Envy dragged me around the corner of the alleyway, pressing himself against the wall.

"Liz!" Ed was close now.

I tried to open my mouth to answer him but Envy silenced my cry with a hand clamped securly over my mouth. I struggled but he didn't budge.

"Sh, sh... stop struggling Liz" he murmered in my ear.

I swallowed hard and sagged weakly against him in defeat realizing how pointless it was. I was shaking slightly. The last time I had seen Envy had been _that _night. I was scared of him now, as I was caught... _again._

Ed's cries for me eventually faded and Envy let his hand drop from my mouth to my shoulder.

"Envy" I whispered in a shaky voice. "Please let me go."

I could practically see his smirk "Sorry, kid. There's no chance for you to try and slip away this time. I'm supposed to take you to my master." For some reason his voice didn't seem quite as menacing as usual.

"I can't go now." I got up the will to struggle again. "Let me go. Get away."

Hands spun me around and I found my back against the wall as Envy stared down at me his expression un readable "You're afraid aren't you?"

"Souless immortal beings do tend to have that effect on me from time to time." I growled in an unsuccesful attempt to mask the shaking in my voice as I stared at the suddenly incredibly facinating ground beneath me.

I heard Envy sigh and a hand slipped under my chin and tilted my head up "I'm not going to hurt you kid." he said seriously looking me straight in the eye.

I stared "While you're in such a generous mood how about letting me go and pretending that I left the country?"

He smirked "Nice try." Then he pulled away both my knives from my possesion before I could react.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Give those back."

"I don't trust you with them kid."

"But they're shiny!"

"That just makes me even less trusting."

I glared at him "You're a cruel and unusual person."

He chuckled slightly at this "So I'm told."

"So now what?" I asked. "What about Ed and Al? What are you gonna do to them."

Envy frowned "_I'm _not going to do anything... unless they manage to kill Sloth, Wrath _and _Lust but I tend to doubt it."

"All three!" I stared. "Well God Damnit! That _sucks_! Of all times to take me out of the picture!"

"That was the idea."

"...hmph."

"But..." Envy smirked widely. "I would like to see this little plan of theirs go through. So I guess that means you'll have to watch too."

"Ugh... feel so useless when I watch battles and can't help" I muttered.

"If you're that opposed to it... I could always knock you out." he grinned evilly.

"Uh... yeah I think I'll pass on that" I mumbled.

Envy laughed at me which gave me the strong desire to punch him _really _hard but whatever. I have a feeling that would end badly.

Then again... what didn't these days?

* * *

**_Kind of short chapter..._**

**_Envy: But since I'm in it you people should be happy_**

**_Liz: Review... right now._**

**_Ed: You're kind of demanding aren't you?_**

**_Envy: She's in a bad mood._**

**_Ed: It's those damn walks around town... she never learns._**

**_Liz: Both of you shutup or I will kill you both regardless of one of you being one of the main characters and one of you being immortal._**

**_Ed and Envy: How?_**

**_I gave her access to my weapons._**

**_Ed: YOU WHAT!_**

**_Envy: See ya pipsqueak!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Liz: MWAHAHAHA!_**


	43. Chapter 43: Source of Resentment

_**Ok I decided to update quickly since the last chapter was kind of short and you guys reviewed alot.**_

**_Liz: Thanks for that!_**

**_Envy: Now review more!_**

**_Liz: You're annoying aren't you..._**

**_Envy: So are you pipsqueak._**

**_Liz: Palmtree!_**

**_Envy: Little g-_**

**_We are NOT starting this name calling fest again!_**

**_Both: ...Fine... DONT Review..._**

**_WHAT! They don't mean it readers! DIE YOU EVIL ONES!_**

**_Ed: (stares) says her..._**

**_Al: Ironic isn't it... on with the story!_**

With each passing second I found myself less worried about my well being and more worried about Ed and Al. Afterall, a two on three battle was a hard one to win under normal circumstances but, the fact remained that these guys couldn't die... well debatably we had Lust and Sloth's weaknesses... but Wrath... well I honestly wasn't sure. I knew Ed had planned to go ask Izumi about that but who knew if that was successful.

But more than that concept I was debating several other things in my mind. Namely, asking Envy who exactly I reminded him of. Lust had said that was the reason why he... anyway, the question was eating away at my mind. I had to know, it was freaking killing me to find out.

And besides that I just got kidnapped again, HELLO!

While mulling over these suckish situations a thought occured to me. It might be possible to make a deal with Envy... which I know sounds ridiculous... who makes a deal with a homunculus and expects them to hold their end of the bargain?

...Freaking. Desperate people, that's who!

"Keep up kid" Envy called impatiently over his shoulder to me.

I was jolted into awareness by the voice and I quickened my pace. Then I officially decided I was desperate enough and I stopped "Envy?"

He turned to look at me, crossing his arms.

"I..." I swallowed and stared at the ground. "I need to know... Lust told me that I reminded you of someone but she didn't tell me who and it's killing me... I really need to know." I didn't let my eyes stray from the ground. "Please" I added for good measure.

Envy's expression was un readable but I could tell he had tensed considerably. He assesed me for several moments and I struggled to hold his dark violet eyes with mine and to resist the urge to back up.

A smirk broke out onto his face, suprising me "Tell you what Liz, If you swear not to try and run _and _tell me why _you _cringe at the thought of killing then I'll tell you."

I pressed my lips together "If I promise to go with you without a fight when this battle is over?" When he nodded I took a deep breath. "If I'm going to promise that... then please... let me help go to Ed and Al." I let the request hang a bit before continuing. "When the fight is over, I'll go without a fight, but I can't just watch when they're endanger, and I can't do a thing. Don't make me watch that... I'll go with you. Just let me go to them first."

Envy paused a minute then began to close the distance between us. Now I broke my steady stance and back up against a wall. He took my chin in one hand and tilted my face up so that I had to look at him "And can I trust you to keep that promise?"

"Wouldn't it more logical for me to be asking _you _that question?" I almost laughed.

He raised and eyebrow, smirking slightly "Hmm, maybe."

"I'll keep my end of the bargain" I swore looking him dead in the eye. "That I can promise."

Envy grinned and released my chin to my extreme relief "Go on kid, run to the rescue of Fullmetal pipsqueak and his brother."

"Rescue" I snorted. "You don't give us very much credit do you."

"I don't feel obligated to." he shrugged non shalantly.

There was a series of loud noises from the warehouse just down the street and I sighed. Great, they were destroying merchendice now! With one final glance in Envy's direction I turned and ran for the warehouse.

I truly must be crazy to bargain with a homunculus, it was a risky wager. But either way I would go to his master. This was the least I could do for Ed and Al. Afterall, friendship was making sacrifices wasn't it?

...Even so... Ed was gonna kill me when he found out about this.

* * *

When I entered the warehouse I had to stop for a moment to take everything in. I was kind of expecting to see some epic battle between my friends in the three homunculi but what I saw was Al running around trying to hit Ed.

"Hey!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Al apoligized. "It's not me!"

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side. "What'd I miss?"

"Liz!" Ed exclaimed whirling to look at me. "When we couldn't find you we thought- Woah!" he had to duck around Al's fist again.

I sighed and smiled sadly. He had thought I had been in a run in with the homunculi... which I had... and more than that I was cutting deals with them... god next I'm gonna start dealing out drugs or stealing valuable merchindise or something.

"So uh... anyone care to tell me what's going on?" I asked awkwardly as I watched the fight. "Another fight over who gets to marry Winry?"

"What NO!" they both denied in unison making me snicker.

"It's Sloth!" Ed ran over twoards me as he was avoiding Al. "That homunculus is inside him, controlling him!"

I wrinkled my nose, "What's with people getting inside you lately Al? It's creepy and can be taken wrong in just so many different ways."

"Not the time Liz!" Ed growled as we both had to dodge to the side to avoid Al's fist. "Help me draw a transmutation circle here!"

"Huh!?" I stared. "I haven't done any normal alchemy in ages!"

"Ice!" he yelled trying to trigger my old memory. "Remember the basic transmutation for ice!"

It took me a minute before I remembered. "Right! Page 347 of Alchemy for begginers!"

"That's kind of creepy..."

"No, it's normal. Sheska, she's creepy."

"Touche."

I ran to the card board box on the right and began to carve my half of the transmutation circle. We worked fast then kicked the two together so that they met eachother in the middle to form a transmutation circle.

"Fight against her Al!" Ed yelled. "Now!"

Al got himself over to the transmutation circle and the two brothers activated it. Bright light flashed as a sheet of ice spread over Al's body, freezing him to the boxes. I panted and waited, wondering if we had actually beaten her.

"I'm sorry about this Al" Ed apoligized.

"No" Al sighed. "I'm the one whose sorry."

Ed looked back over his shoulder "I better go check on Lust."

"Lust?" I stared. "You mean..."

"Yeah, she joined up to... well to help us, in exchange for me turning her human when this is all over." Ed smilied at me. "Maybe your judgements were right when it came to her Liz. She's... well I guess she's not so bad."

"Did I just hear you admit that I'm right?" I grinned in disbelief.

"Can it, pipsqueak." Ed rolled his eyes.

"No stop!" Al cried out. He began to shake, the ice was rapidly melting.

"I remember" I heard Sloth's voice echoing from inside Al. "I remember seeing you that night."

"She's accelerating the cells in her own body!" Ed exclaimed. "She's generating her own heat source!"

"How the Hell is she doing that!" I exclaimed. "How are we supposed to kill something that's made of water for that matter!"

Water burst from the hole in Al's side -the hole in Al's side? What happened there? Oh well, I'd ask later- and wrapped the armor in a shallow liquidy coating, forcing Al to stand and to back up a few steps.

Sloth's Ed appeared on the front of Al's armor... wow... never thought I'd say that out loud before... god my life is strange... and looked on Ed with an almost pleading look in her eyes. "Please Edward." she begged.

"Stop trying to play this dumb mom card!" Ed snapped. "You don't even have memories!"

"Yes I do." she sighed, her face so sad that I almost thought the pity was genuine... almost. "What Lust said was true, maybe it's just your own feelings and wants that were etched into my being... but either way I do have them."

"You're lieing!" Ed denied sharply. "Then why would you attack us!"

"To be free" Sloth murmered letting the water melt off of Al sending him falling back. She rose up and returned to her human... well... human _looking _form as she continued to speak. "These memories are the driving force of everything I do. Because they feel like chains. I remember being a mother with endless devotion... now I have none. It's an awful persona that has been forced upon me. That's why I have to kill you, so I can prove this identity is false because no real mother would kill her own sons. As long as you children are alive these memories will torment me. They are at war with my real self."

"No." I murmered. "You're wrong."

There was silence as eyes bored into me.

"You claim it is what you are not." I found myself saying. "But if they were not you... if you weren't that person, then you wouldn't feel the need to wipe out all reminders of your past life. But you haven't come to grips with the fact that you have your humanity so you're intent on destroying it all but that..." I smiled sadly. "That just proves exactly what you homunculi even more. If those memories weren't real you wouldn't feel the need to cover your tracks. And that's the difference between you and Lust. She seeks her memories because she knows who she was... you seek to destroy it because you don't want to accept it. That is the truth."

Sloth looked at me oddly "And you really believe that?"

"Well," I shrugged. "It seems to correspond to most all of the homunculi. Wrath tried to kill Izumi to rid his memories and replace her with a false family... me and you. Greed decided to ditch his problems completely, to avoid his creator... And... well whoever created Envy, he hates them with all his being." I looked at her. "And likewise, you're trying to kill your own sons to get rid of your memories. It's cruel isn't it? What logic can explain."

"There is no logic." Sloth murmered closing her eyes. "But you are right about one thing... for how can I love these boys..." she turned to back to look at Edward. "I should always hate you... for creating me!"

She rose her arm and water shot at Ed. He barely dodged it and ran from her watery limbs as she followed. Glaring he whirled around and clapped his hands together, slamming them against the ground and creating stone pillars to block the water streams.

"What do we do Brother!" Al cried.

"Like we said Al" Ed transmuted his arm into a blade. "She's our responsiblity!" he lunged through the air with a wild cry in an attempt to slash her in half but the blade just slid through the water instead.

Then suddenly "Mom!"

I turned and saw Wrath running twoards us. "Big sister what are you doing here?"

"Uh... window shopping?" I suggested innocently.

Ed managed to stab the distracted Sloth in the chest. She only smiled at his attempt before his arm began to glow and she suddenly exploded into a thousand droplets of water that rained down onto us.

...which is slightly gross.

"MOM!" Wrath seemed anguished as he dropped to the ground trying to scoop up the fallen droplets. "Mommy! MOMMY! Big sister how could you let them hurt mommy!"

"Why am I being brought into this!?" I asked defensively. "It wasn't my fault! And besides she's so annoyingly persistant that she'll probably come back anyway!"

As if by some cruel timing the water moved back together and Sloth rose back up "Did you really think I would die so easily?"

"Nah, at this point it's rather predictable." I sighed.

"Mommy!" Wrath ran to her side, looking worried.

"Wrath, I want you to go wait outside." she said firmly.

"I won't! I never want to lose you again!" he hugged her and in a flash of light he was... fused. with. her?

Oh god this day is filling up with all sorts of potentially suggestive situations.

"He fused himself with her!" Al exclaimed.

"Wrath... you fool" Sloth whispered, frozen stiff.

"You shouldn't be so impulsive Wrath." Ed sighed moving forward. "Did you already forget the remains you took into your body? Now that you're together she can't even move. And I can just take my time."

He clapped his hands together and placed them on Sloth. In a flash the water turned misty and she looked kind of transparent.

"What did you do!" Wrath growled. "I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

"Step away, that's my advice Wrath" Ed murmered. "I've started a chain reaction that's transformed her liquid body into Ethanol. SHe's going to evaporate."

"Take care... sweetheart" Sloth murmered. "Take care of your brother..."

Ed cringed and clenched his fists.

With a cry Wrath jumped away from Sloth, burns etched over one side of his body. We watched until she was gone.

"I'm sorry Ed" I murmered. "I'm so sorry."

So that was another homunculus gone... who would be next?

...why couldn't it just be no one?

* * *

**_Envy: You know when we said not to review?_**

**_Liz: Well we totally repent. Definetly review._**

**_Both: Because Kallypso is amazing._**

**_Yes I am._**

**_Ed: Where'd she get the knife gun spread with Envy's remains?_**

**_Al: No one really knows._**

**_Hehe... REVIEW!_**


	44. Chapter 44: Life's Little Risks

_**More Envy in this chapter! Actually you'll probably be seeing him in just about every chapter from here on out!**_

**_Envy: Yeah, we're getting close to ending aren't we?_**

**_Liz: Six more chapters at most._**

**_Ed: Then we're done._**

**_No, there are two sequals._**

**_All: WHAT!_**

**_Haha. REVIEW!_**

Wrath was sobbing on the ground. Ed and Al stood looking just plain guilty and I was waiting for Envy to pop out of no where.

"Edward! Alphonse!" we all turned to see... Winry?

Heh, nice try Envy.

"Winry?" Ed stared. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... Ed" I muttered glaring at "Winry".

"I came because I was worried about you. But I see you finally beat her." 'Winry' said smiling.

Ed's eyes narrowed "You are not Winry Rockbell!"

Al ran forward for an attack but in what was probably one of the best distractions Envy could possible he yelled as Winry "Alphonse! You're the one I always loved!" Al skidded to a stop in suprise and in a blur of speed Envy shot around him and twisted his arm behind his back.

My jaw dropped open "Woah... one when have you even seen Winry, and two how did you know that was a frequent debate!? That's... that's..." I smirked and suddenly started cackling "I'm sorry but that was just... really, really funny."

"Glad to entertain" "Winry" said smirking. "That was certainly easy."

"You're too late!" Al exclaimed. "I am the philosiphers stone!"

"Yeah, that's what I've heard" Winry morphed back into Envy. "Why don't I give you a test drive? Now that you're the stone let's see how much your precious little seal job can take" he reached a hand therough the hole in Al's armor and punched hard causing a red glow to burst from the armor.

"Leave my brother alone you bastard!" Ed yelled.

"Envy don't hurt him!" I growled.

Envy sighed and looked back at Ed, a smirk on his face "Look, I know you love being protective but you don't have to go all gasping. I'm just taking him back to my master... Him and Liz that is."

Huh, he could've mentioned that _before_!

"You won't take Liz too!" Al defended me, an attempt I knew was hopeless. "You can't keep control of me and capture her too! Liz run!"

Envy snickered "That's where you're wrong tin can. See I don't have to do anything, Liz will be coming with me regardless." His eyes flitted to me. "As I've heard, she keeps her promises isn't that right?"

"What?" Ed whirled to look at me.

I clenched my fists and stared at the ground. "Ed, if I didn't make that promise I wouldn't have been able to help you two! Earlier today Envy got to me and I had to swear I wouldn't run, that I'd go with him if he'd just let me help you guys." I smiled bitterly. "Call it a twisted sense of equivalency."

"You..." Ed whispered. "You idiot! Why did you make promises like that for us! You shouldn't... why!"

"It wasn't just for you." I murmered. "Trust me, it wasn't just for you."

Ed turned back to glare at Envy "Lust said this master of yours was only using you to get the philosiphers stone without consern for you homunculi!"

"Who cares" Envy shrugged. "And you shouldn't speak so impersonally, you and my master go way back."

Ed's eyes widened "You're master new about our mom's homunculus from the start, sought her out and gave her red stones so that she would live." His jaw clenched. "Who... who else would do that except..."

"Don't say it brother!" Al cried. "Dad would never do that!"

Maybe I was the only one who noticed Envy's jaw tense at this statement but maybe I was imagining things.

"Yeah, Ed, I doubt it's your dad. I know for a fact that their master is female so unless there was a little bit of uh... confusion there I'm pretty sure that's not possible..." I reasoned.

"We've talked enough" Envy hefted Al over his shoulder. I felt air rush past me as Wrath shot forward and grabbed Envy by the leg.

"Hey!" Envy stared down at the child homunculus "I'm on your side remember! You're supposed to be tackling that half pint over there!"

"But he can do anything now right!" Wrath looked up with huge eyes that anyone else would break for but Envy, being heartless and souless like he is did not.

"Sorry kid, this toy isn't for you to play with."

"But he can bring mommy back" he pleaded. "You have to let me try!"

"Give it a rest, Mommy's boy" Envy kicked him back into Ed and turned to me "Get moving kid."

"I..." I looked at Ed. "I'll take care of Al. I'd better see you soon Edward Elric."

Then I hurried after Envy. This was a risky wager I had taken on. Let's hope it paid off.

* * *

Hours later I was sitting alone in a room with the tied up Al. As it turns out the homunculi's master didn't just have a house... she had an entire freaking underground city. As Envy had told me. It was a city pulled underground after a philosiphers stone was made... which explained the sudden dissapearance of Lior. As I sat on the bed in the room, drumming my fingers against the matress Al still asked me...

"Why did you do this? You could've escaped!"

"Al, for the thousandth time. Envy wouldn't have given me the chance. I'd rather of helped you guys and then be kidnapped then just being kidnapped. You see what I mean? Besides, things always look better when you do them by choice" I sighed.

"...Liz I'm scared." I looked down in suprise to see that Al was trembling. "I'm scared about what's going to happen to me, and to you. About what happens when the philosiphers stone runs out. And what if Ed can't help us."

I sighed. "I know... I know... We'll get through this. We've come too far... for it to end now." but I was reassuring myself more than him. Because I didn't know what was going to happen... and I wasn't sure I wanted to know either."

"Hey kid." in my thought I hadn't noticed Envy walk in and I jumped in suprise.

"Don't hurt her!" Al pleaded on instinct.

"If I was going to do that don't you think I would've done it awhile ago, tin can?" Envy sighed rolling his eyes. "You don't have to get all protective or anything. My master just wants to see her now."

"Duh duh dun" I sighed half heartidly rising from the bed. "Might as well get the suspence over with."

Envy lead me down the long halls until we came into a larger, fancy room, with a crystal chandelier, fine furniture and... Lyra and... Rose...

...

AGAIN WITH THE RANDOM APEARANCES!

"It's good to see you again Elizabeth" Lyra smiled and stood.

I stared a minute before smirking widely "Ha, Hell if you're Lyra. Who the Hell are you!"

"Well she figured that out quickly" Envy sniggered from behind me.

"What are you talking about" 'Lyra' frowned.

"Lyra doesn't have the courtesy to remember my name. There's no way you're her... but I do have a pretty good guess." Before anyone could stop me I scooped up a knife from where it sat on the table next to me and launched it in 'Lyra's' direction. In a flash she clapped her hands together and held her hand up in front of the blade causing it to shatter into a thousand shiny, metal pieces.

I grinned "Ha, knew it. I thought you were dead _Dante_."

"How intuitive of you, how did you figure it out" she smiled slightly.

"Well, I figured since you're the one who created Greed you could do alchemy with out a circle so I decided to go on guesswork. If you could you'd stop the knife, which you did... if you didn't then no big loss really. And besides Ed and Al, Izumi, and Scar's brother, I know no one who's done human transmutation. And all of those people are guys except Izumi and... well... just no. She wouldn't be waisting her time with this..." I narrowed my eyes. "Plus you always gave me a funny look... the same one you're giving me now." I looked over to Rose "Why is she just sitting there like a doll?"

"The girls in shock" Envy sounded like he didn't like her either.

"Mm... so do you think she'd noticed if someone cut her tounge out permanetly ensuring she'll never talk again?" I asked lightly.

I felt eyes boring into me and sighed "Her whining and bitching the first time we met made me thoroughly dislike her. Now onto a better question... how the hell did you go from creepy old lady to Lyra? I'm very confused."

"If it is possible to transmute a soul to an armor." Dante smiled. "How would it not be possible to attach a soul to another person's body?"

I stared and blinked for a moment "You know... that's very wierd... you must be clinically insane... then again, what am I saying, you're the leader of the homunculi. You had to be mentally unstable to take that job."

"Hmm" Dante didn't seem perturbed by my comment and she began to approach me still with that skin crawling look. "You are... close to the Elrics... aren't you?"

"Uh... yeah sure." I muttered automatically on guard.

She nodded as if she already knew I would say that "And tell me, what is it like, living with your body."

"Oh awful, you would hate it." I hissed a little too quickly taking a step back, forgetting Envy was there. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he kept me form moving away any further as Dante looked me up and down.

"You do seem to move quickly in it... it is agile." she was walking in circles around me. "Very... conveniant I would say."

It was funny, I felt Envy's hands tighten around my shoulders even though I wasn't struggling.

I finally got really creeped out when she reached out to touch my face and I jerked my head away "Don't touch me!"

She smirked but with drew her hand "Yes... you have quite the attitude... Izumi was the same way."

"And we know that worked pretty well for her" I growled. "Seeing as she still owns her own body!"

"Hmm" Dante smiled. "I believe this concludes our meeting. Envy."

I swallowed hard as he pulled me from the room trying to keep my fearless expression till we got away from Dante. Once out in the hall I felt my knees give and I started to fall "Shit..." I hissed, feeling myself begin to shake.

Envy caught me before I hit the ground "Calm down, Liz"

I looked up at him in disbelief. Was he actually consoling me? How could I calm down when I was next in line for Dante's container. It was creepy and I knew what she would use it for too. Ed wouldn't be able to kill her... if she was in my body. He would go blank.

"Damn it... did you know?" I whispered, staring at the ground.

"I had a feeling" he muttered pulling me back onto my feet.

"I'll tell you why I hate killing and you tell me who I remind you of" I looked up at him. "That was the deal right?"

He smirked slightly "Right. Can you walk kid?"

I glared at him "Give me some credit, Envy."

He just laughed but I really couldn't feel to angry... because I was about to find out the answers I'd been looking for... but was it wise to be searching?

* * *

**_Ok the question you've been wondering for several chapter now will be revealed! Next time!_**

**_Envy: Because she's evil._**

**_Liz: And she wants reviews._**

**_Proud of it! REVIEW!_**


	45. Chapter 45: From the Ashes of the Past

_**Ok so at long last we're here. I'll have you know this is a very different type of Envy past story as it actually takes place while he was a homunculus. I think I must be going out on a real limb here.**_

**_Liz: Yeah, don't fall._**

**_Stop continuing my metaphor._**

**_Envy: Review!_**

The room was near identical to the one Al and I had been put in earlier. Envy contendidly took a seat on the chair by the desk and leaned forward, fixing me with ahard stare "So, why does the thought of killing freak you out kid?"

"Why do I have to go first?" I muttered.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say your story is less complicated then mine." he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah fine" I muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I... well it isn't a moral crisis I was born with. It was a hard learned lesson." almost without thinking the story rolled off my tounge with suprising ease. I thought I would be hard pressed to make confessions in front of the homunculus but I wasn't. It just all spilled out. "I was ten, my parents and my little brother were... killed in one night, right in front of me. There were five men, they were drunk as hell. When one came at me with a knife..." I paused grimly, wincing slightly. "I blasted a hole through his chest."

"It was instinct. An accident actually. The other men ran off." I smiled bitterly. "Most kids... they might've been traumatized by all this, been in shock, run for help. But I was so caught up in the sick satisfaction of seeing the man dead on the floor. That was the night I set fire to my house and ditched. It was realistic enough, as it was a murder, there wouldn't be any suspicions. I didn't want anyone to look for me. I remembered each face of the men who had come that night.

"It took awhile but eventually I found them all. I killed each one of them, I made them suffer. I wanted them to feel the same pain I had. And each time, the satisfaction I felt at seeing the anguish and fear in there eyes was greater and greater. Then" my voice became hoarse at the next part of the tale. "The last one... the guy who had been... driving the car. I found him, I killed him... but as I did." I swallowed hard. "His family, came around... the corner. They saw him drop.

"That's when I relaized what I had really done. These... men, as much as I hated them... had people who cared about them too. And I was doing the same thing, I was tearing people apart. All I was doing was spreading this anger and pain. I could imagine how much those people close to the men, must've hated me then. How they must've wanted revenge on me as well... I could see a constant stream of death, oaths to kill, streching before my eyes... all in a matter of seconds.

"The weight was too much. I ran. I spent a year and a half in a sub concious haze of depression, hateing myself. I almost killed myself twice but I was too much of a coward to pull the trigger both times. I finally came around and started learning alchemy again. But I swore if I ever killed someone again I would kill myself." I sighed. "A stupid oath to make for someone becoming a state dog. But I was close to going through with it when I accidently killed this other guy recently. I didn't... obviously but... that's why... I can't kill."

All this time Envy had watched, unmoving, his expression un readable. When I finally was quiet he stared at me a very long time before he said "You were ten, were you?"

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Not many human children would work up the guts to speak after that."

"I know, I wish I'd been like that."

"Hmm" Envy smirked. "But that would make you far less interesting."

"What is my life a spectator sport now?" I snapped sourly.

"Hardly."

I sighed. "So is yours still more complicated then mine?"

"By a long shot, kid." he sighed. "In context this was about 120 years ago. This was before we had Pride at the head of the military so our sources were low. We had Gluttony, the old Lust, and... _Greed_... still followed our master. I guess you could say we were short handed, but Dante still had a shard of the philosiphers stone well kept so there wasn't a need to search too hard for an alchemist who could make one.

"The... person you remind me of... she was the kid of a man high up in the military, with high influence over the military's action. But she didn't seem to like him... actually she flat out seemed to openly go against the military to spite him.

"Dante wanted... more control over the military, as she saw it, they were the best gatherers of human souls. So she decided to experiment with taking a hostage for control. _She _was chosen as the target. It wasn't really hard. She seemed to have a habit of walking alone in dark alley ways." Envy cast me a glance, smirking and I glared at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes and continued.

"The funny thing was. After she found out her purpose when she was kidnapped... well she didn't really mind. She was just there. She didn't seem to care about our souls or what we were or anything like that. In fact she enjoyed that this put her father in the position of being trapped. Her father wasn't hard to persuade and soon he was starting to make tactical decisions that began leading to the contruction of a new stone.

"The old Lust enjoyed... her company. Gluttony stopped asking to eat her after awhile... and well... I started to like the girl myself. She was..." he glanced at me. "Well... alot like you in more ways than one. Dante warned all of us homunculi not to get attached to the human. But for once I don't think any of us listened to her.

"Then Greed snapped and broke away from us. He was constantly pushing the edges so it didn't come as much of a suprise to any of us. But Dante wanted him sealed away so that he couldn't hinder us in the future. She gave me that job and I was glad to do it. I always hated Greed and I was looking forward to a chance to kick his ass. But..." Envy broke off for a minute before continuing, a touch of nostalgic hatrid in his voice.

"While we were fighting she came to stop us. Maybe it suprised me, she never liked Greed that much, so why should she conserned? The fight continued and suddenly she... just ran in between it." he was glaring at the ground. "And I stabbed her."

My hand went automatically up to cover my open mouth. Oh. My. God.

"Afterwards the fight was so incredibly one sided. Greed was sealed... but she was dead." For the first time during the story he looked me dead in the eye "Understand now kid? Do you get the stroy now?"

I swallowed wanting to say something but I couldn't think of a damn thing except for one question that had keenly been avoided the entire story "What was her name?"

"...Kristen" Envy muttered.

"I get why you hate Greed so much now." I murmered. "But... what happened to the other Lust?"

"The same thing that happened to the one you knew." Envy growled. "She sought after what she was, she broke away, she died."

I felt my eyes widen "Lust... is dead? H-how!?"

"Ask that little spawn that calls you his big sister" Envy said sharply.

All of this was becoming just a tad bit overwhelming for me. Too many suprises in one night.

"I..." I realized I was shaking. "She's gone... so many others are gone... why does all this death have to keep repeating itself?"

"Since when did you ever care about Lust?" Envy asked looking genuinely curious.

"She helped me get out of there that third time and... we started to, well, understand eachother I guess." I murmered. "How did she find out about... those events."

"How else? I told her." Envy shrugged. "We worked together enough, it was bound to slip out eventually... and I knew she was bound to go on her own path eventually. She did seem very attached to the few memories she had, of her creator."

"How have you stuck with serving Dante all this time?" I asked. "Four hundred years, somehow I would think it would get tiring."

Envy gave a short laugh "Well for one thing... when I was a human... she was my mother."

I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped "Wha???... ok here's a wierd connection... Dante is my aunt's teacher... and your mother... and for some reason that strikes me as incredibly odd, especially how Izumi_ learned _from her! It creeps me out thinking about all this!"

Envy raised an eyebrow "Your aunt? Your aunt is still alive?"

"Yeah, she ditched, apparently." I grinned. "Of course between fighting my aunt and fighting a poisoness, spike tailed, fire breathing, cranky dragon with a tooth ache... I would take the dragon. My aunts a freaking psycho."

"I might remember that one." Envy mused. "I saw a few of her students... did this one have dreads?"

"Yeah, that would be her."

"She wasn't to bad at fighting me."

"You _fought _her?"

"Yes."

"And you're still _alive_!"

"Technically or hypothetically?"

"Never mind." I waved the topic away. "So was it Dante who brought you back to life?"

Envy suddenly tensed, anger flashing through his eyes "No." he growled tightly. "That was my... _father_." There was no mistaking the ammount of contempt in his voice. "That's the second reason I stayed with my master... in hopes he would come back... so that I could kill him."

"Why do you hate him?" I asked quietly.

"Let's think." Envy said sarcastically. "It was from mercury poisoning I died, because of being exposed to his experiments, he turns me into _this _and then he _abandons _me. To start fresh and new, not caring about what he did."

I couldn't help but notice a strong correlation between Envy's reasons and Ed's, though one hundred times more intense. "Funny, Ed hates his father for the same reasons, minus the homunculus part." I said absently. "Never would mention him, snapped when it came up. Says he just abandon them. And when he saw him again in Risenbol he punched him in the face with the _right _hand."

"You've seen Hoenhiem?" Envy asked tightly.

"Yeah, a few weeks b-" I stopped suddenly. "Envy... I don't recall saying his name was Hoenhiem."

"Well" Envy had a strange smile on his face. "I know from experience... Hoenhiem of Light certinly seems to have a trend of abandoning his sons."

I could swear time stopped for a moment as my head whirled. His _sons_? From experience. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth several time before I managed to squeak out "You're... you're Hoenhiems son... you're... you're... Ed and Al's... h-half brother..."

Envy closed his eyes "Bingo."

I stood in a flash un sure what I wanted to do "H-how... why didn't... how can you be..."

I remembered Hoenhiems words to me that night back in Risenbol _"Abandonment has a strange effect on children... Some never forget it."_

"Oh god you are." my knees started to give but Envy caught me before I hit the ground and pushed me up against the wall "Calm down Liz."

"I'm calm" I murmered. "I'm fine..."

Envy sighed and I realized suddenly how close he was, his face inches from mine, and I instinctivly wanted to pull away. But his eyes seemed to trap me where I stood. There was a moment of silence as Envy looked down at me "You really are one of the strangest girls I've ever met."

Then his lips were suddenly against mine. I stood frozen for only a moment before I let myself be drawn into the kiss, unable to avoid it. I found that I liked it... it was softer than I might've expected, and there was no way I could pull away.

I felt Envy smile slightly... what I was sure might've been an actual smile, not a smirk.

...Can he even do that?

When he drew away I discovered I was shaking. Why, I wasn't quite sure.

"Shh, it's ok." Envy murmered in my ear, his hands rested on my shoulders.

That was the really wierd thing.

Everything felt completely... ok.

* * *

**_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of LizxEnvy goodness! And the past story stuff!_**

**_Envy: Yeah, you better review for all that stuff!_**

**_Liz: Or Izumi will kill you._**

**_Izumi: With a series of butcher knives._**

**_Ed: She is so scary_**

**_Al: Yeah... REVIEW!_**


	46. Chapter 46: Helpless

**_Oh god we have... like four more chapters including this one! This is insane!_**

**_Envy: No joke..._**

**_Liz: Depending it may just be three._**

**_Ed: Oh my god we've been doing this thing for awhile!_**

**_...that's what she said.._**

**_Ed:... really? You're sinking that low?_**

**_The authors note needed some comic relief!_**

**_Al: Review!_**

"You were gone awhile" Al told me worriedly some time later. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I smiled. "I am, actually."

Al was silent for a minute "Wow... you're actually telling the truth."

"Good god what are you a lie detector! And why is it so hard to think I'm telling the truth!" I grumbled.

Al chuckled quietly "You like to keep stuff bottled up Liz. You're notorious for it."

"Hmph" I muttered plopping down on the bed and staring up at the celing.

"So what did the homunculi's master want?"

There goes my good mood.

"Uh..." I started to think of excuses then sighed. "Fine I'll tell you."

I informed him about the meeting, obviously leaving out the exchange between Envy and I afterwards. When I finished he was silent.

"It's Dante then?"

"Yeah."

"She's in Lyra's body?"

"Yup!"

"Rose is most likely the next specimen?"

"Uh huh."

"Then you"

"Pretty much."

"This sucks."

"To put it mildly."

"This leaves the question" Al sighed. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I have absolutely no clue!" I concluded cheerfully. "God I must be going loopy huh? I probably should be freaking out right now but I'm not."

"...Uh..."

"I know what you mean Al." I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. "Don't worry about it."

I knew I couldn't tell him about what Envy had said... especially not the last part.

_"Y-you're Hoenhiem's son... y-you're Ed and Al's half... brother!"_

_"Bingo."_

Envy had acknowledged it so simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world... but it was far from that. I remembered what he had said to me before he brought me back here.

_"About my lineage... you probably shouldn't tell the tin can." Envy murmured._

_"I wouldn't... I could never break that to them." I whispered._

_"Why is that?" he asked._

_"Because... try to understand. They lost most everything but eachother. Brotherhood is the strongest bond they know. They could never accept... they could never handle the truth. They could never understand that they're half brother was trying to kill them all this time."_

_"Understood."_

It was true. It would destroy Ed and Al to know. So I would have to keep one last secret for them. I really was selfish.

"I think your good mood was just sucked out of you." Al speculated.

I grinned at him "Huh, guess so."

* * *

I have grown to hate the color red for a reason: because everything in this stupid dream is shadowed by it, red and black, that's all it is. This time there was no one I knew at the crest of the hill. Just the gate. In front stood a girl. Brown hair, black eyes. I raised my hand and she raised hers.

She was me.

The gate started to slowly open and I heard a strange voice that sounds like a childs, an adults, a boys, a girls all at the same time. _"We are coming twoards the end little al-chem-ist" _the voice said. _"Very soon you'll face you're choice."_

The gate opened slowly and I wanted to run away but my mirror image just sat there, staring.

_"You can easily run, avoid it. Let fate hold the cards" _the voice continues as the eyes appeaed from the blackness and the little snake like tendrils, the hands reached out. _"Or you can play the cards yourself and take the risk."_

_"What are you talking about!" _I yelled. _"Speak in straight talk for crying out loud! Not riddles!"_

_"Equivalency. That is what I mean." _The voice sounded like it was smiling sadistically. _"A life for a life."_

_"That's the concept of revenge" _I growled. _"It isn't equivalency!"_

_"As you say" _the voice said as the gate floated past my look alike and twoards me. _"Revenge is not equivalency, as it spreads hatred in a cycle that cannot be repayed... but" _the arms grabbed at me and yanked me into the gate. _"Sometimes the concept can have other meanings. Sometimes it holds true."_

I could see my look alike staring back at me with an unresponsive face. Watching as I was dragged in.

_"Soon you will take fate into your own hands."_

_"LIZ!"_ that voice again. Who the hell is it?

"Hey kid."

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a familier voice. Envy loomed over me a curious look on his face "Nightmare?"

"I have a feeling I'm still in one" I muttered groggily.

"You're hilarious. Get up."

"Mmph..."

I heard Envy sigh and footsteps moving away. A second later the matress was over turned and I was sent tumbling onto the ground. I lay there for a minute before propping myself up on my elbows "OW! That hurt! What the Hell was that for!"

Envy smirked lazily "You were being stubborn again."

"Get used to it palmtree." I always enjoy it when his smirk turns to a glower.

"Anyway, Dante wanted me to get you." Envy said, quickly changing topic.

"If she's going to take Liz's body then forget it!" Al yelled from the floor.

Envy sighed "Oh you told him about that did you?"

"Well I couldn't exactly say we had a tea party now could I?" I smirked as I rose and dusted myself off.

"Hmm, suppose not." Envy rapped his foot twice on the armor. "Don't get all up tight tin can. That's not what she wants her for. In fact you'll be meeting her soon too. But as she put it, she want's Liz to 'see something'"

"Why do I have a feeling this something is going to give me psychological instability and provoke graphically violent tendancies?" I sighed.

"No idea!" Envy said cheerfully an obvious note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hmph." I followed Envy to the door. "Catch you later Al!"

"Be careful" he murmured.

"Right" I nodded, even though I knew that percautions couldn't save me now.

After a pause I asked Envy "In all seriousness... what is it she wants me to see?"

"All I know is it has something to do with the pipsqueak, apparently he's here." Envy answered.

I drew in a shaky breath "Why do I get the feeling this is all going to end very badly some way or another."

Envy didn't answer. I had a feeling he was wondering the same.

* * *

"Yeah, Fullmetal Pipsqueak is here." Envy observed through the crack in the door. "I'm thinking Dante wants to slightly use you as an intimidation factor here."

"A hostage" I muttered. "I hate doing that."

"Well you've certainly had a lot of practice haven't you?"

"Huh, no argument there."

From the other side of the door I could hear Dante talking "And I believe you are looking for your friend as well."

"I think that's the cue" Envy noted grabbing my arm and pulling me through the door after him. "Act afraid."

"No need for me to act."

"LIZ!" Ed turned and glared at Envy as he pulled my arm behind my back, not so hard that it hurt, but enough to keep me under control. "Let her go!" Ed started to move twoards Envy, probably intent on attacking him but Envy had his evil demenor ready to go.

"Ah, ah, ah." I heard a flash and felt cool metal on my throat. "Let's not be to hasty Fullmetal. We don't want Liz to get hurt."

I could've stepped on his foot nice and hard but I figured that wouldn't be such a good idea.

Ed froze in mid stride "W-wait... don't... don't hurt her."

Envy chuckled softly and allowed the blade to morph back into a hand and rest on my shoulder "That's better."

There was a crash and suddenly Gluttony came barging into the room crying "Lust! Where's Lust! Where is she!"

I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest. No one had told Gluttony? What could he do now?

"You're breaking my heart Edward" Dante sighed going over to where Rose still sat like a doll, holding her baby and touched her arm "I was looking forward to taking her body and being loved by the son of Hoenhiem.

"...Eww..." I muttered feeling suddenly very wierd. "That's so... _creepy_! Ugh, that is really just... Ewe... just ewe."

"So it's Rose this time" Ed glared, not seeming to catch on to how incredibly wrong Dante's desires were.

"Yes." Dante smiled simply. "And when her body decays as well, I do have a line up." she glanced in my direction.

"Liz..." Ed realized. "Like hell you will! Liz is she-"

"Yeah, I find it creepy too" I muttered.

"I have to celebrate the newly born stone after all" Dante shrugged.

Ed whirled back on her "What have you done with Al!"

"He's fine for now!" I called before Envy could clap a hand over my mouth.

"Shush kid. You should probably stick with just watching" Envy warned.

"What have you done with Lust!" Gluttony yelled at Dante.

"Why don't you ask him Gluttony" Dante inclined her head at Ed.

"Where's my Lust!" Gluttony demanded charging at Ed. He opened his mouth to bite but Ed blocked his teeth with his arm.

"Look I'm sorry!" Ed said, trying to console the homunculus. "But she's gone."

"Not gone. Not gone." Gluttony whimpered.

"Yeah, Wrath killed her. She died trying to help me." Ed's voice cracked slightly and I knew he felt bad now too.

Whimpering Gluttony fell back on the ground like a child who had lost his gaurdian. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was just like... a pet of some sorts. A man eating pet but a pet none the less, who had lost his companion.

"Gluttony stop this" Dante commanded.

"I... can't"

"You don't have feelings!"

"Lust... Lust..."

I wanted to tell Dante to get over herself and stop pretending she was God but I decided not to.

Ed turned back and glared at Dante "Let's do this!" he clapped his hands together and transmuted a blade and charged the woman. With a clap of her hands a wierd stone dinosaur like thing sprouted from the floor and lunged at Ed. He jumped agiley away from the mouth and sprinted up the body then attempted to bring the blade down on Dante. She dodged just barely, but the blades edge caught on her dress tearing it slightly and revealing a rotting body underneath.

"Just like I thought" Ed muttered. "You're soul is getting too weak to sustain a body. Everytime you jump, you leave a little piece behind. Equivalent exchange."

"Equivalency." Dante repaired her dress. "Do you really believe in that naive theory."

"Of course!" Ed exclaimed. "It's the entire law of alchemy, no, of the entire world. You couldn't have gotten very far without knowing that much."

"A nice little story for the opressed and to get children to do their lessons" Dante smirked. "The truth is, the law of equivalent exchange is a lie. To gain, something of equal value must be lost. Conversly, if you give something up, you will get a prize in return."

"Exactly, that's why people work hard at anything they do, because it pays off." Ed reasoned.

"Wrong." Dante smiled. "People work hard because they believe it will pay off. But equal effort does not always equal gain. Consider the alchemy exam, which you and Elizabeth passed with flying colors. How many others that day took the exam, spent weeks or years preparing but were not accepted. What did they get for their waisted efforts?"

"Or what about the equal calue of a persons life." she clapped her hands together and the stone dragon flew at Rose, scooping up her baby in it's mouth and holding the crying infant high above the ground. "If I clap my hands this baby won't survive. It's doing all an infant can to survive, crying for help. But if I clap my hands, does that mean the infant was born just do it could die? What does it get in exchange."

_"Sometimes the concept of a life for a life does have merit." _I remembered the voice in my dreams. So who was speaking the truth, Dante or creepy voice in my head?

"People can say there is a balance, a logic that everything happens for a reason, that a truth exists to govern us all. No matter how hard you work, when you die, you die."

"That's enough Dante!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands and destroying the monster, allowing the baby to fall into his arms. He handed the child off to Rose before turning to glare at Dante once again.

"Equivalent exchange is a myth" she sighed. "Do you understand that now or do you need another demonstration.

"It's true people are driven to the darkest depths by hatrid in loss." I murmered just loud enough so that everyone could hear me. "But sometimes gains come in un seen forms. I watched my family murdered before my eyes and I sought revenge after them and afterwards their didn't seem to be any equivalency. Why should I have gone through that..." I closed my eyes. "But I gained a knowledge, and a since of humanity that governed my actions. If I hadn't, who knows how many people I might've killed now. Who knows if I would've met and Al." I glared at her. "You say there is no equivalent exchange. The truth is, you may not get your pay off immediately. Those people who took the state alchemy exam, they can learn and use there skills else where! They can gain a sense of perserverance and self worth." I was yelling now. "We can't all expect to be compensated for immediately we have to wait! And in that way, things are kept in order. Things are meant to happen in a certain way! The tragedies of our lives define us!"

Dante stared at me in silence at my speech. I glared coldly at her. "You gave up you're humanity Dante... you gave up what ever might've made you human in exchange for immortality. That is equivalent exchange isn't it?"

"And what about the homunculi?" she asked smiling. "Did they choose to be turned into what they were?"

"Wrath was innocent before you fed him those stupid stones!" I yelled. "Lust still found that she could live a life not being your stupid puppet. The way I see it... The homunculi are more human... then you'll _ever _be! Because they didn't chose it... they didn't..." my voice had turned to a whisper. "But they can choose now."

"You do a good job of stating a case" Dante smiled. "But would you like to see what would happen if I killed that child. When would those blessings shower down?"

"Don't use a child to fuel your agenda!" Ed snapped, glaring.

Dante smiled and closed her eyes "You're dad said that too."

Then I saw it, the transmutation circle glowing on the baby's wrappings.

"ED MOVE!" I yelled but there was a flash and the gate was there... that... same... gate...

I flailed to break out of Envy's grip as the snake like hands reached out from the doorway "LET ME GO DAMNIT!"

"Idiot! You'll get caught in it too!" Envy tightened his grip to hold me back as I struggled desperately. The arms pulled him in, the gate closed... and then it was gone.

"No..." my knees gave and I dropped to the ground on my hands and knees "It's... supposed to be me... that voice... This can't be happening."

"Liz" I heard Envy murmer above me, almost as if he was sorry.

"Equivalency..." Dante shook her head. "A foolish concept. Now what will Edward get?"

"Shut up!" I snarled, viciously, tears stremaing down my face. "Shut your damn mouth you _bitch!!"_

"Envy, retrieve the philosiphers stone" Dante said, un perturbed. "It's time we made it complete."

Envy paused for a minute as he looked down at me then he left.

This couldn't end like this... it wouldn't end like this... I wished I was still in my nightmare... because now the nightmare was a reality. I had never felt so helpless before in my life. This couldn't be the end...

I wouldn't let it be the end...

* * *

_**Whew! Long chapter!**_

**_Liz: And depressing_**

**_Envy: As usual._**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**


	47. Chapter 47: A Life for a Life

**_Ok... so you people are probably going to hate me after this chapter cause it will be the worst cliff hanger I've ever done._**

**_Liz: And that's saying alot._**

**_Ed: We're saying this to prepare you..._**

**_Envy: -To ready your wepons and pitchforks._**

**_Ack! NO! Don't do that! Oh and I'm taking a few creative liberties and switching up a few conversations so yeah..._**

**_Al: Let's just get this thing written._**

**_Right. REVIEW!_**

It occured to me how miserable I must've looked... how dead... just sitting there against the wall, watching. Watching Al be put in the transmutation circle, that pinned him down. Watching Dante and her smug look. Watching Rose being... well... Rose...

Useless... if that needs clarification. Rose is equivalent to useless.

I felt useless right now. I felt like I should be doing something. The thing was Envy couldn't really sympathize because number 1: he's Envy. He's not very good at that sort of thing. That's just him. And two: I knew he was glad that Ed was gone. I _knew _he hated Ed... no... correction... I think he was Envious of Ed.

Hense his name.

The name did make sense now... Envy had two parts to it... first being jealous. And second, to bring down those who cause that jealousy. I knew the source of all this was Hoenhiem any how... and if I ever saw that old man again I was going to have a _long _talk with him.

The thing that had really given me whip lash when I first heard Envy talking about Hoenhiem was because it _had_ sounded so much like Ed. It was almost scary. They were different as they could be... accept for how they felt... about the one who walked away. They were more alike then they realized...

They would never admit it of course.

_I should do something._

It frustrated me that I must've looked like Rose. More than anything. Accept I was aware of what exactly was going on. On the other hand she... was not.

See the part where a giant stone monster took her baby from her arms and she did nothing but stare for clarification.

"Go on Gluttony." I heard Envy say. "You're just one meal away from creating a perfect stone."

Incoherent whimpers came from Gluttony... obviously about Lust.

There was a look of almost pity on Envy's face. I knew he was sad that Lust was gone too. He covered with anger.

"Look you half wit! We've come to far for you to screw it up now!"

"Poor thing" Dante was going to do something bad... again. "It seems there's no other way." There was a choking, gagging sound as Dante snatched Gluttony's tongue and a light appeared on his tattoo.

"Gluttony?" Envy looked shocked.

The homunculus snarled and drooled.

"Don't get too close." Dante smirked. "Without _human _attachments the only thing left now is the urge to feed. Now he is pure."

My dark sense of humor came out here _"He never had human attachments you idiot... Lust was a homunculus!"_

I didn't say it of course.

Then footsteps and a figure shooting past me. Envy grabbed it just in time before it got to Dante.

_It _was Wrath.

"BRING MY MOMMY BACK!"

"Envy do not allow him to use his alchemy!" Dante commanded.

"LET ME GO!" Wrath cried. "BIG SISTER!"

And suddenly I was jolted into awareness and I stood "LET HIM GO!"

Too late. The gate was there. Envy stumbled away from it as the arms snaked out and grabbed at Wrath's limbs... no, Ed's limbs... and pulled until there was a sickening snapping of bone and sinew and they came loose.

I felt like throwing up. It was all this gate. This stupid gate. Was it just going to take everyone else I knew before it took me? I was a step away from yanking the dumb thing open and jumping in myself.

"Master" I stared in shock at Envy. I could actually say that he looked genuinely... afraid. And that was new. "The gate is still here!"

Cries of exertion from the other side. A familier face falling onto the floor before the gate dissperared.

"Edward!" Envy said it. All of us knew it.

Fully aware I ran forward and grabbed Ed in a hug before he could even register being here again. He was back. He was alive. I knew that wasn't the end.

"Liz" I murmured. "Automail... I'm really back."

I grinned and helped him stand up.

"Impressive" the sneer in Envy's voice was un mistakable. I could see the hate in his eyes. I knew he had lost his chance at killing Hoenhiem.

He wanted to kill Ed.

"Yeah thanks!" Ed growled looking like he wanted to fight just as much. In his mind this was the homunculus who had killed Hughes, kidnapped Al and me... he thought that he was just evil in his motives.

He had no idea.

Only I knew both sides of this. And I also knew another thing.

Ed couldn't win.

"Stop." I stepped in front of Ed, speaking to both of them, but staring directly at Envy. "This will not end well for _either _of you."

"I can take him Liz" Ed told me.

_'You have no idea' _I wanted to scream at him. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I couldn't do it.

"Move Liz." Envy growled glaring straight at Edward. There was all hate now. He was Envy. He couldn't stop this now. I knew what he was thinking. He was so close now. And nothing could stop him.

"It's fine Liz" Ed murmured.

_Don't worry Liz. It'll be fine Liz. It's alright Liz! _No it wasn't. But I moved out of the way.

I found myself near Dante without meaning too. She looked smug. She knew too of course... who Envy was. And somehow... I knew that would come into play eventually.

"Cruel isn't it?" she smirked. "Edward is the only one who doesn't see the whole picture. He can't handle the whole picture because he doesn't know there is one."

_Shut up! _I wanted to yell at her. But she was right... for once.

"And how can you help in the fight when you care for both?"

I flushed. Again she was right. This was getting irritating.

Envy was using everything he had up his sleeve in this fight. Hughes, Marco, even Sloth, who looked enough like Edward's mother to be effective here. Ed was fighting back hard, hardly phased by these. But there was Envy's inhumane speed too. His... agility. Ed was a fish out of water compared to him. After all that was to be expected. Envy had had four whole centuries of practice...

And he wasn't human... there was that too.

"You don't want to admit that something will be lost in order to end all of this." Dante was growing more smug by the second. "It's natural after all."

I smiled bitterly "Hey now, for someone who just gave a lecture on how equivalent exchange is bull crap you cant turn around and preach about it again lady... it's not very logical."

Point to me. Me: 1 Dante: 0

"I'm saying that you might lose something and gain nothing out of this. There is the option."

Dante: 1000 Me: 1

I hate my life.

Envy was distracted then by the amazingly, still functioning, Wrath, who grabbed his ankle with his remaining hand and held it in a death grip. Envy tried to shake him off, but Ed lunged and tackled the homunculus to the ground.

"It's getting close" Dante murmered. "The choice... the end."

_Choice. End. _What could she read minds now?

"Show me what you really look like!" Ed challenged. "Instead of being a coward! Whose only real power is to hide behind other peoples faces!"

"Ed, no" I whispered, shaking my head.

"He won't be able to handle it." Dante sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you really want to see?" Envy's smirk was malicious as I had ever seen. He would show him.

"STOP JERKING ME AROUND!"

"You asked for it!"

The flash of light... and Ed was frozen, his eyes wide. He shook hard. He couldn't punch Envy again. I saw the form too. I had seen it before in my dream. That taller boy with long blonde hair... who looked like Hoenhiem... like Ed. I understood now why Envy chose his other form. He would never want to be in a body resembling the person he hated so much. He would never live like that. It would be a cruel reminder.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see."

My fists clenched by my side. Words flew around in my head.

_Choice. End._

"Envy was the very first homunculus." Dante smiled cruely. "Created by Hoenhiem almost four hundred years ago, a result of the failed transmutation of our son who had died prematurly of mercury poisoning. I suppose you could say Envy was once your _brother._"

Brother. That was the killer word right there. I closed my eyes.

Ed had lost. I knew he had lost. But it wasn't too late yet. He had to move. He had to run!

_Choice. End._

I couldn't let this be the end.

_"Soon you will make your choice human."_

I had to do something!

_"A life for a life."_

My eyes snapped open in sudden realization. I understood. It wasn't revenge. It wasn't at all like that. It was my only way to make things end right. It was equivalence. My feet started moving in a slow walk on their own.

"Then he abandon me. Started fresh with his perfect wife and kids. " I saw Envy's arm morph... even if Ed didn't. "Needless to say I never did like being replaced."

And in that moment I didn't really think about my motives or why I had to. I just moved. _Choice. End._

_This is my choice... this is my ending. This is all on me._

_Move Liz._

I did.

All I could think... was that there couldn't be anymore death. No more. Not in front of my eyes.

My feet moved fast. I jumped... I collided with Ed and sent him flying out of the way. Then the exploding pain. just below my heart. I saw Envy's face. And suddenly the anger and hate was gone... just horror.

I had made my choice.

A life for a life.

This was the end.

* * *

_**...Please don't kill me.**_

**_Miscelanious readers: DIE!_**

**_Envy: That was fast._**

**_Ed: IT'S NOT OVER YET! THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS ECT!_**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**


	48. Chapter 48: The Truth

**_See! I'm a good person! I didn't keep you miserable for too long!_**

**_Envy: Aren't you just a saint._**

**_Liz: Truly you have a heart of gold._**

**_Ed: You're pratically radiating kindness._**

**_Aren't you people bitter... Anyway, this chapter is all third person for... well for a very good reason._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**

It took Ed a moment to register what had just happened. Someone had knocked into him and he had been thrown a few feet away. A smell suddenly reached his nose. Blood. Someone had been hurt. He slowly turned back around.

_Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong._

He wasn't. The sight made him want to throw up. Envy must've been preparing to stab him. But _she _had pushed him out of the way and now she was lieing in a growing puddle of blood on the ground. His eyes widenend in sudden comprehension.

"Liz!"

He scrambled to his feet and to where she lay. Not caring about whether or not Envy might try to kill him now. He didn't even see Envy, or anyone else for that matter. All he could see was the blood, and the girl surrounded by it. The wound was just below her rib cage, missing her heart but probably puncturing part of her lung. Miraculously she was still alive, but her breath was shallow and there was no denying that she was in pain.

"Liz... damnit" Ed found himself shaking. "Say something!"

"Pipsqueak" Liz coughed out with a pained but still mischevious grin, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth.

"You idiot." Ed whispered. "Why did you do that damnit!"

"I..." she winsed in pain before hoarsly continuing. "I didn't... want any more... death... I'm sick of people dying... before my eyes... my parents, my brother, Hughes, Scar... it couldn't end... with you dieing... and" she gritted her teeth. "Because... you're my... friend." she smiled weakly. "I'm... so damn cleshe... aren't I?"

Ed fought the urge to cry. Liz noticed this.

"Aw, pipsqueak" she coughed again. "If I didn't know any better, I think you were worried about me."

"Not a... chance... shrimp." Ed murmured but his voice broke. Then he remembered Envy standing behind them and he whirled anger coarsing through his mind. First Hughes and now Liz. "Envy you-" then he stopped. He was expecting a mocking, smirking face... or a sadistic one. One he could easily destroy. But he didn't see those. The look on Envy's face was one he had never seen before. It was one of horror... and anguish... one that he couldn't really understand.

"Hey" Ed felt Liz tugging on his sleeve. "Ed... don't... this was my... my fault." she drew in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Ed asked hoarsly but he realized she wasn't looking at him. She was staring directly at the homunculus behind him.

"Liz..." Envy was visably shaking.

"...this... was my choice." Liz's voice was a whisper. "My choice." and then she sighed and her eyes slipped close.

Ed let the tears fall now and he gripped at his hair painfully "GOD DAMNIT! LIZ!"

"That worked out better than I expected." Dante was smirking. "A delightful lesson re taught. Wouldn't you agree Envy?"

Ed whirled to look at the homunculus. His face was hidden by the long dark hair in his face but his fists were clenched.

"After all... this is what happens when a homunculus gets attached to a human." Dante continued. "Luckily I didn't half to interfere with this... like I did the other one."

Envy froze. There was a long tense pause before the homunculus spoke, his voice cold and dangerous "When you say... the other one... Are you by any chance referring to that incident a long time ago?"

"Of course" Dante was un daunted though Ed questioned that reaction. "They all were getting too attached to her... paticularly you. All I had to do was tell her to stop the fight between you and Greed, really."

"That fight was a set up?" Envy's voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes." Dante tossed her hair. "It really is a shame. She was promising. But now I wonder what she will get now for her sacrifice."

Ed turned back to glare at Dante "YOU SHUT UP YOU-" he began to start forward, quite keen on the idea of strangling the woman but a hand caught his wrist and kept him from going any further. Ed turned in suprise to see Envy had a hard grip on his arm.

Ed tensed ready to fight but to his suprise Envy just walked slowly past him in silence, his face unreadable until he stopped just beside the transmutation circle that held Al in place "Dante" he said quietly. "Out of curiosity... what is this transmutation circle doing?"

"It keeps the boy from getting up so that-" Dante's eyes widened. "ENVY STOP!"

Too late. Envy had brought his fist down against the floor to smash the transmutation circle in one blow. The light faded suddenly and the hold on Al was broken. "Get up tin can" Envy growled, the fury now evident on his face. "Ask questions later!"

Ed stared at the homunculus in shock "W-what are you-"

Envy stared at him "Ask. Questions. Later."

Ed flinched back then nodded.

"You fool!" Dante clapped her hands and a slew of stone spikes were sent their way. Al jumped in front and blocked them from causing any damage. With a frustrated growl Dante sent a spear Envy's way but he moved to the side with lightning speed and caught the spear by the shaft before it flew completely past him.

"I'm the fool?!" he snarled. "If you thought it was a good idea to confess that you're the only one whose foolish!" he clenched the spear in front of him. "Now I'll send you to Hell where you belong _mother._"

The venom that could be pressed into one word suprised Ed. He had no clue what was going on here. All he knew was that it seemed Liz had one last secret that she had kept from him. One that she died with. He remembered just before the fight had started. How she had tried to stop the fight. She had looked straight at Envy.

_"This will not end well for either of you."_

What had happened that she never told him?

"Brother..." Al murmured. "What should we do?"

"I..." Ed didn't have an answer.

"You think this wise _my son_." Dante echoed the venom in Envy's voice.

"I have nothing to lose" he smirked darkly.

Dante sighed "Maybe I was wrong when I said there was no equivaleny in her death. It was a life for a life. She did save her friend in exchange." she clapped her hands together and another spear came into her hand. "But I can fix that."

Envy's eyes widened and he whirled to stare at Ed "MOVE PIPSQUEAK!"

The spear flew through the air and Ed suddenly felt a searing pain shoot through his chest. Two armored arms caught him before he hit the ground "BROTHER NO!" and then Edward Elric's world went black.

* * *

"Ed" Al whispered staring at the still form of his brother. "Ed... BROTHER NO! Y-you can't die! It's supposed to be me!"

"You..." Envy glared at Dante, malice clear in his eyes. "THAT MEANS LIZ DIED FOR NOTHING!" He might have lunged at her if Gluttony hadn't suddenly lost contol of his urge to feed and charged at Envy. Whirling Envy easily dodged and knocked the mindless monster back into the wall.

"Equivalence really has lost it's meaning." Dante had escaped to the elavator and pushed the button to close the door. "Farewell."

Envy lunged but he was too late, slamming instead into closed doors. "Damnit!" the homunculus snarled smashing a fist into the wall.

If Al could cry in his present condition he would have sobbed as he looked between his brother and one of his best friends, both dead. Already he was shaking. "There's still some color in his face... I just have to pull him back like he did for me."

"If you do..." Al jumped as Envy knelt down next to him staring at Liz. "Is it too late for her?"

"I..." Al stared at the homunculus for once feeling sorry for him. "I don't know how much I'm capable of... but I certainly plan to try... to pull them both back."

"You know what will happen to you?"

"Yeah... but I've watched enough people die... it's time I gave my share and made my own choice."

"Then do it now." the homunculus said hoarsly.

Al stood nodding and whispered to himself. "Brother... Liz... this is for both of you." and he clapped his hands together. Red shone all around and then everything was gone.

* * *

Ed knew where he was. He was standing at the gate, he'd been here before of course. He briefly saw Al in front of him before he dissapeared and was replaced by Envy.

"Where am I?" Envy muttered.

"The gate" Ed murmured.

"So the tin can's alchemy did work." Envy glared at Ed. "If you're here... then what about-"

"I'm sorry" Ed whispered. "She wasn't here, when I came..."

Envy almost seemed to have expected this. He clenched his fists and whirled to look at the gate. "So what's on the other side of it?"

"For me it was a place called London." Ed answered softly. "At least that's what my old man told me."

"You mean Hoenhiem of light?" a hateful gleam suddenly re appeared in Envy's eye. "You mean _he's _still alive?" he whirled and stalked twoards the gate and forced it open.

"Envy... don't" Ed warned. "You don't know where it will take you."

"I have nothing to lose" Envy growled. "I'll kill him. If I can't do anything else, I'll kill him." and he was pulled in and the gate slammed shut.

Ed felt a tear slip down his cheek. If Envy had mentioned Al... then... "Al?" he murmured in spite of himself before the gate faded.

Suddenly he was sitting in the ballroom once again. He raised his right hand to rub over his eyes before suddenly realizing that it was _flesh. _Gasping he stared at it. in shock "I'm back... I'm really alive."

He suddenly saw Rose sitting next to him "Edward." she smiled.

"Rose? What happened to Al?" Ed demanded urgently.

"I... Ed." Rose stared at the ground. "He's not... here. Everyone's gone."

"No. You're not telling me he's gone... AL!" Ed subconciously glanced over to where Liz had been... but her body was no longer there. "What... where did Liz go?"

"Al performed the alchemy and then her body was gone" Rose shrugged helplessly. "I don't know where... what are you going to do Ed?"

"Look... if it's not too much to ask could you take him back up to the surface" Ed gestured twoards Wrath. "Liz... would want him taken care of."

"And you?" she asked tentativly.

He smiled "I'll be fine."

When Rose had gone Ed made a transmutation circle on the ground and on himself. Liz had died to save him, Al had died to bring him back. He couldn't abandon them now. If he was right in guessing, Liz might've been brought back as well by Al's alchemy... so he had to get him. He wondered, if this was reckless of him, almost giving his life but like Envy... he had nothing left to loose.

Vaugly he wondered what had happened to the homunculus... or why he had been suddenly so adament on killing Dante... but he supposed there were some truths he might never really know the answer to. He might never know whether equivalency really was true or not. Sighing he clapped his hands together.

"Liz... Al..." I murmured as blue light enveloped him. "I love you both... I'll miss you..."

* * *

_**I almost cried reading the beggining of this chapter...**_

**_Liz: Oh I'm so sorry dear authoress._**

**_Envy: There's one more chapter left! Keep watching this._**

**_Then the sequals of course. By the way, I'm co writing a story with a friend of mine on fanfiction. THe story is called Lost in Hellish Fantasy. Give it a click and review :)_**

**_Ed: Review this story too!_**


	49. Chapter 49: Epilouge

**_Ok so this is the last chapter in book 1, also you should know that the second book is going to be relativly short in comparison as it'll be covering just the movie and then the third book will be..._**

_**Envy: Really freaking long...**_

**_Liz: Probably..._**

**_Ed: It took her so long to write this book she got all sorts of plot points stuffed into her head_**

**_It happens. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!_**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**

For some reason death felt incredibly peaceful... once you got past the dying part at least. Now I felt like I was in this sleepy trance just lying there... or maybe I was standing? I wasn't even sure. Time, direction, sight, none of it seemed to have any meaning.

Then the gate showed up.

...Damn that stupid gate.

_"Well, well you are fun to watch aren't you?"_ the creepy voice seemed to be grinning.

"I'm so glad to entertain" I muttered sarcastically. "Oh wait, no I'm not. Personally it's been kind of annoying how you've been stalking me in my dreams spouting all this philisophical crap... whoever the Hell you are..."

_"I am truth"_ the voice seemed unpeturbed by how annoyed I was. _"I guess it was worth my time though as you did figure out what I was saying about_ '_A life for a life'"_

"Yeah" I sighed. "I gave up my life so that my friend could live."

_"Correct." _the voice replied. "You know you're little speech about equivalence was quite interesting."

"Do you see everything I do?" I muttered.

_"I'm all knowing, of course I do... I see everything everyone does." _the voice sounded very proud of it's self.

"So by interesting do you mean laughably incorrect or suprisingly right?" I asked tentativly.

_"The second"_ the voice replied. _"You were right, equivalence does exist in one form of another... it can be passed through people as well, like the giving up your life to save your friends... what did you gain?"_

"He lived." I answered. "That's all I wanted."

_"Exactly."_

"My head still hurts."

The voice sighed. _"I don't pretend that you humans are truly capable of understanding but you're closer then that egotistical hag was."_

Well look, the voice holds grudges. "You don't like her do you?"

_"She has been avoiding equivalent exchange for years, her soul gets slowly weaker but only when she dies will she pay in full."_ the voice seemed very eager for this day to come, almost sadistic. It was quite creepy.

"Couldn't you just like... zap her?" I asked bluntly.

_"I cannot control humans, I can only place thoughts and ideas in their mind, give them a little push."_ the voice sighed.

"Like with my nightmares."

_"Right, afterall, it isn't equivalent exchange unless the exchange is made out a persons own free will. It is the law of the world." _the voice said knowingly.

"I didn't know death could be so enlightening." I said cheerfully.

_"...That's the other thing little human... it seems someone has vouched for you."_ the voice grinned.

"Uh... huh?" I asked confused.

_"Equivalence... is not always evident at first."_ the voice continued. _"But you'll have plenty of time to figure that out. For now... I'll see you later. Oh and by the way... you've been wanting to know who that voice in your dream was isn't that right?"_

"Yeah" I nodded.

_"Well"_ the gate opened and the black tendrils began pulling me in. _"See if you know now."_

Just before everything went black I heard the voice again, the one I could never identify, but this time it was so crystal clear I could identify it immediately _"LIZ!" _It was him. Now that I could really hear it I could tell almost immediately. It was Envy.

Then again, maybe it had always been Envy.

* * *

"Is she ok?"

"Maybe a heat stroke?"

"Get some cold towels."

"Miss? Can you hear us?"

With a groan I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at about a dozen worried faces, none of which I recognized.

"She's awake!" one man announced.

"Ugh... where am I?" I muttered.

"You're in Germany of course!" another man answered. "Berlin!"

Berlin? Germany? I didn't know either of those places. Where was I?

"Just tell us where you live" a woman said. "And we'll take you home."

"...Uh..." I clearly did not want to say anything wrong here at risk of being written off as crazy. Instead I decided the best thing to do was fake Amnesia. "I don't remember... I can't remember anything."

"Oh the poor dear." the woman gasped.

"Stand aside, coming through" I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again break through the crowd. "Officer Hughes coming through."

I gaped at the familier man standing in front of me, same beard, glasses and all. It was Hughes.

"So you can't remember anything?" Hughes knelt down beside me. "Nothing at all."

_I remember the night you got shot _I wanted to mutter darkly but I decided that could cause some conflict. Was this a city for dead people or something?

"Gracia! We need somewhere this girl can stay."

Huh, that ruled out that option.

"I have some extra room at the inn." the familier woman smiled warmly at me. "You can stay there."

"I don't have any money" I mumbled.

"That's fine, you can work for it" Gracia beamed. "Can you stand?"

"Uh yeah I think-" I started to get up but a sudden sharp pain shot through my abdomen just above my stomache, forcing me to my knees. Fists clenched I gritted my teeth in pain as the cluster began to crowd around me again. After a few minutes of agony I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke I was laying on a bed in a small room. Gracia was dabbing a wet towel gently on my forehead. When she saw I was awake she smiled "Are you feeling alright?"

"I... yeah" I nodded. "The pain is gone."

"That's a nasty scar you've got there" she remarked. "I saw it when I was putting some clean clothes on you... what happened?"

My hand gingerly moved to touch my torso and I felt what she meant. It was a huge scar, extending at least three inches across. I knew where it came from... but I wasn't about to tell the woman the truth.

"Bad accident" I smiled weakly. "Nearly died."

"I'm sorry." she murmured. "Here, You had this on your belt." she handed me a familier state pocket watch and my two knives. How they had come with me I had know idea. I always thought that you couldn't take it with you.

"Trinkets of yours?" she asked cautiously.

"Old... gifts" I muttered. "Sorry, that's all I can remember... with this wierd amnesia thing and all."

"Of course" Gracia nodded pensivly. "If you need anything just let me know."

"Right" I nodded and a thought suddenly occured to me. "Ms. Gracia? What's todays date?"

"Friday" she recalled. "October thirteenth."

In spite of myself I started to laugh and she looked at me oddly "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing" I grinned bitterly. "I'm fine." When she had left I looked out the window and began to sing softly.

_"Happy birthday to me,_

_Happy birthday to me,_

_Stuck in another dimension_

_Happy birthday to me..."_

So what do I do now?...

* * *

_**Kind of sucky epilouge but oh well.**_

**_Liz: REVIEW!_**

**_Yeah, in two parts: Tell me how you liked this epilouge and also how you liked the over all story in terms of character's and OCs and plot and such. I would very much like to know!_**

**_Envy: See you in the sequal!_**


End file.
